Custodio De Amor
by Jane y Raysa
Summary: Cuando quieres proteger a la oveja del cazador, ¿Como le haces si tu mismo eres el león?... Edward Cullen uno de los hijos de los mas grandes mafiosos de la cuidad de Forks, que hará el cuando ya no sea un mafioso y le toque ser un ¿Custodio? Pero sin saber que será custodio de la que pronto podría ser su familia... ¡Un custodio de amor!
1. Chapter 1

_**CUSTODIO DE AMOR….**_

_**CAPITULO 1...**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…. _

CAP…. 1…. RECLUTADA…. POV EDWARD….

Ed.-¡¿Que putas es esto, eh?! Mierda Emett los mande a buscar hace más de una hora, ¿En serio?

Em.-¡Edward por dios! ¿Como sabes que es ella? ¡Buscamos a Isabella Swan! Y ella es Marie Dwyer, por dios, castaña, ojos chocolate, ella es rubia ojos azules, ¿Diferencias?...

Ed.-Estoy seguro de que es ella, ¿ok? Me importa algo de lo que me digas, por ahora Jasper llama a la poli, jajaja esto le parecerá divertido, tenemos que estar cubiertos…-vi que Jas. Sacaba su teléfono, en menos de 30 minutos, teníamos que estar ahí, la teníamos vigilada y sabía que era ella, por dios Black la buscaba era ahora o lo lamentaríamos, y….

Xxx- ¿Que putas te pasa Edward? ¡Eh! Por dios otra vez, agh dejare que atrapen tu estúpido trasero para ver si a si me dejas de molestar, de nada sirve que el rubio marque por ti…-si ahí estaba mi pequeña jajaja…

Ed.-Hola Raysa, ¿Cómo te encuentras en este día?...

Ray- Joder con tigo, ¿Que paso ahora?...

Ed.-No mucho, ¿ok? ¿Solo quería ver si querías a alguien? Ángela estará para ti en menos de una hora, piénsalo bien no la tendré aquí mas, de igual forma me desharé de ella…

Ray-Diablos Edward, agh, me arruinas mi cita ¿Tienes a alguien espiándome cullen? no importa, manda me los datos y la recogeré, diablos ¿Black puede caer con esto?...-si podía pero primero necesitaba a la chica con migo y ver qué era lo que estaba en este enredo, no le diría si no me alejaría de ella dándole custodia ella, y esos idiotas no lo harán la pondrían mas en peligro…

Ed.-Si Raysa, sabes que si pero para eso tengo antes que cubrirme lo siento pequeña se que quieres, hacerlo, pero no puedo antes quiero que me entiendas, ¿si?...

Ray-¡Edward, si no fueras mi hermano ten por seguro que ya te hubiera cortado las bolas, a los tres! se que están escuchando, espero la información…-y colgó, diablos ella era genial, mire a los chicos que estaban ¿Espantados? ¿En serio? en ese momento sonaron en la puerta unos toques, y entraron Jessica y Mike…

Mike- eh Edward, nosotros, esto…

Ed.- ¡Cállense! Ahora alisten sus armas no quiero lo de la ves pasada…-por dios ¿A quién se le olvida cargar un arma?...- nos vamos en 20 minutos máximo, será una emboscada por a si decirlo, en esta dirección, ustedes se encargaran de Ángela, estará ahí, tiene indicaciones de cuidar a la chica, pero en cuanto los vea la dejara sola para un ataque mejor…-toque el comunicador que tenia con Ben él era el maestro en esto de las maquinas, podía meterse en la que quisiera sin necesidad de tener una contraseña…-¡Ben!, pasa a los teléfonos de Stanley y Newton la señal para que vean a Ángela y puedan checarlos movimientos, ¡ahora!, ya la tienen en unos minutos, ustedes ya saben la traerán para acá y nosotros nos encargaremos de la chica, ahora rápido, vamos, Emett, Jasper…-sabía que era una mierda pero si no era a si, ellos mandarían y eso nuca…

Al-¡Hermanito! ¿Vas por la chica?...

Ed.-si Alice, no te metas por favor necesito alejada, de esto…

Al-¿Sabes que la venganza nunca traerá nada, bueno verdad? Solo quiero que estés, bien Edward, cuídate te quiero mucho….-aleje los pensamientos que me traían cuando sentía que me perdía, ella me sacaba de ellos, con sus dulces palabras, nunca olvidare lo que ella hacía por mí, en esos momentos donde la oscuridad me inundo, al igual que Raysa, pero ahora tenia pistas, y no las desperdiciaría, cuando entendiera mejor lo aria, una de ellas era esta chica, sabía que me enfrentaba a los cazadores sin armas pero un león nunca las tiene completas su instinto le dice que luche y era lo que aria...

Ed.- También te quiero, adiós…-salimos de ahí, sin más tenia bien observada estaban en un parque cerca había una tienda de 24/7, perfecta, los chicos estaban en posición, y eso era perfecto…-ok, entrare, ustedes acérquense a la chica, que los vea si vemos que no entran al establecimiento actuamos, la idea es que entre y deje sola a la chica si veo que no los llamare y atacamos ¿ok? No quiero que lo jodan ¿entendido?…-corte la comunicación y salí del coche, negro para entrar, traía ropa negra pero juvenil, me fije en el área de artículos para hombres, por el teléfono veía a Newton con la rubia Ángela los había visto, ¡Perfecto!, el plan funcionaba, fije mi vista a la entrada y ellas habían entrado, me situé a unos metro de ella porque como lo había dicho la pelinegra la había dejado sola para poder hablar, les di la señal mientras me acercaba a la rubia…- camina al fondo, por la salida trasera ahora, no querrás que tu amiga pague por no hacer caso….-sentí como se ponía rígida, no volteo solo obedeció lo que le había dicho, eso era bueno, pero creo que la estaba sobrevalorando, antes de que pudiera a verlo previsto ella se volteo, dando una patada al aire, dejándome aturdido por un segundo, ¿Que mierda era esto?, ella empezó a correr para tratar de salir, cuando le di alcance ella miraba para varios lados pero en ese instante, una coche salió, valla no contaba con eso, la tome de los brazos para meterla dentro de, el, pataleo y me dio un buen golpe en donde no debía, ¡maldición!….

Xxx-Suelta me, ¡maldita sea suéltame! ahora, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame!...-Newton estaba del otro lado la tomo y puso algo tapando nariz y boca hasta ahora no había visto que era hasta que olí, mierda ¿la había dormido? ¡Puta madre me dolía un montón! Emprendimos el camino, a la mansión miera tendría que ponerme hielo, hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de que Ángela estaba aquí, también, cuando baje, Emett estaba aquí esperando, bajo a la chica…

Em.-¿Donde la dejo? ¿En una de las celdas?...

Ed.-No, súbela a mi habitación, ahora, necesito tenerla mierda, y consígueme hielo…-la subió como le dije, y el hielo diablos sufriría, un ataque si es que me dejaba imposibilitado de ahí abajo…

.

.

.

Llevaba más o menos 3 horas dormida, ¿Que pasaba no pensaba despertar? de verdad me estaba preocupando de que Mike lo hubiera jodido, pero cuando empezó a hablar, deje de preocuparme, solo ¿Quien jodidos era Elizabeth?, no, no podía pensar en ella, porque ese nombre en ¡especial, ¡agh!, me quede odservandola, era hermosa, se podía decir que ella no era rubia, las raíces ¿eran chocolates, o…castañas?, mire bien su piel era blanca total, esto no podía ser cierto, busque en su espalda baja tenia la marca que decía, ahí estaba era la misma, mierda, esto era la maldita lotería, unos toques me sacaron de mis pensamientos, era Alice…

Al-¿Edward? siento molestarte, pero necesito saber qué pasa con esa pequeña, está llorando, quiere a su mama, en la guardería como responsable solo nos pudieron decir que era ella, la chica, Marie Dwyer...-ella no era Marie…

Ed.-No te preocupes, voy para a ya, eh ¿Donde está?...

Al-con rosalie, pero no quiere nada…- salí del cuarto, para echarle llave, era absurdo pero mejor prevenir, baje a la habitación que era de Emett, y Ros, ya que la tercera planta era en completa mía, cuando entre unos ojos verdes se fijaron en mi pero lo que en realidad llamo mi atención fue la castaña delante mío, sus pequeños ojitos azules llenos de lagrimas se posaron en mi, haciendo como es que en hace mucho tiempo no sucedía mi corazón latiera, que se estrujara esa pequeña no podía llorar ni sufrir…

Ed.-¡Hey!, hey pequeña, yo me ocupo Ros, tranquila pequeña, ¿si? shh, venga hey pequeña ¿Por qué lloras? ¿eh?...

Xxx-Quelo a mi mama, ella dijo que yo tenia que quelalme con la señola pelo nadie fue, más que ella la lubia, y mi mami, no esta, ¡quelo a mi mami!…-sin más se echo llorando a mis brazos, no entendía en ese momento lo que sentía, solo no quería que ella se sintiera mal, a si que la tome en mis brazos, para cargarla, ¿Que necesitaba una pequeña?...

Ed.-¿Como te llamas princesa?, ¿Tu mami como se llama?...

Eli- Mi mama se llama Malie Dewey y yo me llamo Elizabeth Dewey, ¿Tu cómo te llamas?...-esto no podía ser ¿Su madre en verdad era ella?, y era Isabella ella era Isabella, diablos tenia un embrollo aquí mismo…

Ed.-¿Eh? me llamo Edward princesa, Edward M…cullen, ahora vamos ¿Quieres comer algo?...

Eli-quielo a mi mama…-diablos había estado a punto de decirle mi verdadero nombre,…

Ed.- si amor, pero ella está dormida mejor cenamos algo y después la vemos ¿Te parece?...-ella asintió abrasándome del cuello, y recostando su cabecita en mi hombro, jugando con sus pequeñas manos mi cabello, eso…eso se sentía bien, ¿Porque? ¿Porque quería darle todo cuanto pidiera esta pequeña? …..

Eli- Eso se ve lalo ¿No?...-ok, estábamos por cenar pero ¿Que le daba a una pequeña?, lo único que encontré fue para calentar y era comida mexicana, diablos ¿Tal ves un cereal?, ¿leche? ¿galletas?, busque el de ositos que esme siempre guardaba y era el favorito de Emett, si raro, pero a si era, leche, galletas de chispas, y un sándwich, de jamón bueno algo era algo ¿no?, no sabía que podía darle a una pequeña, diablos de que serbia saber cocinar si no sabía hacerlo para una niña de 5 años o eso creía que tenia…-eso es mucha azucal, mama dice que no debo comel mucha si no, no podre dolmil, pelo glacias…

Ed.-De nada, come mientras yo como esto, ¿ok?, después podemos dormir, vale…-ella asintió comimos entre una plática para sacarle información, me entere que su padre no estaba su mama decía que él había muerto y había ido al cielo al igual que sus abuelos, y aquí termine de confirmar Charlie y René swan, le gustaba las fresas, no comía algunas verduras, su mama era bonita eso nadie lo discutía, cuando terminamos de comer, deje todo el lavabo ya vendría mas tarde a lavarlo, ahora la pequeña tenia que descansar, se me hacia raro que esme no estuviera aquí, pero posiblemente estaba con Carlisle, en alguna cena de parte del hospital, entonces lo recordé ¡mierda la cena, de beneficencia!, mierda ¡Carlisle me mataría! ni modo tenia algo más importante, subimos igual yo cargando a la pequeña me podría acostumbrar, cuando la iba a dejar en una de las habitaciones, ella se aferro a mí, ¿y ahora qué?...

Eli-No me gusta dolmil sola, mama duelme con migo, aunque tengo mi habitación pala mi sola, ¿pol favol duelmes con migo?...-¿En serio dormiría con la pequeña?. Si ya que esos ojitos de cachorrito no le podías negar nada…

Ed.-¿Ok, vamos a i habitación vale?...-ella asintió, le quite su pantaloncito cuándo estuvimos en la cama, para dejarla en su pura playerita, no es como que no hubiera visto a una mujer en bragas pero ver a mi pequeña no….¡hey! Alto ahí ¡MI! ¿De donde salió ese MI? dios en serio me volvería loco, la tome y abrigue bien con las mantas, para después tomar mis pantalones y camisa no podía dormir en bóxers le causaría un problema, cuando salí ella seguía despierta esperándome, me metí entre las sabanas, y ella se acurruco en mi pecho abrasando me con sus pequeños bracitos…

Eli- hasta mañana leoncito, que descanses…-me sorprendí por cómo me había dicho, pero lo deje pasar, le desee buenas noches, y la acomode mejor, siendo así que callera en un sueño profundo como desde hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, alejando las pesadillas que siempre tenia, y solamente trayéndome los recuerdos buenos esos que había decidido guardar en el fondo de mi corazón siendo custodiados, por el amor que se perdió….

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bien aquí otra nueva historia jajaja es algo confusa ahora en estos tres o dos capítulos más, si ok su amiga está loca y bueno a si se irá relacionando la historia, que espero sigan de cerca, comentarios todo lo acepo, insultos bueno también pero recuerden no soy perfecta ni mucho menos escritora para que esperen perfección trato de que lo que leen sea perfecto pero si no lo logro espero sea de su agrado esto bueno basta de palabra y que siga la historia un capi por semana, ¿ok?, nos vemos ….

Espero sus reviews…

Muchos besos incrustados aquí… (ñ.ñ)

….locura realizada….

…cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::


	2. Chapter 2

_**Custodio De Amor **_

_**Capitulo 2…**_

_**¿Holaaaa! como están? Ya estoy aquí, a si qué bueno pueden ir guardando, sus cartas a los vulturis…**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la gran señora S. Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado!...**_

_**NOTA: **__EN DONDE ELIZABETH O ELI. HABLA ALGUNAS ESTAN COMO__** QUELO EN REALIDAD ES QUIERO PERO SE SUPONE QUE LA LETRA (R. r) NO LA PUEDE PRONUNCIAR BIEN OK?.. **__ESPERO QUEDE CLARO __ A LEER…._

CAP…. 2…. NO PUEDO SERLO…. POV EDWARD….

Los rayos del sol daban directo a mi cara, ¿Diablos en este preciso momento tenia que haber sol? Me removí inquieto para pararme y ver qué hora era, pero un pequeño pie en mi cara impidió mis movimientos, mire y ahí estaba Elizabeth, era real todo no era algo más de mis sueños como cada noche, me pare dando trompicones para no despertarla, acomode almohadas a su alrededor, para que no se fuera a caer, y salí de la habitación. Hasta la de al lado para ver a Isabella, ella tenia muchas dudas ella era la clave de todo, entre las penumbras ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas al igual que ninguna luz entraba o estaba encendida, me adentre para ver el pequeño bulto pero en cuanto cerré la puerta un golpe me recibió ¡Jodida mierda! ¿Que pasaba? Cuando me voltee para ver, era ella la chica estaba frente a mí, y los restos de un florero estaba esparcido, me toque y sentí pequeños cortes, ¡Diablos! Me pare para tomarla, ya que no tenia ningún arma, ella se removió para que la soltara, mierda ¡Ella iba a matarme!…

Ed.-Isabella tranquila por favor no te are daño no más del que me has hecho….-en ese instante ella dejo de removerse para perder el color en su rostro valla no me había equivocado…

Xxx- ¿Perdón? ¿Quién? Hey te has equivocado de persona yo no soy quien dices….

Ed.-¿No? ¿Entonces tus padres no son Charlie y René swan?...

Xxx-¡No! No, no se dé que me hablas, no conozco a esas personas, ¿No sería mejor que antes de secuestrar a alguien te investigues mejor?...

Ed.- créeme que lo eh hecho, Charlie swan uno de los mejores jefes de la mafia, junto a su esposa René la pareja de traficantes más buscada, valla algún día seré como ellos, ¿No crees? Algo imperfectos, pero en esta vida quien lo es, valla que lastima que por no pagar lo que debían hagan muerto y…

xxx- ¡Cállate! Cállate ellos nunca hicieron eso, ellos eran buenos, ellos eran buenos…- cayó llorando de rodillas, automáticamente mis pies corrieron para ayudarla, se veía tan frágil y no quería que ella se viera a sí, que fuera la mujer que me atacaba, ¡Agh! Como odiaba sentirme así, la levante como una pluma, para depositarla en la cama, ella me miro a los ojos…-ellos no le hacían daño a nadie, ellos nunca, no ellos los mataron mis padres no eran malo, no lo eran…

Ed.-Hey cariño claro que no tranquila, ¿ok? shh, tranquila, lo siento no quería, hacerte sentir mal, shh…-estuvimos un rato a si simplemente abrasándola para reconfortarla, ¿Desde cuando yo hacía esto?...

Xxx-mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, mis padres son los que mencionaste, tengo una pequeña de 4 años Elizabeth swan es todo lo que puedo y tengo que decirte, no se mas, y no sé porque me tienes aquí, solo quiero irme mi pequeña debe de estar asustada por favor….

Ed.- si lo sé ella está bien no te preocupes, necesito que me saques de dudas por favor, necesito saber todo, desde que tus padre murieron, ¿Porque te cambiaste el nombre a Marie Black? ¿Porque ahora eres Marie Dewey? Isabella que pasa, puedes confiar en mí y…

Be-¿Porque confiaría en ti? ¿Eh? Me secuestraste, me dormiste, y no se tu nombre no se qué quieres, en ciencia cierta, no puedo confiar en alguien que secuestra a personas porque eh…

Ed.- ¡Porque yo te salve de que Jacob Black! Te secuestrara a ti, ¿Y Elizabeth? A él no le importaría, necesito saber más de ti, entender ¿Porque te quiere con urgencia? ¿Porque ahora? o ¿Porque tu escapas de él?…

Be-No, el no puede, no necesito irme, mi…mi hija corre peligro, no la puedo dejar sola, déjame ir, te prometo que cuando tenga a mi bebe con migo te diré todo pero solo por favor déjame por mi bebe…-respire era necesario esa pequeña era un ángel, y quien no se enamora de ella, a si que la tome del brazo para sacarla y llevarla a la habitación de al lado, cuando abrí, Elizabeth estaba sentada viendo la televisión algo que no era para su edad, ¡Mierda! Corrí para tomar el control, diablos, en cambio Isabella corrió hacia Eli, para cargarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos…- pequeña amor, mi amor ¿Estas bien? ¡Dios! Mi vida perdón no debí dejarte ahí donde pasaste la noche, amor mío perdón, perdón…

Eli-mami, no lloles, pase la noche con leoncito el me cuido y medio de cenal, aunque me dio muchos dulces, jajaja, estaban licos, no lloles mami estoy bien, mila…

Be-si amor estas bien…-dirigió su mirada hacia mí, lo cual era excitante, no sabía porque esos ojos chocolates escondidos,…-muchas gracias por cuidarla, no sé qué decir, yo solo gracias, te contare todo, lo juro solo déjame ir a mi casa cambiarme y...y solo eso, yo…

Ed.- lo siento no puedo, mira no es por mí, estas siendo vigilada por Black no puedo dejarte en cualquier momento el puede hacer un movimiento y ella puede ser la que salga perjudicada…-mire en dirección a Eli. Ella solo miraba entre Isabella y yo, y eso era preocupante ella captaba todo tipo de información…

Be-ok, no hay problema solo no quiero que se acerque a ella….

Ed.-las dejare solas por un momento, iré a buscar a mi hermana, para que les traiga lo que necesiten ¿ok?...-antes de irme tome el mando de la tele para poder bloquear algunos canales no actos para mi pequeña, ¡Agh! ¿Enserio de nuevo? antes de salir un pequeño duende entro como por arte de magia, en ese mismo momento estaba junto a bella presentándose, y al siguiente una barbie, estaba adentro también, mejor no cerré la puerta apostaba que Esme estaría adentro dentro de 1, 2, 3, y ahora…

Es- hola hijo, espero que no te moleste que les suba el desayuno a nuestras invitadas, ¡Por cierto Carlisle quiere hablar con tigo ahora mismo dice que es importante!…

Ed.-claro que no Esme, te las encargo iré rápido hablar con Carlisle…-mire adentro estaba un poco impactada si esas dos locas podían intimidar, Elizabeth estaba muy feliz por lo que Alice decía, cerré la puerta mientras bajaba para hablar con Carlisle, toque la puerta del despacho para hacerme notar cuando escuche un 'pase' entre estaba recogiendo algunos papeles, y guardándolos, esto estaba algo mal…-¿Que pasa Carlisle?...

Car-¡Edward, que bueno ten lee esto, rápido!….-tome lo que me daba para leerlo, era un anónimo, ¿Enserio? ¿Quien mandaba uno de estos en estos tiempos?...

Ed.-¿En serio Carlisle que es esto? ¿Quien manda estos ahora?...

Car-tal ves me paso de paranoico pero Jesica se fue, nos traiciono, ella mando esto junto a Mike, Ben está cambiando todos los sistemas, de seguridad de todo, casa, coche, empresa, hospital, todo, ellos tenían acceso a sí que después te darán las claves otra cosa tenemos una reunión en 30 minutos tienes que estar en representación de Anthony, sé que no te gusta tomar ese lugar pero no queda de otra, Emett y Jasper están a ya viendo los movimientos, y la seguridad, en esta ocasión se presentara un nuevo integrante, James Wélters, el es unos de los integrantes de la orden que se forma no lo sé de donde creo que de Rusia, algo a si no viene solo pero se establecerá aquí, con dos personas más…

Ed.-ok, Carlisle iré, puf, y la chica que está arriba es Isabella swan para que lo tengas en cuenta la pequeña es su hija Elizabeth...-trate de no mostrar sentimiento alguno pero creo que falle a un a si Carlisle no menciono nada, después de acomodar todos los papeles que podíamos necesitar, subí a ver a las mujeres no quería que Isabella se pudiera intimidar, o algo peor, después de que salieran de la habitación, me quede con Isabella y Elizabeth que estaba viendo la tele ahora un programa para niños…-Isabella..

Be-bella, por favor no me gusta que me digan Isabella, solo bella…

Ed.-ok, bella tengo que ir a una reunión, todo lo que puedas necesitar se lo puedes pedir a Esme, o a las chicas, lo que sea para Elizabeth, iré y regresare bella la plática que tenemos pendiente será cuando regrese, ¿ok? necesito es información, así que me voy,….

Eli-¡Que tengas buen día leoncito suelte!...-mi corazón exploto de alegría cuando la oí esa pequeña me ataría…

Ed.-gracias pequeña, muchas gracias, tendré cuidado ¿ok? y te traeré algo ¿Quieres?...

Eli-¡Si! Paleta payaso, si esa…-no sabía qué era eso pero ya investigaría…

Ed.-ok, será paleta payaso, ahora nos vemos en unas horas….

.

.

.

No pude concentrarme mucho en la plática que tenían los grandes, por dios quería saber cómo estaba Isabella, sentía algo atorado en el pecho pero porque eso solo lo había sentido cuando ellos….diablos tenia que alejar esos pensamientos, de mi ahora, el solo imaginar su cuerpo, desnudo junto al mío, esas piernas largas y cremosas enredadas en mi cintura mientras ella gemía debajo de mi, y yo me enterraba dentro de ella, y ¡YA CALLATE! Dios empezaba a tener un serio y grave problema en mis pantalones, por dios que pasaba nunca había tenido este problema, uno de mis guarda espaldas me saco de mi ensoñación, cuando se acerco a mi…

Xxx- lo siento señor cullen Tony, pero me han llamado, la señora Esme dice que urge su presencia en la mansión, es un problema con su novia, no me quiso decir más…-maldición ¿Isabella, Elizabeth? Me pare rápido pero sin levantar sospechas…

Ed.- señores creo que ya tienen todos mis datos para cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca ¿no? Ahora el tiempo es oro, así que me retiro, Carlisle se encargara de hacerme saber si hay algo relativamente importante, con per miso….-salí disparado de ahí conduje como un verdadero loco, llegue a casa sin estacionar ni mucho menos, ya mis guardias se encargarían, cuando entre Alice tenia a Eli. En su regazo esto estaba mal, subí a la habitación, pero no había nada, a si que fui a la mía, ahí estaba, tenia unos rasguños y eran ¿Quemaduras en la cara?...-¿Que paso? ¿Esme, Rosalie, que paso?...

Es-hijo, ella trato de escapar pero lo izo por las puertas de las bardas donde ahí cables electrificados, no nos dimos cuenta, solo vimos como una descarga paso por ella, ya le eh suministrado, morfina, y calmantes, lavado las pequeñas heridas y las contusiones, pero me temo que tendrá que estar a si por unos días con la morfina…

Ed.- ¡Maldición! ¿Pero que pensaba? ¡Agh Isabella! Maldición ¿Elizabeth? ¿Dónde, que paso con ella?...-en ese momento entro como un torbellino chocando con mis piernas, llorando maldición si algo odiaba era ver llorar a alguien y si esa era Elizabeth moría…. —hey pequeña tranquila, ¿si? venga…-en ese momento vi su manita estaba vendada, mierda...-oh pequeña tranquila si, quieres que le dé un besito para que no te duela…-ella asintió…

Eli-¿Me tlajiste mi paleta payaso?...-¡mierda la paleta!…

Ed.-¿eh? no porque no encontré pero ahora mismo mando por ella ¿Quieres? ¿Cuantas?...

Eli-¡así!…-me mostro sus manitas formando un numero 10, caminamos fuera de la habitación no dejaría que viera a su madre así de mal, cuando estuvimos a fuera de la casa uno de mis guardias se acerco, era Fred…

Ed.- mira el va a ir por la paleta ¿Te parece? Solo dile que quieres y él lo traerá…

Eli-¡si! Hola Fled, quielo a si de paletas payaso, siii…-el me miro como diciendo si en verdad lo hacía, asentí, y el solo asintió para retirarse y supongo que ir a comprar, después de entrar nos pusimos a ver la televisión no pasaron más de 30 minutos cuando Fred llego con las paletas, Eli. Salto en mi regazo para tomarlas, y empezar a abrir una para comerla, me sorprendía que con tan algo tan insignificante, pudiera ser feliz, ella se puso de rodillas y se volteo, hacia mí, me quede en una pieza…-come…-¡Que! ¿Qué?...-abre la boca y muerde leoncito, ¿Si?...

Ed.-pero es tuya cariño…-ella negó…-no entonces ¿Para que las pedimos?

Eli-es una pala cada quien, una pala ti, pala mami, pala esme, pala Carlisle, papa losalie, pala Alice, pala Emett, pala Jaspel, ¡Pala todos! jajaja, ahola come…-me puso la paleta en mi boca y abrí para comerla, pero la tome y se la di a ella para que comiera también, nos quedamos un momento a si, hasta que empezó a hacer caras ¡Le dolía!…-leoncito me duele, mi blazo…

Ed.-si amor, vamos ¿Quieres que vallamos a dormir? ¿Si?...

Eli-si pelo puedes dolmil con migo, ¿si? ¿Como el otlo dia?...-puf, me iba a volver loco….

Ed.-si cariño vamos, venga…-me enseño sus paletas…-al ratito se las entregamos a todos vale vamos a dormir para que se te valla el dolor, ¿vale?...-lo peor era que tenia que darle el medicamento, y eso era algo que no iba a querer….-mamita, es que tengo que darte el medicamento, si, ¿Te lo vas a tomar?...

Eli-pelo eso sabe feo, leoncito…-tome el bacito medidor, y vacié el liquido rosa, valla esto era nuevo…-no edwald, eso sabe feo, no…-mierda si algo no soportaba era que llorara, y más mi pequeña, y que me llamara por mi nombre…

Ed.-cariño mira es rosa ¿No te gusta el rosa? es lindo, de todas las princesas les gusta, y…

Eli-no, yo no quielo eso sabe feo, no, no, ¡No!…-

Ed.-Eli, amor ¿si?, mira eh, si te, si te lo tomas eh te prometo que iremos a donde tú quieras, ¿si?...-se lo pensó por un momento…

Eli-¿A donde yo quiela? ¿Y tu estalas con migo?…-asentí…-está bien, pelo conste que es a donde yo quiela eh…-puf, para saber a donde iría, pero con tal de que se tomara el medicamento, se lo di y izo una cara muy rara, que me preocupo que lo devolviera junto con la paleta, le di agua y listo, respire tranquilo…-ya…

Ed.-ya amor, ven vamos a dormir, ¿ok? ah voy por tu pijama vale para que duermas bien, espérame aquí no te vayas a caer, ¿Te pongo las caricaturas?...-ella asintió, prendí la tele, y salí para traer una de las miles de pijamas que Alice había comprado, no me pregunten cuando o cómo pero ella ya las tenia, en el camino me encontré a Esme, me preocupe ¿Isabella se habría puesto mal?…

Es-hijo, ¿Elizabeth como esta? pensé que tendrías problemas para darle el medicamento, vine a ayudarte a dárselo y para ponerle de unas ves el pijama…

Ed.-no Esme, ella me extorsiono para que se lo tomara, tenia dolor, y gracias por la pijama, está bien dormirá en mi habitación, de todos modos quisiera, ver a Isabella ¿Está bien? No sé como agradecerte, todo esto, ya sabes…

Es-no te preocupes Edward ella esta, bien y me encanta que te lleves muy bien con la pequeña ella no habla mucho con nosotros más que con tigo, y de Isabella me quedare con ella, por si necesita más medicamento o algo no te preocupes…

Ed.-¡Oh muchas gracias Esme!…-me acerque a ella para abrasarla, el gesto la tomo desprevenida y a mí también no tenia mucho contacto físico con nadie, me

separe con una sonrisa, de ella…-buenas noches Esme, veré a la pequeña, hasta mañana…

Es- hasta mañana hijo descansa igual la pequeña Eli…-regrese a la habitación y ella estaba seria, pensé que reiría con los monos que estaban en la pantalla pero no, de pronto vi algo brilloso en su mejilla eran lagrimas, ¡Joder! A lo mejor el medicamento no era suficiente, pero era una pequeña no tenia porque necesitar más, me acerque a ella, para verla rápidamente se aventó a mis brazos, para llorar, no sabía que era este dolor que sentía en mi corazón nunca lo había sentido era, raro, nuevo, solo no quería que ella sufriera…

Ed.-amor, pequeñita, tranquila no llores ¿Que pasa?...

Eli-quielo a mi mami, no quielo que le duela su calita…-valla no sabía esto, dios, la tome y me acosté olvidando la pijama, la abrase contra mí, sus lagrimas mojaban mi camisa mi pequeña…

Ed.-¿Cariño? ¿Que paso para que mami se lastimara? ¿O tu?...

Eli-ma...mi...ell...a...di...jo...que...iba...mos... ...gal... ...es...con...di...das... ...y...que...no...Iba...mos...a…salil…pol...a...ya...pe...lo...pu. ...la...man...no...En...la...cel...ca...y...se...las...ti...mo...yo...me...cai...y…me...las...ti...me...mi...ma...no…-apenas y le entendí ya que entre sus sollozos, me dijo lo que paso, valla Isabella, ¿Que paso, porque? después de pensar tanto me di cuenta que el pequeño cuerpecito de Eli. Estaba relajado, con su carita un poquito roja, pero tranquila ya, la aleje, y empecé a ponerle la pijama, para que durmiera mas cómoda, me cambie yo también, y me acosté junto a Eli, solo esperaba que esta noche fuera sin más complicaciones….

.

.

.

Me encontraba en la habitación viendo a Isabella esme había dicho que oí por fin le había quitado la sedación lo cual quería decir que despertaría, ella no sentiría más dolor sus heridas estaban curadas, al completo, una semana había pasado, Carlisle y Esme eran los que se encargaban de cuidarla al igual que yo, no habíamos necesitados un medico teniendo a Carlisle y Esme, ella era enfermera y Carlisle un medico por excelencia, vi que empezaba a removerse, lentamente se había sentado con los ojos abiertos viendo todo, cuando su mirada se topo con la mía, se asusto…

Be-¡Tu! Yo Edward yo…

Ed.-solo quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿Quieres a Elizabeth?...

Be- ¿Que te hace pensar que no? ¡Ella es mi vida!…

Ed.-¿si? Ah bueno hubieras pensado eso cuando decidiste escapar por la puerta trasera en la barda, y chocar con los cables, ¿No crees?...-ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, asustada más bien…

Be-¡Mi pequeña! ¿Donde esta? ¡DIME!...-se paro rápidamente, pero no tenia fuerzas por lo que casi cae al piso, la sostuve en mis brazos, y una corriente subió hasta mi, la mire y sentí que sus ojos me decían mil palabras con tan solo esa mirada, me acerque lentamente a ella, no existía nada, no sabía que había a nuestro alrededor, solo ella, ¿Porque? ¿Que pasaba? No podía ser esto, yo no podía, pero ¿Que era? Sin más me acerque acortando y posando mis labios en los suyos, besándola, pensé que podría, rechazarme, golpearme incluso pero en ves de eso me correspondió, pero al momento se separo, de mi…-¡No! Esto no, yo no, solo quiero ver a mi hija, ¡YA!..

Ed.-lo siento pero eso no podrá ser, me debes una explicación ya, ahora una semana ah pasado, y por tu imprudencia ella salió lastimada de un brazo, que no entiendes que solo quiero protegerlas pero todavía no se dé que, solo tú tienes esa respuesta…

Be-está bien, ¿ok? ¿Que quieres saber? Eh no sé que es importante para ti…

Ed.- Tu nombre, ¿Porque eras Marie Black?...

Be-porque…porque, Jacob Black era mi marido….

.

.

Ok ustedes querrán matarme no? bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que tal no, es algo confuso pero se irán entrelazando estas piezas del rompecabezas y podrán saber que pasa, con el custodio que todavía falta…

Likes, comentarios, los vulturis?...

….locura realizada-

….cambio y fuera-

By:antoCullen::


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la gran señora S. Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado!...**_

_**Musica:**_

_** A Fine Frenzy: Almost Lover Live DVD **_

CAP…3… RECUERDOS PARTE 1 …. POV BELLA …

Be-¿Por qué?….Porque Jacob Black era mi marido ….

Ed.- ¿Que?...-Edward estaba mas que impresionado con esto, a un no entendía porque le importaba tanto que yo, le dijera mis lazos con Jacob, ¿Porque? Me había parado rápido, muy rápido lo cual había tenido consecuencias, no había medido las consecuencias, de querer escapar por esa barda, mi pequeña estaría lastimada y no podía verla yo también estaba lastimada, no sabia el tiempo, pero supongo que era mucho….

Be- s..si, el era mi esposo, yo…

Ed.- ¿Que paso Bella? ¿Porque te dejaste? ¿Porque huiste? ¿Que pasa? Tienes que decirme, si no, no veras a Eli. Solo eso bella, es un trato justo….-el maldito sabia como jugar, dios todo por mi pequeña, si por ella…-¿Isabella?...

Be-esta bien, yo te dire desde que paso todo, ¿ok?...-el asintió….

_**Inicio del recuerdo *****….**_

Forks ….. Isabella 12 años…..

¡Hoy era un dia genial! Había ido con Jake a la Puhs, el tenia 15 a pesar de yo tener 12 íbamos en el mismo grado del instituto, yo iba avanzada por dos cursos, el decía que era cerebrito, pero me encantaba leer, devorar cualquier cosa, papa decía que eso me ayudaba mucho, las hermanas de Jake, eran Rachel y Rebeca, las gemelas ellas tenían 18 años, la madre de Jake había muerto, al darlo a luz, solo eso sabia, y su padre ahora estaba con Sue, me encantaba ir porque me divertía en los acantilados con el, a pesar de que sus hermanas junto con Emily y las demás chicas, les encantaban peinarse, o pintarse incluso las grandes nos enseñaban como besar, a mi no me gustaba nada de eso, me encantaba estar con Jake, montando motos, o incluso ayudándole a repararlas, era genial con eso, mi padre era muy amigo con Billy el padre de Jake, pero desde hace aproximadamente dos o tres meses, el no lo visitaba a legando mucho trabajo en la empresa, la verdad es que papa no iba a menudo a ella, lo que pasaba era que se reunía con unos señores, Anthony y Elizabeth Mansen, ellos venían o mi padre se reunía con ellos, mi madre me decía que no podía decir nada, porque era algo de los grandes, sabia que eso no era, pero yo no decía nada a mi me encantaban los libros, eso era mi mundo, soñaba con mi castillo, mi príncipe azul, que vendría y le pediría a mi padre mi mano, y que nos casaríamos, yo con un vestido blanco, personas, pastel uno muy grande y que bailaríamos, nuestro primer baile, en nuestra noche de bodas seria como una ninfa que amara con locura ….. Me encantaba soñar se, pero era genial, hoy era el ultimo dia de vacaciones, se habían ido muy rápido, estaba ahora en mi cama mama me había arropado, y abajo los señores Mansen estaban aquí, otra ves, había oído que irían a Seattle yo también quería ir pero claro no me dejarían, con mi libro favorito de Romeo y Julieta me dormí, pensando en la tragedia del amor….

.

.

.

Be-¡Pero papa,! Quiero ir, por favor, ¿si? Solo no interrumpiré ¿si?...-llevaba como 30 minutos rogando por ir pero en verdad había reconsiderado desistir….

Char-cariño en serio no puedes ir, a demás es el primer dia de clases, tal ves el fin de semana te llevare, ¿ok? Ahora alístate para que te vallas al instituto, y bella antes de irte veme en el estudio…-resignada subí a mi habitación, para lavar mis dientes, y cepillar mi cabello, tome mis cosas y fui con mi papa, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, deje mi mochila y corri a subirme a sus piernas como cuando tenia 5 años, el me abrazo con sus fuertes brazos, era algo que sentía en mi corazón pero era el amor a mi padre el era mi ¡Super héroe!...-Cariño quiero darte algo, es muy importante algun dia, si no estoy esto será la llave para ti y tu familia, ¿ok? Este pequeño servirá….-era una pequeña cadena que colgó de mi cuello adentro tenia una foto de nosotros tres era simplemente hermosa, me encantaba….-quiero que nunca te la quites, esto es algo que siempre nos mantendrá juntos….

Be-gracias papa, ¡Es hermoso, me encanta! y nunca me lo quitare, te quiero mucho, papi, gracias….

Char-bueno mi pequeña hada, vamos tienes que ir a la escuela, prometo que cuñado regrese te traeré un libro, para que lo devores en un dia jajaja…

Be-¡Papa! Pero si, no uno 3 me encantarían tres, ¿si?...

Char-cariño ¿Sabes que me ire a la ruina comprando libros?….-hice mi mejor puchero compra libros…-ah hija ok, ok, jajaja pero soy feliz con eso andando…

Be-te amo papi, nos vemos en la noche…-me despedi, y salí despidiéndome de mama, y de los señores Mansen, la verdad ir al escuela era mas o menos sin jake seria un infierno, pero el me defendía, me comprendía…

.

.

Llegue a casa, la escuela había sido un infierno, no apresurarse a las cosas eso decía mama, y si jake no había ido, y si todos me molestaban, la casa estaba a oscuras, eso era raro eran las 3:30, y ¿No habían llegado? Entre y si todo oscuro, se veía asta tétrico, me daba miedo pero no hice cazo, trajine en la cocina para hacerme algo de comer, subí a mi habitación a comer y hacer mis deberes, eran pocos ya que anteriormente las había hecho…

.

Oía un ruido insistente, pero tenía sueño no quería despertar, el sonido era, ¿Era el timbre? Me pare rápido mis padres no tenían llaves, dios me había quedado dormida…baje rápido pero en ves de encontrar a papa con una bolsa de libros estaban Sue y jake que pasaba era tarde, ¿Que hacían aquí?...

Be-¿Jake? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Sue?...

Jake-necesito hablar con tigo pequeña, vamos a dentro…-me estaba asustando Sue tenia los ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado, ¿Que pasaba?...

Be-Jake que pasa me asustas…

Jake- bella tus padres, tus padres..

Be- ¿!Que pasa con ellos?! ¡JAKE DIME!...

Jake-ellos tuvieron un..un accidente, en la carretera y…

Be-¡QUE! ¿Mis padres? ¿Están como? Eh llévame Jake, llévame a…a.. al hospital, qu..quiero verlos, por favor, ¡JACOB llévame!…-no entendía por que no me llevaba ¿Que pasaba? Quería ver a mis padres, ellos estaban bien, tenían que estarlo…

Jake-bella yo…lo siento, pero mi padre se esta haciendo cargo de todo, ellos…ellos fueron sepultados bells, no te encontraba, fue rápida su muerte y quedaron irreconocibles…-en ese momento mi mundo dejo de existir poco a poco, la luz que existía se fue, el calor desapareció, todo solo quede en un fondo negro donde no había nadie acompañándome, simplemente yo sola….

Fin del recuerdo ***….

Ed.- ¡Isabella! ¡Bella! Hey nena, cariño aquí estoy, shh, tranquila, shh, aquí estoy ya paso, ya paso, no llores, ya tranquila….—toque mis mejillas y ahí estaban las lagrimas agua salada, cayendo por mis mejillas, tenia 10 años que yo no lloraba…

Be-yo no lloro, no, no puedo hacerlo, no eso ya no es para, mi me vuelve vulnerable, y…

Ed.-shh, hey cariño es normal que llores son los recuerdos de tu padre, te entiendo, yo…. Es normal ¿si? Solo sácalo,….

Be-¡¿Es que tu no lo entiendes!? No puedo llorar, tengo diez años sin hacerlo, ni cuando me entere de que ellos habían muerto ese dia, decidi no llorar, y lo eh echo, me entiendes, no sabes lo que es, no me entiendes…

Ed.-tranquila, venga hay que calmarnos, para que vallamos con Eli. ¿Si? Podemos dejar esos recuerdos para mas tarde, y…

Be-¡NO! ¿Querías saber porque me cambie mi nombre no? Eso es lo que te dire…-no lo deje hablar simplemente seguí, hablando yo…

Inicio del recuerdo****….

Me cambie como una zombi, sin saber nada, Jake había insistido en ir a su casa, su padre nos vería ahí, Sue me preparo un té, y me lo tome en estado medio, no sabia ni que pasaba solo que estaba en otro lugar sin mis padres, después de una hora o dos, Billy llego con dos pequeñas urnas, me las tendió simplemente las lleve a mi pecho, el y jake salieron, Sue me tendió un rosario y me enseño ha rezar por el descanso de mis padres, ¿En que momento me quede dormida? No se, simplemente veía los días pasar, en paqueé todas mis cosas, como mi ropa, zapatos, algunas joyas que papa me había comprado, libros, y cosas a si, pero nada mas lo demás lo vendieron, Billy me había dicho que papa tenia muchas deudas y con eso las pagaría, me senti tan mal, el nunca me dijo nada, me quedaba sola, sin nadie, simplemente donde nadie me quería no encajaba en ningun lugar, no tenía ni forma, ni valor, después de un mes regrese por completo a las clases, y me olvide de todo, solo me dedique a estudiar, pero un dia en clases una señorita me intercepto, era una trabajadora social, ella me dijo que tenia que acompañarla, yo fui con ella ¿Que podía perder? No tenia quien se preocupara, me llevaron a una casa hogar, me quede hay una noche, asta que Billy fue, el movió papeles, firmas de todo, después de una semana, de estar en esa casa, el regreso y pase hacer Marie Black, el me adopto como su hija, para que yo pudiera salir, me sentí muy agradecida, con el jake volvió hacer el mismo, trataba de hacerme sentir mejor, los meses pasaron asta que cumplí 13 años, mi cumpleaños lo pase sola ya que todos estaban en el festejo de Sam y Emily, yo me quede a parte, en la playa, cerca de un acantilado uno de los que los mas grandes saltaban, siempre pensé que si saltaba alto podría ver a mis padres, ellos se encontraban en el cielo, podía verlos, a si que ese dia, lo hice salte ¡No me importo nada! Pero la marea era fuerte a si que me arrastro me golpee la espalda, tragando, agua, en ese momento pensé que morir también era doloroso asta ese momento no vi lo que en realidad quería hacer, eso era morir, nadie me esperaba, nadie se daría cuenta de mi falta, pero antes de poder usar todo mi suministro de aire senti una mano en mi abdomen ¡Jake me estaba salvando! Y lo odie por hacerlo, ¿Quien se creía el para hacerlo?...

Jake-¿Que haces, bella? ¡Dios bells! ¡¿Estas loca?!...-¿Quien era el? tosí un poco antes de hablar la sal, me lastimaba...

Be- ¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Eh? ¡Déjame, te odio porque? ¡Quería morirme!...

Jake-¿Porque? ¿Dios bells, que seria de mi si tu no estas? ¿Ah? ¿Bells no piensas en nadie mas que en ti?...

Be-¿Que?...

Jake-lo que oyes bells, yo…te quiero, tu eres importante para mi, eres una pequeña luz que ilumina mi vida…

Be-¿Porque ahora, eh? ¿Que te ah hecho cambiar? No le importo a nadie Jake, perdí a mis padres, lo único que me quedaba…

Jake-no, no, bells yo te quiero, yo te necesito, aquí a mi lado, ¿Pero como podía acercarme a ti? Soy mayor que tu por 3 años, ¿Como podría iniciar una relación con tigo? tengo 15 años tu 13, bella te amo, y no puedo ocultarlo mas, ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo…-en ese momento no supe que hacer simplemente vi como su rostro se acerco al mío, juntando nuestros labios, un beso, ¡MI primer beso! Yo no sabia como hacerlo solo me deje llevar, al cavo de unos minutos jake se separo de mi sonriéndome, sentí el amor que el decía tener por mi y me sentí grande porque podía ser que yo ya no estuviera sola, solo me abrace a el…-shh, tranquila si, te quiero bella intentémoslo, juntos te ayudare ah estar bien ¿si?...—no supe porque, simplemente dije lo que mi cerebro quiso decir…

Be-si, jake te quiero...

.

.

Jake- ¡Feliz primer aniversario amor!…-si hoy cumplíamos 1 año de ser novios, Billy no mostro ningun sentimiento alguno por lo que jake y yo hacíamos, un año muy rápido, actuábamos como una pareja en realidad, Billy nunca estaba y jake y yo estábamos en el instituto, me sentía feliz aunque algo me faltaba mis padres, como siempre jake era muy detallista esta ves me había regalado una pulsera tallada en madera era hermosa, yo le había comprado un estéreo para su coche, que el mismo había arreglado, hoy iríamos a cenar, y pasear por la playa era simplemente perfecto.,…

Be-no te hubieras molestado jake, pero gracias es hermoso, ¿Estas listo para al rato?...

Jake-sobre eso, bells amor lo siento no podre ir, lo siento deberas, mi padre necesita que valla con el a un asunto de no se que cosas, y bueno sabes que no comparto muchas cosas con el, y bueno yo…

Be-no te preocupes jake, ¿si? Podemos cenar o ir a la playa otro dia, será igual de importante, vale, no te preocupes…

Jake-gracias amor, eres la mejor…..-la verdad no podía decir nada el siempre buscaba la forma de agradara su padre, pero el nunca lo tomaba en cuneta, cuando su madre lo dio a luz tubo muchas complicaciones y murió ese fue el detonante para que jake fuera para su padre algo inhumano, por eso si tenia que ir lo comprendía….

Be-¿Quieres comer algo? Te sirvo y…

Jake- no, no, eh comeré con mi padre ya sabes, me voy desde ahora, te amo bells, nos veos en la noche….—me despedí de el con un beso, ahora iria a la playa para pensar un rato, para despejarme…

.

.

_.2 años después _

No se porque jake me había citado porque tenia que ser tan misterioso?, no lo sabia pero desde hace unos meses a si se portaba ahora, 3 años habían pasado llevaba con jake 3 años el me trataba amablemente, me cuidaba, yo no había entrado a la universidad Billy decía que eso no era para mi, mejor quedarme en casa para aprender hacer una mujer para cuando mi marido llegara a casa supiera atenderlo, no ponía objeciones quien era yo, no tenia un trabajo estable ni mucho menos, a veces trabajaba en una librería, pero no era algo seguro para mi, a si que lo que se decía eso se hacia, y yo tenia que obedecer…

Sue- ¿Bella? Se te ara tarde hija vamos, y suerte…-la mire raro ¿Que era esto? Cuando llegue a la playa donde me había citado, era una parte donde tenia partes techadas y podías estar sin problemas de que llovia, o el aire molestara al que estaba en esa parte, se veían unas velas, y demás iluminado, el había organizado una cena romántica, era lindo…

Be-¿Jake? Eh ¿Jacob?...-de pronto lo sentí detrás de mi…

Jake-¡Sorpresa! Bienvenida…

Be-¿ es todo esto? ¿Jake?...

Jake- es un detalle para ti amor, quiero darte algo, y que mejor forma que una cena para los dos solos, casi no tenemos tiempo a si que aquí estamos, siéntate amor…

Be-muchas gracias pero no te hubieras molestado, es lindo de tu parte jake….-cenamos, con temas de conversación, livianos, tomaron de las copas con champaña, postre todo era hermoso, el lo había echo se había esforzado, cuando se terminaba su postre, lo vio pararse y jalar la silla para quedar de frente a ella, ahogue un grito cuando lo vi inclinarse ante mi, en su mano tenia una cajita de raso roja, adentro de ella había un anillo de oro blanco, con una hermosa piedra…-jake…

Jake-shh, bella te amo, tenemos 3 años compartiendo nuestras ilusiones, sueños, quiero ser tu hombre, bella quieres casarte con migo… -este era un gran paso ah dar, pero teníamos 3 años juntos, era un paso que solo faltaba, para dar…

Be-si, si quiero jake…

Jake-me haces el hombre mas feliz, gracias….

Be-gracias a ti, amor…-nunca le decía amor a jake, no se me sentí raro, pero ahora seriamos marido y mujer…

Jake- quiero que nos casemos lo antes posible, te parece, por lo civil, despues con mas calma planearemos la boda por la iglesia, ¿Te parece?...

Be-¿Eh? ¿En una semana? ¿T..te parece?...

Jake-¡Perfecto! Te amo bells….

.

.

Emily- bells tenemos que hacer una despedida, te casas por lo civil, no importa, es hora de hacer un festejo, tu te encargas de, la fiesta, y…-ella empezó a dar ordenes yo solo escuchaba, no sabia tanto tenia 16 años, todo paso muy deprisa para ser en tan solo una semana, Sue y Emily fueron como mis testigos, y Sam y Billy de jake, los demás chicos y chicas de la manada fueron, organizaron una comida, para todos pero parecía que era para un ejercito, me encantaba compartir con ellos pero en realidad me sentía vacia, sabes me imaginaba una boda en un castillo típico de princesas, que mi vestido fuera de tela satinada, que tuviera cortes, no se, y debajo de el una gran sorpresa de encajes para mi futuro marido pero nada de eso sucedió, terminando de la fiesta jake estaba tomado, decir que mi noche de bodas fue como la imaginaba, no es decir mucho, sentir los besos con sabor a alcohol, que no termináramos bien y el ya estuviera roncando, pero era una chiquilla que no sabia que pasaba, fue normal, o eso creo…

.

.

Los meses pasaron no tuvimos luna de miel porque jake y su padre tenían un trabajo, no sabia a ciencia cierta que clase, pero yo no tenia derecho a preguntar, ¿Lo único bueno? Era que no vivía con Billy si no que ya tenia mi casa a parte con mi esposo, mi trabajo era limpiar, tener ropa limpia, casa arreglada, estar presentable, y la comida echa como también estar a disposición de mi marido, eses fueron los meses después de casarme, asta que….-no podía contarle que no eso jamás el me odiaría, ¿Pero que te importa lo que Edward piense? No eso jamás se lo dire….—decidieron irse de viaje si eso, pero antes de irnos escuche una conversación entre jake y su padre, por eso mismo decidi irme, ponía en riesgo,…

_**Fin del recuerdo***…**_

Ed.-¿Una conversación? ¿Pero entonces por eso es que escapaste?...

Be-si, y si me dejaras terminar te diría, ¿No crees?...

Ed.-lo siento…

_**Inicio del recuerdo (continuación) ****…**_

Me escondí detrás de la puerta escuchando era la primera ves que jake traia a alguien a casa a parte de su padre, estaban Billy, jake un hombre rubio, james no se, y otros mas que no veía bien ni me esforcé en verlos, ya que me podían ver, hablaban de mi….

_**Conversación…******_

_-jake tienes que tener en cuenta que no podemos seguir a si, el idiota murió, ¿Que hacemos?..._

_-Billy ¿No podemos seguir a si, entiendes? La chica no nos sirve para nada, es necesario deshacernos de ella, cuanto antes…_

_-y tenemos que buscar la llave, ¡Ya, maldición! ¿El 'Jefe' no dejo nada? ¿Billy de que jodidos te sirvió estar cerca de el? eh, ja' al ultimo murió por pura diversión al igual que Mansen…._

Me quede de piedra ellos hablaban de Mansen ¿Los señores? Entonces mis padres, ellos lo habían matado, dios, no termine de escuchar corri a mi habitación rápidamente, y me encerre después de 2 horas jake entro diciéndome que se iria pero me hice la dormida el no se preocupaba ya por mi, a si que no le importo, cuando, oí el coche que aceleraba, corri a la sala quería salir de ahí, pero me encontré en la mesa muchos papeles, los leí papa me había enseñado algunas cosas, a si que si entendía, había contratos, de entregas, pasaportes de jake con varios nombres, de su padre, y el mio con mi nombre isabella swan, pasaporte, acta de nacimiento, todo, y el de ahora Marie Black, tome mis documentos, junto con un fajo de dinero de la caja fuerte que estaba abierta, pero ahí había algo mas, una acta de divorcio, para mi, la saque y la firme eso es lo que el quería, tome una mochila para que no se notara que llevaba cosas o que me iba, meti algunas cosas y salí, por suerte no había nadie…

.

Unos días después estaba en Nueva York, había comprado un pasaje para a ya, conseguí a un abogado, le conte la historia, y bueno cambie mi nombre a Marie Dewey, el nombre de soltera de mi madre, la historia y papeles decía que mi madre había muerto en un accidente, eso era técnicamente cierto, y bueno tenia 17 años, casi 18 nadie podía decirme nada, mientras bueno no buscara trabajo donde me pidieran papeles, asta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, a si que con el dinero que había tomado de jake me establecí temporalmente ahí, rente un piso, mientras mis papeles podían ponerse en curso, para después comprarlo, casi no salía, por miedo a que me pidieran un documento, a si estuve un mes, nunca tuve problemas con la comida, o algo a si, cuando cumplí los 18 años, fue el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido, fue enterarme que estaba embarazada, un dia antes había tenido un desmayo nadie me ayudo simplemente me desmaye y desperté después, vomite todo el dia sin comer algo y me maree, yo no podía saber por medio de mi regla cada mes causado por un retraso ya que yo soy muy irregular, a si que una prueba con un medico, basto para que ese fuera mi regalo mas grande, con mas razón lo oculte el no podía encontrarme, me quitaría a mi bebe, nos mataría, a si que conseguí un trabajo en una clínica como secretaria, me ayudo mucho saber, algo del tema, y compre el piso donde vivía, se podria decir que mi vida iba viento en popa, pero al quinto mes tuve que huir de nuevo me tope a jake el no me vio pero eso quería decir o que me seguía ya, o el estaba en la misma cuidad por las mismas razones que yo huyendo, a si que puse en venta el piso y salí de ahí, me costo venderlo pero lo logre, me establecí en Seattle una ves vendido el piso en Nueva York, ahí tuve a mi bebe, ahí termine una carrera como enfermera, y es de lo que trabajaba, pero la vida nunca es fácil saber que alguien esta detrás de ti, es feo, siempre andaba cuidándome, solo cuando veía a mi hija después de dejarla en la guardería podía respirar, solo cuando caia la noche y estaba en mi piso podía dormir, cuando Eli. Cumplió 2 años me mude aquí, nuevo nombre, aspecto y una hija, mi casa es cerca del bosque, nadie puede pasar por ahí, fácilmente me podían encontrar, pero quien iba a saber que lo lograrían pensaba que el me había olvidado, pensé que el no buscaría mas, pero me equivoque…-

_**Fin del recuerdo****….**_

Be-y nunca sabras lo realmente agradecida que estoy con tigo por lo que hiciste…

Ed.-bella yo nunca pensé que lo que me has contado, yo lo siento, porque ellos….-de pronto la puerta se abrió, y entro una chica creo era Alice, si era ella señalo a Edward con el dedo y empezó a gritonearle era gracioso ver, ella era pequeña como un duende y el un gran gigante guapo, musculoso y atrctivo, y te callas bella por dios no puedes pensar a si de el…

Al-TU, ME ESCUCHARAS TE GUSTE O NO, ¿Como puedes tener a bella a si? No ha comido, esta cansada, y tu que, bella…-la mire dios ahora que…-ven con migo Elizabeth esta en el comedor cenando, bueno apenas empezamos, baja con migo…-yo mire a Edward en tal cazo el era el que daba las ordenes ¿no?-….-¿Edward? Mi paciencia no es mucha,…

Ed.-duende, duende, bella no importa seguiremos mañana vamos a comer Eli. De seguro se preguntara a donde estoy, o mejor querrá saber si dormiremos juntos, como todos los días…-lo mire sin entender, ¿Dormir? ¿Juntos todos los días?...

Be-¿Perdon?...

Al-si, Elizabeth duerme con Edward si vieras, te mostrare fotos ¡Son tan monos!...-no entendía que quería decir ellos, Elizabeth si era cierto no podía dormir sola, tenia su habitación peri nunca dormía en ella, solo cuando Peter se quedaba con ella y eso si es que yo llegaba hacer una guardia, pero a el no lo conocía, no escuche lo que decía Alice, solo me quede parada a mitad de la puerta ¿Porque Hacia esto?...-¿Bella? ¿Pasa algo?...

Be-porque mi…-en ese momento una pequeña ancha rosa apareció frente a mi, mi..mi pequeña, traia un hermoso vestido rosa, con unas valerinas a juego lo único que la opacaba era esa escayola en su hermoso y pequeño bracito, dios mi pequeña y todo por mi jodida culpa, me inque para abrir mis brazos y estrecharla contra mi…-mi vida, mi pequeñita, mi amor, ¿Como etas? Perdón, perdón, mil veces perdón, fui una tonta, por hacerte esto, lo siento tanto, perdona a tu madre que es una estúpida, perdón, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele?...-me pare y la cargue entre mi cadera, para acomodarla mejor pero no recordaba que de ese lado estaba herida a si que hice una mueca de dolor, Edward enseguida se acerco a nosotras…

Ed.-dámela, estas lastimada, puedes lastimarte ma….—¿Que se creía el? ¿Para decirme que hacer?...

Be- aléjate de nosotras, ahora, se como cargar a mi hija….

Eli-¿Mami te duele? Estoy bien no te pleocupes, ahola tu eles la que tiene que cuidalte, leoncito solo me a cuidado, mami, te quielo mucho, mucho…-mi pequeña se abrazo a mi, pero Edward seguía con los brazos estendidos, ¿Que le pasaba?...

Be- ¿Mi amor, puedes ir a bajo con Alice? Ahora bajo para que comamos, ¿si?...

Eli-si mami, tia Alice ¿Tu comelas?...-Alice entendió y se la llevo para que hablara con Edward…

Be- ahora si, solo, solo te voy a pedir algo, ¿ok? Me pediste que te contara todo sobre mi estúpido pasado, te eh contado parte de el…-el abrió los ojos ok, eso no debí de haber decirlo…- - mi vida no era perfecta, pero hacia lo posible para que la de Eli. Lo fuera, ella no tiene porque saber los problemas mios, o lo que pasa a su alrededor, ¿Entiendes? Y mas no tienes derecho a venir y decirme como tratar a mi hija que hacer con ella, porque tu no estuviste cuando nació, cuando me entere que la esperaba a un si no fue de la mejor forma, cuando supe que era una pequeña niña, que no sabia en el mundo al que se enfrentaría, cuando me daban los antojos, cuando quería matar a alguien a causa de las hormonas, o cuando los dolores me dieron y estuve sola en una sala de parto, o cuando lloraba y no sabia que hacer, porque me falto mi madre desde muy temprana edad, o se enfermaba, o cuando tuvimos que cambiar de cuidad por huir de su propio padre, ¡No! ¡Tu no sabes nada!…-a este momento mis lagrimas caían por mis mejillas y mis piernas no aguantaron mas caí de rodillas, por que el se tomaba esos derechos ella era mia….-n..no…s…sabes..n..nada…..-sentí sus brazos rodearme, y consolarme, me sentía mal, y aunque sonara absurdo me sentía protegida con el a mi lado, a si como estaba abrazándome, sentía la seguridad que un dia el me había quitado, cuando mas la necesitaba…

Ed.-shh, nena nunca quise tomar esas atribuciones o derechos, nunca, me oíste, pero ella se hace querer, te juro que nuca quise hacerlo pero ella se metió en mi piel, nunca me imagine cuidando a alguien pequeño pero lo hice, me gusta hacerlo, ella me ah cambiado, te juro que soy un puto cabron que nunca mira a nadie mas que a el, pero ella, Elizabeth me hace cambiar, ella saca lo mejor de mi eso que nunca eh querido dar a demostrar, des…desde, hace mucho tiempo…-sabia que el mentia en algo, que el no quería decirme, y podía haberle dicho, pero si yo misma le ocultaba cosas ¿Como le diría que fuera sincero con migo?...

Be- es que, no quiero que ella de alguna manera se valla de mi, ella es mia, no quiero que nadie me la quite, y de pronto todo se altera en su pequeño mundo, y no quiero Edward, por favor…-nunca había llorado desde hace 10 años, y ahora lloraba pero sentía que mi alma se liberaba al contrario de ese dia en el que jake me dio la noticia de mis padres y me cerre en un mundo de tinieblas…

Ed-shh, nena, shh tranquila ¿si? Si quieres, yo..m..me…a..alejo de ustedes no volveré a estar cerca solo para lo mas n…

Be-¡NO!, digo no…-ok eso había sonado muy fuerte y desesperado…-q…quiero decir y..ya s…sabes puedes estar a demás esta es tu casa y …

Ed.-no es casa de Esme y Carlisle, mi casa es otra esta cerca pero me gusta estar aquí, pero mira olvidemos eso ¿si? Vamos a comer antes de que esa pequeña duende regrese, solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes desde ahora en adelante…

Be-gracias…-sin mas me abrazo me sentía cuidada, protegida, nos separamos y caminamos hacia la parte de abajo, cuando llegamos todos estaban en el comedor, me sentía intimidada, mi pequeña estaba sentada en las piernas de un hombre que era extremadamente grande, parecía tomar esteroides, ella le daba de comer a el y el a ella, se veía bien, mi hija no tenia muchas figuras del sexo contrario, me sentía mal al ver de lo que privaba a mi hija, pero el me había echo daño a mi y se lo aria a su hija, no podía, no…

Em- ¡Hey bella! Despertaste, pequeña durmiente vamos tienes que tener hambre esas comidas por sonda no son ni la mitad de agradables que la real, y auch, ¿Rosie?...

Ros- cállate emett, bella siéntate, cariño Elizabeth a empezado ya, bueno todos pero anda…-mire a Edward que se encogió de hombros y puso una mano en mi baja espalda para guiarme a un lugar me acerco la silla a lo cual Emett silbo y recibió otro zape de Rosalie, y yo me sonroje…

Ed.-no le hagas caso es por naturaleza un idiota, y…

Eli-¡Dijiste una mala palabla Edwald!...-oh dios…

Em-¿Perdon? Haber Elizabeth ¿Yodigo un monton de veces una mala palabra y?...

Eli-me debes un dolal, ¿Veldad mami?...- Eli. Amor cállate, en este momento todos me miraban a mi…

Be- si, eh nosotros tenemos una regla en casa no decir malas palabras, porque si no me deberas un dólar, eso paso a raíz de que mi amigo Peter decía malas palabras junto a su novia, y bueno la primera palabra de Elizabeth fue una, por eso la regla, mala palabra un dólar, lo siento…

Em-ok, entonces ten…-saco de su billetera uno de a 20, y se lo tendió, Elizabeth sonrio y le dio las gracias con un beso en la mejilla…

Ed.-¿Valla tengo que decir malas palabras para recibir un beso a si Eli.?...—me sorprendí cuando Edward a mi lado decía algo a si, a demas de que no le decía Elizabeth como los demás si no Eli. Y ella no le gustaba que le dijeran asi, era raro…

Eli-Nop, leoncito…-se bajo del regazo de Emett y corrió hacia Edward para trepar por sus piernas y darle un beso muy tronado…-¡Listo!..

Em-oye ese beso fue mejor que el mio…-a si se la pasaron entre bromas mientras Esme servia, la comida me pare para ayudarle pero desecho mi ayuda, nunca había tenido una gran familia, cuando mis padres eramos los 3 y cuando jake eramos muchos pero en realidad no los sentía como a mi familia me sentía vacia, ahora parecía que en verdad formaba parte de ella, que esta era la familia que merecía, pero ellos no lo eran, esa era mi realidad, trataba de reir porque suficiente dolor le había dado a mi pequela con el brazo pero me sentía rota, que ¿Pasaria ahora?….

POV EDWARD...

Veía a bella feliz con mi familia, desde que habíamos hablado arriba me sentía como una mierda ella había sufrido mucho ¿Pero ahora? Veía la gran mujer que era, y aquí conviviendo con mi familia era simplemente como quería que fuera, sabia que era una estupidez pero bella me hacia que sintiera cosas que no había sentido mas, de pronto su sonrisa ya no llegaba a sus ojos, pero yo aria lo que fuera por volverla a ver sonreír asta encontrar ese brillo en su mirada…

Car- ¿Edward? Necesitamos hablar…..

Ok este capitulo es largooooooooooooooooo… jajaja pero es que me excedí, perdón bueno que piensan?, mal?, bien, ni le tomaron en cuenta?,,, likes, vulturis, comentarios?, nos vemos en el siguiente…..

P.D. ¡Casados!

….locura realizada…..

…..cambio y fuera…..

By:antoCullen::


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: ¡Los personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la gran señora S. Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado!...**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

CAP…4…..NO ES POSIBLE…. POV EDWARD

_**¡Querido Edward!...**_

_**Espero te encuentres muy bien, la verdad es que eh pensado mucho en ti, ok no digo mas, solo es para informarte de nuestro arribo a Forks, ¿!Puedes creerlo!? Después de todo si llego por a ya, sabes que el frio no es lo mío pero me han dicho que estas ahora ahí, así que espero me vallas a recoger al aeropuerto, llego la semana próxima a las 9 de la noche mi vuelo es tardío, tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, con mucho cariño… Tanya …..**_

_**P.D. van mis padres y mis hermanas, espero contar con un hospedaje….**_

_**Bay…**_

_**Denaly…**_

…_*********….. **_

Ed.- ¿Pero cómo es esto posible? ¿Carlisle? Tenemos a bella aquí, ¡Dios! si ella se cruzan ¿Sabes lo que pasara? ¡Black lo sabrá!...

Car-Tranquilo hijo, mira Bella no puede enterarse de nada, ellas llegan como dice la carta, al anochecer Bella puede quedarse aquí como si nada al último momento en la tarde las llevas a la cabaña, ahí pueden quedarse las dos, o los 3 si Tanya pide algo se le dará la hospitalidad será en esta casa, y tu puedes quedarte con ellas en la cabaña, les pedirás que no salgan por nada, podemos llevarlas por el camino que está escondido, le será muy difícil regresar o salir por él, Tanya no se quedara mucho a lo sumo una semana, o algunos días, podemos adelantar el viaje, no se lo veremos,…

Ed.-Carlisle, ¡Por dios! Si ellas se llegaran a topar, ¡Dios no quiero ni imaginarlo, y ellas sufrirán! No quiero eso…

Car- ¿Edward? ¿Que pasa? Te conozco, dime ¿Pasa algo con esa muchacha?...

Ed.-¡No! Si, no se Carlisle no sé lo que pasa, me siento confundido, ¿Sabes? Ella ha sufrido mucho, quiero protegerla de todo, lo que pueda lastimarla..

Car- ¿Que paso Edward, tengo entendido que has hablado con ella, no es a si?...

Ed.- Si, ella estuvo casada con Black…-le conté todo a Carlisle o bueno lo que Bella me había contado esto era algo que quería evitar, para ella, Carlisle se sorprendió de todo, lo poco que le dije, y comprendió mas a Bella, desde un punto de vista, mas especifico sabíamos que faltaban cosas, sabíamos que ella escondía cosas para mantenerse a salvo pero desde ahora yo sería quien la ayudara la protegiera en contra de quien fuera….—espero me entiendas, por eso quiero protegerla, por ahora aremos lo que me has dicho, en caso de que ella, me cuente mas, te lo diré…

Car-Sabe que cuentas con todo el a poyo de todos, la ayudaremos y descifraremos lo que pasa aquí, con todos, Edward, y siento mucho lo de ellos…

Ed.-No tiene caso hablar más, iré haber que pasa, cualquier cosa mantenme informado…-salí de ahí, sin decir mas, me preocupaba, Tanya era capaz de cosas con tal de tener una oportunidad con migo, como si eso fuera a pasar, cuando entre a la sala no había nadie, y los coches no estaban por lo que podía ver, subí a la habitación, donde Bella estaba, pero no había nadie, pero se escuchaba la regadera, y las risas de mi pequeña Eli, si porque en estos días era MI pequeña, sabía que era peligroso involucrarme pero era imposible no hacerlo, ella se había metido en mi piel, y no podría sacarla de ahí, tan fácilmente, me había sentado en la cama, cuando de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió…

Be-¡Ahh!...-me pare en seguida, Bella tenia una mano en el pecho por el susto…-¡Dios Edward! Me has asustado, no sabía que estabas aquí…

Eli-¿Mami, ya? Quielo il con….. ¡Leoncito!...—la pequeña corrió hacia mi envuelta en un albornoz de su tamaño y eso era obra solamente de mi hermana Alice, ¿Quien mas? De pronto sentí las manos de ella en mis ojos, ¿Pero que?...-leoncito no puedes ver a mi mami, tapate, ella esta desnuda, y eso no se hace…-me reí un poco por sus palabras, pero entonces ella también estaba desnuda debajo del albornoz, al igual que Bella, y eso me causo diferentes tipos de nervios, nunca había tenido una pequeña desnuda o casi en mis brazos, y eso era una falta de respeto para ella, al igual que pensar en Bella de esa forma me ponía….mejor le paramos a los pensamientos por aquí…

Ed.-Eh..yo..lo siento, Eli, cariño cerrare los ojos ¿si? Para que puedas ir con tu mami y te vistan, vale las llevare a un lugar muy especial….—a trompicones salí del cuarto, con la respiración agitada, y en mal momento ya que Emett estaba afuera de esta…

Em-valla, valla, si Eddie no pierde el tiempo ¿No es a si? Pero que sois un ¡Pervertido! Jajaja…

Ed.-¡Cállate Emett! Eli. Estaba ahí dentro ¿Como crees que aria algo de tal magnitud? Mejor dime ¿Donde están todos?...

Em-Ah Alice y Jasper fueron a comprar algunas cosa para mañana, Esme y Carlisle no lo sé, creo que estarán en sus habitaciones, ya sabes y..

Ed.-Emett no creo que quiera saber que hacen ellos cuando están solos…

Em-ok, ok, ah Ros y yo iremos a ver algo que ella quiere no me preguntes que no lo sé, solo vine por su cazadora, y tu romeo te quedas solo, no quiero que perviertas a la pequeñita, o más bien a ninguna de las dos, a si que bay…-quise lanzarle algo pero el ya había corrido, por las escaleras, termine en la sala viendo que hacer pero pensar en Bella era imposible, puf tenía que sacarla de mi mente ¡ya! Me termine parando para preparar una canasta llena de comida, y poder llevarla, a donde íbamos, cuando termine, escuche unos pasos provenientes de la escalera y me acerque a ella, ok si quería dejar de pensar en ella, Bella no lo ponía muy fácil que digamos, un jean pegado a esas curvas y caderas, una blusa azul eléctrico que hacia resaltar su blanca piel, unas valerinas a juego, puf, mi corazón no latía con normalidad, y mi princesa venia con un atuendo parecido pero en color morado y con tenis y chaqueta…

Eli- ¡Estamos listas!...

Ed.-Si eso veo princesa, ¿Vamos pequeña?...—ella se aventó a mis brazos, para que la cargara veía a Bella que nos observaba con mucha atención, ¿Me preguntaba que pensaba?...

Eli-¿A donde vamos leoncito?...

Ed.-Es una sorpresa…-ella frunció el ceño, ante eso…

Eli-No me gustan las solplesas, ni a mi mami…-mire a Bella pero ella se veía normal, ¿En serio no le gustaban?...

Ed.-bueno andando…-ella no dijo nada, a si que nos metimos al volvo para emprender el viaje, me encantaba esto sin verlo me gustaba, cuando llegamos al final del camino, me miraron extrañadas…-eh vamos hay que caminar, andando…

Be-¿Es mucho? Edward eh debes saber que yo bueno no soy principalmente una muy buena caminadora, soy un poco muy torpe…

Ed.-No te preocupes, yo te sostendré, ¿ok?...-después de eso me colgué las cosas, y caminamos Eli. Iba muy contenta caminando y saltando delante de nosotros, en una de las ocasiones Bella piso mal y estuvo a punto de caer por lo que la había tomando del brazo , desde ese momento mi mano reposaba en su espalda guiándola, sentía unas pequeñas descargas que no eran normales, unos minutos antes de llegar ya podía ver, a donde las había traído, esperaba que les gustara….-bueno aquí es…-dije cuando quite unas ramas que servían como cortina para no ver fácilmente, ellas se quedaron calladas, eso me preocupo a lo mejor no les gustaba ¿No?...

Eli-¡Es helmoso, me encanta! Mami, es helmoso veldad!?...

Be-Si amor es hermoso, Edward esto es, fantástico, no sabía que podría haber algo a si aquí en Forks…

Ed.-Bueno yo tampoco, lo encontré, me encanta venir aquí desde hace mucho, es mi lugar especial quería compartirlo con ustedes…

Be-Mucha gracias por compartirlo con nosotras…-no sé cómo o porque o ¿si? Pero Bella me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, antes siquiera de poder preverlo, la tome y dirigí mis labios hacia los suyos dándole un beso, me esperaba que ella me rechazara pero eso no paso, pero en realidad nos separamos por una pequeña de un metro, ya decía yo que las pequeñas eran algo latosas Alice era a si….-Edward esto, esto no puede ser, yo no soy buena para ti, lo siento…

Ed.-Bella yo…-ella negó y se fue a sentar a donde Eli. Estaba llegue con ellas, sabía que algo me ocultaba y lo descubriría, la deseaba, pero sabía que ella construía barreras para no dejar entrar a nadie…- princesa, podemos jugar aquí hay algunas cosas con las cuales, podemos usar para algo, vamos…

Eli-Siiiii, vamos…-caminamos hasta donde estaba los columpios de cuerdas la verdad me encantaban estos tenían años que los había construido, cuando…aleje esos pensamientos ellos no tenían cavidad aquí, no cuando mi pequeña estaba aquí, de pronto recordé lo que había en el gran árbol, no sabía como pude haberlo olvidado ¡La casa del árbol!...

Ed.- ¿Cariño? ¿Te gustan las casas en los arboles?...

Eli-¿No sé qué es eso?...—le tape los ojos y la lleve al gran árbol, tenia una gran casa del árbol, ahí, la había construido, me traía muchos recuerdos, pero sabía que ella le daría un buen uso…-¡Woo! ¿Eso es una casa en el albol?,..

Ed.-Si, ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!...—ella apareció corriendo y vio la casa quedo sorprendida con ella yo sabía que le gustaría…

Be-¡Wo Edward! ¿Eso, es una casa? Es hermosa, yo siempre quise una pero nuca pude hacerla,….-mi pequeña Bella, ahora era pequeña Bella y con un MI incluido...

Ed.- Es mía, la construí hace ya años, ¿Vamos te parece? Eli. Podemos decorarla como a ti te parezca de echo podemos ir por todas las cosas y..

Be-¿Edward?...-la mire ¿Porque me interrumpía?...-Eli. Amor ¿Puedes ir a jugar? Solo no te alejes vale…-ella asintió cuando se fue Bella hablo con migo…-bueno ahora si, Edward estoy retenida si te das cuenta no podemos salir a si como así, no te preocupes se le pasara…-pero a mí, no quise decirle, a mi me encantaba verla sonreír y si la casa lo hacía, lo aria, nos sentamos en el pasto cuando Bella empezó a sacar las cosas para preparar los emparedados, y pudiéramos comer, saco, todo me paso uno junto a una soda, esto se sentía raro, no sabía porque era como antes yo lo hacía, solo que ahora ellas estaban aquí, el lugar tenia más luz, y no estaba…solo, había dejado mi emparedado en la servilleta junto a la soda, antes de que Eli. Se lanzara a mis brazos riendo, me encantaba era, mi corazón latía con más fuerza, se sentía bien...-Eli. Amor tranquila deja a Edward comer…

Eli-Nop, el no come, yo le doy de comel, ¿Veldad Edwald?...-había puesto una carita, tipo, Alice, si nota mental no dejar que se quede con Alice mas tiempo del necesario….

Ed.-Si cariño, tú me darás de comer, adelante…-y si bueno después de una hora, estaba con la camisa sucia, un poco mojada de soda, pan por todos lados, y creo que excepto en mi boca, pero … Inmensamente feliz, me había divertido como nunca…

Eli-Listo, el bebe ya comió ¡Siii! ¿Puedo il a jugal? Ahí…-señalo las raíces de un árbol, Bella asintió, y Eli. Corrió hacia ahí…

Be-No debes dejar que haga lo que quiera Edward, ella es así, creo que nunca ah tenido con quien descargar su energía 'AAA' lo siento…

Ed.-Yo no…-ella me miro raro,….-no mira ella es una preciosa niña, nunca me había divertido así, no lo se desde años, y Eli, lo consigue en minutos, no te preocupes es ropa, se compra o se lava, pero ahora dime sobre ti, Bella ¿Que te gusta?...

Be-¿A mi?...—yo asentí…-Eh, ¿El chocolate? No lo sé Edward, a mi no me gustan muchas cosas, me gustaban los libros pero no se dejaron de hacerlo…

Ed.- bueno ¿Porque decidiste estudiar enfermería?...

Be-No lo sé, encontré un trabajo cuando estaba embarazada y tenia que ver con eso, cuando Eli. Nació, decidí estudiar eso por las noches se me aria más fácil, a demás necesitaba la paga, ¿Pero y tu? Solo te dedicas a raptar personas o ¿Hay algo mas por ahí?…

Ed.-No en realidad soy medico Ginecostetra, me gradué con honores…

Be- Valla, ¿Quien lo diría? No te veo de bata blanca, o atendiendo a mujeres que tengas que meterles mano…

Ed.-Jajaja, eso se oye raro ¿Sabes? Aunque mis pacientes concúrrete mente se sienten mal, ya sabes...-le dije presumiendo, ella rodo los ojos, estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, me conto sobre el embarazo de Eli. Me encantaba saber por ella, después de mucho Eli. Vino muy cansada, y se subió a mi regazo, me encantaba que hiciera eso, ella era mi pequeña y la cuidaría porque me apetecía, porque podía, porque la quería, Bella me miraba atentamente como acariciaba a Eli….-mmm será mejor si nos vamos ¿No? Para que descanse, creo que le izo bien salir, jajaja…

Be-Si, eh si quieres la puedo cargar no hace falta Edward en serio…

Ed.-No te preocupes Bella, ya la llevo, yo…-seguimos caminando, en silencio, hasta la casa no había nadie, ya que los autos no estaban, creo que solo estaría

Esme si no es que tampoco ya que Carlisle luego la invitaba a cenar, entramos en silencio, Eli, no se despertó en ninguno de los movimientos que hicimos, la cambiamos juntos….

Be-Listo, muchas gracias por el día de hoy Edward, Eli. Se divirtió mucho…

Ed.-¿Y tu bella? ¿No te divertiste?...-en este punto estábamos afuera, en la entrada de la habitación, me acerque mas a ella, no sabía porque, pero algo me atraía a ella…

Be-Si Edward muchas gracias, eh, eh yo me voy a dormir con Elizabeth, descansa, ….-con eso salió de mi prisión que formaban mis brazos, no se que me pasaba ¿Porque mi reacción? Tuve que entrar a darme una ducha fría, si muy fría, me fui a dormir, mañana tenia una junta, mierda me había olvidado, cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada caí rendido con el hermoso rostro de Bella, ¿Eh dicho hermoso? Si hermoso….

.

.

¿Mierda, porque se les ocurría venir al mundo a tantos bebes?... Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche y estaba a penas saliendo, muchos partos a pesar de estar cansado me encantaba mi trabajo, ver nuevas vidas, aunque antes no quería ni llegar a casa, o a parecer para no arruinarles los momentos a la familia, ahora moría de ganas por hacerlo, estaba a punto de subir al volvo cuando mi teléfono sonó ¡Alice! No conteste ya iba, pero sonó, una, dos, tres, cuatro, agh…

Ed.-¡QUE!...

Eli-¿Edwald? Lo siento…-y se corto, ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Agh! ¿Enserio Edward? Volví a marcar el numero pero no respondieron, iba a medio camino cuando volvió a sonar..

Ed.- Eli. Amor perdón, perdón cariño yo..

Al-¡Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen!...-oh, oh mi nombre completo…-mira no se que mierda te pase, eh pero no es para que trates a si a Elizabeth, sus lagrimitas salieron si motivo, ¿Tuviste un mal día? Ok pero ella te había estado esperando porque Edward va a venir y le enseñare mi dibujo, eres un mal a gradecido…-y por segunda vez el teléfono de Alice me colgó, mierda doble, acelere y baje del coche casi dejándolo encendido, no lo estacione bien, no salude a nadie, simplemente subí a la habitación no toque abrí así sin más, lo que fue una mala idea, Bella estaba con Eli, en sus brazos, ¿Diferencia? Estaban solo en ropa interior, creo que iban a bañarse….

Ed.-L..lo siento, yo, ¡Diablos! …-Cerre la puerta…-¿Ya e…están vestidas?..

Be-Si pasa, lo sentimos, es que íbamos a bañarnos Elizabeth no puede dormir, a si que un baño caliente le servirá, eh Edward siento lo que te dijo tu hermana no te preocupes por Eli. Ella ya esta bien, se dormirá ya eh será mejor que nos veamos mañana…

Ed.- Bella lo siento no…

Be-¿Edward sé lo que pasa si? Tranquilo, si me permites, entiendo que ella no es tu obligación es mía, solo déjalo, no importa, estamos bien…

Ed.-¡No! Perdón, mira hoy tuve un día donde las madres decidieron tener muchos bebes al mundo, no me interpretes mal me encanta, venia ya para acá por eso no tomaba la llamada de Alice, bueno pensé que era ella, pero no dejaba de sonar pensé que era ella, lo siento, yo venía con muchas ganas de ver a mi princesa, por favor bella…

Be-¿Ven me ayudas a bañarla?...-asentí entramos al baño donde Eli estaba sentada, cuando me vio bajo su mirada ¡Mierda Edward lo haces bien! Me acerque a ella para disculparme..

Ed.-Hola pequeña…

Eli-Hola Edwald-…

Ed.-Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que paso hace un rato, no estaba enojado con tigo es que Alice es algo exasperante y no quería que me distrajera para poder llegar y ayudarte a bañar, y acostarnos y leer un cuento, ¿Sabes?….

Eli-¿Me leelas un cuento?...

Ed.-Claro que si pequeña, ¿Ahora nos bañamos? ¿Para poder irnos a la camita?...-ella asintió, contenta, después de un baño eh de decir que el mas incomodo de mi vida, ¿Porque? Bueno es que tener a Bella a mi lado con un albornoz no era lo mas cómodo al saber que traía puesto debajo, terminamos y vestí a Eli. Sin permiso nos a costamos ella y yo empecé con el libro que ella quería, poco a poco sentí como su cuerpecito se desplomaba, hasta caer dormida….-ha quedado rendida…

Be-Muchas gracias Edward y siento lo que paso yo….

Ed.-sh, tranquila es un placer para mi estar con ella, ahora buenas noches Bella…-sin mas me acerque y junte nuestros labios saboreándolos en ese simple roce….—descansa Bella…-salí de su habitación en ese momento recordé el volvo, ¡Mierda! Baje y ya estaba aparcado pero una Alice muy enojada me esperaba…

Al-solo si lo vuelves hacer no tendrás descendencia….

Ed.-¡Te quiero Alice!...-grite sobre mi hombro, ahora tenia que buscar a Emett mañana empezaría mi plan para reconstruir la casa del árbol, si porque aunque Bella dijera que no yo la arría….

.

.

.

Ok construir una casa era lo mas difícil y no recordaba como lo había hecho anteriormente, los días siguientes fui por el material a utilizar, y un teléfono para mi princesa, si porque ella podía llamarme sin que yo le contestara mal, en la camioneta de Emett junte todo y lo lleve a la casa del árbol, y bueno empecé con mi tarea, los días horas fueron de gran trabajo había pedido una semana para poder tomar esta tarea, cuando por fin la vi terminada, me alegre de mi trabajo, hoy traería a Bella, si porque no faltaron las preguntas como de ''¿De donde vienes Edward?'' ''¿Porque llegas a esta hora?'' Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Emett, Carlisle, Jasper no decía nada, y Bella ella simplemente me miraba, sabía que pensaba que yo estaba con alguien que era un maldito por besarla y salir con alguien mas….

.

Be-Lo siento Edward no puedo, lo siento…..-si llevaba cerca de 1 hora tratando de que Bella accediera a salir con migo, sin decirle a dónde íbamos….

Ed.-Bella será rápido a demás ¿No puedes? No tienes nada que hacer, solo unos minutos…

Be-Yo….ok solo unos minutos ¿ok?...-asentí Rosalie se había quedado con Eli. Recorrimos el camino a pie, la verdad es que el volvo traía por Eli. Para que no se cansara de mas, cuando vio a donde nos dirigíamos me miro preguntando, simplemente no le hice caso hasta quedar frente a la casa del árbol….-¿Que es eso?...

Ed.-Una casa en el árbol….-me miro con una ceja alzada…-ok sube para que lo veas…

Be-¡Dios Edward! Esto.…esto es hermoso ¿Pero?...

Ed.-Te dije que lo haría o ¿No te lo dije? Bueno quería que la vieras porque bueno no sabía si le gustaría a Eli. Bueno tu la….

Be-No, Edward no entiendes, ¿Porque lo has hecho?...

Ed.-Porque a Elizabeth le encantaría, porque puedo y quiero, porque quiero darle ese gusto y….

Be-¡No es tu derecho! ¿Edward no entiendes? Ella es MI hija, tu no se que quieras con nosotras, no se yo te eh contado todo, ¡Por dios!…

Ed.-Bella, dios no, no, tu, las dos son mi luz, la luz que mis ojos necesitaban, la que me han guiado de nuevo en el camino, ¡Por dios Bella! ¿Cuando paso? No lo se, ¿Como paso? No lo se, pero dios las dos se han metido en mi corazón, siempre desde hace años mi único objetivo era la venganza, ¿Y ahora? Tu y Eli. Son lo único que me importa, dios solo dame una oportunidad es lo único que te pido…

Be-Yo…Edward estoy mal yo nunca podre ser algo bueno para ti, por dios, yo…

Ed.-Bella yo también tengo fantasmas en el pasado guardados que no quiero que salgan pero con tigo eso desaparece simplemente, me gustas Bella, y quiero intentar algo, es poco el tiempo pero mi corazón se siente si no estas junto a mi...-y algo que no me espere ni me imagine paso Bella junto nuestros labios, su sabor era dulce, a fresas como su olor me volvía loco, poco a poco me fui sentando hasta que ella quedo a horcajadas sobre mi, nuestras manos se movían por todos lados no sabían estar en un lugar especifico, cuando el aire fue insuficiente nos separamos dejando pequeños besos en nuestros labios….-te quiero Bella, permíteme demostrarte…

Be-Lo haré Edward solo quiero que me tengas paciencia, pero quiero intentarlo también me gustas mucho, y no sé qué me pasa….-después de eso salimos ha dar un paseo tomados de la mano, cada cierto tramo nos deteníamos para besarnos esto era mas de lo que podía pedir, y me encantaba, todo desaparecían, esos recuerdos también se iban, antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo escuche los pasos mas fuertes venían de la casa hacia acá, mierda, me di cuenta que nos habíamos alejado de la casa del árbol demasiado lo cual quería decir que estábamos cerca de la reserva ¿En serio habíamos caminado tanto? ¿Aquioras? Bella me miro preguntando porque me había quedado de pie tan de repente, divise unos arbustos lo suficiente poblados detrás de un gran tronco como para escondernos ayude a Bella a trepar sobre el, y nos agachamos sobre el, mierda total siempre recriminaba a todos por no estar listos con las armas o sus defensas y a mi me venía a pasar ¿En serio?...

_****Por dios Seth ¿Puedes callarte? ¡Me estas volviendo loco!****_

_****Lo que pasa es que eres un amargado Sam, todo por culpa de mi hermana, pero ¿En serio creías que te soportaría?... ¡Dios hermano Emily fue a casa!****_

_****No me lo recuerdes Seth, sabes que la quiero pero Emily es lo que tiene que ser, ella es la que debo presentar no Leah así que bueno entiendes****_

_**** Lo bueno de mi es que Leah es la que tiene que ´´presentar'' primero a mi ni me hacen caso así que, que mas me da, pero eso no quita tu mal humor amigo****_

_***Es que no entiendo porque nos mando a revisar el perímetro, si Tanya viene porque ¿No más fácil le da asilo en su casa? En vez de que estemos cuidándola como unos putos guardaespaldas ¿ah?****_

_****Porque no se vería bien que una dama, se quedara en casa de un hombre***_

_****Chúpamela Seth Tanya no es ni de cerca una 'dama' , pero en fin vamos si me encuentro a un Cullen no respondo mi arma lleva sin uso un buen tiempo***_

_**Y no solo la de capo jajaja***_

_****Cállate idiota, andando***…._

Mierda eso quería decir que Tanya solo venia como un espía como lo había supuesto, mierda, Bella estaba asombrada, o mas bien en estado de shock….

Ed.-¿Bella? Cariño ¿Estas bien?...

Be-¿E..ese… era Seth? Era el eso quiere decir que Jacob esta cerca ¿El me busca verdad? ¿Y tu estas en contacto con el? No el no puede encontrarme no, llévame, llévame a casa Elizabeth tengo que verla, ¡Ya Edward!….-nos paramos rápido, y empezamos a caminar por el lado contrario del árbol, me sorprendí ya que Bella era muy dada a los accidentes y sus pies eran los causantes, pero ahora ella caminaba firme el ver a Bella la movía y quien no….

.

Cuando llegamos estaban en la sala, pero Bella no reparo en ello simplemente entro a la habitación ¿Como subió los escalones sin sufrir algún accidente? No lo se pero iba poco mas detrás de ella, cuando abrió la puerta el aire que contenía salió, de ella, Eli. Estaba ahí dormida sobre la cama, su pequeño cuerpecito se movía a causa de los suspiros y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa hermosa esa que solo un pequeño angelito puede tener en su rostro, nos quedamos viéndola como tontos pero ella era algo que merecía ser observado, salimos en silencio…

Ed.-Vamos tenemos que hablar cariño, vamos al despacho…-empezamos a bajar los escalones cerca de la planta de segundo escuche unas voces era de Rosalie y Alice pero la tercera me helo la sangre, ¡Mierda!….

Be-¿Edward? ¿Esta aquí verdad? Ellos lo dijeron Edward el viene por ella no, no, el no me la puede quitar, no Edward….-y empezó a llorar, Bella tenia miedo lo sabía yo lo tenia pero sabía que el no estaba al tanto de que Eli. Existía, a si que ella por ahora estaba sola, tomé del brazo a Bella para conducirla por el pasadizo, de mi habitación, ella simplemente lloraba con el rostro escondido en mi cuello, sentía las lagrimas mojar mi piel, mi nena….-no quiero Edward el no debe llevársela es mía, ella es mía…

Ed.-Bella escúchame, ella no hará nada ni el, ¿ok? Te lo prometo nadie nos quitara a Elizabeth ¿ok? Te lo prometo ahora tu eres mi vida Bella y yo te protegeré a las dos con mi existencia te lo juro…

Ok, holaaaaaa! Como lo están jajaja, bueno que tal la declaración de Edward muy simple?, bueno es que este Edward va hacer un poquito aventado ya después lo verán jajaja y tal vez, solo tal ves ustedes me mandaran a los vulturis por tan raro comportamiento, jajaja, pero no pueden porque?, porque si lo hacen no sabran que pasa 0.o jajajaja, ahora si capitulo siguiente?, 7 likes y 2 comentarios y actualizo antes… Chao!...

….locura realizada….

….cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…. _

CAP…. 5… RECLUIDA… OTRA VEZ …. POB BELLA…. que Lloro sin bandera

Estaba en una habitación era blanca con algunos detalles cafés, no sabía muy bien como había llegado aquí bueno si, pero eso era porque me moría de la angustia, había salido con Edward después de su semana toda agitada, salía muy temprano y llegaba muy tarde sabia por un comentario de Esme que él no estaba trabajando en el hospital, y eso no me guastaba pero mi mente me decía, que él era libre y yo no tenia ningún derecho sobre él, él quería a Eli. Pero yo pasaba a segundo plano, ¡Por dios! ¿Como iba a fijarse en mi? Ah Bella sueñas con los ángeles y ellos solo están en el cielo, cuando había llegado me había impresionado, si mis muy dormidas hormonas con solo un toque de él despertaban, cuando había visto lo que él había hecho para Eli, me impresione ¿Todo esto para ella?... ¿Y lo final? Me dijo que me quería bueno no exactamente así pero quería intentar algo con migo, y me beso, el beso más dulce que podía haber experimentado, pero es que era dulce lindo, empezamos caminando el tiempo no pasaba, se detenía por eso mismo no nos dimos cuenta de hasta donde habíamos llegado hasta que escuchamos o el escucho, me ayudo a treparme y escondernos cuando estuvieron mas cerca los reconocí, me quede de piedra ellos estaban cerca, el estaba cerca me la podía quitar, ¿Ya sabía de ella? ¿Por eso estaba cerca?... Le había pedido a Edward que me llevara a casa tenia que ver a mi bebe bien, y lo estaba pero él estaba cerca, una chica ellos la habían mencionado y si ahí estaba el sabia, Edward me había llevado por un pasadizo no había visto muy bien, antes de irse me había dado un beso lleno de amor, y echo una promesa que mi corazón había explotado de amor… Y ahora estaba aquí, esperando por mi bebe el me lo había prometido así que ella vendría bien, el no me mentiría, no, en ese momento escuche la puerta y corrí a la sala para ver a Edward entrar con una pequeña, mi pequeña, venia dormida aun así que nos dirigió a la habitación pero en ves de entrar en la que yo estaba entro a otra una que era el mundo rosa, la deposito en la camita de princesas, y salimos dejando un beso en su frente, yo tenía que saber que pasaba tenia que irme si el sabia de mi, no podía poner a los Cullen en peligro porque esto solo eran mis problemas yo sabía como manejarlos, una pequeña vos me contradijo diciendo que los evadía, pero si a si fuera eran mios..

Ed.- ¿Linda? está todo bien ¿ok?...

Be-No, no está bien, el sabe de ella, ¿Verdad? ¡Edward dime!...

Ed.-No Bella él no sabe. Black no sabe, mira, no te preocupes o….

Be-Deja de decirme si, y mejor dime, mira me eh cansado de solo ser una espectadora, yo manejaba mis problemas bien, eh salido de ellos, y lo haré ahora también, me iré y el no sabrá de mi, nunca más esa pequeña es mía, ok, ella es mía…

Ed.-Te equivocas ella es mía, también te lo dije, y el no sabe, Tanya es mi prima es hija de Eleazar un amigo de mi padre…-era la primera ves que él hablaba de su padre pero su mirada se oscurecía, y apretaba los puños, ¿Porque?...-ella no se que relación tenga con Black, lo sospechaba desde antes, pero hoy me ah tomado de sorpresa se suponía que vendría hasta mañana se adelanto, mira eres importante para Black como para ella, la razón la desconozco todavía, por eso es que ella está aquí quiero averiguar que quiere, pero no te puede ver ni a Eli….

Be-Tengo miedo él puede enterarse, y ….

Ed.-Mira mientras no salgas de la cabaña es más que suficiente, ella no le gusta el campo, lo cual la cabaña no es una opción para ella, a demás también sabe que yo no entro aquí mucho, nena tranquila ¿ok?...-me jalo a él yo estaba parada, a si que quede a la altura de su rostro Edward era extremadamente alto, y no sabía porque esto me intimidaba, empezó a besar mi cuello y hacia mis labios, sus manos estaban en mi espalda y fueron bajando hacia mi trasero, en ese momento me tense, los recuerdos volvían hacia mí, ¿Porque ahora? No lo sabía me separe delicadamente besando sus labios pero sabía que él se había dado cuenta….-lo siento pequeña…

Be-No, l..lo siento yo E..Edward discúlpame yo….

Ed.-Shh, Bella ¿Algún día me contaras toda la verdad detrás de esa que me has contado?...

Be-Edward yo te…eh…contado…todo..no….

Ed.-Shh, vamos a dormir, cuando tú quieras lo harás ahora a dormir, pequeña…-nos fuimos a la habitación que había estado antes, recordé que no traía pijama, diablos, pero en eso Edward me paso una camiseta lo suficiente larga como para que hiciera de vestido, y a si fue, antes de lo previsto me encontraba dormida encima de Edward y se sentía muy bien…..

.

.

.

.Lunes….

.Martes…

.Miércoles…

.Jueves…..

.Viernes…...

.Sábado…

.Domingo…

Una semana, de estar aquí, 7 días que había aprendido la casa al revés y al derecho, Edward se quedaba con nosotras todo los días, por la tarde pero en la noche se iba, bueno solo fueron tres días los que se fue, para no levantar sospechas, hoy se suponía que se iría su prima pero en ves de eso habían ido a un club el no había podido zafarse se habían ido a Port Ángeles, Elizabeth se había entretenido con todo lo que Alice le había comprado no me parecía justo, pero nadie podía con ese duende, Eli estaba dormida, a si que pensé en salir era tarde pero no quería seguir encerrada a demás lo había echo antes las noches eran lo mejor para salir nadie me veía, camine cerca de un camino, un coche alumbro cerca de mí, ¿Eso quería decir que alguien venia? Camine más cerca, pero ramas, oscuridad, y yo misma no era una buena combinación para cuando llegue me avergoncé había una pareja empotrada en el capó del coche y bueno se comían literalmente, pero al ver bien el coche no era otro si no el de Edward el volvo plateado, no sé si esto podía ser cierto pero escuche claramente como mi corazón se caía en pedazos pequeños, y en el pecho una brecha se abría, ¿Por qué? Él lo había prometido, pero en serio ¿Alguien se fijaría en mí? Jacob me lo dijo, siempre lo repetía cuando…. Él lo decía siempre nunca nadie me querría el era mi única opción, lo acepte por eso, ¿Era cierto quien me quería? Y con Edward pensé, pensé que sería diferente pero no, ella era bonita, rubia y con curvas ¿yo? Una chica baja, castaña, y sin chiste, ¿Que podía ofrecerle? Tenia una hija, ¡Dios! No esto no podía ser, no tenia que acabar ya….salí corriendo de ahí, con lagrimas en mis ojos, cuando entre a la cabaña fui al cuarto de mi pequeña que pasaba con todo esto porque, tome la pequeña mochila y metí unas mudas de ropa de Eli, una mía, nada más, no sabía si había algo mío todavía ahí, le puse sus zapatos a mi pequeña, y la cargue junto con una manta gruesa no quería que pasara frio, y salí de esa que por los días anteriores había servido de hogar pero yo no podía seguir ahí, era una historia de cuentos de príncipes que yo no podía seguir creyendo…

.

.

.

Cuando por fin entre al calor de mi antigua casa, pude respirar, ya que con el frio estaba congelada, acosté a Eli, en su antigua cama, en nuestro modesto cuarto de la casa que había comprado, seguía como la había dejado, llegue a la cocina para prepararme un té y subir a mi habitación necesitaba descansar estaba cansada o más bien triste, de pensar que algo había podido surgir y no lo había hecho… de pronto varios ruidos se escucharon abajo, ¡Mierda! ¿Un animal? Un ratero, no dios ¿Me habrían encontrado? Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta hacia Eli, cuando escuche pasos, mire alrededor, y encontré la lámpara, me pare cerca de la puerta, se escuchaban más cerca,..1…2….3….esta se abrió y la lámpara fue a parar en la cabeza de el ladrón…

Ed.-¡Ahh!, ¡¿Mierda, mujer que te pasa!?...

Be-¿Ed..Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?...

Ed.- ¡Diablos! Vine por ti, lo cual debería de preguntar ¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?….-el seguía incoado en el piso tenia una mano en la nuca y cabeza sobándose, en ese momento olí la sangre demonios lo había lastimado…

Be-¡Dios estas sangrando!….

Ed.-Puf, ¿En serio? ¿Que crees que pasaría si me pegabas con la lámpara? ¿Que me darías un masaje?...

Be-Yo….no lo sé, lo único que pienso, es que tu no debes de estar aquí, esta es mi casa, y no eres bienvenido punto…-Edward se paro sobre sus pies, y se empezó acercar a mí, yo retrocedí los pasos que el daba hacia mí, pero choque con el pequeño buro de mi espejo…

Ed.-Tu estas donde yo este, ¿oíste? Y no puedes irte, te deje en casa ahí debes estar…-¿Pero que se creía este?...

Be-¿Ah si? Oh y como quiere el señor que lo espere, en la cama como una maldita puta, entiendo que tu y yo no estemos juntos de nada pero tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada oíste, tú te revuelcas con tu prima eso no me importa pero a mi deja me en paz….-empecé a caminar hacia la puerta pero Edward me tomo fuerte del brazo, me estaba lastimando….-me estas lastimando, suéltame…

Ed.- ¿Te importaría explicarme de que mierda hablas?...

Be-¡Pues que mierda te importa, suel-ta-me!...

Ed.-Estoy esperando ahora ¡Isabella!...-me solté con brusquedad pero él me tomo con una mano de la cintura y la otra tomo mi pierna para enroscarla más fácilmente en su cintura, empotrándome en la puerta sisee por el impacto, pero él se aferro mas a mi…-quiero que me expliques que pasa, porque dices lo que dices, ahora Isabella no espero, la paciencia no es mi fuerte….-empezó de nuevo a caminar con migo hacia la cama, las imágenes se empezaron a agolpar en mi cabeza, mi cerebro las recordaba me las mostraba, empecé a removerme y mi voz salió amortiguada, por su piel, entonces desaparecieron su olor me calmaba, me traía al presente….

Be- ¡Agh, está bien! Estaba harta ¿ok? Salí a caminar como siempre que no estabas, no había nadie, pero cuando iba un poco lejos, las luces de un carro iluminaron camine un poco, hasta llegar y vi a dos personas en el capo besándose bueno si es que a eso se le llama besar, me dio vergüenza porque interrumpía un momento privado, pero cuando me fije el coche lo reconocí, era el volvo, ¿Y quien más tiene un volvo? Tu Edward ¿No es raro? ¿Me pides explicaciones? tú te estabas follando a tu prima afuera de tu casa, salí corriendo de ahí, y bueno ya sabes lo demás….-no me espero lo siguiente una carcajada salió de su garganta, y eso me enfureció, dejo caer su cabeza sobre mi pecho, y su cabello que ahora estaba largo y eh de reconocer que se veía sexy, me izo cosquillas, cuando se recupero alzo la mirada…..

Ed.-valla, eres sexy cuando estas celosa, mm….

Be-mira tú… celosa, ¿yo? Eres un hijo, de….

Ed.-Ah, ah, te voy a lavar la boca con jabón, deja de decir groserías ¿ok? Y si celosa, haber preciosa, como tu dices te fuiste después de saber quién era, ¿no? Bueno si te iluminare antes de que decidas terminar de insultarme, fuimos con Tanya al club se enojo con una chica ya que estaba tomada, y la verdad ya sé porque tomo, y vino aquí, a si que decidí traerla a casa, mis hermanos se quedaron en la fiesta, cuando salimos del coche ella se aventó hacia mí, y me beso con ferocidad, Bella Tanya siempre ah estado enamorada de mi, nunca le eh hecho caso, pero bueno las copas, y eso….

Be-¿Creo que ese pequeño detalle se te olvido mencionarlo no cuando ella vino? ¿No crees?…-intento besarme ero me aparte….-Nop, no besare lo que otras besaron….

Ed.-Bueno pero eh comprobado que si estas celosa amor, pero sabes que nunca aria eso y…

Be-Por dios Edward dime ¿Porque estas con migo? ¿eh? Que me ves, Tanya tiene y….

Ed.-¡NO! Bella escucha deja de des menospreciarte ok, mira te quiero a si como eres, a demás te cuento algo me gustan las morenas, amor por dios nunca nadie me había hecho sentir esto, y tu simplemente con estar junto a mi hace sentir que mi corazón explota….Bella yo… te amo….

Be-Edward yo, dios siento lo mismo pero tengo miedo entiéndeme, a si empezó todo, lindo, y cariñoso y después todo eso se desmorono, nada fue real.,…

Ed.-Pero aquí esto es real cariño, te lo prometo, Bells te amo, te amo, y esto es real….-me beso con una ansiedad pensando que lo rechazaría, ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? El me había dicho que me amaba, y si no lo intentaba nunca sabría que pasaría, que me depararía el destino, subí mis manos a su cuello acercándolo mas a mí, su lengua delineo mi labio y abrí mi boca para él, su lengua exploro mi cavidad sin detenerse, sentía mis pulmones arder por el aire faltante pero nuestro beso parecía no poder terminar, nos separamos jadeantes entre beso y beso, fue bajando hacia mi mandíbula, mi cuello, y pasando a mi pecho besándolo y mordiéndolo sobre la tela de mi blusa, al parecer la tela le estorbaba, ya que la abrió botando algunos botones al piso, yo lleve mis manos a su camisa también quitando con más cuidado los botones, o era más bien debido a mis temblorosas manos, cuando la prenda se deslizo por sus bien formados brazos, mi respiración se quedo atascada en mi garganta, pase mis dedos por las líneas de su abdomen, y pectorales, Edward dejo salir un jadeo, y yo me moje mas dios, tenia mucho tiempo sin desear a alguien y era raro, no lo sabía, desde antes de nacer Eli, no había tenido relaciones y ahora estaba a punto de tenerlas con Edward, sabia en que en este punto no había vuelta a tras , ¿Pero en serio quería parar?. No claro que no….-diablos nena eres hermosa….-volvió a bajar su boca a mis pechos con un sólido movimiento desabrocho mi ropa interior dejando mis pechos al aire los cuales se endurecieron mas ante el frio, apuntando a Edward y deseando que él se ocupara de ellos….

Be-Eso le has de decir a todas,…-no sé porque eso salió de mis labios pero él no dijo nada, siguió con su trabajo, empezó a bajar mas y mas sobre mi vientre, mordisqueando por donde pasaba, sus manos enseguida viajaron a los botones de mi jean, me tense, ¿Pero porque? El era Edward el me amaba, y yo igual…

Ed.-Nena si podemos para yo…

Be- No Edward quiero hacer esto, con tigo….-su sonrisa moja bragas a pareció en su rostro y yo me moje mas si eso era posible, subió de nuevo besándome y bajando mi jean, la caricia que este ocasionaba me estaba volviendo loca, volvió subiendo por mis piernas, di un respigo cuando su mano entro en contacto con mi cavidad, era algo que nunca nadie había tocado...

Ed.-Mmm nena estas empapada, y es por mí, Bella te deseo, me vuelves loco, dios eres tan hermosa…

Be-. Edward dios, te necesito, necesito, agh no se…

Ed.-Yo se que necesitas amor…-de pronto metió un dedo en mi cavidad yo gemí muy alto y lleve mis manos a mi boca no debía olvidar que mi pequeña estaba en la habitación siguiente, Edward empezó bombeando a dentro y afuera, yo me derretía en sus brazos, pronto se me olvido hasta mi nombre, y mi aliento me falto cuando vi la cabellera de Edward se perdía entre mis muslos, un lamento, un gemido no se que salió de mi, al sentir su lengua invasora sobre mis pliegues en ese momento lo perdí solo fueron suficientes 3 envestidas con esa lengua para venirme, con un fuerte gemido, el seguía moviendo su lengua para retrasar el placer y hacerlo más largo, mis gemidos habían tratado de ser distorsionados por una almohada, Edward levanto la cabeza y vi que tenia una sonrisa como si hubiera hecho una travesura, sus labios brillaban con lo que debía ser mi esencia, en seguida lo atraje hacia a mí, para besarlo…-mmm, sabes muy bien nena…..-antes de que pudiera decir algo él se aboco a mis labios volviendo hacer el camino de hace un momento pasando por mis pechos pero esta ves yo empecé a jugar con la cinturilla de sus bóxers intentando sacárselos…-¿Te has propuesto volverme loco no?...

Be-No lo creo ese trabajo es tuyo y lo levas muy bien…

Ed.-Mmm nena el solo imaginar estar dentro de ti, es simplemente dios….

Be-No te contengas ed...Edward, dios…-antes de que pudiera decir algo más coherente sentí la punta de su miembro cerca de mi entrada dios, esto se sentía demasiado bien, lleve mis piernas hacia su cintura para envolverlas, poco a poco se fue adentrando en mi, empecé a sentir una ligera molestia, digo no era virgen pero desde antes de que naciera Eli. Bueno no había tenido contacto con nadie más, eso eran cerca de 5 años… dios no sabia sentí a Edward totalmente dentro de mí, era una sensación indescriptible, vi que recargo su frente entremedio de mis pechos y respiraba varias veces, hasta calmarse, levante una ceja en pregunta…

Ed.-¿No querrás que esto acabe antes de empezar no? Dios es que esta putamente perfecto míranos no sé donde empiezas ni donde termino nena, es….-mire hacia la unión de nuestros sexos y era cierto no se definía éramos uno completamente, Edward empezó a moverse lentamente saliendo completamente de mi, y volviendo a entrar, dios lo sentía muy grande, pero yo quería mas, afiance mis agarre con mis piernas para hacer más profundas las penetraciones, Edward subió las envestidas y juro por dios que sentía explotar, mire su rostro se estaba conteniendo, con una fuerza que no sabía de dónde había salido, nos gire ante ese movimiento Edward se sorprendió, me miro con una ceja alzada….-valla la vista desde aquí es espectacular…

Be-Mmm digo lo mismo…-el todavía seria dentro de mí, por lo que empecé a moverme lentamente a bajar y subir sobre él, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien pero pronto sus gemidos me dieron carta blanca, seguí moviéndome en círculos ahora sentí como su vientre se tensaba sus manos subieron hacia mis pechos para empezar a masajearlos pasando sus pulgares por ellos, empecé a moverme con más ímpetu sentía que pronto explotaría,…- ¡Ed.…e…Edward! ¡Dios me vengo!...!Edward!...-con un fuerte grito alcance el clímax, mis caderas se movían voluntariamente y con eso mis paredes apresaron su miembro logrando que él se derramara en mi interior sentirlo a si, era algo increíblemente el calor de ese momento intimo entre los dos, me arquee frente a él como si me ofreciera pero en realidad no sabía cómo decir, expresar lo que sentía dentro de mí, poco a poco los temblores fueron menguando, nuestras respiraciones calmándose, me deje caer encima del, por un momento lo sentí relajado pero de uno a otro se tenso, sus manos que estaban acariciando mi espalda ya no lo estaban, en cambio, estaban en mis hombros me alce para verlo directo a los ojos y lo que vi fue arrepentimiento, eso enfrió mi corazón, pude oír como el se caía a pedazos en mi pecho….

Ed.-Bel…Bella, yo no…-como si su piel me quemara rápidamente me baje de él, sintiendo un vacio por no tenerlo en mi interior pero esto para él no era importante lo había visto en su mirada ¿Se arrepentía? Me sentí tan mal, las lagrimas no las había podido mantener para mi, el se había dado cuenta, y antes de que me desmoronara ahí mismo, salí corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño que estaba ahí en mi habitación…- ¡Bella!...-mis lagrimas salieron con intensidad ¿Había sido un error para él? ¿Porque, de nuevo se repetiría lo que había pasado? Lo había hecho, pero porque confiaba en él, el me defraudaría igual que él? Me sentía tan confundida….

POV EDWARD…

Antes de poder decir algo mas, ella salió corriendo al baño, había sido una de la mejores noches de mi vida Bella se había entregado a mí, no era su primera ves, pero sabía que no había estado con un hombre en al menos unos años, y eso me ponía en verdad, me coloque mis bóxers, debía de tener en cuenta que no estábamos solos había una pequeña del otro lado del pequeño pasillo, durmiendo y no quería que me encontrara totalmente en cueros, camine hasta situarme a fuera de la puerta y pude oír sus sollozos que trataban de ser callados inútilmente con la sabana, me sentí una mierda total…

Ed.- ¿Bella cariño? ¡Abre bells!...-en ese mísero momento un estallido, que yo sabía que era, me había entrenado en eso, por eso nunca me daban, sabia cuando un arma era disparada, podía oler la pólvora que se desprendía, antes de si quiera poder moverme, el estallido de un jarrón y vidrios caer sonó en el pasillo, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente, Bella me veía a los ojos espantada, no había que ser un genio para saber que era una bala, después de esa varias mas se oyeron creando sonidos de las cosas al caerse, Bella salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Elizabeth mierda mi pequeña salí corriendo de tras de ella…-¡Dios bella! Por favor detente….

Be-Eres un idiota, mi bebe…-cuando abrimos la puerta Eli., estaba levantada con sus lagrimitas….

Eli-¡mami! tengo miedo, edwald tengo miedo!...-en ese momento otra bala se oyó pero esta ves más cerca de donde nos encontrábamos, Elizabeth dio un grito que pudo bien alertarlos de que estábamos aquí, tenia que moverme no pidamos permanecer aquí, las tome para que se alejaran de la cama y poder mover el colchón y usarlo de protección, pero Bella se había puesto muy cerca de la ventana a cuestas de que una podría entrar y a si fue, su grito me helo la sangre, inmediatamente las atraje a mí, teniendo de protección el colchón detrás nuestro en este momento, lamentaba haberle hecho caso a Esme y no haber portado mi arma, con seguridad no eran más de tres, las balas eran disparadas a distrae y siniestra, el brazo de Bella sangraba, y gracias a dios no había dado en una arteria, revise y si tenia suerte podría ser bien nada mas un rosón pero me preocupaba Bella no se veía nada bien….

Ed.-Bella, amor, ¡Hey cariño no te desmayes, escúchame! ¿si?...-de pronto los disparos cesaron y un rechinar de neumáticos salió de la propiedad, Bella seguía entre mis brazos al igual que Eli, antes de siquiera poder ver como, me levante llevándola al baño…-cariño por favor no te separe de mi, si?, mami estará bien, la curare…

Eli-si edwald, a mi edwald te va a cuélala, y te sentilas muy bien…-senté a Bella sobre la taza para que se sostuviera saque todo del pequeño botiquín que para mi sorpresa tenia de todo, puse el desinfectante sobre la herida y Bella siseo de dolor, diablos…-tranquila mami papi ara que no te duela…-en ese momento mi cerebro capto lo que ella había dicho , ¿Me había dicho papa? la gasa que tenia en mi mano se cayó, rápidamente la tome entre mis dedos, y seguí curando para ver que no hubiera traspasado o hecho algún daño, por suerte a si había sido y un rosón muy complicado, termine de limpiarle, y vendarlo aplicando desinfectante, cuando termine seguía oyendo a Bella y Eli, hablar sobre cosas triviales mi pequeña no era nada tonta sabia que hacía solo posible por no dejar paso a que habláramos de lo que había pasado….

Be- Gracias Edward, dios duele, Edward que fue eso, yo, no, dios….

Ed.- Nena, voy a salir a ver, por favor quédense aquí, y iré a ponerme algo tenemos que salir antes de que decidan regresar…-vi la cara de Bella era de puro miedo, ¡Diablos y yo sin arma, agh!...-tranquila cariño todo estará bien saldré para ver si podemos salir sin problemas…-salí y dios todo estaba completamente destrozado, la madera, puertas, las habitaciones, y mierda un vidrio en mi pies rápidamente fui por mis zapatos y a ponerme el pantalón no tome nada mas, bueno para Bella una camisa grande que tenia teníamos que salir antes de que regresara yo sabía que eso podía pasar era una forma de asegurarse de que la víctima no estuviera viva….-ten cariño ponte esto necesitamos salir ahora, ven amor agárrate de mi cuello ¿ok? Vamos Bella…-salimos rápidamente un jadeo de parte de Bella por lo que estaba destrozado tome la cabecita de mi pequeña para que no viera el desastre….-vamos amor es solo cosas materiales, por favor necesitamos irnos…

Be-Es que…olvídalo vamos…-rápidamente salimos si ellos hubieran sido más inteligentes hubieran notado el volvo aparcado, acomode a Eli, en su silla Bella se acomodo en el asiento del copiloto, se veía nerviosa y sus lagrimas caían por su rostro, cuando estuve detrás del volante acelere lo mas que pude, para salir de ahí, el silencio era incomodo, cada quien en sus pensamientos, sabía que Bella se preocupaba por Elizabeth mire por el espejo se había quedado dormida era mucho para su pequeño cuerpo, y mis pensamientos, si rondaban esas simples pero emocionantes palabras, ***papá***, ¡Dios ella me había llamado papa! Vi que estábamos cerca tenia que estar consciente, esto no era posible si no hubiera llegado ellas hubieran salido más lastimadas…..-¿Edward?...

Ed.- ¿Que pasa?...-la mire y vi que las lagrimas no habían dejado de caer de sus ojos…-hey tranquila, amor, mira vamos a recostar a Eli, y arreglare esto ok?...

Be-Ok, gracias por ayudarnos…-suspire pesadamente, ok teníamos que hablar no podíamos seguir así, no más cuando antes lo que había pasado…

Ed.- No tienes que agradecerme nada, y ¿Bella? Tenemos que hablar después de esto y si es pronto mejor, es sobre lo que paso antes…

Be-Lo sé, y cree me lo tengo más que presente, fue algo sin importancia, ¿no? ahora solo quiero saber que ella estará bien….-dijo señalando hacia Eli, yo seguí su mirada viendo a mi peque, de pronto capte sus palabras, ¿Un error? Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas ella había salido del coche, salí para tomar a Eli, eh ir hacia la cabaña a casa no podíamos ir ya que Tanya estaba ahí, cuando la deje en su cuarto ocupado por esta semana, salí con mi teléfono ya llamando…

Ed.- ¡Ben! Necesito contactar donde se encuentra Black, ahora mismo manda me las localizaciones a mi teléfono, y también de James, rápido…-colgué y volví a marcar ahora a Carlisle y los demás una llamada enlazada…- ¡Carlisle! Necesito aquí en la cabaña ahora, atacaron a Bella…-oí una maldición tras el teléfono, seguro Esme no estaba cerca si no ya hubiera escuchado una reclamación, sin esperar respuesta colgué estaba de espaldas a la ventana, me voltee para hablar con ella, pero ya no estaba, camine hacia la que era la habitación principal pero no había nadie…así que fui a la de mi peque, y ahí estaba, estaba encargada sobre ella llorando, sabía lo que era para ella mi pequeña era única su vida entera, y solo ella sabía que es lo que había sufrido para seguir con ella…la tome para sacarla ya que Eli, se estaba inquietando y no quería que presenciara nada…

Be-¡Déjame quiero estar con mi pequeña, déjame ahora!...

Ed.-Shh, cariño la despertaras, venga necesitamos hablar…-caminamos hacia la ultima habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros, tenia que hablar y que ella me explicara qué quería decir con no había sido importante...-necesito saber que pasa Bella, dios sé que es una mierda esto pero te juro que te protegeré con mi vida, ustedes dos son lo más importante que ahora tengo, y…

Be-¿Edward de esto que me estás diciendo, que es verdad? Solo…solo no prometas o digas cosas que no cumplirás, ¿ok?...—¡¿Que!?...

Ed.- ¿Que me cuentas? Todo lo que te eh dicho es verdad, lo eh demostrado, y créeme cuando te digo que eres…que son lo más importante que ahora tengo, Bella por dios…

Be-Edward te parecerá estúpido o no lo sé, pero desde que me entere que estaba embarazada de Elizabeth no volví a estar con nadie, tenia miedo, y mis sombras eran mías, pero hoy esas sombras desaparecieron, me entregue a ti, maldita sea y fue lo mejor, ¿Y que me dijiste? ¡Que tu no! ¡Dios lo vi en tus ojos te arrepentiste! ¿Sabes cómo me sentí? De nuevo las sombras regresaron, y después el ataque, mi pequeña sufre de nuevo, ¿Como quieres que me sienta? ¿Como una idiota tal ves?...-me quede congelado, ella había mal interpretado mis acciones, después de haber pasado el mejor momento de mi vida…-¡Di algo maldita sea!...

Ed.- ¿Que diga algo amor?…-izo una mueca…-primera no me dejaste terminar, cuando dije que no, y no sabias porque decía 'no', ¿Cierto? Me preocupe porque cuando hicimos el amor, porque eso fue lo que hicimos Bella, para mí lo fue, cuando lo hicimos no use protección, o quería que te sintieras incomoda o algo no sabía cómo decírtelo, pensé que te enojarías no lo sé, por dios, ¡TE AMO!...-en ese momento mi mundo desapareció, dios la quería y me había dado cuenta que la amaba, pero no para decirlo así, digo no quería espantarla...

Be-¿T...tu, q…que?...

Ed.-L…lo que oíste, ok te amo, no sé cuando, donde o como paso pero paso y no lo puedo ocultar, sé que es demasiado pronto pero yo…-y entonces sus labios carnosos y suaves estuvieron sobre mí, ¡Besándome con amor! ¡Dios era lo mejor!…

Be- Te amo, Edward y yo si se como paso, cuando te vi por primera ves pensé en un ángel estaba frente a mí, claro que me caíste muy mal pero después esto se empezó a formar y tomo lo que es ahora…-esta ves fui yo quien la beso, lleno de amor, la amaba, amaba a Bella, ella en un principio tenia que ser mi protegida, porque ella tenia algo importante para mí lo que descubriría el secreto de mi venganza pero ahora simplemente ella era todo para mí y lo demás desaparecía…

Ed.-¡Te amo!...-poco a poco fui recostándola sobre la cama, y besando sus labios, su cuello su pecho estaba a punto de quitar su camisa o gran camisa, pero la puerta se oyó un gran golpe, ¡Mierda!, ¿Justo ahora? Tenía un problema en mis pantalones y ellos llegaban...

Be-Creo que hay que dejarlo para otra ocasión, ¿no?...

Ed.- Sí, pero antes, no me has dicho nada sobre lo que te dije…-se quedo pensando, antes de contestar…

Be-Tomo pastillas, son para regular el periodo, y..yo, no puedo tener bebes, Elizabeth nació y tuve un trauma cuando paso, no hubo mucho problema pero después tuve un problema hormonal, o algo a si, y bueno me dijeron que no podía tener hijos dado a que se me formaron unos quistes, yo…-me quede de piedra ¿Ella no podía tener hijos, pero?...-Se que debí decírtelo antes pero yo…

Ed.- Shh, nena cálmate, ¿ok? Tranquila peque, no pasa nada nunca temas en decirme, lo que te pasa, a demás soy médico puedo hacerlo ¿ok?...

Be-Ok, ahora vamos nos deben estar esperando, y esto es lo más importante ahora...—salimos de la recamara, en mi cabeza daban vueltas esas palabras pero automáticamente se fuero, con mi familia ahí enfrente y mi celular con información de los paraderos, esta noche seria de desveladas...

Ok, bella no puede tener bebe!..oh que? Ah si ya isieron el amor!, oh no me mataran verdad, si algo trágico después no?, algunas querrian algo a si como, no se, los dos juntitos y acurrucaditos, no?, pero no, ya veremos como queda esto jajaja…. Likes, comentarios, les gusto, lo amaron o la verdad apesto?...

…..locura realizada…

….cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…. _

CAP… 6…PROPUESTAS … POV EDWARD…

Be-¡NOOOO! Eso no lo puede hacer, Edward dime, por favor dime que no es cierto, no el no, el no puede…-diablos me dolía que llorara, que sufriera, Dimetri había venido ya entrada la noche o más bien la madrugada, y bueno las noticias no eran buenas, Black se acercaba cada ves mas a la realidad, y nosotros no habíamos sido muy cuidadosos respecto a Tanya, ella había abierto la boca con él, sobre la pequeña, ¿Como comprobábamos que ella era algo de nosotros? Demetri había encontrado una solicitud para unos exámenes de pruebas de ADN….

Ed.-No cariño, el no podrá hacer eso, tengo una solución pero esto es solo si tu quieres….

Be-Sabes que aré lo que sea por mi bebe, Edward dime que es…

Ed.- Una adopción, si yo adopto a Elizabeth el no podrá hacer nada, ella sería mi hija por derechos, el no tiene ninguno sobre ella, mientras tú no aparezcas, funcionara, ya después lo veremos por ahora nos dará el tiempo suficiente, ¿Que te parece?...

Be-¿E..eso funcionaria, en verdad lo aria? ¿El no se acercaría a ella?...

Car-Hija eso funcionaria, mira ¿Con que escusa Black se acercaría a Elizabeth? Ninguna, a si que podemos hacerlo, tu le darías derechos a Edward como su tutor, podemos hacerlos validos, Elizabeth entraría al kínder, Black tiene gente en esas redes, le darían los informes, claro que por un momento el se quedaría tranquilo, pero nos serviría para poder encontrar las pruebas…

Be-¿Y cuando lo arriamos? ¿Como?...

Dime-Señorita, lo arriamos mañana mismo, le traería los papeles correspondientes, firmaríamos y listo, no debe haber mucho problema…

Ros-¿Pero no sería muy sospechoso que Edward apareciera como tutor de una pequeña? ¿De donde salió? El se daría cuenta pondrían en peligro a Eli….

Dime-Si señorita, por eso mismo se adrian unas cartas, cuando se presenten al colegio con la pequeña, se presentarían que él no es el padre biológico, si no adoptivo, los padres han muerto, en un accidente dejando como único responsable al señor cullen….

Ed.-Rosalie solo sería como medio de prevención por un tiempo, tenemos que ganarlo, después ya tendríamos pruebas, a demás Eli, no estará en ningún peligro, si a si es, lo evitaremos antes, ¿ok?...

Be-Solo no quiero que le pase nada a mi bebe, Edward, t..tu lo prometiste….

Ed.-Y cree me que lo cumpliré, ¿Me oyes? Nunca dejare que les pase nada…

Es-Tranquila cariño veras que todo saldrá bien, ahora nosotros nos iremos, es sospechoso que estemos todos aquí, mañana firmaremos los papeles, Dimitri, por ahora es todo….-Dimitri asintió, y se marcho, empezaron a marcharse todos, dejándonos a Bella y a mi solos, Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, se veía preocupada, y no era para menos, Ben me había mandado los paraderos de James y Black, sabíamos que esto se complicaría, ¿Pero cuando? Tanya no había hecho nada sospechoso, ¿Como era que había avisado? O ¿Como había visto a Eli.?...

Ed.-Cariño vamos a dormir andando, veras que lo solucionaremos…

Be-¿Y si no? Edward mi bebe es lo único que tengo, ¿Entiendes?...—valla eso dolió mas de lo que era necesario…

Ed.-Bells me tienes a mí, ¿ok? Y no dejare que nada les pase a ti o a Eli, esa niña es mía, tú me la trajiste a mí, no importa cómo fue concebida…-ella abrió sus ojos…-Bella se que lo que dijiste no es cierto, o al menos no todo, pero cuando tu estés preparada me lo dirás, ¿ok? Pero mientras ella es mía, Bella antes no me importaba ir a las juntas, tener la doble vida de un medico o un mafioso, porque no tenia nada que perder, pero ahora ustedes son mi vida, son parte de ella y cree me que haré lo que sea porque estén bien….

Be-Pero tienes a tus hermanos, a tus padres, yo no tengo nada, ¡NADA! No entiendes….—era hora de que uno de tantos fuera contado….

Ed.-Bella, ellos no son mi familia…-ella se volteo a verme, impresionada por lo que había dicho,…-no Bella Esme y Carlisle son mis tíos, no mis padres, Alice es su única hija biológica, Emett es amigo mío desde que estábamos en preescolar, y Rosalie y Jasper los conocimos cuando íbamos al colegio, desde esos momentos fueron mis amigos mis hermanos del alma, mis padres murieron cuando tenia 15, en un accidente de coche, ellos pelearon mi custodia, y bueno aquí estoy….

Be-¿Pero, tu, como… como es que estas en esto de la mafia?...

Ed.-Bells no me malinterpretes, pero es algo difícil de decir para mi, te prometo que lo haré, pero dame tiempo, por eso es que ahora daré hasta lo que no tengo para que tu, y esa pequeña que duerme ahí adentro estén bien, ¿Me escuchas?...-ella asintió, la atraje a mi pecho y sentí como sus lagrimas mojaban mi camisa, con suaves caricias, la tranquilice hasta que sentí como su respiración se acompasaba, quedándose dormida, la tome en mis brazos para llevarla a la habitación, la recosté cambiándola con una de sus pijamas que a decir verdad eran solo camisas largas, estaba a punto de retirarme, hoy dormiría en la habitación de invitados, pero antes de poder ponerme de pie, una mano me detuvo….

Be-N…no te v…vallas… quédate con migo, por favor…-la mire ella tenia sus ojos sin ese brillo, me sentía como un jodido idiota haciéndola sufrir…-por favor…-antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, ella se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, y me tumbo en ella, empezando a sacar mi camisa y desabotonarla…

Ed.-B..Bella ¿Q…que haces?...

Be-Shh, solo quiero estar junto a ti, sentirte Edward, sentir que no me dejaras, que no me f..fallaras….-empezó a llorar diablos, me senté recargándome sobre la cabecera, para atraerla a mi regazo, ella se acomodo como una pequeña, mi pequeña sufrió sin nadie a su lado….

Ed.-Hey Bells, aquí estaré, siempre, cariño a un cuando no me quieras, estaré para ti…-nos quedamos a si, ¿Como había podido seguir sin nadie? Yo había tenido a Esme, ella con su amor maternal siempre consolándome, aun cuando yo me había portado como la mierda, ella había estado ahí, ¿Pero Bella? Bella había estado sola, había madurado sin nadie a su lado, y luego sufrido los golpes de ese bastardo, porque yo sabía que a si era, aunque ella no me lo hubiera dicho, y seguir sola con una pequeña, pero ahora nada me separaría de ella, no ella estaría con migo y Eli, ella era ahora mía, de nosotros y me importaba una chingada si alguien decidía lo contrario….

.

.

.

POV BELLA

No recordaba a donde estaba solo recordaba haber quedándome dormida en los brazos de Edward, pero de ahí no sabía, solo sabía que no quería despertar se sentía muy bien aquí donde estaba, poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, y al removerme sentí una mano que no era la mía, mire hacia abajo y mi camisa con la que normalmente dormía estaba ahí, pero estaba subida hasta mis pechos más o menos y la mano que no era mía estaba sobre uno de ellos, lo cual no era buena idea, ya que al moverme esa traviesa mano hacia más presión sobre mí, me gire un poco era Edward el que estaba aquí con migo…..

Be-Si no estuviera tan dañada, seria perfecta para ti….-dije a la nada pasando mi mano por sus cejas pobladas, por su nariz recta, por sus mejillas, su barbilla, era un dios griego, pero yo no pertenecía a los dioses, simplemente vagaba por donde podía, y no me pertenecía, pronto empezó a hacer muecas a causa de mis caricias, y poco a poco abrió uno de sus ojos, mirándome intensamente, que izo que mi corazón latiera desbocado,….

Ed.-Hola, ¿Como estas?...

Be-Bien, gracias, por quedarte con migo, yo solo…

Ed.-Shh, nena, siempre que quieras, sabes que ahí estaré, te…-no pudo seguir, ya que en ese momento un grito proveniente de la habitación de Elizabeth nos alerto, Edward rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia ella, con migo pisándole los talones, cuando entramos mi pequeña estaba sentada en la cama, llorando a mares, que no podía ni respirar…-he, hey Eli, Eli, ya, ya paso pequeña shh ya estamos aquí, shh…

Eli-P..papi… p..papi…m..mami..p..papi..m..mami…-los dos nos quedamos congelados, pero Edward fue más rápido, la tomo en sus brazos meciéndola para calmarla, sin embargo yo estaba congelada, nunca pensé que ella necesitara una figura…paterna….

Ed.-Hey pequeña tranquila, shh, ya estamos aquí…

Eli- El homble malo, l….le h…hacía daño a m..mami, ¡No mami!...

Be-Shh, pequeña aquí estoy, nadie me ah hecho daño, tranquila….-cuando escucho mi voz, enseguida se refugió en mis brazos, acaricie su pelo, su espalda, Edward se posiciono a mi lado para ayudarnos a mover y no caernos, después de un rato Eli, se calmo mi pobre pequeña….—yo l..lo s..siento, Edward esto no debería de ser a si, tu no debes cargar con esto, es mi problema, yo no te are cargo de ello, y…

Ed.-Espera, Bella espera un momento, solo déjame entender algo, o lo que dices, más bien ¿ok? ¿Ella esa pequeña que tienes ahí, entre tus brazos, dices que no es mi problema?...

Be-Edward entiéndeme ¿si? ayer sufrí un atentado intentaron matarme, ¿Crees que es normal? ¿Dime con que chicas has salido que le pase eso? ¿O que tenga una pequeña? ¿Eh?...-el no dijo nada simplemente cargo a Elizabeth y la acomodo en la cama de nuevo, todo esto lo hacía con una calma que no era normal, después se giro a mí, me tomo de la mano para sacarme eh ir a la sala…

Ed.- Solo quiero que me escuches una ves, ¿ok?...-solo pude asentir…-¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que son lo más importante para mí? Miles Bella no se qué aria sin ustedes, en días mi vida cambio, por dios quiero que esto sea de verdad, quiero que sea real, no quiero que me dejes fuera, solo eso….-sin más se me acerco y sus labios se juntaron con los mios, en un beso que me trasmitió todo el amor que él sentía, mis manos fueron inmediatamente a su cabello, tomando pequeños mechones de, el jalándolo sin llegar a dañar, no sé en qué momento me puse a horcajadas de Edward, pero el gran bulto debajo de sus pantalones me decía que estaba más que preparado, al sentirlo gemí en su boca, el aire nos faltaba, lo sabía ya que mis pulmones empezaban a llorar por él, Edward dejo de besarme pero sin separarse de mí, fue bajando por mi mandíbula y cuello, hasta llegar a mis pechos, y empezar a morder, lamer, sobre la tela de mi blusa, empecé a gemir sin vergüenza alguna, ¡Dios! ¿Que me hacia este hombre?…

.

La ropa esparcida por toda la sala, Edward en bóxers, yo solo en bragas, envueltos en una manta, en el sofá, ¿Como cabíamos en él? No me pregunten, porque no les tendría respuesta alguna o tal ves si, dado el hecho de que me encontraba sobre Edward, creo que era eso, nos habíamos despertado cerca de las 4, y eran las 8 am. Habíamos hecho de nuevo el amor sobre la sala, algo realmente imprudente si tomamos en cuenta que nuestra pequeña se en con….!Dios! ¿Acababa de decir 'nuestra'?...

Ed.-Mmm. ¿En que tanto piensas?...

Be- En que esto está mal, yo…

Ed.- ¡Dios! Bella amor esto no está mal, no claro que no, lo que está mal es que no se dé que forma hacerte entender que te amo, y quiero estar con ustedes, juntos los tres como una familia…

Be-Eso ya me quedo claro Edward, y cree me que eso es lo que más quiero, quiero volver a creer en alguien, pero eso no es, lo que es, es que está mal que estemos medio desnudos a mitad de la sala, sabes Eli, se despierta temprano y no sería correcto que nos viera a si…

Ed.- ¿En serio me darás una oportunidad? ¿La que tanto te eh pedido?...

Be- si, te la daré, ¿Pero al menor indicio sabes que no volverá haber una próxima verdad? Edward hay algo que quiero que entiendas, no soy buena para ti, pero quiero volver a creer en que el amor existe, en que no volverán a dañarme, en que puedo ser feliz con alguien más, y sé que es extremadamente egoísta, pero quiero necesito que alguien me quiera, confiar en alguien….

Ed.-¡Dios nena! Eso es lo que haré, te demostrare mi amor, no te arrepentirás, nunca, cariño…-me estrecho junto a él mas, si es que eso era posible, y empezó un beso que con mucho esfuerzo tuve que terminar, si queríamos estar presentables para cuando viniera Dimitri….

Be- Ahora hay que alistarnos pronto vendrá Dimitri, a si que andando…

.

.

.

…con esto queda todo listo, solo tendrías que presentarte mañana y la pequeña quedara inscrita, es una excelente escuela es privada, así que no abra problema alguno….—estaban terminando el papeleo para la adopción, lo cual era todo bien hasta que vi los costo del preescolar ¡Dios! Esos pagos no los podía costear yo…

Ed.-Ok, Dimitri, eso sería todo, nos vemos mañana para que todo quede en orden…-cuando Dimitri salió, me gire hacia Edward, esto no podía ser,…

Be-Edward ¿Necesito saber porque, Elizabeth va a ir a una escuela tan cara?...

Ed.-¿Ah? Bella no es tan cara, mira los programas que…

Be-¿Edward? Yo no puedo costear algo así, entiende ella iba a entrar en una normal, no algo como esto….

Ed.-¡Dios bella! Eli, es una Cullen ahora, y estará en esa escuela punto, ¿Es que no entiendes que quiero lo mejor para ella?...

Be-¡Agh, me exasperas!...-camine rápidamente a la habitación, y me eche en la cama, no oí cuando se iba, solo sé que cuando desperté ya no estaba, mire el reloj de la mesita eran ¡Las 5! ¡Dios! Me pare rápido con razón tenía hambre, cuando fui a la cocina, me encontré con una imagen que era irremplazable, Edward estaba en el sillón más grande y Eli, encima del, recostada, había una película puesta en el DVD, lo que parecía ser la cenicienta, había papas, palomitas, refrescos, dulces, valla habían tenido un botín muy grande, sonreí ante eso, Edward en verdad quería a Eli, como a su propia hija y eso me hacía sentir miedo realmente, pero dejaría esos para después iría ahora a prepararles algo realmente nutritivo….

.

.

.

Si algo me gustaba era el silencio, pero ahora no precisamente, Edward estaba muy callado, Elizabeth también, solo quería que hablaran no sé, pero eso no sería posible en este caso, cuando terminaron recogí todo creo que no habría platica…

Be- Listo cariño la pijama esta lista, que tengas dulces sueños, vale, me quedare aquí hasta que te duermas, ¿Hecho?...

Eli-Si mami, oye mami ¿Quielo sabel polque no podlas venil a dejalme a la escuela mañana?...

Be-¿Es por eso por lo que Edward y tu estaban callados en la cena?...

Eli-eso cleo, no lo sé, Edwald dijo que había hecho algo y tú te habías enojado ¿Eso es cielto?...

Be-No amor, y no podre ir a dejarte porque.. Mañana Esme quiere que la ayude con un postre, si, pero cuando regreses te tendré un pedazo grande...

Eli-¡Yupi, yo quielo postle! Bueno mami, me voy a dolmil que descanses, te amo mucho..

Be-Yo igual princesa, nunca lo olvides….-seguí hasta que se quedo completamente dormida, cuando eso paso, encendí la lamparita, y salí Edward no estaba en la habitación, así que lo busque en la sala, estaba recostado con una mano sobre sus ojos, con cuidado de no alertarlo me acerque a él, pero no era muy sigilosa claro esta….

Ed.- ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hice con Elizabeth? ¿De que la adoptara? ¿De que yo hubiera interrumpido en sus vidas?...-me quede de piedra al oír sus preguntas, ¿Me arrepentía? No claro que no, aunque ella no sabía que el ahora era su padre no me arrepentía ¿Y de que interrumpiera? No porque éramos nosotras dos solas, y ahora teníamos a él, que nos protegía, y yo lo amaba, pero ¿Porque preguntaba?...—no hace falta que conteste me lo has dicho todo con eso…

Be-Yo…No me arrepiento de nada Edward, solo que es difícil para mí de confiar en alguien, cuando lo hice me fue muy mal, entiéndeme a...ahora quiero seguir con esto que estamos formando, no sé que es, solo quiero que salga bien…

Ed.- Yo también, pero cada paso que doy, no se tu retrocedes dos, no se a donde vamos Bella, no sé qué quieres en realidad, si lo que hago está bien, o no…

Be-Edward, me quieres dar todo cuanto no tuve en mi vida, y cree me, me conformo con menos, entiendo que quieras darle eso mismo a Elizabeth pero mi vida ah sido así, no puedo cambiarla de la noche a la mañana….

Ed.- Te amo Bells, te amo y quiero que lo que has sufrido se valla que solo estemos nosotros tres, que disfrutes cariño…

Be-Y lo hago, con tigo a mi lado lo hago, solo tenme paciencia…-sin previo aviso me tomo de la cintura, y me coloco sobre su regazo, yo ahogue un grito en la base de su cuello…-Te amo Edward...

Ed.- Te amo hermosa, te amo…-sin más me beso, antes de que pudiera decir algo, la noche la pasamos amándonos, como solo él sabe hacerlo, entregándome como no lo había hecho en años, decir que despertar era lindo, no era a si, el día de escuela de mi pequeña y no podía acompañarla, aunque Edward me había dicho que tomaría fotos para que yo las viera, solo veía como se alejaban en el volvo del, y ahora que aria, ¿Esperar? Estaría sola ya que el se iría al hospital…

.

POV EDWARD

La verdad con Bella habían sido momentos, difíciles el haber sufrido mucho le hacía desconfiar, o le costaba confiar en alguien más, pero habíamos logrado arreglarlo, cuando firme el acta me sentí, poderoso, mi pequeña era ¡Mía! Y nadie podía decir lo contrario, y nadie podía quitármela, Bella se había enojado por la elección de escuela ¿Pero es que no se daba cuenta? Quería lo mejor para ella, a si que para no pelear me había salido eh ido a recoger a Eli, para ir a comprar todo para su nuevo día en el preescolar, claro que fue un caos, ella quería todo y bueno no se decidía por algo, hasta después de mil horas, valla que era agotador, pero el ver su carita feliz era mi mejor paga, después de una mochila de princesa aurora, una lonchera de Ariel, papeles de dibujos para sus libros, lápices, colores, gomas y esas cosas, terminamos en casa con comida nada saludable, y películas de princesas, las jodidas princesas me estaban cansando ya, Bella se había dormido, y no quería molestarla así que nos habíamos puesto en el 'plan películas' terminando dormidos ella sobre mí, hasta el tiempo de la cena, Bella no me había hablado, por eso cuando dejo a Eli, le pregunte si mi intromisión en sus vidas era malo, estaba dispuesto a dejarlas si eso era lo que les hacia felices, pero una ves mas ella me sorprendió, diciendo que no ellas querían quedarse con migo…

.

Ed.-¿Buenos días Carmen, algún mensaje?...

Carm-Si Dr. Cullen su padre me ah dicho que por favor en cuanto llegara, pasara a verlo que era urgente…

Ed.-Ok, Carmen, gracias, pasa mis citas para dentro de una hora, regreso…

Carm-Si Dr. Cullen…. —camine hacia el ascensor, y marque el piso de Carlisle, aquí nadie sabía que él era mi tío, todos daban por sentado que era mi padre y bueno no entraría en detalles, cuando llegue a su consultorio, vi a la señora Cope, en su escritorio…

Ed.- Buenos días, señora Cope, ¿Como se encuentra?...

Cope.- ¡Oh Edward! Hola chico bien, ya sabes, ¿Que se te ofrece?...

Ed.- ¿Quería ver si esta Carlisle?...

Cope.- Si hijo, en seguida te anuncio…

Ed.-Gracias…-ella me anuncio, y asintió para que pasara, cuando entre Carlisle estaba detrás de su escritorio como siempre, la verdad es que no entendía como para que me quería…-¿Hola que tal? ¿Para que me necesitas?...

Car-Edward, hijo, tengo buenas noticias…

Ed.-Tú dirás...

Car-Han encontrado el cargamento….

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

¡Bueno aquí hay otro capítulo! Espero lo ahigan disfrutado, ahora ¿De que cargamento estarán hablando?... ¿suposiciones?... nos vemos en el siguiente día...

Locura realizada….

Cambio y fuera….

By:antoCullen::


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…. _

CAP… 6 DECEPCIONES… POV EDWARD ….

¡Mierda! no sabia que hacer, por un lado estaba que después de años había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba, y por otra era engañar a bella, dios pero solo ahí se encontraban todas las respuestas, 4 semanas desde que Carlisle me había dicho sobre ello, no habían podido trasladarla la sola firma de bella era como todo eso se podía, hacer, y yo no podía irme, no eso significaría dejarla sola, y no podía…

Be-¿Hola guapo, en que piensas?...—en que tengo que engañarte..quise decir….

Ed.-¿Eh?, en nada, que bueno que has venido necesitaba que firmaras estos papeles, e..es…e..es… sobre la escuela de Elizabeth si eso, anda solo falta tu firma….-bella me miro tomando los papeles, y firmándolos al momento, juro que me sentí como la jodida mierda pero esto era para los dos, descubriríamos muchos secretos ahí…

Be-listo, bueno ahora vamos la comida esta lista, prepare pastas, Eli quiso eso, pero la acompañe con carne espero te guste….

Ed.- claro que si hermosa, vamos, si no mal recuerdo alguien me dijo que ¿Me aria un postre?.,….

Be-si sobre eso…

Eli-¡Papi!, mila…-cabe mencionar que si Elizabeth me decía papa y bueno esa era la cosa mas jodidamente hermosa, se lo habíamos dicho días después de que ella había entrado al preescolar, digo estaba mas que nervioso, ¿Como jodidos le dices a una pequeña que ahora eres su padre?, claro solo bella podía controlar todo, así que cuando le dijimos ella se puso en sus pequeñas rodillas, tomo mis mejillas junto nuestras frentes, me miro a los ojos y dijo '¿Tu quieles sel mi papi?' juro que casi me caigo, solo asentí, y ella me dijo '¡Yai tengo papi nuevo!', desde ese momento ella me dice papa y siento que mi corazón explota, yo nunca había sentido esto, yo o mi antiguo yo no sentían no tenia emociones, ¿Pero ahora?, mi pequeña simplemente pedia y yo podía cumplirlo….-¡Lo hice yo solita!...

Ed.- ¿Enserio amor?, Valla debe estar delicioso, vamos a la mesa ¿Te ayudo a llevar las cosas?...

Eli- ¡NO!...-me voltee a mirar a bella, Elizabeth tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas toda adorable….-no, ve a sentalte papi, mami y yo ya vamos….-me fui al comedor, mirando hacia atrás, alos minutos mis preciosas aparecieron, no me había fijado muy bien que digamos, pero ¿Era harina, lo que Eli tenia en el pelo?...

Ed.-¿Cariño porque no vas a lavarte las manos a ya arriba?, te esperamos a comer corre….-espere a que no estuviera, y me gire hacia bella…-¿Porque Eli, trae harina en el pelo?...

Be-bueno…¿Porque?…-ella suspiro volteándose sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose a la cocina, la seguí instantáneamente, lo que encontré bueno era una explosión en la cocina, literalmente…-ella insistió en hacer el postre para ti, la ayude pero bueno no salió muy bien, y parece que una bomba a caído aquí mismo, piensa que te enojaras, aunque pienso que eso es estúpido ya que limpiando se arregla todo….

Ed.- ¿En serio cree eso?, ¡Dios mi pequeña!…-antes de que pudiera decir mas Eli, apareció frente a nosotros con su carita mirando hacia sus zapatos, me acerque a ella, para tomarla en mis brazos…-bueno creo que tenemos mucho trabajo, ¿No es a si?, a si que vamos a comer y después limpiamos…

Eli-¿No te has enojado con migo?...

Ed-no, amor vamos…-la comida paso entre risas, a decir verdad valió la pena pasar limpiando ¡El pastel estaba realmente delicioso!, pero como todo tenían que traerme devuelta a la realidad, sacarme de mi burbuja personal, Carlisle me había hablado para checar lo de los documentos, salí mientras mis hermosas se bañaban, sabia que esto estaba mal, quería darme media vuelta eh irme olvidar que tenia esto en mis manos, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente al despacho de Carlisle…

Car- Edward lo siento, yo..

Ed-No ahí problema Carlisle, ten aquí los tienes están las firmas, solo quisiera saber ¿Cuando llegarían?...

Car-mmm, eso no lo se Edward, no me han notificado, pero supongo que en una o semana y media….

Ed-ok, eso esta bien, necesito las pruebas Black no se quedara tan quieto necesito pruebas….-Carlisle asintió me que quede unos minutos mas ahí con el, antes de que fuera mas tarde llegue a casa, valla era tan diferente, renovador decir casa, mi pequeña dormía muy ligeramente en la cama, y bella igual, valla que estaban cansadas, solo esperaba que cuando le dijera lo que había hecho no se enojara…

.

.

.

POV NARRADOR…

Los días habían sido un poco ajetreados, Edward había tenido que ir al hospital, diariamente, y asistir a algunas juntas con las personas a las que menos quería ver, con bella tenia una rutina irrompible, y con Elizabeth ni que decirlo, había recibido una llamada hace unos días, el transporte ya no había sido ningún problema, ahora lo era la llave de este, la maldita caja era como una caja fuerte, la llave tenia forma de una cruz, era una forma muy rara, y la única a quien se lo había visto, era a bella, dios eso era un maldito karma, se preguntaba ¿Porque todo bella?, ¡Esto era un maldito enredo!...

Car-Edward necesitamos abrirla, pídesela o tómala simplemente abriremos la caja y listo, la devuelves a su lugar…

Ed.-no puedo Carlisle, le eh robado una firma ya, por dios no quiero mentirle mas, ¿Que le dire?...-Edward y Carlisle habían estado hablando en el despacho de la casa grande, lo que ninguno se había dado cuenta de quien los estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, hasta que alguien la llamo…

Es-¿Bella los encontraste?...-en ese momento bella salió de su trance, girándose hacia Esme, el grito alerto a los que estaban adentro, Edward maldijo por lo bajo, saliendo al encuentro de bella, Esme tocaba su rostro pero ella solo tenia en su objetivo a Edward, no entendía ¿Porque el le hacia eso?...

Ed.-bella yo…

Be-¡Cállate!, solo no me hables, o no mejor si, ¿Y dime Edward pensaste que no me daría cuenta?, ¿Ah?, ¡Contesta!, ¡Maldición solo una cosa te pedí, solo una y me fallaste!, pero claro tu no amas, no quieres a nadie, siempre eres tu, y solo tu ¿No es a si?...

Ed.-bella yo mira, escúchame, nada de eso es cierto, solo quería obtener respuestas, y esas estan ahí, no te informe no quería que te vieras involucrada y algo saliera mal, ¿ok?, nunca quise pasar sobre ti, perdóname nena yo…

Be-¡NO!, No me toques, puedes quedarte con tu 'tesoro' espero te haga muy feliz yo..yo me voy, ¿Piensas que Jacob es malo?, No Edward tu lo eres, de, el me lo esperaba ¿De ti?, No, pero claro ¿Soy una idiota no?...-después de gritarle esas palabras en su cara, salió corriendo de ahí, hacia la cabaña, la que había sido su casa por todas esas semanas, Edward se había quedado en un trance, hasta que Esme le hablo, corrió hacia, bella cuando entro a la cabaña. La encontró en la habitación guardando algunas cosas en una mochila, Edward no entendía…

Ed.-bella por dios, no, no te vallas, mira te contare todo, te dire, no, no puedes…-bella lo miro diciendo mira que si puedo…-no, no puedes Elizabeth es mi hija ella se quedaría con migo, es legalmente todo….-sabia que se estaba metiendo en terrenos peligrosos, pero no le importaba porque ella se quedara era capaz de eso y mas…

Be-jajaja, ¿En serio?, me lo dice ¡ENSERIO!, Oh Edward me eh escapado de Jacob muchas veces, y junto con su hija, y aunque me duela, es la verdad, ¡Ella no es tu hija, ENTIENDELO!, ella es de el, malditamente, pero es mas mia, ¡Mia!, ahora quítate de mi camino…-ella salió sin mirarlo, Edward la seguía pensando en su mente que podría decir para que ella se quedara, le había dolido en el alma el que ella dijera que no era su hija cuando el la sentía, a si, cuando el daba la vida por ellas, antes de que pudieran salir mas, ella se volteo y lo encaro..-por cierto, ten, puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras, ¿Su pongo que para ti no vale, no?...-logre atrapar lo que me tiraba, era una llave en forma de cruz, era la llave del baúl…-solo recuerda, eso no es mio, era de mi padre lo único que me queda, ahora espero que nunca mas te vuelva a ver, y ten por seguro que odio cada minuto, cada instante que estuve aquí con tigo….

Ed.-bella, yo…-ella sin mas, salió de ahí, dejándolo atrás, las palabras le dolían en el alma, rápidamente tomo su celular marcando a quien sabia podía confiar con su vida…-¡Necesito protección Ya!...

Ray-¡Dios! ¿Edward que pasa?, ¿Para quien?, ¿En que te has metido?...

Ed.- no es para mi, e..es para bella..

Ray-¿Bella?, Edward no entiendo nada…-Edward se encargo de explicarle todo, desde principio a fin, Raysa maldición, una y otra vez pero enseguida mando un equipo para protección de bella, Ben ya rastreaba a bella, y mas o menos sabían donde se encontraba, el único hotel de Forks…

Ed.- dios necesito una junta urgente, te veo en 30 minutos, rápido Raysa…-colgó antes de que recibiera una contestación, se movía como león enjaulado, no entendía porque le había hecho caso a Carlisle, ahora ella estaría con el, rápidamente emett, jasper, Mike, y Raysa llegaron nunca había echo una junta de este tipo ahí en su casa, su espacio…-necesito que derrumbemos los locales, negocios todo, ahora mismo, eso lo mantendrá distraído, necesito también redactar una denuncia, anónima lo pondrá sobre aviso, lo que lo ara ocultarse y que bella este a salvo por ahora, necesito que ella regrese para poder protegerla ahí no lo esta…

Em-¿Tedas cuenta que estas acelerándolo todo, por una chica?..

Ed.- ¿Y tengo que recordarte que tu has hecho lo mismo, por Rosalie?, ¡Me importa un pito lo que sea, quiero esto ahora!, hoy mismo, ¿Entendido?, estaremos en contacto por el teléfono, me voy…-Edward salió, sin mas, el camino fue una tortura, cuando llego dejo el volvo, estacionado fuera de la vista, se enfrento al gerente, y con unos miles, tenia el numero de habitación de bella, y una rentada junto a la de ella, subió y toco la puerta, podía oir los pasos de su pequeña a través de ella, y a bella apresurarse abrir, cuando ella abrió, y sus miradas quedaron enganchadas, se sintió la peor persona del mundo, sabia que ella había sufrido, que ella lo único que necesitaba era amor, ahora, ahora sentia una mierda y se merecía ese desprecio que veía en sus ojos, la pequeña Elizabeth no entendía nada, a si que como siempre recibió a Edward con mucho amor…

Eli-¡Papi!, ¿Hola polque estamos aquí?, mami me dijo que pol ahola vivilemos aquí, ¿Es cielto?...

Ed.-si amor, es que papi tiene que salir, y bueno es mas seguro, ya que en la cabaña ahí animales y pueden picarte, a demás el kínder te queda cerca…

Be-Eli, amor ve a jugar un momento, en seguida voy…-la niña vio a su madre y luego alque se había convertido en su padre, el la bajo y ella obedeció, era raro verlos a si, pero no quería imaginar que sus papis se separarían….-¿Que haces aquí?..

Ed.- necesito que me escuches, bella dios yo lo siento, se que no es… se que tu confiabas en mi, pero por favor solo escuchame, un minuto solo…

Be-no, Edward te pedí algo único, podías haber confiado en mi, no lo hiciste, ¿Sabes como me senti?, mal, una idiota, solo me pregunto ¿Si tus palabras también formaron parte de ello?...

Ed.-¡No… maldición no!, eso es verdad bella te metiste en mi piel, en mi sangre y lo mas importante en mi corazón…

Be-no te creo, lo mejor es que te vallas, a dios Edward eh tomado una decisión…

Ed.- falta que yo pueda aceptar esa decisión….te amo….-sin mas cerro la puerta dejando caer las lagrimas, péro obligándose hacer fuerte por su pequeña, ya tendría la noche para llorar…

.

.

Los días subsecuentes a esa tarde desastrosa, Edward vivía en esa habitación del hotel de Forks, bella salía al kínder, al mercado, por algunas cosas importantes, comia en el restaurante, Edward pagaba sus gastos, bella no se había dado cuenta pero cuando eso paso, fue a tocar su puerta reclamándole por ello, fue la única ves que la vio, ahora 2 semanas después segui igual Black no había tenido señales, ya que lo de derrumbar los locales, y demás había funcionado, debía estar el en extranjero escondido o buscando al traidor que lo había delatado, hoy el había estado pendiente de bella como siempre, escuchando a su pequeña hablar, cantar, ser in participe de todo esto, pero hoy era diferente, no la había oído en ningún momento, ni cuando se suponía irían a desayunar, nada, arriesgándose a ser recibido con un portazo o algo mas, toco la puerta pero no recibió ninguna contestación, a si por 10 minutos nada, la llamo, nada, desesperado bajo con el encargado…

Ed.- buenas tarde necesito saber sobre la habitación que esta junto a la mia, la que le rento a la señorita con una niña…

xxx- a si, eh no señor ayer la señorita liquido, pero me pidió que no se dijera nada, y que la dejara quedarse hasta el anochecer, que fue a la hora que salió, con la pequeña niña en brazos…

Ed.- ¿Nada mas?, como pudo ser, maldicion…-tomo su teléfono marcando a Raysa, los policías no habían visto ningun movimientos…

Ray-calmate, pregunta lo que sea que recuerde el encargado, en seguida pondré a buscar….

Ed.- ¿Algun detalle mas?, por favor es importante…-el encargado lo pensó, hasta que por fin hablo…

xxx- si, ella me pidió el teléfono antes, y bueno escuche, que pedia un taxi, para ir al aeropuerto, despues llamo para pedir un billete a Nueva York, si creo que era ahí…

Ed.- ¡Gracias!...—salio llamando a Raysa, ella podía y tenia que hacer algo…

Ray-ya lo investigue Edward ella no abordo el avión, no se porque, pero eh investigado ese asiento quedo vacio, la aeromoza lo confirmo….

Ed.- mierda Raysa, que hago, dios como se me pudo escapar, no importa sigue viendo a lo mejor se quedo, en Seattle, Tacoma, Port Ángeles, no se..

Ray-ok, Edward tranquilo pondré a investigar a todos…-cuando el colgó, en seguida sonó su celular pensando que podría ser ella, lo tomo sin verificar quien…

Car-la tienen Edward…-esas palabras fueron como acido en su sistema, lo que temía oír se hacia realidad…

O0ooo00o0oo00o0o00o0o000o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok yo de nuevo que tal?, quien tendrá a bella?, creen que edward izo lo que izo de mala fe?...

Bueno likes, comentarios?, o alguna cosa mas?, que me incitara a seguir escribiendo?...

….locura realizada…..

…cambio y fuera….

By:antoCullen::


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…. _

CAP.. 8 …. ¿SECUESTRADA? … POV NARRADOR….

El sentirse usada, por el, era como regresar a lo de antes, denigrada hacer mujer de casa, para servirle a su marido, eso era lo que siempre le decía Jacob, ¿Ahora era lo mismo con Edward?, ¿Porque?...

…

Después de pensar y no obtener respuestas, se quedo dormida en el pequeño sillón del hotel en Forks, los días pasaban y simplemente ella no tenia respuestas, la única visita que había recibido era de Edward avisándole que tenia salida libre, Jacob estaba en otro lugar y por ahora a ella no la vigilaba, se había sentido sin un peso enzima, gracias a dios, Elizabeth iba al kínder sin ningún problema, ella podía llevarla, pasar el tiempo, claro ¿El único problema? ¡Edward! siempre iba sin ningun problema de tras de ellas un guardaespaldas, los días eran eternos, pero servían de algo mas que dormir, pensar, pensar en un futuro, uno nuevo donde el no tuviera cavidad, aunque su corazón llorara lagrimas de sangre por el simple hecho de pensar en seguir sin el, pero era necesario ahí no se había creado un amor de verdad al menos no por parte de el. Tenia todo planeado ese dia liquido la habitación del hotel, dejándole al encargado una propina para que pudiera quedarse hasta la noche, izo las reservaciones, para poder tomar un vuelo, y una reserva en un taxi, todo esto a casi media noche, ni Edward ni los policías que ella sabia que la vigilaban se dieron cuenta, sentia que dejaba atrás mas que un posible futuro, no dejaba atrás al amor de su vida, el la enamoro con simples palabras, y ella cayo, después de un tramo el taxi se metió por una calle que no era, y antes de que pudiera preguntar dos hombres se subieron a la parte donde ella iba, su pulso se acelero, su corazón repiqueteo…

xxx-¿Mas vale que te quedes callada, seria una pena que esta preciosura le pasara algo no crees?...

Be-No, No, por favor, no le hagan nada, are lo que quieran, ¡Lo que sea pero a mi pequeña no le hagan nada!….

xxx-buena chica, ahora sigue conduciendo, ¡Jane!…-el que ella pensaba que era un conductor se convirtió en una conductora, siguieron el camino planeado, pero al llegar se desviaron del aeropuerto, y tomaron hacia un jet privado, la tal Jane bajo y tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos por mas que bella quiso hacer algo el hombre que traía la pistola se lo impidió, la bajaron y condujeron siempre tenia la vista en su pequeña, ¿Porque le pasaba esto ahora?…-¡Pon la en el privado! ¡Tu! Siéntate ahí, enseguida despegaremos ¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Rápido necesito llegar lo antes posible a Volterra!….

xxx- ¡Si señor!…-ella tenia miedo, miedo a que la separaran de su pequeña, la maldita hora en que había salido sin Edward, sin el que la protegía de todo, maldita la hora en que se sintió libre claro que Jacob no la dejaría en paz, no el seguiría hasta poder tenerla de vuelta, y poder estar cerca de Elizabeth lo único que le tranquilizaba un poco era, que el no dañaría a su bebe, no porque el sabia que ella era su hija, el la cuidaría, ella sabia que el podía ser lo que fuera, pero nunca la dañaría no a esa pequeñita….

…..

Durante todo el vuelo se la paso rígida en su asiento, tratando de ver lo que los demás hacían, Jane no estaba, y los demás seguían con sus armas en pila, ¿Como esperando algo?...

.

.

.

xxx- ¡Rápido camina, necesitamos llegar con el jefe!,…

Be-¿Puedo saber con quien me llevan? ¿Donde esta mi hija?...

xxx- tranquila pequeña, pronto lo sabrás, y tu hija bueno ella esta bien no te preocupes, ya sabes pórtate bien y ella seguirá igual….-el camino fue algo tenebroso, al bajar por un elevador, que parecía que en cualquier momento caería hasta el ultimo piso, dejándolos a todos aplastados, cuando por fin descendieron, una mujer de unos 30 años los recibió, hablaba en otro idioma pero lo que pudo entender es nada, su hija siempre iba adelante, como recordatorio de no hacer ningun movimiento, ella iba dormida, sabia que habrían tenido que dormirla, eso era seguro, detrás de unas puertas de roble, gigantescas, estaban tres personas con unas chicas detrás de ellos, como si los protegieran, habían mesas, con papeles, mapas, computadoras, y de mas, ¿Que era todo esto?, aquí no estaba Jacob, ¿Pero quien la había traído aquí?...-¿Señor? Aquí esta lo que nos encargo…

xxx- ¡Felix! mi buen amigo siempre cumpliendo, isabella, que gusto verte de nuevo….

Be-yo….no…

xxx-oh querida llámame Aro, Aro vulturis, digo puedo preguntar ¿Como esta mi querido Edward?, ¿Carlisle?...-bella se quedo pasmada, a si que ¿De eso se trataba?, ¿Era por ellos dos?, ¿Las habían usado a ellas por ellos? ¿Pero porque?...-¿Oh estas perdida no es a si?, bueno te contare, desde el principio, mi querido Anthony nunca se cercioro de quienes eran sus aliados, mal en verdad no sabes quien puede darte una puñalada en este negocio, la verdad, pero el se tomaba a la ligera todo esto, el quería poder pero el dinero con lleva poder, a si que el no sabia como controlar los dos, un estúpido la verdad, y en ves de aliarse con migo, ¿Con quien crees que se alió?, con otro estúpido que lo unico que le importaba, era ayudar a los demás, no niego que también me gusta, pero primero soy yo, a si que Anthony tubo esa brillante idea, asociarse con Charlie swan, y ¿Quien es el?, tu padre pequeña isabella, que mal, poder, dinero, todo a sus pies ¿Que hacían despilfarrarlo en personas que nunca les darían nada a cambio? En cambio yo luchaba cada dia por colocarme donde sigo ahora, y mas, así que les propuse que nos juntáramos Swan, Mansen, y Vulturis, pero no una ves mas me rechazaron, y ¿Sabes que planes tenia?, ¡Matarlos!…-en ese momento bella se obligo a mantenerse en pie, pero su cuerpo era pequeño tanta información era un caos en su pequeña mente, y cayo desmayada…-valla la pequeña es mas fuerte de lo que crei, pon la ahí, esperare a que despierte, mientras hare una llamada a un buen amigo….

Ed.-¡Donde la tienes!...

Aro- mi buen amigo Edward, ¿Como te va?, ¿Sabes que tu chica y yo la estamos pasando genial, y la pequeña Elizabeth?, si, es un encanto….

Ed.- ¡Mal nacido, si le tocas un pelo te juro que!…

Aro-ah, ah, no mi amigo, no estas en condiciones de amenazar sabes, siempre quise ver como era desaparecer a dos personas en común, creo que eso se cumplirá muy…

Ed.- ¿Que quieres?, ¿Dinero?, ¿Poder?...

Aro-no mi querido amigo, quiero algo mas, el dije, y la caja, donde tu padre y el de ella pusieron los papeles, todo, Edward todo, ni una sola falta, para dentro de 12 horas, ya….-antes de que el pudiera responder el pitido, de corte sonó…

…..

Car-Edward no puedes hacer eso, antes podemos ver el contenido saber porque ellos la guardaron, porque bella era la única que tenia la llave….

Ed.- Maldición Carlisle, ¿Sabes cuanto me importa la maldita caja, ahora?, nada, ni una pisca, porque de esto depende la vida de las dos personas que amo…

Car- no sabes si las amas Edward ¿En tan poco tiempo? A demás dios sabes que si muestras mas interés es peor en cambio no pasara nada si dejas que el las tengas, y…-un sonido en seco callo en el piso, todos bajaron para ver que se trataba, la mesa de café que esme tenia colocada pulcramente estaba echa trisas a un lado del sillón….

Es-¿Edward que?...

Ed.- ¡¿Me importa una mierda, lo que tu pienses, entiendes?! ¿Si fuera Esme no arias lo mismo?, ¡Dime!, oh se me olvidaba eres solo tu Carlisle, y se que ellos me a poyaran, porque arían lo mismo por ellas, pero tu no Carlisle, ahora me sigo preguntando ¿Porque mi padre no usaba el apellido cullen?, y ¿Porque yo uso el tuyo en ves de, el de el, pero sabes? ¡Olvídate de mi!…-todos sin acepción estaban con la mirada sobre el chico de pelo cobrizo, digiriendo sus palabras, el volteándose hacia ellos hablo, una vos fría, y contenida….-si quieren seguirme, bien, si no, gracias, esto es algo mio…

Em-Edward espera, vamos…

…

Jas-¿Cual es el plan?, ¿Necesitaremos a Ben?...

Ed.- ya puse sobre aviso a Raysa, ella dará el pitazo solo si es necesario, Ben esta coordinando todo, ya esta listo el jet, primero iremos a Seattle, de ahí saldremos en diferentes caminos, hasta llegar juntos, recuerden que no será fácil entrar, ellos nos estarán esperando, y cuando nos vean juntos nos emboscaran, por eso iremos separados, uno en el aeropuerto, otro en carretera, yo estaré con el en Volterra, ¿ok?...—todos asintieron, sin ningun contratiempo se pusieron en marcha hacia el aeropuerto… los tres amigos, tres hermanos….

….

.POV EDWARD…

Decir que las horas eran eternas era algo fácil, me sentia atrapado llevábamos 4 horas, en vuelo y yo quería salirme por la puerta y llegar cuanto antes, volando, pero esta era la única forma mas rápida, mis hermanos iban dormidos, ellos querían descansar y era lo mejor, por mi parte no podía el amor de mi vida estaba atrapada junto con mi pequeña, habíamos pasado antes a Seattle antes, y había sido mas que difícil para mi estar de nuevo ahí, en esas paredes que… quite esos pensamientos de mi mente, lo único importante ahora eran ellas, solo viajábamos los dos pilotos, y una asistente, que a cada cierto tiempo venia ofreciéndome comida, bebidas, que yo denegaba con caballerosidad….

.

.

Em-¿Por fin, saben lo que hay que hacer no? Yo me ire con tigo, para quedarme en la carretera, ¿ok?...

Jas-suerte…-asintiendo, emprendimos el viaje, era cerca de una hora hacia Volterra desde aquí, en mas de la mitad dejé a emett, ahora me tocaba a mi, cuando llegue todo se veía siniestro, los guardias me habían dejado pasar sin problema alguno, eh hice el mismo recorrido que ya muchos años atrás había hecho una ves, recordarlo, me lastimaba, pero ahora no era el muchacho con una sed de venganza, al precio que fuera, no ahora era un hombre que venia por lo que le pertenecía, su mujer y su hija, cuando por fin cruce las puertas de roble, quise matarlo, quise hacerlo sufrir en una silla mi pequeña estaba atada de pies y manos, con una cinta en su boca, ¡Maldito hijo de puta!….

Aro-¡Amigo mio! Debes de saber que no es lo mio la violencia pero bueno no dejaba de repetir tu nombre y gritarme groserías, no, no, Edward ese vocabulario no es digno de una dama, menos de una señorita…

Ed.- traje lo que pediste ahora dejala en paz, suéltala, ahora…

Aro-¿Oh si?, que tal hermanos mi buen amigo Edward me a traído un presente…

Ed.- ahora Aro, mi paciencia no es larga…

Aro-¿Dimitri, Felix desaten a la señorita!…-en ese momento fije mi vista ahora comprendía el que Jacob supiera de Elizabeth maldito hijo de puta, el le había avisado, de su existencia, Dimitri entro y empezaron a quitar las sogas, y la cinta de ella, quería matar al maldito, paso una mano acariciando la pierna, pero en ese momento mi nena me sorprendió, dándole una patada en las malditas pelotas, al sinvergüenza, ¡Esa era mi chica!…-una fiera la chica…

Ed.-bueno aquí tienes, ¿Ahora que esperas para dejarnos ir?...

Aro-¿Valla cual es la prisa amigo mio?...

Ed.- ¿Sabes Aro?, Tu y yo no tenemos nada en común, no se para que quieres que me quede mas….

Aro-te equivocas amigo mío, tenemos mucho, todavía recuerdo al chico que tenia una sola cosa en mente, o ¿Eso cambio ya?...

Ed.- no, Aro no ha cambiado, pero tengo mejores cosas de las que ocuparme, ¿Tu no?, como por ejemplo ¿Donde esta tu esposa?...-en ese momento Aro, fijo su mirada en mi, Renata era una adicta a las compras, y amaba a Aro, nunca difería en sus decisiones, y lo complacía con una simple afirmación de lo que fuera, en cambio el derrochaba dinero en ella, sin mas, Alec entro en mi visión, y vi como este daba las nuevas, la cara de Aro se desfiguro, si había una cosa mas importante para el era esa mujer…-como veras mi buen amigo, tenemos diferentes planes, ahora quiero a mi hija aquí, y a mi mujer a mi lado, ¡Ahora!..-el no se movio…-sabes amigo mio, con un solo botón seria tan fácil, sabes fuiste mi maestro en un tiempo, sabes que no me detendré, no cuando quiero algo que tu tienes, ¡AHORA!...

Aro- ¡Felix, llama a Jane y que traiga a la pequeña!…-cuando Feliz acato las ordenes, y Jane salió por esa puerta cargando a mi pequeña quise correr pero la paciencia en esto a veces tenia que ser una virtud, mi pequeña estaba dormida, agradecía eso, ella no seria testigo de ello, bella camino con ellos y cuando los hube tenido situados, senti que un poco mi corazón regresaba a su ritmo…-ya las tienes, ¿Que esperas?...

Ed.-No, no amigo, dejaras que salga de Volterra con mi familia, sin un rasguño entonces tendre la dicha de regresarte a tu mujer, ¿Es un trato amigo?...

Aro-¡Si, si, den la orden que los dejen salir ahora!...-sin mirar a tras, con mi pequeña en brazos, y mi mujer a un lado, empezamos a caminar, la fiesta tradicional del pueblo se celebraba a si que fue fácil perdernos entre la gente, después de caminar por 30 minutos tomamos un coche para emprender el camino, durante este no hubo palabras, silencio fue lo que nos acompaño, me sentia feliz, de tenerlas con migo pero sabia que era un peligro, sabia que los problemas nunca acabarían por eso después de revelar lo que contenía aquello, la dejaría ir, ese simple pensamiento izo que mi corazón se rompiera en miles de pedazos, lo que ahora me preocupaba era Elizabeth ¿El tiempo de duración del medicamento que usaron para dormirla?, Pero llegando al aeropuerto lo checaría ahora lo importante era salir de aquí, en el camino recogimos a emett, bella se sorprendió de verlo, y era bueno ya que podía pasarme y checar a Eli…

Be- ¿Esta bien verdad?...

Ed.- No lo se nena, no tengo mis instrumentos a simple vista lo que le eh checado se ve bien, pero no se que han usado en ella, no te preocupes estará bien…

Em-tranquila bella casi salimos de esto…

Be-gracias emett…-espere tontamente un gracias para mi pero este nunca llego, cuando llegamos no pude tomar a Eli, en mis brazos ella se apresuro a tomarla y salir del coche…

Em-¿Creo que esta enojada, no?...

Ed.- ¿Eso es poco, ves los osos y pumas que molestamos por diversión las veces que vamos de caza?...-el asintió…-bueno ellos son pequeños gatitos en comparación con la furia de bella…

Em-bueno yo por eso me encerrare a dormir junto con jasper ya sabes te dejaremos el espacio, hasta preferiré las patadas de Eli, la cuidaremos ya sabes es trabajo duro…

Ed.- cobardes…

Em-no hermano, quiero llegar intacto con mi rosalie, quiero tener hijos, y creo que tu mujer es capaz de dejarme estéril, no gracias…-rei por sus ocurrencias, jasper tenia el avión preparado, bella había subido sin siquiera saludarlo, valla estaba mas que enojada, emett empezó a contarle sobre lo que le había dicho momentos antes, y este solo sonrio, hijos de…

Be-señorita necesito un medico, es urgente, ¿Contaran con uno a bordo?...

Ashley- eh no señorita, pero el señor cullen, puede…

Be-¡No gracias!…-dios, al parecer había encontrado con una vena de bella que no sabia y esta era perseverante…

Ed.-no te preocupes, ya me encargo yo...bella cariño, yo…

Be-aléjate, si supiera donde estoy a ciencia cierta, cree me, me iria sin tu ayuda, ahora simplemente déjame sola…

Ed.- sabes que no lo are, ahora permíteme que revise a Eli, no es por ti, ni por mi, es por ella…-sin mucho agrado me tendió a mi pequeña, y empecé a checarla, se oía bien, ningún síntoma de algo anormal, ella despertaría en unas horas, las suficientes, para que cuando llegaremos lo isiera…-esta perfecta, solo ahí que dejarla descansar, despertara en unas horas, mas o menos lo que tenemos de viaje, déjala aquí, estará mas cómoda…..

Be-ok, no hay problema, conpermiso…-suspire derrotado, caminando detrás de ella, los chicos venían hacia aquí, al mirarme emett me izo una mueca de ' estas muerto', valla en serio eso lo tenia mas que claro….

Ed.-amor, mira yo, yo se que estas enojada y que…

Be-¡No Edward, no estoy enojada, estoy furiosa! ¿Sabes no logro entender porque?...

Ed.-yo…

Be- ¡Sabes pensé que seria fácil!, ¡Creer en ti, pensé que podríamos crear algo, y!….-ella empezó a llorar, maldito sea….

Ed.-no nena, no llores, dios me odios por esto…solo quiero que entiendas lo que pasa, que me entiendas, pero no puedo explicarte nada hasta que lleguemos a Seattle, por favor nena…

Be-solo se que tienes muchas cosas que explicar Edward, este tipo Aro, me dijo muchas cosas y la verdad no se que creer, no se si odiarte, aunque sabes no puedo hacerlo porque cada ves que una célula mia quiere hacerlo una que te ama la supera, solo espero que lo que tengas que decir sea algo con lo que refutar lo que me dijeron…

Ed.-¿Que te dijo el?...-suspiro, y cerro sus ojos, pensé que se quedaría callada pero no fue a si, sin mirarme hablo,…

Be-¿Quien es Anthony? Edward quiero la verdad….-me congele en mi lugar, el no había sido capaz de eso, no….-veo que no me dirás, ¿No es así?, bueno cuando pienses bien las cosas me dices….

Ed.-Es mi padre….-años, años que no hablaba de el, dios sentia un dolor agudo en el pecho, pero era hora de decirlo, de confiar en alguien…- te dije que Carlisle no era mi padre ni Esme, mis padres eran Anthony y Elizabeth Mansen, murieron en un accidente de coche, trafico…

_****Recuerdos….._

_Ese día era diferente, sentía un dolor agudo en mi pecho, pero no entendía ¿Porque?, ignorándolo, baje a desayunar mi madre como siempre estaba en la cocina preparando todo, ya que hoy no estarían irían a Forks, un pueblo olvidado de dios, a si que me quedaría aquí en casa, y como prueba de que me portaría bien Raysa se quedaría ella era un año menor que yo, valla la pequeña se burlaría de mi de por vida, desayune con mis padres, papa me preguntaba sobre el instituto, y los chicos, Raysa era la única que nos ponía en forma pequeña niña, y papa lo sabia, después de eso salí directo a recogerla, si otra cosa era que le servía de cargador, ya que había perdido una apuesta, cuando me vio corrió hacia mi valla otra ves había pasado algo…_

_*Ed.- ¿Pasa algo pequeña?.._

_*Ray-no..yo, ¿Vámonos si?, solo vamos….-después de eso no me pudo comentar nada, las clases la verdad pasaron muy rapidas, seguía sintiendo ese dolor en el pecho como si algo, no se fuera a pasar, cuando salimos Raysa y los chicos nos fuimos directo a casa, ya que ella decidía por nosotros, por mas que isimos cosa y media ella simplemente seguía desanimada, cuando los chicos se fueron nos quedamos solos, viendo una película, al final tuve que cargar a Raysa a la cama, ya que se había quedado dormida, cansado me fui a dormir, nunca habia estado mucho tiempo con la familia de mi padre ni de mama, pero en la mañana me sorprendió la visita de mis tíos Carlisle y Esme, ¿Que hacían aquí?..._

_*Es-¡Hijo!...-mi tia entro llorando, la verdad no entendía ¿Le habría pasado algo a Alice?..._

_*Ed.-¿Que pasa?, no, no entiendo…_

_*Car-¿No han venido a verte?..._

_*E.-¿Quien?, ¡Dios Carlisle mis padres no están!, ¿Porque tendría alguien que venir a verme?...-antes de que el pudiera decirme algo, tocaron la puerta, Raysa estaba en la cocina así que excusándome me dirigí abrir…_

_xxx- ¿Edward Anthony Mansen?..._

_*Ed.-¿Si?, ¿Quien me busca?…._

_xxx-somos de la policía local, sentimos tener que darle esta dolorosa noticia, sus padres, viajaban de Forks hacia Seattle, por la carretera, y lamentablemente han tenido un accidente, señor Mansen lo sen…-no los deje terminar entre rápidamente a la sala donde Raysa se encontraba con Esme, al verme entrar se pararon, ellos lo sabían, ¡Lo sabían!.._

_*Ed.-¡Dime que no es cierto, Carlisle!, ¡Dime que lo que me han dicho no es cierto!, ¡Maldición Carlisle, mis padres no están muertos!..._

_0o0oo0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o_

¿Ok, yo se que ustedes quieren saber que mas pasa, no?, y a lo mejor diran que ese secuestro estuvo muy raro, no?, bueno es que Aro no me izo nada ustedes saben jajaja, no es que no se ahora no quiero nada con ellos tal ves después, pero que pasa que le habrá dicho Aro a bella?, ustedes pueden descubrirlo aquí en corto jajaja, nos vemos….

¡YA SABEN MAS DE 7 LIKES CAPITULO ADELANTADO, SI NO NOS VEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN!

¿Likes?, ¿Comentarios?, ¿Vulturis?...

….cambio y fuera…..

….locura realizada…..

By:antoCullen::


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…. _

CAP….9 … RECUERDOS…. POV EDWARD….

Se lo había dicho, bella estaba callada tenia la vista fija en mi, pero sin verme, ¿Que le habría dicho Aro?...

Be-¿Por eso te afecto en un principio el nombre de Eli, no es a si?...—asentí…-¿Pero, como? Yo, ¡Dios esto es una locura!…

Ed.-amor te juro que no te miento…

Be- ¿Y Carlisle, Esme que hicieron?...

Ed.- En esos momento creo que no los quería ver…

_****Recuerdos…._

_Tome a Carlisle por las solapas de su chaqueta, esto tenia que ser una mentira, me derrumbe en el piso, era gracioso ver como yo un chico de mas de un metro y medio, era consolado por una pequeña, Raysa en esos momentos fue mi mejor consuelo, Carlisle se encargo de casi todo en ese momento, pero al tener que ir a reconocerlos fui yo, y entre solo, eran ellos estaban ahí, se veían como dormidos pero sabia que no despertarían…_

_*Ray- lo siento mucho cariño…_

_* Ed.- hace frio, mi madre no soporta el frio Raysa, le molestaba…_

_*Ray-si lo se, le conseguiremos una manta, ¿ok?...-asentí, Carlisle quería quemarlos, yo no, los enterraría, ellos se merecían eso, no había dormido no descansaba, estaba llegando a casa cuando vi que había un coche afuera y una mujer trajeada me esperaba, y ¿Ahora?..._

_*Ed.- buenas tardes, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?..._

_xxx- buenas tardes, soy la trabajadora social del centro Amanecer, me han mandado su caso, siento mucho lo de tus padres, pero eres un menor de edad sin un adulto a cargo, necesito que me acompañes, serás internado en la casa hogar, hasta que seas mayor de edad, o bien adoptado por alguna familia…-mi mundo cayo en ese instante, mi familia se había desmoronado, y ahora me encerraban en una casa con personas que no conocía…._

_*Ed.-¿Que? Eso no puede ser, mis tios son los que se encargarían, y….._

_xxx- lo siento , pero no, digo hasta que se resuelva lo de la adopción tienes que venir, con migo…-sin ninguna resistencia camine, esto era algo que nunca me esperaba me sentía que no valía, ¿Porque?.._

…_. Los días pasaban, y nadie venía ha verme me sentía abandonado, ¿Así me quedaría? Llegue a querer estar muerto, ¿Porque me molestaban? había dos chicos que e molestaban solo porque no quería hacer los trabajos que le ponían a ellos, extrañaba a mis padres… nunca llore porque sabia que seria peor para mi, aunque quería gritar, y sacar ese nudo de mi garganta…._

_Cuando por fin Esme, y Carlisle vinieron por mi, me senti aliviado de salir de ese horrible lugar después de un mes…._

_Me quedaría en casa con mis tios, no dije ni replique nada, ¿Que era mio ahora? ¡Nada! ¿Que podía pedir? Nada, estaba solo…._

…_.recuerdos****_

Para cuando alce mi vista bella lloraba, y algunas lagrimas también caían por mis mejillas…

Be-Es injusto, todo lo es, ¡Eras un niño! estuviste solo, y..yo lo siento…

Ed.-no lo sientas, ¿Sabes? me duele recordarlos, pero se que ellos durante el tiempo que estuvieron me amaron y se que donde sea que estén me aman….

Be-Dios, no llores amor, y claro que te aman yo te amo Edward mírame, esa pequeña que esta a ya, también…-sin esperarlo, bella se levanto y se puso sobre mi regazo a horcajadas, tomo mi cara entre sus manos, y me beso, dios cuanto la había extrañado, tomaba pequeños mechones de mi pelo y le daba pequeños jalones, mientras su lengua delineaba mi labio pidiendo permiso, el cual le di, cuando se juntaron era como si una descarga nos atravesara, mis manos fueron bajando por su espalda, acariciando la piel a su paso, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba a través de la ropa, mi miembro empezó a palpitar al tenerla a si, de cerca entregada, ¡Dios!...—te..amo… y nunca, digas que estas solo, ¿Me oyes? Se que soy una idiota por haberte dejado pero dios me senti usada, yo..yo….

Ed.- yo lo siento, pequeña se que actué mal, pero sabes me deje influenciar por Carlisle, su venganza, su rencor fueron los que me animaron, y no fue hasta que te vi partir, vi la realidad, bella tu eres y seras siempre lo mas importante, nunca me preocupe por nada siempre hablaba la vos de mi dolor, pero ahora, ahora te tengo, tengo algo valioso, y se que mi madre me diría que luchara por ti antes que por una estúpida venganza, del pasado….

Be-y ella era sabia, no quiero que te pase algo por una deuda que paso hace años, yo también perdí a mis padres Edward…

Ed.-lo se, y en ese baúl que mande a traer con tu firma, contienen todo, todos los secretos que nos aran entender muchas cosas, sin embargo, quiero que tu me digas ¿Si estas dispuesta a enfrentarlos?...

…..

Nos quedamos dormidos, a si como estábamos, ella encima de mi, no supe que tiempo estuvimos a si, hasta que unas pequeñas manitas me despertaron, abrí mis ojos y vi a Eli, con un ¿Plumón? ¿De donde lo había sacado? Me sonreía como si hubiera hecho la travesura del año, mi pequeña como la había extrañado…

Ed.-¡Hey! ¿Que haces con eso amor?...

Eli-pinte a mis tios como ¡Payasos! Yo soy una artista papi….-no le tome mucha importancia, Eli trato de subirse al asiento junto a mi pero se cayo sobre su trasero al querer hacerlo como niña y grande y no dejar que yo la ayudara, bueno a demás no era como si pudiera, con bella en mi regazo era imposible…-¡Papi!...

Ed.- ¡Cariño!...-deje a bella rápidamente en el asiento para poder tomar a Elizabeth y que no llorara, sabia que era una niña fuerte, pero esta ves las lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojitos…-ya amor, no llores, ¿ok? Papi esta aquí, para ti…

Eli-no..es..cierto…papi..no..esta…tu…no..me..quieres…

Ed.- porque dices eso pequeña, papi te ama, te ama mucho, sabes desde aquí hasta la luna….

Eli-no, tu no estabas, te habías ido, me dejaste, y mami lloraba en las noches porque ¡No estabas!...-mierda…

Ed.- pero papi, regreso y esta de nuevo aquí junto a ti, te ama, y ama a mami, y no las dejara, nunca, porque si eso sucediera papi, estaría muy triste….

Eli-¿En serio? ¿Tu no te iras, te quedaras? ¿Aquí con nosotras?...

Ed.-si amor para siempre…

Eli-te amo papi, ¡Eres el mejor papa del mundo!...-se abrazo a mi cuello y se quedo ahí dormida, en poco tiempo, amaba a estas dos mujeres que ahora sin mas eran mi vida, y lucharía contra esos demonios que sabia que existían, para que ellas fueran felices….

….

Ok que mi hija dijera que había sido una pintora era cierto, y no podía parar de reir, emett había salido y después de unos minutos había salido jasper detrás de el, bella y yo estábamos despiertos Elizabeth dormía en mis brazos ya que cuando la quise pasar a la cama ella se aferro a mi, pero eso era ¡Dios! Emett y Jasper traían bigotes, alrededor de los ojos pintados de negro como mapaches, las cejas negras y nariz roja, obvio nos miraban como locos, pero ¿Es que no se daban cuenta?...

Em-¿De que se rien?...

Jas- déjalo emett, bueno y ¿Que sigue después de aquí?...

Ed.- e..es…-no podía aguantar la risa…-ok, ¿Renata?...

Em-como bien sabes pues le pagamos unas lindas vacaciones…

Jas-¡Emett!...

Em-¿Que? Edward me dijo que la embarcara en un avión a Hawái, y así lo hice, primero se resistió, pero bueno no fue tan difícil convencerla, ya sabes mis encantos de niño bueno…

Be-¿La sedujiste? ¿A una señora?...

Em-¡Que!... ¡No! Niño bueno, ella no tiene hijos se lo pedí por favor, ¡Ella podía ser mi madre! acepto le dije que no le aria daño, que al que se lo harían seria a mi, y acepto, es muy blanda teniendo en cuenta el marido que tiene…

Ed.- bueno eso esta mejor, y bueno llegando llamara a Aro, ahora bella y yo iremos a las colinas…-me era difícil hablar de eso y ellos mejor que nadie lo sabían…-por eso quiero ver si pueden..

Em-nos quedaremos con Elizabeth, quiero mostrarle los juegos a los que íbamos, y su papi no se atrevía a subir jajaja…-Emett era el que me había acompañado en esto siempre, y el sabia lo que yo sentía, a si que agradecía esto…-a si que bellita, Edward no se preocupen, jajaja …

Jas-si Edward tranquilo, ahora creo que cuando lleguemos le diré a Alice, tal ves si le dices a Ros, ella quiera ir, y nos alcancen por ahí…-en ese momento mi pequeña se removió y abrió sus ojitos con un bostezo, era la cosa mas putamente perfecta verla y tenerla en mis brazos sentirla…

Eli-¡Papi! Ya desperté….-algo de lo que me había dado cuenta hasta ahora era que ya repetía la letra 'R'…

Ed.- amor me doy cuenta, y te tenemos una sorpresa, Emett y Jasper te llevaran a un parque de diversiones, para que te subas a todos los juegos que quieras….

Eli-¡¿En serio!?...!siii, siii, siii, eso es fantabuloso, me encanta! Oh mami ¿Verdad que tio Emett y tio Jasper se ven muy lindos?...—no pudimos evitar reir ante el comentario de mi hija,…

Em-¿Lindos?..

Jas-¿Lindos?...

Eli-sip, lindooossss… ¡Soy una pintora!...

Ed.- jajaja ¡Sus caras!...-me miraron sin comprender, de que hablaba, rápidamente se pararon y se miraron en el espejo que había en el baño, y se miraron a la cara del otro, en ese momento bella y yo estallamos en carcajadas…

Em-pequeña demonio, ¡Con Alice tenia cuando hacia eso! Me las pagas Eli, ven acá…

Eli-¡Papi! Ayúdame…

Ed.- no te preocupes nena, papi te ayuda, Emett deja a mi nena…

Em-no esto siempre lo hacia Alice, esa duende, una ves también me dejo el pelo rosa, no otra nena a si no…

Be-jajaja, si no la dejas… le diere a Rosalie que te deje sin juegos, y dormirás en el sofá, tu elijes...

Em-¡Mierda!..

Eli-me debes un dólar, dijiste una mala palabra…

Em-¡agh! Ten pequeña demonio, pero te subirás con migo a todos los juegos, a si tengas miedo ¿eh?…-sabia que Emett lo decía en broma nunca se enojarían con ella, el único que me preocupaba era Jasper porque tan callado, a si que deje en una conversación a Bella, Eli, y Emett mientras me acercaba a el, ¿Estaba pensativo?...

Ed.- ¿Que pasa hermano? siento que Eli, te…

Jas-¿Eh? No, no Edward sabes que nunca me podria enojar con ella, es un angelito, a demás tengo uno parecido en casa, ¿Recuerdas?...

Ed.- si, y ese es peor ¿no? ¿Pero porque estas a si?..

Jas- si, es solo que, bueno pienso en que todo esto pronto lo podre vivir…—me quede en una pieza no entendiéndolo…- sabes quiero esto, pequeñas bromas que sean grandes logros, travesuras que compartir, risas, regaños tal ves, eso siempre lo eh querido y bueno antes de venirnos… pues Alice me la dio… seremos padres Edward….-ok eso no me lo esperaba, me quede callado mi pequeña duende, iba..iba hacer ¿Madre?...

Ed.- ¡Hermano felicidades! Dios eso es…es estupendo, dios Jasper porque, ¿Porque viniste? ¡Porque estas aquí, dios ella me va a matar si algo te hubiera pasado!...

Jas-porque ella entiende, que somos hermanos, y que siempre te a poyare en todo, a demás ella quería venir Edward ella también te quiere, eres su hermano, mas que su primo, eres la que siempre la ah cuidado, y protegido, a si que bueno era mejor que viniera yo antes que dejar que isiera una locura la conoces…

Ed.- ¿Y cuando pensaban decirlo? No vi ningun síntoma…

Jas- es lo gracioso no tiene ninguno, ella no los tengo yo, bueno hasta ahora han sido buenos, solo antojos en las comidas, veremos conforme pasa el tiempo, y bueno se los íbamos a decir pero paso lo de bella y bueno pues no se pudo…

Ed.- ¡Bueno hermano pues felicidades! Y esto hay que celebrarlo cuando lleguemos…-el asintió, y una de las asistentes que viajaba con nosotros, salió a darnos la indicación de que en breve aterrizaríamos, y que nos abrocháramos los cinturones, la verdad no sabia si eso era bueno o no…

Eli-¡NO! El es mio, se sienta aquí…

Ed.- ¿Que pasa? Emett…

Be-Esta haciendo renegar a Eli, amor, déjalo…

Eli-¿Papi, verdad que no, tu te quedaras aquí con migo?...

Ed.- claro que si preciosa, Emett deja, eres peor que un niño chiquito…

Em-Eddie, solo jugaba…-le di una mirada de cállate..-ok, ok, me voy…

_***en breve aterrizaremos, favor de verificar que sus cinturones estén bien colocados, y abrochados, en breve llegaremos***…_

…..

POV BELLA

Em-valla creo que se nos adelantaron…-dijo Emett mirando hacia la sala, ahí estaban Rosalie, y Alice, y podía ver a Alice saltar en si sitio, ¿No se cansaba?...

Ed.- ¿Amor, quieres que vallamos con ellos? comamos, y después vallamos y veamos lo que tengamos que ver...—lo pensé, sabia que esto era doloroso, que era difícil, pero las cosas mas difíciles era mejor no darle largas, a demás, ¿Que podía salir mal?...

Be-No Edward, cuanto antes mejor…

Ed.- ok, les diré ellos se irán directo al hotel, Alice tendrá un itinerario que cumplir de seguro…-lo mire sin entender, ¿Itinerario? ¿Hotel? ¿No los veríamos? ¿Porque? Edward vio mi confusión y me aclaro algo que yo ya me imaginaba pero no quería hacerme a la idea…-nena necesitaremos mucho tiempo eso te lo aseguro, no te preocupes ellos se aran cargo de todo, tendremos tiempo…

Be-ok, andando…

Ed.- chicos iremos a la casa, cualquier cosa tendremos los celulares encendidos, y bueno pues nosotros les avisaremos…

Ros-claro que si Edward, Bella vallan con cuidado, nosotros nos encargaremos de esta pequeña, y ella se portara de lo mejor, ¿Verdad que si?...—en ese momento Eli, empezó a llorar, pensé que seria porque no me vería o no se, pero se lanzo a los brazos de Edward, repitiendo que no la dejara, que lo había prometido…

Ed.-cariño y lo prometí, y lo are, pero ire con mami a recoger varias cosas a casa de los abuelos, mientras tu vas con tus tios al parque ¿Recuerdas? No te dejare nunca, Eli, cariño mírame, nunca, ¿ok? Eso es como la película de Stoy tory asta el infinito y mas a ya, ¿ok?...

Eli-¿Es que si tu no vas, quien me va a proteger del tio emett? El querrá que yo me suba a todos los juegos y no me gustan algunos…

Ros-¡Pues yo te protegeré cariño! ¿Quien mas? Y si el tio Emett se porta mal el nos comprara helado, ¿Te parece?..

Eli-¡siii, adiós papi, mami, te amo mucho!...—nos despedimos, de ellos nosotros iríamos en uno de los coches de Edward que estaba en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, el viaje la verdad fue en silencio, ¿Porque? No sabia, el camino era puras calles asfalto, pero después de un momento empezó a convertirse en arboles, y pequeños bosques, esto era a salidas de Seattle, lo sabia, tenia tiempo pero todavía lo recordaba, en un momento Edward se detuvo frente a una casa, se veía del tipo hogareño, era hermosa, no era la única, si bien había varias mas antes de esta, pero esta era diferente, aparte de estar cercada, no se le veía un aire diferente, o al igual eran figuraciones mías, Edward tecleo, un numero y entro, seguro era la casa de alguna tia, ¿No se algo no? El había vivido aquí en Seattle tenia que tener familia ¿No?...

Ed.- listo andando…-¿Cuando estuvo en mi lado del coche? ¿Y cuando se bajo? No lo sabia tome su mano y salí del coche igual en un mismo silencio, el tomo una llave y entramos a la casa, por dentro era hermosa, hogareña igual que por fuera, en la entrada de la sala, el hablo…-ire a visarle a Fernando que no nos moleste, ¿ok? Ponte comoda estas en tu casa…-antes de que pudiera decirle algo, el salió, ¿En mi casa? ¿Pero de quien era esta casa? Entre ala sala los muebles no eran de este año se veían viejos en el termino pasados de moda, pero se mantenían en buen estado, mire por sobre las repisas y estanterías, en la chimenea también había fotos, fotos de un niño, de pelo cobrizo, y una señora de pelo rojizo, y un hombre de pelo cobrizo y despeinado al igual al de Edward, ellos eran Elizabeth y Anthony…yo..yo los conocía, ellos habían estado en mi casa, ellos eran los amigos de mis padres, pero….no…oí la puerta y sentí a Edward detrás de mi, me voltee esto no podía ser o ¿si?...

Be-¿E..ellos, e..ellos son tus padres?...

Ed.- si, Elizabeth y Anthony Mansen….-en ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo, todo ¿En donde estaba? ¿Con quien estaba? todo, no era nadie ¿Mi padre me mintio? Ahora las palabras de ese viejo tenían sentido, ¡Todo, Jacob, Bylli todo! Todo, ¿Y yo en que mundo vivía?...

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok ustedes querrán matarme verdad?, pues no lo hagan jajaja, si no, no sabran como termina esto, jajaja, y bueno su querida amiga, aquí les tiene el capi!, que creen que piense bella, una aclaración bella no sabia que su padre pertenecía a la mafia, ella sabia que trabajaba en la policía, pero no en la mafia, que por culpa de uno de ellos lo mataron por meterlo preso ok?, para que quede claro, ahora si en el siguiente ella sabra todo entenderá, y bueno, veremos que pasa creen que deje a edward?...

Likes, comentarios, vulturis?...

Saben +5 likes y 3 comentarios igual a capitulo adelantado…

….locura realizada…..

…cambio y fuera…..

By:antoCullen::


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…. _

CAP…. 10 LA CAJA DE PANDORA ….. POV BELLA….

En el mismo momento en que vi esas fotos, en que el dijo ese 'si', mi mundo no existió, ¿Quien era yo? ¿Quienes eran mis padres? ¿Porque?...

Ed.- Nena, se que es difícil, que todo es confuso…

Be-¿Tu sabias de mi? ¿Sabias quien era?...-se quedo callado, ¿El lo sabia?...-¡Dime!…

Ed.- Al principio no, tu identidad fue borrada, no se como o por quien, por años te eh buscado, hace 10 años que esto paso bella, al principio me sumergí en mi mundo sin que nadie pudiera entrar en el, mis días fueron de rencor, venganza, odio, a quien le había hecho esto, a mis padres, eso creció cuando tuve que pasar los peores días de mis vida en esa casa de acogida, Carlisle trato de hacerme hablar, de que no viviera con rencor, pero no podía, la única que dejaba acercarse era Raysa, con el tiempo mis amigos y Alice, el primer año fue el peor, trate de moderarme después de los primeros meses, pero era imposible un día una persona se presento ante mi en el instituto diciéndome sobre la muerte de mis padres…-Edward tenia sus ojos en otro mundo…-primero trate de ignorarlo pero después, bueno me puse en contacto con el, el era Aro bella se que el te dijo eso, ¿No es a si?...-solo asentí…-yo fui como quien dice su aprendiz, el me metió en esto que ahora soy, pero no lo culpo yo quise, a si que no es su culpa del todo, tenia mucha rabia, estaba enojado con el mundo a si que aprendí, y me convertí en lo que ahora soy, hace 5 años que empecé a buscarte, supe de ti con una carta, Isabella Swan y una foto, te busque nada, mis mejores detectives, aunque pasaron los años no pude dejar de hacerlo, un día con Black salió la oportunidad y supe de ti, te investigue, mis hermanos no creían que fueras tu, primera era imposible que tuvieras una hija de esa edad, eran muchas cosas, cuando, supe que te estaban buscando, y que Ángela era la que estaba con tigo como encubierta, el día que te traje bueno a te los cavos y vi que si eras tu, todo lo indicaba, Black cambio los papeles, bueno algunos cavos quedaron sueltos lo cual fue facil de saber toda tu identidad…

Be-yo..yo…-no sabia que decir, o como decirlo, esto era…era difícil de meditar, no era creíble…-¡Mi padre! ¿Mi padre tu lo conociste?...

Ed.- No, nena no lo conocí, no me involucre en los negocios de mi padre, pero vamos, creo que tenemos mucho que descubrir…-caminamos por un pasillo y subimos por las escaleras, hacia una recamara, cuando entre con lo que me encontré me dejo sin habla, solo quería decir una cosa, había fotos debajo de toda su familia, de el, y aquí había también fotos de el, de Emett, Jasper de todos ellos, trofeos de futbol, natación, carreras, este era su cuarto entonces…..

Be-¿Esta es tu habitación? ¿Eso quiere decir que?...

Ed.- si, esta es mi casa, hacia 10 años que no venia, desde que me llevaron a esa casa, no volví, la eh mantenido como esta, porque mi madre a si le hubi..era gus..tado…-su voz se quebró al final sabia que esto era duro para el, y me dolía, tanto dolor que había en su corazón, en nuestros corazones, tan pequeños pagando por algo que nunca tuvimos cavidad en ello….

Be-shh, Edward amor tranquilo aquí estoy, shh, si quieres podemos dejar aquí esto, y hacer como si nada paso, Edward esto te lastima y..

Ed.- No bella, necesito hacerlo, a demás tu necesitas saber la verdad amor, el que estés aquí me ayuda….

Be-te amo, Edward y estaré aquí tanto como quieras y me necesites….

Ed.- te amo…-en una mesa de rueditas había un montón de papeles, fotos y demás, sabia que esto era necesario, y de aquí sacaríamos mucha información…

… POV NARRADOR …

Con un suspiro se pusieron manos a la obra y empezaron a sacar algunos papeles, documentos, y demás fotos donde Edward estaba con su familia, donde bella estaba con sus padres, esas fotos para bella eran únicas, al haberse ido nunca obtuvo una foto de su familia, la única estaba en el dije que Edward tenia, verlas se le hacia un nudo en su garganta, por los recuerdos que muy fiel ella guardaba en su corazón…

Ed.- nena aquí ahí algunos papeles que tienen tu nombre y mi nombre…-bella agarro los papeles, parecían ¿Cartas?...

_****bella….._

_Mi querida bella, se que te preguntaras ¿Porque de esto, no es así? Cree me amor que esto lo hago por tu bien, nunca quise entrar en esto, pero era imposible no hacerlo, el abuelo fue lo que me dejo y tenia que obedecer, pero quiero que sepas que por lo mismo nunca eh querido algo a si para ti, por eso me eh atrevido hacer esto, para cualquier padre es imposible ver a su hija casada con alguien, porque piensa que ese alguien es un idiota, y nunca será merecedor de ella, pero se que algún día me entenderás, Edward es un buen muchacho, a su corta edad, y se que el te evitara que estés involucrada en algo como esto, mi amor eres lo mas importante para mi, cuando tu madre me dio la noticia creo que en el mundo hubo hombre mas feliz que yo, y cuando naciste a si pequeñita, como eras, una hada, que hablaba con ángeles, mi vida se que las decisiones que tome por ti en este momento serán las mejores para ti, en un futuro, simplemente te amo, mi vida…_

…_.*****_

Los ojos de bella se llenaban de lagrimas, su padre le había escrito una carta, diciéndole que la quería, el la amaba, tantas cosas que ella quería haberle dicho y que no quiso, pero de pronto las palabras de su padre ¿_casarse?_ Se atoraron en su mente…. Mientras Edward leía la también una carta que venía dirigida de su padre….

_***** Edward….._

_Se que has sido un hijo ejemplar, Edward por eso mismo se que sabrás comprender esto, se que entenderás esto, este mundo esta lleno de maldad y decisiones que afectan a otros, pero en nosotros esta cambiar eso, siempre ah sido mi ilusión verte casado con alguien que sea linda, hermosa y de buen corazón, por eso se que bella será esa persona que tu necesitas en tu vida, para hacerte feliz, a lo mejor querrás matarme, aunque no se si siga vivo para eso, pero se que estoy haciendo lo mejor para ti, y se que tu sabrás quererla, cuidarla, y a poyarla en momentos difíciles de su vida, y espero que algún día me entiendas porque lo hice, te amo hijo, y eres el regalo mas preciado, el que sin dinero se puede tener, porque sabes que soy el hombre mas rico al tenerlos a ti y tu madre, solo espero tu comprensión hijo te amo… tu padre…_

…_******_

Los dos se quedaron callados viendo las cartas que sus respectivos padres les habían dejado, para Edward era mas que directa, bella no lograba entender, esto, nada, pero en otro de los papeles de la mesita, había algo que no se esperaban, un acta de matrimonio, donde ellos dos estaban casados, firmada por sus padres….

Ed.-¿Esto es lo que creo que es?...

Be-Si, nuestros padres sabían que algo iba a pasar, dejaron esto listo…

Ed.- ¿Pero el matrimonio no puede estar vigente no?...-en ese momento bella sintió que su mundo se venia abajo, con eso, era de esperarse el no quería casarse, ¿Porque atarse con alguien a si? ¿Como ella? Era una estupidez….

Be-No t..te p..preocupes podemos anularlo cuanto antes, no creo que haya algún problema y…

Ed.- ¿Tu quieres anularlo?...

Be-No, pero supongo que para ti no es algo, como que sea de tu agrado y eso, yo…-de pronto los labios de Edward estaban sobre los de ella, en un beso salvaje, territorial, reclamando que ella era de el, que no existía el pasado, nada solo ese momento en el que ellos dos estaban, sin importarle los papeles, nada, poco a poco la fue recostando sobre la cama, hasta situarse encima de ella, sin dejar caer su peso, cuando el aire les izo falta Edward se separo sin dejar su piel, bajando por su cuello, y volviendo a subir mirándola con todo ese amor que sentía por ella…

Ed.- cree me que es de mi agrado, nena, pero sabes hay algo que no cuadra…

Be-¿Que?..

Ed.- bueno no me dejaron pedírtelo, a mi me hubiera gustado hacerlo con mejor teatro no se, a de mas a penas hemos empezado nuestra vida marital, eso no se vale, no crees, pero no te preocupes puedo arreglar una petición mas acorde todavía….

Be-¿Eso es una proposición?, ¿Señor cullen?...

Ed.-mmm, puede ser señorita Swan, o cierto ya no eres Swan, ahora eres Cullen, con todas las de la ley….

Be-Estamos en el siglo XX| ¿No crees que merezco llevar mi apellido?..

Ed.- No, eso es un indicio de que eres mía, solo mía, así que es hora de que empecemos a cumplir ese contrato, mmm…

Be-jajaja, me haces cosquillas, y amor me encantaría, pero necesitamos terminar de ver todo esto, ¿No crees que entre mas pronto podremos irnos?...

Ed.- tienes razón, ahora vamos, pero antes…-le dio un beso lleno de amor, todo el que sentía, en su corazón,…- te amo nena…

Be-te amo, y a este paso no terminaremos….-sin mas demoras empezaron, a leer papeles y de mas, al cavo de unos minutos bella tomo una libreta y una pluma, empezó a escribir a un ritmo que para Edward era inusual, el mientras trataba de descifrar que decía cada papel, tardándose mas de lo era acorde, cuando Edward se dio cuenta bella se estiraba signo de que estaba entumida pero lo que ella no se daba cuenta es que al hacer esos movimientos, dejaba mas piel de la debida al descubierto, haciendo que Edward tuviera ciertos problemas, pero tenia que calmarse, y algo en ese momento llamo su atención, una pila de documentos….-¡Listo!...

Ed.-¿Eh? ¿Que es esto?…- Edward miraba la libreta, con muchas anotaciones…

Be-mm, bueno eh creo que es lo que mas te interesa de todos esos papeles…-dijo bella encogiéndose de hombros…

Ed.- pero…como…tu, esos papeles, están en símbolos….

Be- bueno a mi me gustaba leer…- Edward no paso por alto el que ella hablara en pasado…- mi padre, me compraba muchos libros, un día encontré varios papeles, como estos no los pude leer, y el me forzó ha hacerlo, pero no pude así que me trajo un libro con el que pude hablar diferentes lenguas, y traducir signos, ahora entiendo que el me preparaba para esto, ¡así que aquí tienes!...- Edward la tomo de la cintura y la situó entre sus piernas, abrasándola, bella era pequeña de estatura y Edward era alto una masa de musculo, y altura, a si que casi quedaban a la altura uno de otro…

Ed.- Gracias por estar aquí, se que no eh actuado como debería, que me eh portado como un idiota, y aun así sigues aquí, gracias…-antes de que ella pudiera responder, el ataco su boca, pero la gravedad estaba en su contra ya que el oxigeno se acabo…

Be-revisa, son muchos datos pero logre resumirlos...

Ed.- valla, esto es…es ¡Fantástico!…- Edward veía todo, ahí mismo, las tierras, las cuentas bancarias, casas, departamentos, ¡Todo! Ella lo había podido descifrar…-amor esto es….

Be-lo se, se que es importante, Edward, mi padre no quería que yo estuviera involucrada en esto, y por eso nuestros padres firmaron esa acta, querían que tu te hicieras cargo de todo, y a si va hacer, esto esta a nombre de cada quien pero quiero que seas tu quien lo maneje…-la abrazo, ella entendía. ¡Lo entendía, y estaba ahí para el!….

Ed.- ¡Te amo!...

…..

Ed.- ok, hay que ver lo que esta en esa caja, son algunas cosas pesadas, no se que sea, no eh podido abrirla…-bella tomo la caja entre sus manos y miro la extraña cerradura, se parecía, a….

Be- Ed. ¿Tienes mi collar?...-el lo desato de su cuello y se lo entrego, bella puso el cofre sobre la mesita, y puso el dije en la cerradura, al abrirla las lagrimas no pudieron ser detenidas, ahí adentro de esa caja se encontraban 3 libros, esos que ella le había pedido a su padre, en los últimos días que compartió con el…

Ed.- hey, nena, bella cariño, shh, tranquila, shh…-bella se aferro al abrazo que el le proporcionaba, se sentía segura, cuidada, protegida como una ves se sintió, nunca imagino que el descubrir de nuevo esos libros, esos que ahora significaban el ultimo adiós de su padre, Edward la consolaba dándole suaves masajes en la espalda, el sabía lo que se sentía, el también había perdido a sus padres, pero se había quedado con Esme, Carlisle, Alice, sus demás amigos que eran como sus hermanos, ¿Pero bella? Ella había quedado sola, con personas que aparentaban demostrarle amor, pero en realidad la buscaban para usarla, vio dentro a parte de los libros había una hoja, que tenía su nombre la tomo con manos temblorosas, y empezó a leerla…..

**** ¡_Mi hada este cofre contiene mas que hojas, palabras, libros! Contiene ilusiones, sueños, y amor… Mi amor por ti cariño, mi pequeña niña lectora, soñadora de castillos eh ilusiones, quiero que recuerdes que a pesar de las circunstancias, no debes de darte por vencida, todo en la vida tiene una secuencia y un porque, te amo mi hada, aun en los peores momentos estaré junto a ti… con cariño tu papa que te ama Charlie S. *****_

Be-me los dio…mi..pa..pa…

Ed.-shh, nena tranquila, aquí estoy shh…

Be-ese fue su ultimo regalo, es por eso que deje de leer, no volví a tocar un libro, no sin que fuera necesario, y cuando eh visto a Elizabeth pedirte que le leas, pienso que soy una mala madre, yo..yo…

Ed.-¡NO! No Isabella, ¡Nunca digas eso! ¿Me oíste!? Eres una excelente madre, has luchado por Eli. Has luchado al perder a tus padres a muy corta edad, sola, y aquí estas, nena, mírame, eres la mejor, y te amo, por lo que eres, ok, y sabes yo te ayudare a superarlo, juntos nena leeremos, leeremos nuestra propia historia de mor, ¿ok?...

Be-te amo, Edward, ¡Te amo!...- se quedaron así juntos bella sobre el pecho de Edward, compartiendo esos momentos que eran libres de cualquier sentimiento sexual, y eso era lo que ella necesitaba, el se lo daría, porque esos y todos los momentos el se los daría, siguieron así por un tiempo, hasta que Edward empezó haciéndole platica sobre sus padres, y algunas anécdotas que llego haber sobre sus mismos padres, como la bondad de su madre Elizabeth, y el carisma de su padre Anthony….-y bueno me gusto mucho ese nombre, ya sabes, a demás mi mama me dijo que mi hija se quedaría huérfana si le ponía ese nombre….

Ed.- valla, mi madre estaría muy feliz, de saber que mi primer hija lleva su nombre…-bella se puso tensa si bien Edward mencionaba a Elizabeth como suya, el decir que era SU primer hija era algo que llenaba su corazón de un calor abrasante…-tal ves algún día las presente como se debe, uno no muy lejano….

Be-tu, tu, qu…quieres….

Ed.- pues si, digo ya se me adelantaron en eso de la boda, pero bueno digo, si tu…

Be-¡Siiii! ¡Claro que, dios si te amo, te amo, te amo!...

Ed.- Hey nena tranquila estoy ya viejito ¿No me querrás deshacer o si?...

Be-oh amor tu estas todo menos viejito, y eso me lo has demostrado ya varias veces, a si que….-antes de que Edward pudiera reaccionar, ya tenia a bella a horcajadas sobre el, con una sonrisa traviesa….-jajaja amor todavía no empiezo y ¿Ya te vibra algo?...

Ed.- amor no es lo único que me vibra, pero lamento decepcionarte es mi celular...-bella se bajo y Edward miro, nunca o casi nunca quería matar a Raysa pero en estos minutos si…-que paso enana, mira que si no es importante…

Ray-¡Edward! Hermano yo tampoco quisiera llamarte pero, ¡Tienes que salir de ahí cuanto antes! Tengo custodiada ya a tus hermanas, y a tu hija, Edward Billy se dirige para la casa de Mansen en estos minu….

Ed.- Raysa, Ray, ¡Mayta! ¡Raysa!...-la línea se había cortado, el celular de Edward decía sin señal y eso no podía ser…-bella tu teléfono, amor tu teléfono…

Be-ten aquí esta, ¿Edward que pasa?...-nada tampoco tenía señal, esto no podía ser, Billy estaba aquí, tenia que salir cuanto antes…-Edward…

Ed.- amor, por favor rápido recoge todo, sin hacer ruido, necesitamos salir, Billy esta aquí, Raysa me ha hablado, tiene a las chicas y a Elizabeth custodiadas, de seguro los chicos han de estar en camino, amor la hoja, ¿La hoja de las anotaciones?…

Be-eh, aquí esta…

Ed.- ten guárdatela donde no puedan tomarla lo demás déjalo, no podrán leerlo, pase lo que pase no tengas miedo Elizabeth esta bien, y te sacare de aquí, ¿Bien?….

Be-¿Solo júrame que no tocara a mi bebe?…

Ed.- no amor el no tocara a nuestro bebe…-salieron por la puerta para seguí el camino que habían recorrido horas antes, el pasillo y paredes se escuchaban silenciosas, pero ese silencio que era de película donde el malo a parecía con un arma, y por mas que quisieran que esto fuera una metáfora parecía mas que real, antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras, que llegaban a la sala, estaban Sam, Seth, Quil, Embri, Bill, la verdad es que Edward ya se lo esperaba pero bella empezó a temblar, tenia miedo en los años que estuvo con Jacob ella aprendió a tenerle miedo, y cuidado, Jacob siempre quiso agradarle y hacer de todo para tener su aceptación y ni así….

Billy- ¡Edward Mansen! ¿Hijo que tal estas?...

Ed.- no me llames hijo Billy, pero mejor dime tu, ¿Que tal esta Jacob?...-bella temblaba sabía que Edward se estaba conteniendo, y mucho, veía a Billy y sabia que esto quedaría mal….

Billy- valla Edward tienes mucho rencor, acumulado eso no es bueno muchacho, es lamentable lo de tus padres, pero culpar a personas que…

Be- eso no es cierto y usted mejor que nadie lo sabe, ¡Nadie mas que usted tiene la culpa de esa muerte!...

Billy- valla una hembra metiche, niña ¿No te enseñaron a respetar?...-bella se sorprendió al ver que el no la reconocía, y eso serviría a su favor…

Be-no soy ninguna metiche señor, solo digo la verdad, ¿Niégueme que no fue usted quien creo ese accidente? El que dejo aquellos niños sin familia, ellos que no tenían cavidad en esa pelea, ¿No es a si?...

Billy- pues se ve que tienes, muchas ganas de hablar ¿No es así? Así que dime según tu, ¿Porque es eso que dices una realidad?...

Be-porque…

_****inicio del recuerdo…. Hace horas en Volterra…. _

_Aro-__¡Mi querida Isabella bienvenida! Que bueno que despertaste, sabes no termino con mi relato todavía, pero bueno tenemos tiempo antes de que algunos invitados lleguen..._

_Propuse que nos juntáramos Swan, Mansen, y Vulturis, pero no una ves mas me rechazaron, y ¿Sabes que planes tenia? ¡Matarlos!…_

_Ese era mi plan pero no pude hacerlo, sabes para mi no hay nadie mas importante que yo mismo, pero existe una sola excepción mi esposa, ella lo es todo para mi, esa ves no pude hacerlo porque ella se puso mal, sabes mi único deseo era tener un hijo un heredero para todo el emporio Vulturis y estaba por cumplírmelo pero el destino es cruel, mi Renata tenia 10 semanas de embarazo cuando tubo un aborto fue algo devastador para los dos, decidí que mi venganza esperaría, primero era ella, me dedique dia y noche a ella, esa primera semana fue algo que los dos necesitábamos, ¿Cual fue mi sorpresa al regresar? Anthony y Charles estaban muertos, una verdadera tragedia, sabes investigue porque pensé que podían a ver sido alguno de mis chicos pero no, ¿Sabes quien fue? Mi querido amigo Billy, la verdad no me sorprendió el siempre tubo cierta envidia a Charles, pero sabes mi querida bella hay algo ahí que no saben, pero la verdad no se si pueda confiar en ti….._

_Be- ¿Que es? Mi padre nunca tubo algún problema que yo supiera con Billy, ellos se llevaban bien…._

_Aro-__si pequeña pero tu padre casi nunca pensaba mal de nadie, el era toda bondad, al igual que Anthony, pero Billy no, el tenia esa amargura dentro de su alma, sabes no soy tan rencoroso como se piensa, solo cuido lo mío, tu padre quería a Billy como su hermano, sabes lo hacia sin saber que en realidad eran hermanos, q…._

_Be-¡¿Que dijiste?!..._

_Aro-__lo que oíste bambina ellos dos eran hermanos, y sin el saberlo mato a su propio hermano y bueno Anthony pago parte de esos platos, la verdad que no entiendo ¿Matar a tu propia sangre?…._

Ustedes quieren atarme no?, pz no, porque? Porque yo tengo las respuestas y no las sabran si me matan o mandan a los vulturis, pero no se preocupen en una semana sabrá que pasa, o al menos que los likes suban a +7 tendran capitulo adelantado..

Lo se es puro y real chantaje jajaja ok, nos leemos!.. espero likes, comentarios, o los vulturis... :P

….locura realizada….

…cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…. _

-…-

CAP… 11….. VERDADES DOLOROSAS… POV EDWARD ….

En el momento que bella pronuncio la ultima frase, Billy se dejo caer en el sillón que tenia mas próximo, me le quede viendo, ella tenia eso guardado en su corazón ¿Como podía seguir? Sin embargo ella se sostuvo mientras le contaba sobre la muerte de mis padres, era un verdadero idiota al pensar primero en mi…

Billy-¿Como sabes tu..tu eso? ¡¿Quien te lo dijo? Habla!?...

Be-¿No me recuerdas tío Billy? ¡Oh cierto soy una chica sin importancia para ti! ¿No es así?...

Billy-tu, yo, no esto no puede ser posible, tu moriste, se supone que….

Be-valla Aro tenia razón tu no sientes remordimiento por nadie, mataste a mi padre, y lo querías hacer con migo pero no pusiste, ¿Quien sigue, eh?...

Billy- lo único que quería era proteger a mi hijo, tu padre nunca quiso que yo creciera para el era primero todos, hasta el ultimo era yo, ¡Nunca le importe! ¿Porque deberías de importarme tu?...

Be-porque era tu familia, porque te necesitaba cuando tu desapareciste a mi padre, pero no nunca lo fui, ni Jacob ¿No es así?...

Billy- Jacob el no tenia nada que ver en esto, el es lo único que me importo, y me importa…-¿Eso no podía ser o si?...

Be-¿Que te importa? ¡Por dios! Jacob vivía para agradarte, para tener un poco de tu atención, y ¿Que hacías? ¡Lo ignorabas! No digas ahora que te importaba….

Billy- claro que me importa, el es el fruto de un amor, del amor mas grande que le tuve a nadie tu no sabes ni sabrás nada ¡Entiendes! Solo eras una niña ala cual su padre habia dejado todo el poder que podía darte y que tu no podías manejar, dime ¿En serio creías que lo que habia hecho era por ti? No Isabella todo tenia un porque ¿Sabes? Mi hijo pensó que serviría el casarse con tigo, y toda la palabrería de mas, pero no tu no tenias nada, ¡Maldición! Charlie supo como dejar todo ¿No es así? Después vino la demanda de que los vulturis querían que nos desasiéramos de ti, valla que eras lista escapaste, sabes bella primero pensé que te arrepentirías, pero al pasar los meses y años deje de preocuparme hasta que de nuevo te encontramos, sabes no quise creer que fueras un peligro pero al verte con Edward bueno eso si es algo peligroso, y lo acepto….

Ed.- ¿Porque es un peligro? ¿Porque tu hijo no tiene a bella?...

Billy-no Edward, lo es porque ah quedado inconcluso los preparativos y si bien o mal no recuerdo tu no entregaste el cofre con los papeles a vulturis, ¿Cierto? ¡Sam registren todo ahora!...-en ese momento acerque mas a bella, a mi ellos no encontrarían lo que en realidad querían, pero esto era algo que no podíamos hacer solos…

Sam-señor hemos encontrado esto, nada mas….

Billy- valla ¿Creíste que no lo encontraría? Muy mal…-Billy se sentó enfrente de la mesa y empezó a ojear los papeles que Sam le había traído, la verdad es que al menos que el supiera de que trataba y como bella lo había descifrado estábamos fritos…- ¿Que demonios es esto? ¡Responde!...

Ed.- Es lo que había en la caja, no eh quitado nada mas…

Billy-¡Cállate!...-en ese momento senti el golpe en mis costillas, maldito hijo de puta…-Isabella dime ¿Que es esto?...

Be-no lo se, solo hay una carta dirigida pero no es legal dado que hace fue mucho tiempo, lo demás no lo entiendo, no..no.. nunca eh visto esos signos o lo que sea….

Billy- valla eso esta mal muy mal, Sam llama a James y dile que aliste todo….-¿Que putas tenia que ver aquí James? Vi que Billy se llevaba su teléfono y marcaba a alguien….-hijo, ¡Me importa una mierda eso! ¿Estas con el? Valla te necesito rápido en casa de Mansen, ¡Que NO! Si te iras con ella, ahora, n….

Be-tengo miedo Edward no..no…

Ed.- shh, nena pase lo que pase recuerda que te amo, y no dejare que nada te pase, te amo, a ti y nuestra hija…

Billy-adivina bella, tendremos una visita muy conmovedora, ¿No te da gusto?...

Be-no, solo quiero irme de aquí….

Billy-no cariño eso no será posible…todavía, jajaja, siéntense, ¡Sam!...-bella y yo nos sentamos sin ver que era lo que el decía o hacia, bella temblaba, yo me dedicaba a dar suaves masajes en su espalda, para que se calmara un poco esto estaba mal no era normal que ella estuviera así, estaba sudando, y había perdido el color estaba mas blanca de lo normal, el sonido del timbre nos alerto, ¿Cuanto había pasado?...-valla ¡Nuestros invitados han llegado!...

Jac-Papa estoy aqu….-Jacob estaba ahí de pie en el marco de la puerta, se quedo estático mirando a bella, y luego a mi, apreté mi agarre entorno a bella, ¿Que era esto?...

EDWARD Y BELLA WHAT IF música youtube

James- ¡Billy! Hermano ¿Que era es…-James entro detrás de el, que pasaba aquí porque venían los dos, bella estaba temblando, ¿Porque? ¡Que pasaba!...-¡Bella que milagro!….

Billy-oh querida te dije que te irías pero bueno no sola, ahora mismo los esta esperando un avión para salir a algún lugar a ustedes dos, sabes Edward me duele la muerte de mi hermano, Charles era un gran tipo, pero Anthony sabes no el no a el si lo quería matar en verdad porque ese atentado era para el, y tu madre, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque por culpa de ella mi querida murió, ella no sabia nada de esto, y un día simplemente se entero, ¿Y quien fue el que lo dijo? Tu preciosa madre, pero sabes no ah sido suficiente castigo, así que ahora bella se ira como debió de ser desde hace mucho con Jacob a vivir a un lugar en el mundo donde tu no puedas estar Edward sabes el no saber donde ella esta será un castigo, peor y como esto de aquí dice que deben de estar juntos, ¿Pues que crees Edward? No lo van a estar, así que Isabella, por favor…-mire a Isabella, antes de que yo dijera algo ella se me adelanto….

Be- no, no puedo irme con Jacob y no quiero, Billy por dios ¿Porque tanta amenaza?...

Billy-¿No? Ya te explique porque, bella hija ¿No querrás que Edward sepa lo de James y tu, no es así?...

Be-Billy, por favor…

Billy-mi paciencia es corta, ¡Bella ahora! El vuelo se retrasa…-bella negó no entendía ¿Que querían decir?...-¿James?...

Be-¡NO! Me iré, lo are, solo un minuto….—¡QUE! ella se giro hacia mi, con su mirada triste, y lagrimas en sus mejillas…- l..lo..lo siento, e..en..enserio lo siento pero no puedo permitir que te hagan daño de esa forma, esto es lo mejor, te amo, recuerda solo eso…-se paro en la punta de sus pies y me beso rápidamente y salió por la puerta corriendo casi se cae pero Jacob la sostuvo, ¡QUE! No podía moverme, no sabia que pasaba ¿se iba enserio se iba?...

Billy-después de todo no te quería tanto, como decía, es una lastima en verdad, ¿Chicos?...-no entendí ese 'chicos' hasta que sentí el golpe, decir que sentí dolor era mentira, ver los ojos de bella, sentir que mi corazón se partía con sus palabras, era el peor dolor que sentía, porque los golpes que sufría mi cuerpo eran caricias, ¿Ella en realidad no me amaba? ¿Ella fingió? ¿Que pasaba? Cuando recibí la noticia de mis padres muertos sentí un dolor en el pecho, ¿Pero ahora? Ahora sentía que el dolor era directo en mi corazón…-¡Basta! Veras Edward no siento real satisfacción con la violencia si no te hubiera golpeado yo mismo, pero tu, tu tienes que paga por ella, esto no me sirve y es como si siguiera en el mismo punto de hace diez años, solo que ahora se que sufres por esa maldita zorra, a si que hijo que te valla bien, vámonos chicos, tenemos una junta que dar…..-me quede tirado en el piso, unos dirían que por los golpes, pero no, era por el dolor que habitaba en mi corazón, estaba tirado en la sala, ¿Pudieron ser segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? No lo sabía, solo oí cuando la puerta se habría si me mataban no importaba ya nada tenia sentido…

Al- ¡Edward! ¡Dio aquí esta, Edward cariño! ¿Que paso?...

Ed.- ¿Que haces aquí Alice? ¿Que hacen aquí todos?…-me queje tendría algunas costillas rotas…

Ros- Bella fue por Elizabeth no se veía bien, y Raysa nos hablo que nos encontráramos aquí con tigo, por…

Ed.- ¿Se llevo a Elizabeth?...-estaba oficialmente muerto mi hija se había ido, con ella lo ultimo que quedaba de mi….

Ray- !Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Ed… ¡Dios! ¿Que paso?...

Ed.- eso quiero saber, ¿Como es que a ti bella te hablo? ¿Porque que, que pasa?...

Ray-bella fue a verme iba sola, me dijo que le hablara a Rosalie era urgente…

Ray-¿Que pasa? No tengo paciencia….

Ed.- bella se fue con Jacob…

Car-sabia que no podías confiar en ella…

Ed.- ¡Cállate! Necesito hablar con tigo a solas andando, vamos al piso de arriba, trae eso por favor…-señale los documentos que Billy había cometido el error de olvidar, Raysa enseguida los tomo todos y me siguió hasta mi habitación, entramos los dos necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba…

Ray-Recuéstate…

Ed.- ¿Que?...

Ray-que te recuestes, para vendarte y ponerte un analgésico…

Ed.- ¿Estas loca verdad? Me importa nada esto, y…

Ray-¡Jodida madre que te acuestes! Y mientras te vendo, ten lee esto es importante…-tome el papel que me tendía era la hoja donde bella había anotado las contraseñas de ¡Todo! ¿Que estaba pasando aquí?... _Se que esto es algo que no te esperabas, también se que piensas que te traicione nunca lo haría, solo intento protegerte de algo terriblemente doloroso, solo quiero que recuerdes nuestra promesa, porque yo la recordare siempre, eso será lo que me mantenga viva… con amor siempre tuya Isabella y Elizabeth Cullen Swan…._ Doble la carta mi corazón martilleaba, me dolía, y sentía todo, ella se había ido para ¡Protegerme! Dios ¿Bella porque?...

Ed.- ósea que ella no me dejo, la amenazaron, eso fue aquí lo dice, dios, necesito a tus hombres, y los aeropuertos, aduanas ¡Lo que sea!..

Ray-ya está todo, movilice pero ten en cuenta si se fue con Jacob será imposible, pudo haber cambiado los nombres, y viajaría en jet privado…

Ed.- ¡Mierda! Eh ahí están los nombres que bella tenia antes de ser Marie Dewey, búscala lo antes posible, todos cada uno, en cualquier lugar, ella tiene que aparecer, por ahora necesito llamar a Jenks….

Ray- ¿Por qué? O mas bien ¿Para que?...

Ed.- necesito poner unos documentos a mi nombre, son importantes, mientras tanto necesito encontrar a mi hija y mi mujer ya….

….

.

.

.

POV BELLA….

Eli- ¿mami iremos con mi papi y mis tios?...

Be-no mi amor, seremos solo nosotras, pero ellos nos alcanzaran a donde vamos, no te preocupes….

Eli-ok. Solo espero que no tarden mucho….-¿Como le explicaba a mi hija que su padre ya no lo seria en un tiempo muy largo?, cuando me había despedido de Edward, sabia que Billy no se quedaría de brazos cruzados al no encontrar las claves, le había rogado a Jacob para que me dejara ir a por mi niña, y no irme sola, al tener a mi pequeña en mis brazos, le pedí que me llevara en donde estaba Raysa sabia que ella era la única que me ayudaría, aunque no le dijera la verdad, le entregue el papel, y le escribí unas líneas, nuestra promesa, y salí desde que habíamos salido ahora mi corazón se hacia pedazos, y se fracturaba con el dolor de saber que ya no lo vería…

Jac-¿así que ella es mi hija?...

Be-No, ella no es nada tuyo….

Jac- pero ella, tu no puedes negarlo que ella es mi hija, ¡Porque no es de cullen!

Be-No necesito decirte lo que es obvio, ¿Pero sabes, padre? Es el que cría no nada mas el que engendra, y tu no has hecho ni la mitad, así que no te mereces ese titulo, ¿Y que si Edward quiere tomar ese lugar? No ¿sabes una cosa? El se gano ese lugar, y es suyo, Elizabeth lo quiere como su padre y eso es lo que es…

Jac- ya se que la regué, pero ¡dios bella! Sabes que mi padre no quería que estuviera involucrado en nada mas, y…

Be-no Jacob tu, eras el que podía haber decidido estar con tu hija, ¡Me querías matar! ¿Como querías que reaccionara? ¿Qué me quedara ahí, esperando que hicieras lo que tu padre te mandara? No…

Jac- se que lo que hice no fue algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso, pero, por favor bella, ahora no estamos en el pasado hay que olvidarlo ahora ah…

Be-¡Olvidarlo! ¿Enserio me estas pidiendo eso? No cabe duda que eres..eres…

Jac-bella esto no es sobre mi, es sobre ella, sobre ti….-dijo mirando a Elizabeth que estaba hablado con uno de los guarda espaldas, lo mire sin entender…-bella mi padre se quiso vengar, por eso te amenazo con decirle todo a Edward, la verdad no se de que hablaba pero lo aria, te mando con migo, todos esos hombres que están, a nuestro alrededor están para vigilarnos, al menor error, un indicio de que te dejo libre ellos le hablaran y solo bastara una llamada para que Edward este muerto…-en ese momento me pare, no, ¡No! El, ¡El no podía decirlo enserio! ¡No!...

Be-¡No!, tu no puedes hablar enserio…

Jac-Shh, bella por favor, lo único que te pido es que me ayudes, mira en Inglaterra nos espera una mansión, es mía, es muy grande nos vamos a quedar ahí, bella no te voy a molestar para nada, ahí gente que estará a tu disposición, mira tengo un plan solo, solo escúchalo, por favor….—me quede mirándolo, no serbia de nada que dejara a Edward ese hombre me tenia atada de pies y manos, suspire dejándome caer a su lado, ¿Qué mas quedaba? ….

Be-Ok, te escuchare….

Jac- ellos rodearan la casa, no podrás salir si no es con migo…-iba a replicar pero el me izo un gesto de que aguardara…- mira tu te quedaras en la casa grande en la parte trasera hay una cabaña yo me quedare ahí, para no molestarte bella se lo que eh hecho, se que eh actuado mal, pero ahora con esto quiero resarcir un poco las cosas, el daño que esto le causa a Elizabeth, mira por un año, uno solo tendrás que soportarme después serás libre de irte, y regresar con Edward…

Be- Jake no tienes porque decir eso, y ¿Por qué pones un año?...

Jac-se lo que eh hecho, y un año me bastara para poder entregar a mi padre a quien lo quiere, no te puedo decir mas, no quiero involucrarte, mira los guardias no se preguntaran porque duermo ahí, ellos le mandan informes a mi padre pero después de unos días el se aburrirá de recibirlos, y ni siquiera los abrirá, mientras yo trabajare aquí, y podre hacerlo, pero necesito que no intentes nada, se que sonara estúpido, pero has como si fueran vacaciones, solo te pido ayuda en eso, mira nos conviene porque mi padre me da libertad y a ti en un tiempo de cierta forma también te la da….-me quede mirando y pensando en mis posibilidades, un año, un año en el que podrían pasar muchas cosas, no lo haría por Edward el en estos momentos me odiaría, lo haría por mi hija ella no necesitaba vivir así, y el tiempo pasaba volando, después de esto regresaría a como era mi vida antes, _***pero solo habría una diferencia, ahora sabia que era amar y mi corazón estaba roto, no había quien lo custodiara, podría ser el blanco perfecto*** _mande a callar a mi mente y mire a Jacob decidida…

Be- esta bien, acepto, no intentare escapar, ni nada arriesgado, pero quiero que prometas que en un año estaré libre con mi hija…

Jac- eso no esta a discusión en 12 meses exactos te dejare ir bella, ¿Pero, solo quiero pedirte un favor?...-asentí para que siguiera…- quiero que me dejes conocerla, ¿Se podrá? ….

….

Eli-valla mami, ¡Esto es genial, ¡Es como si fuera un castillo de princesas! ¿Pero quiero saber cuando vendrá mi papi?...

Be-pronto cariño, pronto….

Jac-bien creo que aquí estarán cómodas enseguida vendrá Larisa ella es la que se encargara de que no les falte nada, ¿Ok?..

Eli-ok, ¡Jay!...-mire a Jacob, su pregunta me había descolocado cuando habíamos platicado en el avión, pero le había dicho que si, el sabia y tenia claro que no podría ocupar el lugar de Edward, ya que el se lo había ganado a pulso y Elizabeth nunca lo movería de el, pero el quería conocerla ser su amigo, y bueno lo estaba intentando, habían platicado y mucho, Jacob se fue y nosotras quedamos en medio de la gran habitación, no teníamos que hacer, aparte era de noche, en ese momento tocaron la puerta…-¡yo abro mami! ¿Hola quien eres tu?...

Lar-hola, soy Larisa ¿venia a ver si necesitaban algo, y si iban a cenar?...

Be-eh, hola si creo que si vamos a cenar, pero puedo prepar…

Lar-oh, no, no yo me are cargo, ¿Quiere que le suba la cena, o bajan al comedor?...

Be-eh bajamos al comedor no te preocupes…-la chica asintió, y Eli y yo la seguimos hasta la cocina, ahí estaba otra joven de mas o menos 17 años, estaba terminando de cenar pero en cuanto nos vio se paro casi atragantándose con el pan…

Xio-yo, yo, lo siento no volverá a suceder,…-la mire sin entender ¿Que pasaba aquí?...

Be-eh no entiendo, ¿Me hablas a mi?...-ella asintió…-oh, ¿Y porque te disculpas?...

Xio-usted es la nueva señora tengo que respetarla lo siento….

Be-valla, mira no soy la nueva patrona, o señora no me debes respeto o eso, soy igual a ti, y solo venia por algo para mi hija, ya es tarde y tiene que dormir…

Xio-¿En serio? Digo si, y si siéntese ahora le sirvo…-no dije nada a Eli le preparo un sándwich de queso con tomate, y una malteada de fresa, yo solo tome un te, y un pan no quería abusar, cuando termine lleve todo al lavabo iba a lavarlo cuando me lo quitaron ese era su trabajo, valla esto me decía que serian unos mese largos, muy largos…

….

_Dos semanas después …._

….

Valla era un ¡Martirio! Estar aquí, no sabia que hacer, Jacob decía que podía ir a la biblioteca, pero nunca pisaría una, no cuando habíamos prometido hacerlo juntos, ¿Me preguntaba como estaba? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Me odiaría? Deseche esos pensamientos, y mejor me concentre en oír a Elizabeth a ella le encantaba bajar y subir por las escaleras, no estaba sola, ya que Xiomara la hija de Larisa la cuidaba, se llevaban muy bien, Elizabeth preguntaba cada ves mas por Edward, sabia que no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad, pero ¿Cómo le decía a mi pequeña niña, que durante un largo tiempo no vería a su padre? Era mas difícil de lo que parecía, baje las escaleras con cuidado, y me fui directo al despacho, cuando entre no se que paso, pero de pronto el piso se movió, pensé que estaba temblando pero ¡No!, era un mareo ¡Dios me sentía muy mareada!, de pronto solo sentí algo duro, vi los pequeñitos pies de mi princesa y vi todo negro…..

¿Y creo que ustedes quereis matarme verdad? ¿Pero que creen? No podrán hacerlo, porque si no, no tendrán el otro capitulo, ¿Qué creen que le pase a bella? ¿Suposiciones? No, bueno las veo en la siguiente …

Likes? Comentarios? Ya saben mas de 7 likes capitulo de regalo… sus likes alimenta mi mente y esta historia sigue en pie…

See puro y real chantaje jajaja… Bay,…

Locura realizada

Cambio y fuera

By:antoCullen::

J&R…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: ¡Los personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la gran señora S. Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado!...**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Música:

Twilight - Miss You When I'm Dreaming ( español )

(Link: /P9RQWl3DR_E )

CAP. 12 UNA SORPRESA… POV NARRADOR….

La pequeña Elizabeth vio como su mama entraba al despacho quería asustarla, pero el gran susto se lo llevo ella al verla como caía sin nada que la sostuviera, corrió rápido y empezó a tocar sus mejillas, picarle los ojos como cuando ella estaba dormida ,pero nada, salió corriendo del despacho y junto a las escaleras choco contra las piernas de Jacob, los últimos días este siempre le dejaba un dulce en la bandeja del desayuno, con una nota que su mami le leía, le gustaba Jacob y era su amigo, pero ella quería a su papi, y no quería que el se quedara con el lugar que Edward ya ocupaba….

Jac-¿Que pasa pequeña porque corres?...

Eli-Mi mama esta en el estudio tirada en el piso, ¡Jake tienes que ayudarla!..

Jac-Si pequeña vamos, vamos, ¡bella dios! Nena, Elizabeth cariño tienes que tomar el teléfono marca el numero rápido cariño vas a ver que mami se pondrá muy bien…

Be-mmm. ¿Q..que .. Q…que paso? ¿Jacob? ¿Que haces? ….

Jac-¡Oh por dios! Que bueno que despiertas, me tenias muy preocupado, ¿Como te sientes? ¿Estas mejor? Haber déjame ayudarte, ¿Bella que paso?...

Be-No lo se, venia buscando a Elizabeth, la oí jugar como siempre, pero cuando entre me sentí muy mareada, y pues me desmaye, no se….

Jac-Hay bella me asustaste en serio, pero quiero preguntarte algo…-asentí para que continuara…-¿Desde cuando te pasa esto? Bella no creas que no eh notado que te has sentido mal…

Be-pues desde hace unas dos semanas, creo no lo se ¿Porque?...

Jac-bella no estarás….-y si no hubiera estado tan intrigada, le hubiera soltado una bofetada a Jake, ¿Que se creía al preguntar eso? Era algo privado, me iba a dar la vuelta cuando algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, ¡Dios! corrí rápido hacia la que era mi habitación, y saque mi libreta una que se había convertido en mi confidente los últimos días, tenia un calendario, y ¡Santa vaca lechera! Desde hace mas de dos semanas que tenia que bajar ese molesto liquido rojo, y no mas no, ¡Nada de nada! ¿Dios que iba hacer?...-¿Bella que pasa? ¿Estás bien?...

Be-No, no estoy bien, Jacob ¡Nada esta bien! ¡Nada! Nada esta bien, no se suponía que esto pasara, ni siquiera se suponía que debía pasar….

Jac-Bella nena, ¿Que pasa?, si no me explicas no entiendo…

Be-Necesito salir, o por lo menos un favor, hazlo, necesito saberlo cuanto antes, Jacob por favor….

Jac- Hey me estas espantando y ¡No me dices nada!...

Be-Necesito comprar una prueba de embarazo, ¡Ya!...

…

Si les digo como reacciono Jacob bueno no lo creería, se desmayo, ¿Ustedes saben lo que es cargar masa y musculo? ¿No? Bueno no es fácil, pero al final se había ido a comprar lo que le había pedido, y aquí estaba yo mirando ese pedazo de plástico fijamente, parecía que se burlaba de mi, unos toqui dos me sacaron de mis pensamientos…

Be-¿Quien?...

Jac-Bella quien mas solo puedo ser yo, así que abre, ¡No tienes porque pasar sola por esto!...-abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el esperándome, saque la prueba y se la di, ya habían pasado cerca de 7 minutos y yo no miraba la jodida prueba…-eso es, ¿Y bien?...

Be- ¿Y bien que? …

Jac-¿Qué dice la prueba?...

Be- ¡Te la di para que la leas tu! Andando…-vi como la tomaba, y la revisaba ¿Que hacia?...-¿Qué haces?...

Jac-No se que signifiquen dos rayitas bella, lo siento…- en ese mísero segundo nada importo, no importo que estuviera a miles de quilómetros, no importo que el me odiara, no importo el sacrificar todo, solo importo mi bebe, y por el lucharía hasta lo último…-¿Bella?...

Be-Estoy... es..estoy ¡Embarazada! ¡Jake estoy embarazada! ¡Dios Jake! ¿Puedes creerlo? Embarazada…..

Jac-Pues muchas felicidades, tienes que ir al médico, y llevar un control o algo así, y ahí muchas cosas por hacer…

Be-¿No estás furioso con migo?...

Jac-¿Perdón? ¿De qué hablas?...

Be-Pensé que te pondrías furioso por esto, no..no lose….

Jac-Quiero resarcir todo el daño que te cause, esto es una gran noticia, Cullen será padre, y….

Be- ¿Y?...

Jac-De nuevo lo arruine Bella ¿Si entiendes que no puedo dejarte ir con el? Sería peligroso hacer eso, mi padre lo tiene en la mira, a mí, a todos, Elizabeth quedaría en medio de todo esto, y ese nuevo bebe…

Be-Lo se y lo entiendo, y se que después de este año, me dejaras, y aunque se que Edward me odiara, su hijo tiene derecho a conocer a su padre o el a su hijo…

Jac-Bella se que no tengo derecho pero quiero que me dejes estar junto a ti, se que no lo tengo, pero quiero saber que se siente, con Elizabeth por estúpido no pude hacerlo, ahora quiero sentir el ser padre, por favor….

….

Be-Jacob en serio no era necesario, podíamos haber sacado una cita y…

Jac-No, ahora nos atenderán, no te preocupes…

Eli-¿Mami adonde vamos?...

Jac-vamos al médico, tenemos que llevar a mami para que la chequen, ¿ok?...

Eli-ok, pero ¿Mami te sientes muy mal? Puedo darte muchos besos y te sentirás mejor….-asentí hacia mi pequeña, y mire como Jacob nos miraba con adoración, sabía que no sería fácil pero el lo intentaba…

Be-¿Cariño porque no le das un besito a jake?...

Jac-¿Qué?...

Eli-¡Si mami! ¡Jake te voy a dar un besito para que te sientas feliz! Jajaja…-mi hija se subió a las piernas de Jacob y le dio un beso en la mejilla y uno en la otra, el se quedo estático, cuando se separo le sonrió con ternura y lo abrazo del cuello, el me miraba como preguntando que hacer, le hice una seña que la abrasara, mi hija quería a Edward, y era su ejemplo, pero Jacob era su padre y la sangre llamaba, me sentía feliz, Jake había actuado de mala manera pero ahora sabia que el la protegería, porque la amaba….

….

Jac-Buenos días señorita, necesito ver a la Dra. Miller. Es urgente….

xxx- Lo siento señor pero la Dra. Miller no se encuentra está de viaje, los únicos médicos que están son el Dr. Shioban y el…

Jac-si páseme con el, necesito un turno para ahora….

xxx- Si señor en seguida lo pasare, puede esperar mientras en la sala…

Jac-Gracias, vamos chicas…

Be-Oye no dejaste que te presentaran a los demás médicos, ¿Por qué?...

Jac-Porque si no es mujer no hay otro mejor que Shioban lo conozco de muchos años, y…

Be-Espera ¿No dejaras que me atienda un medico hombre, a demás de Shioban? Eres un macho…

Jac-Bella solo te cuido, y cree me los hombres somos así, jajaja, ahora vamos…-cuando entramos el médico que me atendió, me recibió muy bien, me izo las preguntas de rutina, como ¿Cuando había sido mi última relación? ¿El día de mi última regla? Y cosas por el estilo, cuando me paso a la ecografía me sentía nerviosa, Elizabeth veía todo con mucha atención, y cuando en la pantalla a pareció ese pequeño sonidito, dios me sentí tan feliz, mi hija estaba con migo, y ahora Jake mi amigo estaba aquí también, sabía que esto tenia que estar Edward pero solo quería mantenerlo vivo, ya después vería que hacia….

Eli-¿Yo también tengo un bebe adentro de mi pancita?...-nos reímos por la repentina pregunta de mi hija, Shioban tomo el gel y le puso en el mango, y se dirigió a mi hija ella alzo su camisa rápidamente, y en la pantalla salieron sus tripitas, ella rio al oír los sonidos, mi pequeña…

Shio-No pequeña, tu tendrás un bebe hasta que estés grande como tu mama…

Jac-Oh aun mas grande, y si de preferencia no lo tienes perfecto…-que podía decir en todo padre se mostraba esa vena de padre celoso…

Eli-Pero yo quiero un bebe, como mami, y…. ¿Eso significa que tendré un hermanito?...- la pregunta del millón…

Shio- Si y no, mira aquí este es tu hermanito, pero durante un tiempo tendrás que esperar a que el nazca, ósea crezca y se fortalezca para que juegue con tigo…

Eli-¿Ósea que ya no vas a quererme mami?...—mi bebe…

Be-No mi amor, con tu hermanito yo siempre te querré, ¡Mucho! Cariño nunca lo dudes ¿Vale?...

Eli-Si mami te amo mucho y a mi hermanito….

Shio-Bueno ahora vamos te daré las indicaciones pertinentes, para que te cuides, y estés perfectamente, ¿Ok? …

Be-Ok…-asentí a todo, vitaminas, hierro, comida, ejercicio, y demás, ahora solo quedaba a cuidarme necesitaba hacerlo mi bebe estaba aquí y Edward lo conocería yo aria todo lo posible para que eso pasara…

Jac-Ok ahora necesitamos cumplir todo al pie de la letra si señor….

….

_Primeros 3 meses…_

_Habían sido algo desastrosos, ya que los malestares no me dejaban, siempre eran lo más pesado eran las nauseas, y más en las mañanas, mi Elizabeth no había querido dormir en su habitación designada, se quedaba con migo y cada noche me cantaba su canción preferida, o más bien a su hermano, ah sí porque mi hija había dicho que era un niño, ¡Si un niño! Que la cuidara y la amara, ¿Mi pequeña? Si había preguntado sobre Edward pero, al decirle que había tenido cosas que hacer nunca más volvió a preguntar, la había sorprendido platicándole a una foto, ni siquiera sabía como la tenia, ese día había sido muy duro, pero dentro de lo que pasaba los días los pasaba bien, Jake estaba en una investigación y según el iba ¡Muy bien!…_

_Eli-¡Mami rápido! O llegaremos tarde…-oh mi pequeña estaba muy emocionada ya que hoy escucharíamos el corazón de mi pequeño…_

_Be-Ya voy pequeña, andando ¿Y jake?.._

_Eli- Tío Jake está ya en el coche…-si la relación de mi hija y Jake había mejorado comprensiblemente y ahora era el tío Jake, le había dicho a Jake sobre la posibilidad de que le dijéramos a Elizabeth sobre que el era su padre, pero el prefería así, no quería que ella lo odiara, así que se había quedado, con ese tío 'Jake', el era feliz con eso, por ahora decía que eso era más de lo que se merecía…_

_Be-Ok, andando…-salimos en el mercedes que era para transportarnos aquí, Jake manejaba a donde quisiéramos ir, y la verdad en este tiempo mientras el estuviera junto a mi me sentía segura, protegida, no de la misma forma que Edward lo hacía, porque eran simplemente dos sentimientos distintos, cuando había aceptado ser algo más que una amiga para Jake no era amor de un hombre a una mujer, si no un amor de agradecimiento, de esa persona que en un momento difícil estaba ahí para mi, y ¿Edward? Edward era el hombre del que yo como mujer amaba, al que de nuevo entregue mi confianza, y del que iba hacer madre de un hermoso bebe…. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando llegamos, el primer mes me habían hecho dos ultrasonidos, por lo tanto este era el cuarto…-¿Estas emocionada pequeña?..._

_Eli-Si mami, mucho veré a mi hermanito, ya quiero pasar…-jajaja Jake solo sonreía por cómo era Eli. Cuando el Dr. Shioban nos izo pasar Elizabeth saltaba de un lado a otro, eso me recordaba a Alice, ella estaría igual, y Edward… mejor dejar de pensar, no quería meterme en minas…_

_Shio-Bueno veamos a la futura mamita…-hice lo que ya venía haciendo desde siempre pasar al cuartito a cambiarme, me puse la bata, y me esperaban ya y digo esperaban porque Elizabeth estaba en los brazos de Jake, respire, estaba nerviosa, la verdad agradecía que Jake estuviera aquí, el y yo habíamos limado asperezas, pero en verdad quería que fuera el, el que me sostuviera la mano, y me dijera que seriamos felices, pero aunque el no estuviera, agradecía que Jake estuviera aquí con migo….-bueno aquí estamos, bien ¿Bella quieres oír el corazón de este bebe?..._

_Be-¡Si! Quiero oírlo, por favor…-en ese momento la sala quedo en silencio, y el sonido más hermoso que años atrás había escuchado, por primera ves, esa vez cuando la oscuridad eclipsaban mi vida, esa fue la mejor luz que pudo haber llegado a mi vida, y ahora, ahora que mi corazón estaba roto por el dolor de dejar el amor, este pequeño regalo llegaba a iluminar de nuevo…- es hermoso, Elizabeth amor, mira este es tu pequeñito hermano…._

_Shio- Elizabeth mira pequeña, este es el nuevo integrante, ¿Quieres ser tu quien le tome una foto?...-mi hija solo escondió su carita en el cuello de Jake, si ¿Otra de las cosas? Elizabeth no hablaba con nadie que no fuera Jake o yo misma, desde que sabe que Edward no está, ella actúa así, los primeros días no pensé que fuera así hasta que con Xiomara actuó así, ¿Pero que mas podía hacer? Sabía que ella hablaría con alguien mas, hasta que estuviera lista…-bueno imprimiré esto y regreso para darte tus recetas… _

_Be-Si gracias, ¿Amor? ¿Estas bien?...-Elizabeth tenia algunas lagrimas, ¿Pero porque?...-ven cariño, ¿Jake nos dejas solas?..._

_Jac-Claro que si bells, ¿Elizabeth?, Nena cualquier cosa estoy afuera, ¿ok?..._

_Be-¿Ahora que pasa princesa?..._

_Eli-Quiero que mi papa este aquí, quiero que comparta las cosas con migo….-estaba a punto de decirle que el estaba cerca, que las compartía con ella pero no era de Jake de quien ella hablaba…- quiero que mi papito Edward este aquí, que su guardaespaldas me compre paletas payaso, que tío Emett me de dinero por sus palabras, o que tía Alice me compre muchos vestidos, ¡Quiero a mi papito!.._

_Be-Ya amorcito, tranquila si, mira sabes que papito no puede estar con nosotras, pero aremos todo lo posible porque cuando nazca tu hermanito, podamos regresar y verlo, y que estés con el ¿sí?..._

_Eli-¿No podemos estar con él, porque el hombre malo no nos deja verdad?...-¿ya dije que mi hija es súper inteligente?..._

_Be-Si mi amor, eso pasa, pero sabes que tío Jake está haciendo todo para que podamos ver de nuevo a papi, ¿ok?..._

_Eli-Si mami gracias, te quiero mucho…_

_Be-Lo sé mi amor, yo también te amo, ¿Cariño ahora me acompañas ah vestirme? Anda y podemos ir por un helado, ¿si?..._

_Eli-Si mami vamos…-me cambie con ayuda de mi hija, cuando salimos Shioban ya estaba ahí, Jake paso unos minutos después, para que pudiera acatar las indicaciones de todo…._

_Shio- Bueno bella todo va perfectamente, así que lo único que hacer ejercicio, leve nada brusco, tienes que llevar una dieta moderada en azucares, sal, para que todo marche bien, no hacer esfuerzos, y tomarte estas vitaminas, nos veremos el mes que viene, para la siguiente ecografía, ok?..._

_Be-ok, muchas gracias Shioban…_

_Shio- ¿Bella? Sé que no me incumbe pero, Elizabeth necesita ir con alguien que la ayude, no puede estar así, es malo que se encierre en su mundo…_

_Be-Muchas gracias Shioban pero Elizabeth no se encierra en su mundo, ella simplemente no habla con nadie que no seamos Jake o yo misma, ella solo extraña a su padre, pero te agradezco que te preocupes, gracias…_

_Valla hoy estaba más que cansada, Elizabeth había querido ir al parque, pero no habíamos podido ir, así que convertimos el jardín trasero en un hermoso, parque con juegos, y cosas que Elizabeth quiso y Jake compro, era tarde y Eli, había caído ya, habíamos invitado a Xiomara también, ahora solo quería un baño con espuma, pero era tarde y con una ducha valía la pena, me quite la ropa y la eché al cesto, me relaje bajo el chorro, pero en un momento que baje mi mirada hacia el piso, todo estaba manchado, sangre que corría por el desagüe, ¡No sabía que pasaba! ¡Porque! Enseguida me puse una toalla, saliendo del baño pero al primer movimiento un dolor agudo me atravesó en el vientre, ¿Que hacia? Me aguante el dolor y llegue a la puerta en ese momento grite con todas mis fuerzas, a Jake…_

_Be-¡JAKE! ¡JACOB! ¡JACOB! ¡JACOB!...-en ese momento Jake apareció por la puerta solo traía el pantalón de dormir, y estaba descalzo…-Jake sangro, Jake ayúdame mi bebe…_

_Jac- ¿Bella dios que paso?, Tranquila, ¡Larisa! Tranquila nena, ya está en este momento nos vamos, puedes caminar, no claro que no, te voy a cargar cariño lo más despacio ¿ok?..._

_Be-Dime que todo va a salir bien, ¡Dímelo!..._

_Jac-Si cariño todo saldrá bien, recuerda los planes a futuro, Elizabeth, tu ese bebe y Edward, shh, tranquila, ¡Larisa!..._

_Larisa- ¿Que paso señor? ¡Dios! ¿Señorita que pasa?..._

_Jac-Bella se siente mal Larisa la llevare al hospital, cuida a Elizabeth ella está dormida en su habitación si pregunta no le digas nada ¿ok?..._

_Larisa- Si señor, como diga, señorita vera que todo saldrá bien…_

_Jac-Gracias nos vamos tranquila nena, ¡Estará todo muy bien!...-salimos con el coche nunca había visto ha Jake así, ni manejar tan rápido, cuando llegamos empezó ha dirigir ordenes, me atendieron, pusieron cables, estudios, ¿Pero que pasaba? Mi bebe no quería perderlo, no podía, ¡agh! ¡Me dolía!..._

…_._

_Miriam- Señora Isabella en este momento le haré una ecografía para confirmar, el estado en el que está el feto, ¿ok?..._

_Be-S..si, ¿Pero todo está bien verdad?..._

_Miriam-Si señora…-la Dra. Introdujo algo por ahí abajo odiaba esta clase de estudios, pero ahora era para ver el estado de mi bebe, y aguantaría todo con tal de que estuviera bien…-ok, haber Isabella, esto paso, tuviste un sangrado intra vaginal, eso es peligroso por lo cual desde este mes, aquí veo que tienes 4 meses, el resto del embarazo será de reposo absoluto, tienes que tener en cuenta que de eso depende de que el bebe este bien, no hay mayor daño en el feto, te tendremos en observación el resto de la noche, tranquila Isabella esto suele pasar, y en este caso hemos actuado a tiempo, ahora solo queda darte cuidados, ¿ok?..._

_Be-Ok, ¿Puede pasar la persona que venía con migo?..._

_Miriam- Claro que si, ahora lo paso…-me quede ahí acostada, había estado a punto de perder a mi bebe, me tenia que cuidar no podía, no el era un milagro eso lo sabía, el día que me había hecho la prueba no lo creía, cuando el ginecólogo me vio, le dije mis antecedentes, y que por tal, no usábamos mi pareja y yo algún método anticonceptivo, las posibilidades eran nulas, el había dicho que sería difícil, el simple hecho de estar en gestación, era un milagro, y no me había cuidado para que esto fuera un milagro que llegara a su final, pero yo lo haría…_

_Jac-¿Bella? Bella me dijo la Dra. Que querías verme, ¿Estas bien? Me dio algunos informes, pero no se…_

_Be- Si todo está bien, solo que no hare nada, me mando reposo absoluto, hasta el termino del embarazo, t..tuve mucho miedo Jake ¿Que pasaría si a mi bebe le pasa algo? No, no Jake.._

_Jac-No bonita tranquila, si mira todo estará bien veras que te ayudaremos ha que todo salga bien y seguiremos todo al pie de la letra tu tranquila, ahora duerme yo estaré aquí, cuidándote pequeña…_

_Be-Muchas gracias Jake, no sé cómo pagarte todo esto que haces por mi…_

_Jac- Shh, Bella doy yo gracias porque me dejas estar aquí, no sé como fue el embarazo de Eli, pero me hubiera gustado estar ahí con tigo para pode hacer todo lo que ahora veo que necesitas, y ahora descansa un bebe necesita reponerse…_

…_.._

_Miriam- con los cuidados tendrá que ver a su Dra. Y ella decidirá qué pasa, yo recomiendo el reposo absoluto, los movimientos simplemente serán para el baño diario, pero nada más, la dieta será libre de grasas, y bajas en sal, y azúcar, y es importante que no subas de peso, Bella has tenido un sangrado, hemos controlado, pero el peso del bebe tanto como el tuyo es importante, al igual que tu estado de ánimo, sé que es difícil, pero recuerda que eso también lo siente tu bebe…_

_Be- Si lo sé, y lo aré…_

_Miriam-Bueno esto es todo por mi parte si tu medico tratante no te puede ver, te veré yo entonces en 1 mes, ¿ok?.._

_Be-Ok, y muchas gracias…_

…

_7 meses…_

_Después del desastroso momento en el que había temido por la vida de ese pequeño que crecía en mi vientre, el acercamiento con Jake fue más, ya que no me podía mover para nada, para bañarme el me cargaba y me dejaba en la regadera, cuando estaba lista Larisa entraba y me ayudaba a vestir, cuando terminaba Jake volvía a cargarme y me dejaba en la cama o el sillón para ver televisión, leer, o jugar con mi pequeña, para la comida comía en la habitación o bien el me bajaba a la sala, cocina, Jake era el encargado de trasladarme a todos lados, mis citas fueron continuas, me hacían estudios y ecografías en mi 6 mes, pudimos saber el sexo del bebe, un hermoso niño, me lo imaginaba fuerte y grande, como su padre, de ojos verdes, cabellos cobrizo, ¿En realidad Edward me odiaría? ¿Mi partida lo había lastimado tanto? ¿Que mas podía hacer que preguntarme cada día eso? En ese mismo mes me pateo fue un sentimiento tan hermoso, tan inolvidable, desde ese día mis ánimos bajaron, tenia altibajos en lo que a mi estado de ánimo se refería, porque me recordaba que de nuevo estaba sola, de nuevo viviría y disfrutaría a mi bebe sola, sin el amor de mi vida…_

_Ahora tenia 7 meses estaba como un balón cabe decir, desde hace una semana es que eh tenido dolores, no es normal por lo que al primero desperté a Jake y asustado y descalzo salimos hacia el hospital, hoy había amanecido igual Miriam que se había convertido en mi Dra. De cabecera me había dicho que era normal, no teníamos que salir corriendo al primer menor dolor, por eso no le había dicho nada a Jake de el dolor de hoy, era más fuerte y centrado, desde hace unas horas sentía mi vientre duro, eh iba cada hora al baño, como en este mismo momento…. Mierda esto no podía ser, ¿Me había hecho en mis pantalones? ¡O no dios, había roto la fuente! ¡Esto no podía ser! Tenía 7 meses, esto estaba mal…._

_Be-¡Jake!..._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o_

_Si bueno capitulo largo, y ¿Que paso, bella rompió aguas? ¿No es pronto? ¿Se morirá el bebe?, ¡O dios no lo se! Bueno nos vemos en el sig. Capitulo…._

_Les gusto, lo amaron, odiaron, ni lo leyeron?..._

_LIKES Y CAPITULO ADELANTADO SI PURO Y MERO CHANTAJE JAJAJA _

_Etiquetas disponibles…_

_Cambio y fuera_

_Locura realizada_

_By:antoCullen::_

_J&R…_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: ¡Los personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la gran señora S. Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado!...**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Música:

Twilight - Edward and Bella - Piano Ballad

(Link: /2suuh4i8djY )

CAP… 13 UN NUEVO SOL … POV BELLA…

Be-¡Ah! ¡Dios duele mucho! ¡Jake!...

Jac- Bella cariño aquí estoy tranquila, están haciendo todo para que no te duela…

Be-¡Pues no funciona!...

Jac-Señorita, ¿Que pasa porque no ingresan a mi amiga?...

xxx-Lo siento señor, hacemos todo lo posible en un minuto estará ya en sala…-cuando oí a la enfermera, gemí de dolor, Jake se apresuro ya que bueno su mano recibía toda mi furia, contenida, después de casi 30 minutos me pasaron a una sala donde en una camilla con extensiones extrañas tenia que poner mis pies, una enfermera y medico empezaron a preparar todo, uno me revisaba cada ves que veía que venia sufría mas ya que parecía que robocot me estaba me tiendo mano, después de 15 minutos se dio la orden y entre en labor de parto me dolía, me sentía cansada, y al igual que la primera ves estaba sola….

Jac-No tienes que pasar de nuevo por esto sola, discúlpame por haberlo hecho la ves pasada, aquí estoy bells…-mis lagrimas no las pude contener, esto que el hacia era muy hermoso de su parte…

Be-Gracias…

xxx- Bien Bella puja, uno, dos, tres, ¡Puja!..

Be- ¡Ahh! ¡Dios duele, no puedo mas!...

xxx-Lo estas haciendo perfectamente Bella, ahora uno, dos, tres, ¡Puja! Muy bien se ve la cabecita ya, una mas Bella una, dos, tres, ¡Puja! Ya casi linda una mas.. una, dos, tres, ¡Puja!...-en ese momento sentí como mi pequeño era sacado por la enfermera pero nunca oí su yanto ese que me daría la bandera blanca para poder sentirme la mujer mas dichosa…- ¡Rápido oxigenación, la incubadora! ¡Necesito una incubadora desocupada es emergencia!...

Be- ¡Mi bebe! Mi bebe Jake mi bebe, ¡JACOB!...

xxx-Por favor tienes que estar calmada, si no lo asustaras, tranquila cariño todo esta bien….-eso fue lo ultimo que oí decir a la enfermera, mi mente se transporto a otro lado sumiéndome en la negrura de un día….

…..

Mmm, me sentía mal, adolorida mas que nada, abrí un ojo y escanee la sala, era azul cielo, a un lado se encontraba una mesita, y algunos aparatos, al otro una silla, y enfrente estaba Jake recostado en una improvisada cama, me senté para querer pararme pero un dolor me atravesó, mi ¡Vientre! No, no estaba mi bebe, entonces recordé todo, mi parto el dolor, apenas tenia 7 meses mi bebe no estaba listo, el no había llorado cuando nació, ¿Donde estaba?..

Be-Ja..Ke….-me aclare mi garganta que se sentía seca, y volví a intentar…-¡Jake!...

Jac-¡Qu..que! Bella cariño dios que susto, no vulvas hacerlo…

Be-Mi bebe Jake, ¿Dónde esta?...

Jac- El esta…-en ese momento una enfermera entro a la habitación con una gran sonrisa, no veía el motivo no sabía de mi bebe…

xxx- ¡Buenas noches vengo haber a la mami! Oh esta despierta, que bien veng….

Be-¡Quiero ver a mi bebe! ¡Ahora!...

xxx-Oh si linda si me hubieras dejado terminar, querido papi necesito que me ayude a transportar a la mami a la silla iremos haber a el pequeñín…

Jac-Ok, solo una cosa no soy el papa, soy el tío ¿ok?...-tanto como la enfermera como yo nos sorprendimos al escuchar a Jake, no pensé que el rectificaría a la enfermera, pero en cierta forma lo agradecía…

xxx- Oh ok, entendido, bueno ¿Podemos hacerlo?...-Jake asintió, y me cargo en sus brazos, para transportarme en la silla, el la llevo hasta donde la enfermera le dijo después de arroparme y ponerme mis pantuflas, se preocupo por mi, cuando hice una mueca de dolor, si que dolía, ahí abajo, en una puerta de metal, Jake se quedo y solo entramos la enfermera y yo, me moría por ver a mi bebe, la enfermera me dio un gorro, una bata, y un cubre bocas…-son para prevención del pequeño…-asentí de acuerdo, cuando me los puse, ella me ayudo a lavar mis manos, y entramos había varios bebes conectados a maquinas, y cosas que desconocía, cuando llegamos a la ultima cunita, ella igual me ayudo y ahí estaba mi pequeñito con una vía que no sabía que era, y algo que parecía ¿Oxigeno? No sabía bien, tenia un color morado y sabia que no era normal, vi que la enfermera se alejaba para darnos privacidad!...

Be-Hola cariño, tienes que recuperarte precioso, ¿Sabes que afuera te esperan personas importantes? ¿Como tu hermanita? Tu tío Jake el mismo se autonombro así, y en algún tiempo igual tu padre, sabes tienes una gran familia por el, tios graciosos, tías pequeñas y locas, ¿Abuelos? Ellos están desde el cielo cuidándote, al igual los mios, solo ellos tenia, pero ¿Sabes que tu hermanita esta muy feliz por cargarte y que crezcas muy fuerte para que juegues con ella? Cariño tienes que ponerte muy bien…

xxx-Siento interrumpir…-me gire hacia la persona que interrumpía mi platica, con mi pequeño, era un medico eso porque traía su estetoscopio colgando del cuello, era tan alto como Jake moreno, de pelo negro como el carbón ojos azules…

Be-Eh no se preocupe, ¿Quien es usted?...

Nah-Soy Nahuel el médico a cargo de este pequeñín y de usted, ahora…

Be-Mucho gusto Bella Swan, ¿Como esta mi bebe?...

Nah-Bueno está progresando gratificantemente, el problema que presento, el bebe fue a causa de sus pulmones, cuando nació sus pulmones no se inflaron eso es lo que pasa con todos nosotros, al estar dentro del vientre de mami, se está calentito, y no se necesita el oxigeno como tal, pero al salir si, eso le falló al pequeño, y su peso no nos ayudo, fue un parto prematuro, lo cual se intensifico, pero hemos administrado una vacuna de sulfactante, esa vacuna ayuda a que sus pulmones crezcan, ah reaccionado favorablemente, pero tenemos que esperar a tenerlo en la incubadora por el peso necesitamos que gane peso, y eso será favorable con la leche de mama…

Be- Pero no puedo sacarlo de la incubadora, ¿Como lo haré?...

Nah- Fácil, quiere intentarlo ahora?..-asentí de acuerdo…- bien espere un segundo…-vi como se alejaba, hacia un estante, yo me gire hacia mi bebe, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que no le había puesto un nombre, pero tenia el perfecto para el, si mi pequeño Anthony como su abuelo…

Be- Anthony Cullen Swan mi pequeño Ant, tienes que recuperarte pequeño, debes de conocer a Eli, a papa, si porque el te amara, tal ves el me odie pero eso es cosa de grandes a ti te amara…-el Dr. Nahuel regreso con algunas cosas, que me parecían algo raras…

Nah-Bien, este es un extractor de leche, lo colocara en el centro de su pecho, quedando el pezón en medio, apretara esta goma y el succionara como lo hace el bebe solo que esto dolerá un poco más, la leche se la verteremos al bebe en esta jeringa, la sonda que tiene le ayudara a comer, conforme pasen los días veremos si se la quitamos y ponemos al pecho, ¿ok?...

Be-Ok…-hice todo lo que el dijo y como decía dolía como la madre, pero era para mi bebe, cuando tenia la mitad del recipiente lleno, el me dijo que era suficiente, se le tendí y me enseño como se lo iba a dar, colocaba la jeringa de 5 mililitros, y vertió la leche que había sacado, mi bebe empezó a succionar rápidamente, ¡Tenia hambre! Cuando se tomo la leche de la jeringa, pensé que le daría mas pero no…-¿No le darás mas?...

Nah-No, ese es suficiente para el, su estomaguito es pequeño, puede hacerle daño si le damos mas, pero necesito que cada 3 horas te saques leche para dársela…

Be-Eh si claro, claro lo que sea…

Nah-Ahora necesito hacerte las preguntas de rutina, para llenar el historial pero lo primero el nombre del bebe…

Be- Anthony Cullen Swan…

Nah-Bien, ¿Ah algún malestar antes del parto? Dolor, mareos…-respondí a cada una de sus preguntas, y dudas, no tenia porque haber pasado esto, pero lo importante era que mi bebe estaba bien, y tenia que salir adelante, seguí ahí parada viéndolo era simplemente hermoso, era como la primera ves que había visto a Elizabeth había quedado maravillada por lo hermosa que era, había sacado todo a mi madre, solo el cabello era de mi color, castaño, ojos azules eléctrico, y tés blanca, cara refinada sabía que mi madre me había mandado ese pequeño regalito, mi pequeña princesa, tenia que hablar con Jake como estaba, espere a que fuera la próxima toma para dársela a mi pequeñito, la enfermera me supervisaba para hacerlo bien, y así lo hice, le dije que tenia que ver a mi pequeña, y ella me llevo a la habitación, ahí jugando estaba mi pequeña que se lanzo a mis brazos muy emocionada…

Eli-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¿Como estas? ¿Mi hermanito?...

Be-Mi amor, que bueno que estés aquí, te eh extrañado, y estoy bien, tu hermanito esta bien, pero es muy chiquito para estar aquí, el está en una cunita especial para crecer grande y fuerte…

Eli-Ah si, algo me dijo tío Jake, pero no te preocupes mami, yo lo cuidare y lo querré mucho...

xxx- Hola pequeña, ¿Me dejas pasar a tu mami a la cama para que descase?...-Eli se le quedo mirando y a mi, yo solo asentí, y ella se bajo de mi regazo Jake se acerco para cargarme a pesar de que podía moverme, con mi bebe lo había hecho, cuando estuve en la cama agradecí me dolía todo…-bien hecho pequeña, ¿Ahora quieres que te suba con mami?...- Elizabeth tenia ese problema todavía, a si que con una sonrisa le indique a la enfermera que lo hiciera pero Eli, retrocedió..-no te are daño hermosa…

Be-Una disculpa, mi hija no habla con nadie, mas que con nosotros dos, lo siento…

xxx- No hay problema linda, eso pasa a veces, pero eres muy hermosa criatura algún día quiero saber por ti misma tu nombre, se ser paciente, bueno ahora puedes ir con mami yo iré a ver a tu hermanito…-en ese momento Eli, hizo algo que nos sorprendió…

Eli- ¡Espere!...

xxx- ¿Si?...

Eli- ¿Puede darle un beso enorme a mi hermanito, por mi? ¿Y decirle que lo esperare y que lo amo?...-mis lagrimas corrían, la enfermera sabia como tratar, pero más que nada Elizabeth tenia un corazón muy grande y Anthony era lo que ella esperaba, porque tenia un vinculo con su padre…

xxx- claro que si pequeña vendré después a decirte que me dijo ¿ok?-…

Eli- Ok, pero los bebes no hablan…

xxx- Oh pero yo entiendo lo que dicen en bebenes, ya sabes idiomas de bebes…- Elizabeth abrió su boca en una gran 'o' impresionada, Jake y yo reímos por las ocurrencias, cuando salió la enfermera, nos quedamos Eli se subió a mi cama, y se acurruco junto a mi, amaba a mis hijos sobre todas las cosas…

Jac- ¿Como estas?...-Jake susurro ya que Elizabeth se había dormido…-no durmió nada estaba muy entusiasmada…

Be- Mi bebe bien Anthony está bien, dentro de lo que es su diagnostico está bien, solo el tiempo dirá como estará…

Jac- ¿Anthony? ¿Como su abuelo?...

Be- Si, como el, ¿Jake algún día podre verlo de nuevo? ¿Me perdonara?...

Jac-Claro que si Bella, el te ama, como algún día yo lo hice pero su amor es puro y tienen dos hijos hermosos, pronto bells sabes que estoy haciendo lo mejor para que sea mas pronto…

Be- Jake sabes que ella es tu hija también, quiero que recapacites sobre decirle la verdad, ella te ama Jake, y estará feliz de saber que eres su padre y…

Jac-No, Bella ese título lo tiene Edward, muy en el fondo el lo sigue teniendo, yo soy alguien importante, su tío Jake, y eso está bien para mi tal ves más adelante cuando ella este mas grande pueda decírselo pero contando con la aprobación de Edward, el es su padre Bella ¿No entiendes? Ella tiene un héroe, se que ella piensa que el la abandono, que no la quiere pero cuando esto lo resuelva ella entenderá, pero son embargo ¿Yo? Yo me quería deshacer de ella, te busque por tiempo para deshacerme de ti….-un jadeo salió de mi y Eli se removió…-lo siento pero es la verdad, quiero ser franco con tigo, eso paso mi padre me guio, pero fui lo suficiente blando como para hacerlo, para obedecer, y lo peor fue con James bella eso…

Be-¡No! Eso déjalo fuera, quiero que se quede en el pasado, y..

Jac-No bells, se que piensas que fui el culpable en cierto modo lo fui, me quede callado y no hable, pero mi padre fue el que me obligo a dejarte y que pasara, lo siento deberás solo quiero que me perdones por ser tan estúpidamente frágil, y no protegerte, por eso quiero que me entiendas con Elizabeth no soy bueno para ella como padre no ahora, déjame redimir el daño y después, después veremos…

Be-como tu quieras, pero sabes que el dolor estará ahí, sea ahora o después, pero sabes que tienes todo mi a poyo….

…

_TIEMPO DESPUES' …_

Decir que los días eran rápidos era una mentira, mis días pasaban lentamente, dos días después me dieron de alta, pero a mi sola, mi bebe mi Ant, no regreso con migo, el se quedo ahí en su cunita, cada día me levantaba porque sabía que el lo hacía, el luchaba para quedarse con nosotras, diario iba al hospital Eli, se quedaba con Xiomara como siempre, ella estaba a su cuidado, y aunque seguía sin hablar el cambio era distinto ella entendía que tenia que estar con Ant… un mes después de que me dieran de alta y mi pequeño naciera, Nahuel llego a la cuna de Ant, con favorables noticias...

Nah- Hola Bella, ¿Como esta el pequeñito?...

Be-Bien hoy ha comido algo mas…

Nah-Si, y eso es bueno Ant, ah subido de peso y eso favorece su crecimiento ah ido en aumento este campeón está mucho mejor, y eso quiere decir que… lo pasaremos a una habitación con cunero, no estará mas en la incubadora, si en unos días responde como hasta ahora podrá irse a casa…

Be-¡Enserio!, Oh gracias, gracias Nahuel…-me avente a los brazos de Nahuel sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso atraía, Nahuel había mostrado interés por mi, mas del que un medico muestra por una paciente, lo sabía, pero yo había aprendido a quererlo como un amigo, mi corazón seguía ocupado, y así lo estaría por siempre…-lo siento Nahuel no medi…

Nah-No te preocupes Bella, ahora vendrá una enfermera nos vemos mas tarde…

Be- Si.. ¿Oíste eso? Ant, pronto nos iremos a casa, ¡Muy pronto!...

Después de una hora una enfermera entro a ver a Anthony para trasladarlo, el hacía dos días que había abierto sus ojitos eran de un color verde intenso igual a los de su padre, y ¿Su pelo? Las pequeñas motitas de pelito que estaban sobre su cabeza se adivinaban del mismo color que el mío un castaño intenso, cuando lo trasladaron en esta habitación podía quedarme, y eso era tanto bueno como malo, ya que podía estar con el mas tiempo pero al igual menos con Elizabeth y tenia que recordar tener estabilidad para los dos, seguí dándole de comer si porque ahora ya podía darle pecho, desde hace una semana podía sacarlo eventualmente por un momento y darle de comer, la primera vez que hice eso fue, un momento único entre el y yo, entre mi pequeño y yo, el mundo desapareció, el amantándose de mi, con su manita en mi mejilla como si quisiera transmitirme algo, como si dijera aquí estoy soy yo mami, fue único, desde ahí le daba de comer y los ánimos se relajaban si porque mi pequeño tenia el carácter de su padre, y ahora que estaba aquí creo que el pensaba lo mismo que yo, pronto iríamos a casa, si mi amor, ¡Pronto!...

_BIENVENIDA**_

Hace 5 días que habían pasado a Ant, a un cunero, y ahora estaba a punto de salir de aquí, Nahuel lo había dado de alta ya, teníamos que seguir ciertas indicaciones, pero el estaba bien, tenia cerca de los dos meses, y pesaba cerca de 4 kilos mi pequeño iba mucho mejor, en casa nos esperaban Larisa, Xiomara, Elizabeth ya que según Jake ella estaba ocupada decorando, cuando era cierto que tenia a Xiomara mas que angustiada porque mi hija era una pinga y se subía a donde sea para hacer lo que fuera…

Jac-Te encantara la sorpresa hemos trabajado en ella, Eli, y yo…

Be-Seguro que si Jake…

Jac-¿Y el pequeño Ant?...

Be-Bien esta dormido, Nahuel me ah dado las indicaciones a seguir en casa, su comida bueno es el pecho, pero tengo que ponerle todavía un aparatito que le da oxigeno mientras duerme, es por precaución…

Jac-¿Y te dijo cuanto tiempo lo va ah usar?..

Be-Si hasta que tenga cerca de 6 meses se sabrá si es factible quitárselo, los bebes son factibles ah dejar de respirar, se les olvida, y con su problema es mejor así, mientras estará con el, pero me alegro de que estemos en casa…

Jac-Si yo igual y te tengo una noticia, más bien una sorpresa…

Be-Jake sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas…

Jac-Esta te encantara, tendrás a un custodio detrás de ti, así podrás salir libremente con Ant, y Elizabeth a donde quieras, se llama Samuel pero Eli, lo ah bautizado como Sam, ¿No te agrada la idea?...- no, no me agradaba el único custodio que quería no estaba, y sabia que el siempre seria el único…

Be-si, si, ¿Pero eso quiere decir que no podre irme?..

Jac-¿Que?..

Be-Si Jacob dijiste que me dejarías libre cuando se cumpliera un año, cuando me entere que estaba embarazada me dijiste que no cambiaria en nada el plazo, y ¿Ahora me sales con esto? Durante el embarazo nunca me dejaste salir dijiste que no era seguro, ¿Que pasa Jacob?...

Jac-Bella y eso sigue en pie, nunca te detendría, pero eh hablado con mi padre el no sabe del embarazo ni de la existencia de Ant. Pero me ha dicho que no le importas me puedo deshacer de ti, así que eso quiere decir que estarás libre de salir, en 3 meses serás totalmente libre de ir con Edward eso no cambiara Bella…

Be-Gracias, lo siento por actuar así, es solo que no se…

Jac- Entiendo no te preocupes…-el resto del camino hablamos sobre todo de Anthony de Elizabeth de mi de todo, cuando llegamos había globos, y serpentinas en todos lados, de la parte de afuera de la casa, mi pequeña, cuando Jake abrió la puerta un gran cartel que decía ¡Bienvenido!s estaba colgado frente a mi, y mi pequeña traía una corona de princesa, era simplemente perfecto la extrañaba…-¡Bienvenida Bella y Anthony!..

Eli-¡Si! Bienvenida mami hermanito….

Larisa- Que gusto que este aquí de nuevo..

Xiomara-Si es un gusto, ¿Puedo ver al bebe?..

Be-Muchas gracias a todos, y claro que si, el esta mas que dormido pero después le dará gusto verlas….-pasamos a la sala que estaba adornada en grandes cantidades de globos, confeti, serpentinas, y comida mucha comida…-¡Esto es hermoso gracias!..

Eli-Es para ti mami, mi hermanito no puede comer porque le hará daño pero tu si. Comerás con migo mami!..

Be-Claro que si amor…-pasamos un rato agradable con Elizabeth y sus ocurrencias, Jake preparo el micrófono y Eli, se puso a cantar y tocar una guitarra según las letras que aparecían, ¿Cuándo le había comprado eso Jake? No lo sabía pero ella se veía feliz...

Eli-Tío tengo sueño ¿Cuando le mostraremos a mama su sorpresa?...-era tarde y las baterías de reserva de mi hija se agotaban…

Jac-Creo que si ya es tarde y tiene que verlo antes, andando ¿Quieres mostrar el camino?...

Eli-¡Si! Vamos mami sígueme trae a mi hermanito, esto es una supresa para los dos…

Be-Cariño no me gustan las sorpresas…

Eli-¡Esta te encantara mami!...-caminamos por el amplio pasillo de habitaciones hasta el final cerca de la mía, estaba una puerta con un dibujo animado de Cars que decía Anthony, cuando abrieron la puerta me quede en una pieza, la habitación estaba al completo decorada en una pieza, de carros, dinosaurios, y el nombre en lo alto de una cuna de color café oscuro, había mas muebles, y lo mas ostentoso que me recordó a Alice fue el armario lleno de ropa de bebe, pañales, zapatitos, gorritos, de todo, había juguetes hasta decir basta, de todo tipo, y un monitor para escuchar si lloraba, también una cama al lado su pongo que para mi o ¿no?, Y lo impresionante una mecedora, podía imaginarme amamantado a mi bebe ahí…..

Jac-¿Que te parece?..

Eli-¿Te gusta mami? Lo hicimos para los dos, para que ¡Anthony también tenga su propio cuarto!...

Be-Es que no se qué decir, me encanto ¡Claro que si! Muchas gracias a los dos, es que wau! No imagine algo así de precioso…

Eli-Bueno pues aquí esta mami, es hermoso, yo escogí los juguetes espero le gusten a mi hermanito…

Jac-Claro que le gustaran pequeña, ahora hay que dejar que mami cambie al bebe tu y yo iremos a la cama y…

Eli-¡No! Yo también quiero cambiar a mi hermanito, ¿Si mami?...

Be-Claro que si amor, no importa Jake yo me encargo…

Jac-Ok, pero estaré en el despacho cualquier cosa, ¿ok?-

Be-Ok, cuídate….-pase a desvestir a Anthony y que Eli, me ayudara a bañarlo y darle pecho, acostarlo pero antes sacarle los gases, cuando estuvo listo también bañe a Elizabeth mi pequeña era una niña pequeña de la cual tenia que cuidar muy bien, me senté con ella en mi regazo, y la mecí hasta que se durmió, esto sería mi vida cuidar a mis hijos, y no lo cambiaba por nada, solo esperaba pronto estar con Edward….

_*** 1.- Mes Julio… pasaban los días rápidos como si no quisieran estar aquí…_

_***2.- Mes Agosto… pasaban los días como agua queriéndose secar en el desierto…._

_***3.- Mes Septiembre… el día de mi cumpleaños, donde todos me festejaron pero el pastel había faltado, mi Edward no estaba…._

_***4.- Mes Octubre… viene muy enojado sus seres queridos por ahí checando las tumbas si no se lo comieron, todo puede pasar..._

_Cuatro meses han pasado desde que salí del hospital y todo sigue igual, mi corazón extraña, mi alma llora pero lo que me mantiene viva son mis hijos esa alegría que ellos profesan, Anthony está mucho mejor, y…_

_En este momento varios disparos se escuchan Elizabeth corre hacia mi, que sostengo a Anthony en mis brazos y un Jake agitado entra a la habitación con una ¡Pistola! ¿Que pasa?..._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000_

_Me extrañaron yo si… jajaja quieren matarme pues no, ya que el próximo dios llore con el, y espero ustedes también, que pasa con los disparos ya habían desaparecido ¿no? Pues no bueno nos vemos en el sig. Chao ¡!.._

_N/A: chicas tuve un problema, y por eso no había actualizado, ¡Claro que vi sus likes 9 likes el domingo! Pero en serio espero de nuevo sus likes, ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Locura realizada…_

_Cambio y fuera…_

_By:antoCullen::_

_J&R…_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Música:

Chayanne - Un Siglo Sin Ti

( Link: /KYZlT2iYRh8 )

CAP… 14… BUSCANDOTE… POV EDWARD… (N/A: SE QU ELO ESPERABAN O NO)

Un infierno a eso se reducían mis días, cada día tenia la esperanza de que Raysa llamara y me dijera que estaba con ella en algún lugar pero no….

Días….

Semanas….

Meses….

Y ella no estaba, ¿Que mas podía hacer? Buscaba por donde fuera pero era inútil, lo único era recordar nuestra promesa, y leer la carta como mil veces, estaba rota y casi ilegible pero, se que sonara estúpido pero contenía su olor…

Hasta hace un mes que Raysa recibió una carta con información de Black no era suficiente para incriminarlo de algo, ella no sabía de quien era pero yo si, L.A. era de Jacob Black así firmaba en las juntas, significaba Lobo Alfa… después de esa primera cada tercer día un nuevo documento con información llegaba, hasta que hace unos días no llego a Raysa si no a mí, todo un archivo ….

_***L.A. archivos en contra... pruebas… De mas…_

_En 1975 desfalco la empresa de Hollings. Por mas de 5 millones de dólares dejándola en la ruina total… esa, ¡Esa empresa era de mi padre!..._

_Había muchísimos papeles iguales, ¿Pero porque esto estaba aquí? ¿Porque para mí? No entendía nada… _

_Revise todo, con mucho cuidado esto era para Raysa, no para mi, pero lo que mas llamo mi atención fue un documento al final que tenia mi nombre…_

_Edward…*_

_Sé que esto te parece raro, pero quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentido de todo, ojala con disculpas se arreglara todo pero no, ella está bien, y valla que muy bien, Elizabeth es un encanto, y aunque Bella diga lo contrario se que no merezco su amor como padre ese es tu lugar ahora, te entrego esto porque se me ha ido de las manos, necesito que estés aquí cuanto antes, al final viene la dirección, Edward nos encontraran en días, no eh podido postergarlo mas, solo quiero decir que ella te ama y yo eh respetado eso…._

_Att. Jacob Black…_

_Inglaterra..._

_¡Estaban en Inglaterra! Dios en ese momento fue como un bálsamo, días sin comer, noches sin dormir, y en solo pensar en ella, y aquí estaba la dirección de donde se encontraba, tenia que mover cielo mar y tierra pero ¡Isabella Swan regresaría y mi hija también!..._

…_._

_POV NARRADOR.._

_** En el ahora, habitación de Inglaterra***_

Bella miraba con atención a Jake que le tendía una pañalera lo suficiente grande como para considerarse una, pero lo que la alertaba era el arma que traía en su mano…

Be-¿Que pasa Jake? ¡Dios aleja eso, Jacob!...

Jac-¡Bella en serio no hay tiempo! ¡Dios donde esta me dijo que estaría aquí!...

Be-Jake quie…-en ese momento se abrió la puerta detrás de la gran pintura, si loco pero Bella sabia de eso, cuando Elizabeth se aburría, que era a menudo, se ponía a investigar, era su modo 'detective' un día encontró y Jake y ella se adentraron en una aventura de detectives, esa entrada era un pasadizo daba directo a fuera, pero eso no fue lo que hace que Bella casi se desmaye, no, fue ver a la persona que amaba, si en todo su esplendor Edward estaba ahí…

Jac- Era hora, ¡Dios llegas tarde, no se que paso! ¿Le diste la ubicación a chica?..

Ed.-no, no sé cómo llegaron aquí antes que yo, pero en fin por aquí mismo el auto me espera abajo…-en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y una chica no muy alta de pelo negro como la noche tez lisa y blanca entro apuntando con un arma en seguida Jacob se puso en defensa mía, y Edward me ayudo a salir no podía moverme por mi misma…-cariño ven te cargare…- Elizabeth se negó dándole manotazos, me miro con intriga la única mirada que nos dirigíamos…

Be-Yo la llevo, no te preocupes, me puedes ayudar con esto…- le pase el porta bebe y la pañalera, el la cargo todo con una mano mientras yo hacía lo mismo con Anthony y Elizabeth…

Ed.- Baja directo por favor no te detengas, iré a ver…-en ese momento ella se quedo ahí, Edward entro y desde donde estaba podía oír lo que decía…- ¿Porque demonios estas aquí?, te dije que lo aria solo…

Ray-No podía dejarte solo, ¿Y si te pasa algo?...

Ed.- ¿Y si te pasa algo a ti? ¡Dios eres exasperante! Andando…

Jac- ¡Valla pensé que no terminarían! Ahí q…-en ese momento un disparo se oyó y Jacob cayó en el piso, la bala lo había atravesado justo en el corazón, todos se quedaron impactados, Elizabeth lo había visto caer, sus lagrimas caían sobre su pequeño rostro, ¿Quien diría que todo para el acabaría así? Bella simplemente, camino lo más rápido que podía, su hija le enterraba las uñas en su cuello y espalda, pero no podía culparla ella misma quería hacer lo mismo, con alguien, su amigo, el padre de su hija, el que había ayudado los últimos meses, la que la cuido eh izo sentir que le importaba a alguien en momentos en los que ella misma no sabía, en que esa herida se abría, y ahora mismo sangraba, el saber que Edward estaba con alguien más, le dolía, y ella sabía que era su culpa por ser cobarde y dejarlo, a mitad del camino escucho como ellos venían detrás de ella, tenia que retener las lagrimas,…

Ed.- Te dije, eso pudo pasarte a ti, ¡Dios! ¿Que aria si te pasa algo? ¡Agh!...

Ray- Lo sé, pero tú eres un cabeza hueca, ¡Por dios es mi carrera no te metas! Es mi misión, tu eres un intruso ¿Sabes lo que me costara?...

Ed.- Olvídalo lo hablaremos en casa, ¡Bella! ¡Dios no camines tan rápido! esperen aquí, necesito verificar que todo está bien por delante, cuando te diga quiero que corras lo mas rápido necesito que llegues al coche…

Be-Eh… s..si….-en ese momento quería refugiarme donde nadie me viera, para poder llorar esto que me dolía, no sé en qué momento o como paso, la novia de Edward me empujo a un lado, pensé que lo hacía adrede o algo pero no fue hasta que oí el quejido le ¡Habían disparado! Y esa bala venia para mi, Edward reacciono rápidamente y le dio de lleno en la frente haciendo que el hombre callera, mi respiración se ajito al igual que la de ella, mi bebe lloraba, ¿Que hacia?…

Ed.- ¿Estas bien hermosa? Ves porque lo decía…

Ray- ¡Agh!, ¡Es mi trabajo entiende esto pasa a menudo!...

Ed.- Bella rápido cariño, rápido corre al auto….-antes de que dijera algo mas, y yo empezara a correr, la novia de Cullen nos paro..

Ray-Alto necesito que me des un golpe, rápido…

Ed.- ¿Es que tú te has vuelto loca?...— a mi no me importaría dártelo... la mente de Bella pensó, pero lo sacudió, esos pensamientos no eran de ella…

Ray-¡NO! Pero la chica que estaba con el desaparece, no puedo decir que te la has llevado, se asusto la perseguí un tipo me ataco, le dispare pero esa distracción izo que la perdiera de vista, fácil ahora dame….

Ed.- te daré pero otro tipo de cosa…-en ese momento yo era la que estaba mas cerca de ella, y sin pensarlo mi pequeña Eli. Le dio una cachetada con su manito, nos quedamos en una pieza… mi mente aplaudía se lo merecía…

Ray-Cariño gracias pero necesito algo más fuerte, tu dame un golpe…-¿Yo? Con gusto zorra, no sé de donde saque la fuerza pero de pronto ella estaba en el piso, mi mano dolía, ¡Pero lo había disfrutado!...-eso es de lo que hablo ahora vallase, me contactare, o nos veremos en casa…

Ed.- Andando Bella rápido…-nos subimos en el coche mi pequeña estaba sentada, era mucho para su pequeño cerebro por lo cual dormitaba, al contrario de mi hijo él estaba llorando, y no sabía si eso le molestaba, así que acomode mi blusa y saque mi pecho, para amamantarlo, no me había dado cuenta de la mirada de Edward hasta que el hablo…- esa imagen es, no sabes lo que hace en mi, es hermoso ver eso….-me quede de piedra, y me tape lo mas que pude casi sepultando a mi bebe bajo las mantas, el muy tonto se rio, ¡Agh!..- te vi no importa…

Be-Tu…-me calle que sentido tenia discutir, me quede mirando por la ventana mientras mi bebe jugaba con mi pecho porque ni siquiera succionaba, guarde mi pecho y lo arrulle, cuando me di cuenta entrabamos en un edificio subterráneo, cuando el estaciono, se bajo y me ayudo a cargar y bajar a Eli, pero para su mala suerte ella se despertó, y pataleo para ser bajada, Edward así lo hizo con un suspiro que detonaba que fuera paciente, cargo todo y entramos, era una casa arriba, era hermosa, y muy bien decorada, sabía que Esme estaba detrás de esto, ¿Quien más? Elizabeth se acerco a mi tallando sus ojitos, lo cual quería decir que tenia sueño y quería una cama o algo blandito para dormir…

Ed.- Puedes ir arriba en la puerta del final esta una habitación disponible para ella…-deje a Anthony en el porta bebe, y cargue a Elizabeth…

Be- ¿Te importaría quedarte con, tengo que..

Ed.- Si no hay problema tengo practica ya…-mi corazón se rompió, ¿Seria con esa loca? ¡Que me importa! Subí a Elizabeth y la recosté en la cama de la habitación, era de una niña así que estaba preparada con anterioridad, Eli cayo rápidamente pero me quede un momento más, para que ella no despertara, y para acomodar mis ideas era obvio que le diría la verdad a Edward, baje y el estaba con Ant. Era una imagen única, especial, salí de mi escondite y él me dio a mi bebe, tenia que ponerle la mascarilla con su medicamento no quería que me diera un….

xxx-¡Quieto!...-en ese momento la puerta fue abierta con agresividad y en ella apareció Sam, portando un arma y apuntando a Edward directo en la cabeza, el podía ser lo que fuera pero lo amaba, y si algo le pasaba no, sin embargo el se posiciono frente a mi tapando la vista de Sam…-dije que quieto retrocede…

Be-¡Basta Sam! Calma estamos bien el es Edward no me hace daño…-no de ese tipo, quise decir…

Ed.- ¿Como entraste? ¡Está custodiado todo! ¿Que haces aquí?...

Sam-Fue fácil…

Be- Edward él es mi custodio, a cuidado de mi los últimos meses, el es ex-militar, y me alegro de que estés aquí, necesito el medicamento de Anthony por favor…

Sam-Claro que si, señorita enseguida…-sabía que había revelado mucho en esta ocasión y eso me lo decía la cara de Edward…-ok regreso…

Be-Gracias ¿Edward? ¿Estas bien? ¿Edward?...

Ed.- ¿Como lo llamaste?...-no respondí…-¡¿Isabella?!...-oh Isabella eso era malo…-¡Isabella!…

Be-Lo llame Anthony como su abuelo…

Ed.- ¿S..su, s..su a..abuelo? ¿Q..que dices? Abuelo? ¡Dios el.. el e..es..

Be-Si Edward él es tu hijo, Anthony Cullen Swan…-la verdad me asuste, Edward si no era por el sillón tras él se hubiera caído, cayó sentado con la mirada perdida, y con razón la había soltado así sin más la bomba…sin anestesia….

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Y ustedes me matareis? Pues no, jajaja porque quieren saber que pasareis no?, me gusta el eis jajaja, bueno hasta el próximo capitulo, si señor creen que diga Edward? …

¡Ya saben yo amo sus likes si hay +8 capitulo adelantado! Jajaja vil chantaje jajaja…

Likes?

Comentarios?

Los vulturis?

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

J&R…


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…. _

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0

Música:

Chayanne - Fuiste Un Trozo De Hielo En La Escarcha

(Link: /vzSbXXHvUJg )

CAP… 15… SIN TI … PARTE 1 … POV BELLA …

Bueno en verdad me preocupaba Edward, hacia 30 minutos que había soltado la bomba y él seguía ahí sentado con la mirada perdida, Sam había regresado por suerte ya con el medicamento estaba preparándolo para ponérselo a Anthony, cuando por fin Edward reacciono, ¡Dios gracias!...

Ed.- ¿Q...que Q…que es eso?...-me pregunto señalando el contenedor con la mascarilla de mi pequeño…

Be- ¡Gracias a dios! Me estabas preocupando, y es medicamento p….

Ed.- ¿Está enfermo? ¿Que le pasa? ¿Es grave? ¡Bella habla!..

Be- ¡Oye! No me dejas terminar ninguna de tus preguntas, si está enfermo, no es grave como parece, y tiene un problema con sus pulmones, hasta los seis meses estará usando esto, bueno se suponía, hace unas semanas hemos ido a consulta pero no será así lo usara todavía dos meses más, hasta los 8 meses mi pequeño…

Ed.-¿Oc..Ocho..Ocho meses? ¡Pero él se ve como de 2 si a cazo 3!..-en ese momento mi pequeño lloro, sabía que volvía a tener hambre, así que saque mi suéter, y saque mis primeros botones para sacar mi pecho de mi sostén, mi pequeño buscaba su alimento con ansias, y cuando al fin le acerque mi pezón a su boca empezó a mamar, alce la vista y Edward veía admirado, ok que mi hijo este pegado a mi, ver a Edward y sentir ese deseo que no había desaparecido era de una ninfómana ¡Por dios!...-lo siento, yo..

Be- No te preocupes Edward, y si Anthony tiene 6 meses, cuando nació fue prematuro…

Ed.- ¡Dios bella! Es que hay tantas cosas que explicar, que dios yo no se me siento…

Be- ¡Hey!…-tome a Anthony bien en mis brazos, y puse uno en el de él, sabia como se sentía, o al menos trataba, yo sentía eso…-tranquilo estoy aquí, y..y aunque tu hayas tomado un distinto camino, el siempre será tu hijo eso nunca va a cambiar, y se que te hice mucho daño, que no podre cambiar tu opinión de mi y…

Ed.- ¿Que dices? ¡No, no entiendo!...

Be-Es obvio que tu rehiciste tu vida, Edward en eso no me puedo meter, yo me fui, te dañe, te lastime eso se que es poco con lo que en verdad sufriste pero…

Ed.- ¡Para! ¡Para! ¿Que dices? No dios no, Bella nunca te olvide te busque hasta por debajo de las piedras, morí cuando supe que te habías llevado a Elizabeth cuando me di cuenta que tu no estabas, ¿Sabes? Cuándo te fuiste con Jacob después Billy le ordeno a sus hombres que me golpearan y ni uno solo de esos golpes me dolió, me dolía mas el tener la angustia de porque te ibas, de pensar que el amor, los te amo que me decías no eran verdaderos, y…

Be-¡No! Esos nunca fueron mentira, esos te amo, los gestos, mis caricias, las veces que nos amamos fueron verdad todos y cada uno de ellos, así como este pequeño que esta aquí es real, Edward yo nunca deje de amarte…-en ese momento mi pequeño tomo la mano o mas bien el dedo de su padre, como diciéndole ¿No me ves? ¡Aquí estoy!...-¿Ya pequeño?...-tome mi pecho y lo guarde para poder sacarle los gases y que ponerle el medicamento, y durmiera tranquilo…

Ed.- ¿Puedo hacerlo yo?...

Be-¿Eh? Claro que si, ten…-le pase ah Anthony que enseguida se acomodo en el hueco que había entre su hombro y su cuello…-solo empieza dándole palmaditas en su espalda, haber ahueca tu mano, así para que el golpecito sea suave, si así…-Ant. Empezó a sacar sus gasecitos, y en uno salió sorpresa….-agh creo que nos falto algo…

Ed.- ¿Que?...

Be-Calma no es nada malo, bueno no para Anthony, si no para ti, no te puse el pañal, y bueno has quedado con leche cortada de bebe, lo siento…-Edward alejo con cuidado a Anthony para mirarlo a los ojos…

Ed.- Eres un bebe travieso campeón pero no importa, Vera lo hace todo el tiempo, creo que ese defecto nunca lo aprenderé…-¿Vera? ¿Esa era, s..su s..su hija?...

Be-¿Tu hija?...-¡Yo y mi bocona!...

Ed.-Hum, campeón creo que tu mami esta celosa…

Be- ¡Edward!...

Ed.-No Bella…- saco su celular y busco algo rápido me lo entrego, en la pantalla se veía a una nena en brazos de Edward, ver eso me partió mi corazón y yo no era la mejor actriz para disimular por lo que Edward hablo…- hey cariño, esa pequeña que esta ahí es Vera, la hija de Alice y Jasper mi ahijada…-¡Y que demonios paso!...

Be-¡¿Que!?...

Ed.- Tiene 3 meses, cuando regresábamos de Volterra y Elizabeth les izo la broma a Jasper y Emett, Jas me lo dijo, no pude decírtelo por todo lo que pasamos, y luego tu te fuiste y pues ya sabes, Alice tuvo algunos problemas, pero llego al final del embarazo sin problemas mayores, decidieron que fuera yo el padrino, la quiero mucho en cierta forma esa pequeña ayudo a que mi corazón sobreviviera a lo que pasaba por no tenerlos a ustedes, Bella nunca estuve con ninguna mujer y no creo que hubiera podido estarlo, te amo, te amo con mi vida, Elizabeth tu y ahora este campeón son mi vida, son por lo que me alegro de haber luchado día a día por sobre ponerme a lo que pasaba…

Be-Ed..Edward fue tan difícil, tenia el a poyo de Jake, pero no era lo mismo, tenia que sobrevivir por Elizabeth y por el…-señale a Anthony, y en este mismo momento mis lagrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas, las cuales limpie ya que Anthony para ser muy pequeño era muy inteligente, pues al verme llorar empezó a llorar y ah removerse entre los brazos de Edward…-hey tranquilo amor, ya shh, le pondré el medicamento, y lo dormiré se que tenemos que hablar mucho, y también tengo que decirte muchas cosas las cuales por cobarde no lo hice y eso nos causo mucho daño…

Ed.- Se que si Bella, pero sabes que ahora no te dejare ir, nada me separara de ti, te amo Bella y si te perdiera de nuevo se que mi corazón no lo soportaría…-sus palabras me calaron pero sabía que era lo mismo para mi, pero al menos mis hijos eran los que me mantenían en pie…

Be-No creo que hubiera diferencia Edward, pero cree me que esta ves no dejare que nos separen, esta ves no tendré miedo, ahora si luchare por lo que es mío…-el sonrió por mi tono posesivo…

Ed.- Claro que si, ¿Puedo hacerlo yo?...

Be- Si, ahora Elizabeth no está para ayudarme, tengo que hacerlo reír para que inhale mejor…-prepare todo y le coloque la máscara ah Ant. Edward lo sostenía a él y la mascarilla mientras yo prendía el aparato y empezábamos, eran cerca de 20 minutos, no era mucho por su edad, empecé hacerle cariñitos y caras para que riera y el medicamento surtiera efecto, pronto el humo usual que salía se acabo, le quite todo porque mi pequeño tenia un carácter que ¡Hay dios! Edward coloco a Ant, en su hombro y empezó a tararear algo, me parecía irreal ver esto, mis lagrimas salían era simplemente hermoso…

Ed.- ¿Por qué lloras? Nena tranquila, shh Anthony ya se durmió…

Be-Locuras mías, si voy a cambiarlo para acostarlo, supongo que no tienes una cuna, ¿No?...

Ed.- Eh no, este milagro no estaba previsto, pero podemos usar almohadas, lo siento..

Be-No te preocupes, de todos modos el no despierta lo cambiare para que duerma mejor con todo este ajetreo mi bebe esta algo inquieto lo se, a demás Elizabeth no está junto a el, se que si los duermo juntos puede pegarle Eli, se vuelto un poco inquieta para dormir…-estaba buscando todo en la pañalera mientras Edward desvestía a Ant, cuando encontré algo que me volvió a sacar las lagrimas, un álbum de fotos con una nota…

_*** Se que mis errores son difíciles de olvidar, se que te dañe, y no espero que me perdones con lo que hice, pero si al menos que no me recuerdes con odio, por lo que paso esto es para ti y Edward espero que el también me perdone, y mi pequeña Elizabeth gracias por cuidarla de mi, y solo un favor no quiero que Elizabeth sepa de mi como su padre, lo que creamos juntos este tiempo y como me conoció, así quiero que me recuerde gracias Isabella te quiere Jacob***_

Para cuando termine de leer, me bebía mis lagrimas, sentí los brazos de Edward levantarme del piso donde no sabía que estaba, mire a la cama y mi niño estaba cambiado y rodeado de almohadas, ¡Mi bebe!...

Ed.-¡Hey cariño! Tranquila ¿Que pasa?..

Be-Esto…-le tendí la nota y mientras el leía yo ojeaba el álbum empecé a reír, había fotos una de cada día, con una nota especial, mis ultrasonidos, el nacimiento, Anthony en la incubadora, ¡Dios Jake gracias!...

Ed.- Lo siento por no haber estado ahí con tigo Bella debí de no se luchar impedirlo, no.. no lose ser mejor ¡Lo que necesitabas!...

Be- No digas eso, fuiste, eres eso y mas Edward estas aquí, me has recibido de nuevo en tu vida, me has rescatado, has luchado por mi, tenemos dos pequeños en común y me amas ¡Dios todavía no puedo creer que eso sea posible!…-mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer…

Ed.- ¡Dios Bella! Eso es imposible que creas, te amo, por eso me dolió que te fueras, yo soy el que no cree que tu me ames, eres buena, pura, ¿Yo? Yo soy un mafioso que no tiene derecho a nada…

Be-¡NO! Dios no digas que soy buena, menos pura yo no soy eso Edward…

Ed.- ¡Bella por dios! Cariño se que la vida te ha quitado casos muchas, y te entiendo a mi también pero yo eh cometido error tras error tu no, eres ese ángel que me vino a sacar de mierda el que me ayudo y te amo nena, pura co…

Be-¡NO! No soy pura no lo soy, una mujer que fue violada, ultra da no puede ser eso que dices…-en ese momento todo paro, y me di cuenta de que se lo había dicho, ¡Dios! Así no era como quería decirlo, ¡No, no, dios! ¡¿Es que no podía decir las cosas con tacto!?...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Muajaja! Muajaja! Ustedes quieren matarme pero no, esperaran a que acabe! Bueno y como creen que siga esto? Pues Edward… ha, ha hasta el otro capitulo! Nos leemos se les quiere..

Likes?..

Comentarios?..

Los Vulturis?..

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…..

By:antoCullen::

J&R…


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…. _

…

CAP… 16 SIN TI ... 'PARTE 2' POV EDWARD …

(aquí es la otra parte pero desde lo que siente Edward! Muajaja…..Muajaja)

Be-¡NO! No soy pura no lo soy, una mujer que fue violada, ultra da no puede ser eso que dices…-en ese momento todo paro, y me di cuenta de que se lo había dicho, ¡Dios! Así no era como quería decirlo, no, no, dios!...

En ese momento el mundo se perdió caí en un pozo negro, en donde no había nada, simplemente escuchaba las palabras que me decía, ¡Es que no podía ser, no!…

Be- ¿Edward? Ed….

Ed.- Tu.. ¿Elizabeth? Ella es..

Be-¡NO! No ella es algo puro con amor, al menos en ese momento lo era solo por mi parte, yo Edward no quiero que tu…

Ed.- ¿No es que no entiendo como paso? Yo es que es tan confuso…

Be- Yo…

_*Recuerdos POV BELLA*_

_Hoy era un día normal hasta hace unos momentos, me encontraba en el piso terminando de recoger y limpiar el desastre que hace un momento Jake había hecho, me dolía la mejilla, no le había gustado la comida que había preparado para el, y había terminado en el piso con un golpe en mi rostro, era la segunda vez que el me golpeaba ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿No me quería? ¿Había fallado en algo? Salí de mis pensamientos con un toque de la puerta ¿Seria que había regresado? Pero no era el, era James creo que si, lo había visto con anterioridad, pero no sabía bien…_

_Be-¿Si que se le ofrece?..._

_Jam-Hola pequeña, ¿Puedo pasar?…_

_Be- ¿Eh? No se encuentra Jacob puede regresar mas tarde…_

_Jam- Si eso lo se, el me ah dicho que lo espere aquí, enseguida regresara…- no me daba buena espina pero si Jake decía eso no podía decir que no, no quería que se volviera a enojar, así que lo hice pasar, le dije que se sentara en la sala, y le ofrecí un vaso de agua, que negó, lo deje ahí viendo la televisión, y me fui a terminar a la cocina, cuando acabe, me fui a la habitación y me prepare un baño, me dolía la cara y la cabeza quería dormir, Jake llegaría y se iría, me metí al baño y me relaje, después de lavar mi cabello y cuerpo me salí, a esta hora no había nadie aquí en casa, así que podía salir pero había olvidado al señor James, cuando salí del baño me lleve un susto el estaba recargado en la puerta de mi habitación, ¿Q..Que hacia aquí?..._

_Jam- ¡Te ves hermosa, y muy apetecible toda mojada!..._

_Be-¿Que hace? ¡No puede estar aquí! Jake regresara y…_

_Jam-No lo creo hermosa, ¿No adivinas? Me ah hablado y dicho que pospondríamos nuestra visita, tenia un asunto con su padre, así que nosotros nos divertiremos…_

_Be-¡No!…. No usted no puede, yo estoy casada y..y…_

_Jam-Si cariño eso lo se, pero se también que Jake no te satisface, todavía no has sabido lo que en realidad un hombre hace, yo te enseñare preciosa…-antes de que pudiera decir algo el ya estaba con sus brazos alrededor mio, me tenia sobre la puerta del baño, su boca y manos se paseaban por mi cuerpo, tocándome, sentía tanto asco, quería morir no podía ser que esto me estuviera pasando, ¿Porque Jake no regresaba? ¡Porque! Solo tenia una toalla cubriéndome, el la desanudo y toco mis pechos, los mordió, y lambio, no paso mucho para que oyera como quitaba su cinturón y bajaba su bragueta, y.. No, no, ¡No!…_

_*fin del recuerdo POV BELLA*_

Be-¡NO, NO! No por favor no, detente por favor no, por favor no!...- Bella empezó a moverse y gritar, temblaba, y las lagrimas surcaban su pequeño rostro…

Ed.- Cariño, cariño, shh, Bella tranquila, mírame cariño estas aquí con migo, eso ya paso, ya paso…

Be- ¿Edward? Edward te juro que yo luche, yo..yo quería detenerlo quería detenerlo, pero no pude, no tuve la culpa, no tuve la culpa Edward, por favor cree me, yo..yo…

Ed.- ¡Por dios! Bella cariño claro que no, no fue tu culpa fue de ese mal nacido, cariño yo se que tu intentaste defenderte, pero el era mas fuerte, no podías, shh cariño…- la tome con cuidado avisándole de mis movimientos, no quería asustarla…- cariño voy a tomarte no me tengas miedo, solo me acercare…

Be-¿Porque piensas que te tengo miedo Edward? Tu no me arias daño…

Ed.- Cariño me acabas de contar algo trauman te, no quiero que te asustes…-me acerque y la tome en mi regazo para mecerla, empecé a tararear una nana, y a dar pequeños masajes en su espalda, para tranquilizarla, en poco tiempo se quedo dormida, mi pequeña la tome en brazos sin esfuerzos, para llevarla a la habitación, una ves que la deje ahí fui a verificar a Elizabeth dormía pausadamente, me quede odservandola ¿Tanto la había dañado para que ella actuara así? Mi pequeña tenía el mismo defecto que su madre, hablar en sueños, al menos sabia que aunque sea en ellos yo estaba… y Anthony el era el bebe mas tranquilo le deje una pequeña luz y el monitor mas cerca para escucharlo, al final me fui con mi nena, tenia el seño fruncido, y apretaba la almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello, le quite la almohada con cuidado y la acerque a mi, ella se relajo y yo pase mis manos por su cabello, Bella había sufrido mucho, pero siempre daba lo mejor para que los demás estuvieran felices y contentos sin importar ella, Elizabeth, Anthony yo mismo, no me había querido decir nada por temor a dañarme y que yo la rechazara, pero nada de eso había sido su culpa como podía juzgarla, ella había sido abusada, ¡Era una chica! ¡Dios!...

…

No se aquioras eran, ni que tiempo había pasado, solo me había dado cuenta del sol, entrar por la ventana, y aclarar la habitación, toda la noche me había quedado despierto vigilando el sueño de Bella, se había despertado una ves a mitad de ella, pero la había calmado, empecé a pasar mis dedos por su pelo enredado, efecto almohada jajaja, a los pocos segundos se despertó, y me detuve no quería incomodarla…

Be- ¡Eso se sentía bien!...

Ed.- ¿Si?...-seguí pasando mis dedos hasta que ella se levanto y me miro, sabía que nos quedaba por hablar….

Be-Yo.. lo siento, no debí haberte dicho eso, era un secreto mio, que no podía saber nadie, no quería hacerte sufrir a demás…

Ed.- ¿Y cuando te preguntara porque te habías ido que me hubieras dicho? ¿Que enserio ya no me amabas? ¿Que era un código? ¿Que pensabas decir Bella? Te amo nena, no quiero que me ocultes cosas y menos de esta magnitud, por favor, te amo…

Be-También te amo Edward gracias por confiar en mi, y estar aquí con migo y a poyarme…

Ed.- ¿Bella amor te puedo preguntar algo?...-ella asintió…-¿Como pudiste estar con migo? ¿Como podías estar haciendo el amor? Y no recordar….

Be- La primera ves fue un poco difícil, pero lo logre, ¿Edward? Tu no eres el, tu eres diferente, tu me enseñaste de nuevo amar, ah disfrutar de una relación y no tenerle miedo amor, y ese amor esa confianza que me diste fueron la clave ayudaron Edward…-en ese momento son previo aviso la bese toque sus labios con los mios, ¡Dios tanto tiempo! Sin ellos, un gemido ronco salió de mi pecho y Bella estaba encima de mi a horcajadas, dios esa sensación de _de javu_ regresaba pero rápidamente fue calmada por Bella, no sabía dónde poner mis manos, las paseaba por el cuerpo de Bella, y ella ponía las suyas en mi pelo, cuando estaba por sacar su blusa el monitor sonó, era Elizabeth y Anthony los que nos llamaban, juntamos nuestras frentes con las respiraciones agitadas…-lo siento yo…

Ed.- No te disculpes nena yo no debí hacerlo tu…

Be- Edward, quiero que sepas algo te amo, y lo que paso en el pasado, pasado es y ahí se quedara, me enseñaste a ver de diferente manera y eso lo agradezco, quiero que pase esto, quiero que me hagas el amor, quiero ser tuya Edward, eso nunca cambiara….—con eso se bajo de mi y salió para ver a los chicos, ¡Dios tenia que controlarme! Cuando estuve decente baje a la cocina Bella alimentaba a Anthony y Elizabeth comía cereal, en cuanto me acerque ella se puso seria y dejo de hablar, termino de un tajo el plato y salió a su recamara, di un largo suspiro….-ella te ama simplemente su cabecita ve las formas y cosas a su modo…

Ed.- ¿Si voy hablar con ella crees que me golpee?...

Be-No lo creo, será lo mejor mientras este pequeñín termina…

Ed.-Ok, si oyes algo raro es que es mi corazón rompiéndose ante el rechazo…-Bella rio y yo tome valor, ¿De donde? No se, toque su puerta y se escucho un 'pase' buen indicio, cuando se dio cuenta que era yo, se sorprendió, rápidamente se acostó en su cama tapándose con la almohada valla, al menos no me la aventó…- ¿Elizabeth? Cariño yo….-ella saco su manita y la movió en dirección que me fuera, valla ¿Era con mímica? Puf…

Ed.- Elizabeth cariño se que te hice mucho daño al no estar con tigo, pero quiero que me escuches, que me perdones por todo lo que te hice cariño escúchame no ignores…-pensé que me volvería a dejar ahí y me diría con su manita que me fuera pero en lugar de eso, hablo con su pequeñita voz, esa melodiosa voz de angelito que tenia…

Eli- No te quiero escuchar, ni ver no quiero de nuevo que estés aquí…

Ed.- Cariño, yo…

Eli- ¡Nada! Te fuiste, me dejaste y lo habías prometido, nunca me dejarías, pero no lo cumpliste, mi papa me abandono porque no me quería y tu hiciste lo mismo, me dejaste ya no creo en ti, solo en mi mama, y espero irme muy lejos para no verte…

Ed.- Cariño solo déjame explicarte, por favor…-ella se lo pensó un minuto….

Eli- Esta bien, pero muy poquito…-reí mi niña se veía muy grande y madura, pero seguía siendo mi pequeña bebe…

Ed.- Ok, mira amor ¿Recuerdas ese día en el aeropuerto, que te dije? Que nunca te dejaría y que siempre estaría para ti, lo se, y se que no cumplí mi promesa pero cariño, no podía, ese día cuando la mujer policía fue por ustedes, tu mami y yo estábamos con unos hombres malos, ellos querían hacernos daño…-Eli. Abrió los ojos de mas, mierda tal ves no debería de ponerle tanta crema a mis tacos…- así que les propuse un trato, que hiciéramos un trueque como lo hacían antes ¿Recuerdas tus lecciones de historia? Así cariño, si ellos dejaban a tu mami salir yo me quedaba con ellos, y lo hicieron, mami llamo a tío Jake y el la ayudo a salir de aquí, del país, cuando yo quise verlas, hablarles no podía los hombres malos nos habían dejado incomunicados, pero cariño nunca, ¡Nunca! Deje de buscarlas, hasta que las encontré, pero los hombres malos también, y querían hacerles daño, pero hice todo lo posible por evitar que las lastimaran, cariño nunca me olvidaría de ustedes, son lo mas preciado para mi…

Eli-Tu…-ella simplemente se aventó a mis brazos los cuales la recibieron gustoso, ella temblaba a causa de sus pequeños sollozos, mi pequeña niña…-¡Papito! Yo te quiero mucho, ¡Mucho! Nunca te dejare, papi, gracias, gracias…

Ed.- Mi amor, no me agradezcas nada, te amo, te amo mucho cariño y nunca dejaría que algo te pasara a ti, o a tu mami, o Anthony cariño perdóname por dejarte, por no cumplir mi promesa de…

Eli- Ninguna, tu la cumpliste porque nos mantuviste a salvo papi, y eso es mucho mas, ¡Te amo!...

Ed.- Te amo cariño…-en ese momento sonó la puerta y Bella se asomo por la puerta, cuando nos vio abrazados entro con un bebe en brazos un poco inquieto…

Eli- ¡Anthony! Papi el es Anthony ¿A que es hermoso?...-Bella me miraba como pidiendo una explicación ante el comportamiento de Elizabeth, solo le guiñe un ojo y ella respondió con una sonrisa…

Ed.- Si mi amor muy hermoso, como su padre….

Eli-No papi, tu eres guapo Anthony es hermoso, o bonito eso se le dice a los bebes no a los hombre …-Edward se quedo en una pieza, ¿Cómo su bebe sabia tanto?...

Ed.- Si mi amor, claro que si…

Be-Bueno quieren algo de comer, are panqueques, y fruta ¿les parece?...

Ed.- Claro que si nena, ¿Anthony ya comió?...

Be- No el comerá con nosotros, le daré fruta…

Ed.- ¿Come fruta, papilla?...

Eli- No papi, picadita, yumi, le gusta mucho el plátano, las uvas no le gustan…

Be-Se parece ah alguien que conozco…-Bella me miro y recordé un día que ella preparo un pastel y era de plátano y tenia una decoración de uvas se veía extraordinario, pero la verdad no me gusta, el que termino disfrutándolo fue Emett…

Eli- ¿Quien mami?...-Bella me señalo y Elizabeth soltó una risa, ¡Era tan putamente perfecto oírla reir!...-¡PAPI! ¿No te gusta el plátano ni las uvas? Mami hace un postre riquísimo...

Ed.- No mi amor, pero lo probaré cuando lo haga mami a lo mejor me termine gustando, ¿No crees?...

Eli-Eso es correcto lo amaras, jajaja…-terminamos desayunando, huevos con tocino, pan tostado, jugo, café, frutas, Anthony comía su fruta con mucho entusiasmo, me asombraba era un pequeño muy inteligente, después de desayunar Bella limpio todo mientras yo cambiaba a Ant. Ante la mirada de mi hija, cuando quedamos bien vestidos, bajamos Bella estaba terminando, la verdad es que tenia que hablar con ella, no quería arruinar el momento tan feliz, pero sabia que esto era necesario…

Be- ¿Que pasa? ¿Algún problema?...-¿Como es que sabia?...

Ed.- Uno, mira, los problemas no se han solucionado..

Be-¿Que quieres decir con eso?...

Ed.- Cuando salimos no supe que paso, no eh tenido contacto con Raysa, y…

Be-¿Ella estaba ahí?...-¿Como que si estaba ahí? ¿Que no la había visto?...

Ed.- Si, Bella ella estaba en el cuarto cuando entre, ella salió con nosotros, y tu le diste un golpe…

Be-¿Oh era ella? Valla lo siento…

Ed.- Bueno, no importa eso, no eh tenido contacto con ella, y no se que paso, cuando entramos alguien mas sabia de la ubicación de Jake, y sabían no se como que yo iría, querían hacer lo mismo que con nuestros padres pero ahora iba uno mas Jacob serian los herederos de Mansen y swan junto a el de Black, no lo lograron al menos no con nosotros, pero no podemos salir Bella debemos estar desaparecidos, lo siento mira se que por lo que estas pasando, es algo frustrante pero en serio yo…

Be-Hey tranquilo, Edward soporte estar en una casa escondida por un año sin ti... ahora te tengo no están malo como parece no mientras estés aquí con nosotros…

Ed.- ¡Te amo! Bell….

…. ES QUE ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO LO QUE TU PIENSES, LO MATARE EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO….

Ed.- Esa parece…

Be-Alice…- y si en ese momento una Alice muy furiosa apareció ante nosotros, y solo significaba una cosa, Troya ardería…

Al-¡TU!...

Ed.- Hola Alice, ¿Como te va…

Al-¡Tu… ¡Agh! ¡Es que voy a matarte!...

Jas-Cálmate amor, n…

Al-¡Jasper Witlock! Si no quieres dormir en la casa del perro !Cállate!...

Ed.- ¡Alice por favor bájale a tus sumos, los chicos están durmiendo y los despertaras!...

Al- Mira Ed… ¿Espera has dicho los.. chicos?...

Be- Si, Alice, los chicos, Elizabeth y Anthony ….-Bella sin detenerse a preguntarle la tomo del brazo, para llevarla a la habitación de Elizabeth y Anthony, pero lo que no me esperaba era que entraran detrás de ellas todos, si ¡Todos! Esme, Rosalie, Emett, y Jasper con Vera... cuando entraron los seguí enseguida escuche el grito de Alice arriba, mierda la casa se había movido con ello, pero ahora me preguntaba ¿Quien le había dicho si estaban aquí? Eso quería decir que alguien sabia y estábamos en peligro…

POV NARRADOR

En el momento en que Bella llevo a Alice arriba donde sus dos hijos dormían, se sintió nerviosa ya que no sabía que le iban a decir, pero cuando Alice vio a los dos pequeños, grito que sintió que la casa se caería, Alice corrió hacia la cuna para tomar al pequeño, pero Edward la detuvo antes de que ella hiciera algo, como si no supiera que ella tenia una pequeña hija…

Ed.- Oh no Alice calma, ten cuidado…

Al- Edward no me dirás como tratar a un bebe, por si no te has dado cuenta tengo a una pequeña que está muy bien…

Ed.- Si gracias a Jasper…

Al-¿QUE-HAS-DI-CHO?...

Es-¿Oh quien es un bebe hermoso? Eres igualito a tu padre, veras el es un sobre protector, así que acostúmbrate a esos gritos cariño…-cuando los dos se dieron cuenta Esme tenia cargando al bebe, Elizabeth seguía durmiendo ellos sabían que era por todo lo pasado, y ella quería descansar…-vamos cariño dejemos dormir a tu hermanita…-eso quería decir que silenciosamente ella decía ¡A fuera!...

Es-Muy bien cariño creo que necesitamos hablar…-Esme nunca diría una mala palabra, no se pondría a gritar, o armaría un escándalo, pero en cierta forma todos preferían eso que su extrema calma al pedir las cosas, Bella suspiro pesadamente, no sabía como ellos reaccionarían, y la verdad no quería que ellos la juzgaran así que fue a la habitación, escucho como Edward los regañaba, pero al momento ella salió con el álbum de fotos en mano, para contarles todo lo que había pasado este año y meses…

Be- ¿Creo que es mejor contar como paso todo este tiempo no creen?...

…

Ustedes creen que alguno de la familia le ponga alguna traba a bella? O que no le crean? Yo creo que… me callo jajaja ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente….

Ustedes no crean que la secuencia acabo oh no señor, esto a penas empieza!

Locura realizada…..

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

CAP. 17 2DE REGRESO… POV NARRADOR…

Todos estaban mirando a través de los recuerdos de Bella, habían pasado todo o más bien lo que quedaba del día platicando, o más bien Bella contándoles lo que paso con ella y Elizabeth una ves que abandonaron la casa de Mansen, desde el encuentro con Raysa, la plática con Jacob, el salir del país, y el saberse embarazada, las reacciones de cada uno fueron desde el asombro, la tristeza de no verse en esos momentos, la alegría, después el momento de la amenaza de aborto las reacciones fueron casi las mismas, en estas a Edward se le encogía el corazón de saber todo lo que luchaba Bella por mantenerse en pie por ese bebe, por Elizabeth y por el mismo en la distancia, luego el desastroso nacimiento por ser prematuro el enfrentarse a la enfermedad de su pequeño, el sentirse desprotegida, por saberse en el fondo que él no podría sobrevivir, pero al final había salido adelante, en ese momento todas las chicas lloraron, al sentirse participes de esos momentos con Bella, los chicos eran 'machos' que no podían llorar pero sin embargo sabían que también Bella había sufrido y la admiraban su hermano del alma había estado como un zombi, después la llegada de Edward a rescatarla, como si ella fuera la princesa en apuros, con cada recuerdo anécdota les mostraba las fotos que Jake había sacado y puesto en ese álbum que ella no era consciente, claro que se sorprendieron cuando les conto de la amistad que se había forjado con él, el había cometido errores, pero había tratado de enmendarlos y lo había logrado ganándose el cariño y amor de su hija, aunque esta no supiera la verdadera historia el estaba conforme con eso, y ella respetaba eso…. Cuando se dieron cuenta eran cerca de las 12 de la noche, no podían irse, así que se quedarían la casa era lo suficientemente grande para ello, siguieron con bromas, y anécdotas hasta que escucharon una pequeña voz en lo alto de las escaleras, Edward enseguida se separo de mi y el pequeño Anthony para ir por Elizabeth, ella al ver a tantas personas, se escondió en el cuello de Edward, Bella sabia que ella volvería a dejar de hablar y eso le preocupaba…

Em-Ja todo parece que los jodidos astros han combinado sus poderes para hacer crecer a una pequeña Jajaja…- Elizabeth miro a Emett reprobatoriamente…

Eli-¡No debes de decir malas palabras!...

Em- ¿Que todavía tengo que pagarte un dólar por las malas palabras?..

Eli-Sip. Y no es pagarme, es una bonificación para mi alcancía...

Em-Jajaja venga pequeña pulga primero dame un abrazo, que te daré todos los billetes, bueno mientras nacen los enanos jajaja…-Eli, se bajo de los brazos de Edward y corrió hacia Emett vio como Edward le giñaba un ojo sabia que lo hacía por esa pequeña…-bueno tengo hambre hay que comer, mami Esme ¿No quieres preparar algo para tu hijo preferido?...

Es- Hay Emett claro que si andando, veré que hacer, espero no te moleste Bella…

Be-No Esme estás en tu casa mientras acomodare a Anthony en la cama….-los tres se dirigieron a la habitación donde Elizabeth había estado, por orden de ella dormiría con su hermanito, en camas diferentes claro esta…-muchas gracias Edward, por todo…

Ed.- No Bella gracias a ti…-Bella lo miraba estacada, mientras el cambiaba a Anthony se veía concentrado en su tarea con su pijama, mientras el pequeño gorgoteaba…

Be-¿Necesitas ayuda? Te ves algo…. Perdido…

Ed.- No yo… ¡Si por favor!...

Be-Jajaja a ver cariño, presta así y ¡Listo! No fue difícil, ahora te pondré esto aquí, y ¡Aquí! ¿Quien es el bebe mas guapo? Tu si tu…

Ed.- ¿Como lo haces? ¡Es… es simplemente impresionante!...-Bella lo miro con todo el amor, y con sus manos atrajo su rostro, besando esos labios carnosos, hasta que un pequeño interrumpió, Bella se recostó y puso a Ant. Sobre su pecho mientras el pequeño buscaba el delicioso pezón de su madre, Edward la miraba fascinado con la imagen frente a, el...-esto es fascinante…

Be- Ja ni me lo digas, solo cuando no muerde se siente raro, pero es realmente sentirlo, ven…-Edward se acomodo junto a ella perdiéndose en sus recuerdos mientras veía la imagen frente a el, y sin más hablo…

Ed.- Tuve miedo Bella, t…tuve miedo de perderlos para siempre, a un lo tengo, no puedo creer que estén aquí ¡Con migo!...

Be-Oh Edward también tuve miedo, mucho desde el mismo momento en el que vi a parecer a James, o ah Jacob, cuando me encontraba directo a un lugar desconocido, cuando me entere que estaba embarazada, y disfrutaba de esa personita a la que habíamos creado, con mucho amor, o cuando estuve a punto de perderlo, cuando se enfermo, cuando pensaba en ti y en cuanto me odiarías por haberte dejado, tuve miedo Edward y lo sigo teniendo de no ser la persona lo suficientemente capaz de estar a tu altura, pero el verte interactuar con mis pequeños, el saber que me sigues amando, desase esos miedos, me da el valor para estar de pie, y decirte que te amo, que te amo, y espero que esto dure lo suficiente…

Ed.- Te amo Bella, te amo, y eres mi luz la que me ha sacado de las oscuridades, y si durara suficiente, que es para siempre...-sellaron esa promesa de amor con un beso que el pequeño interrumpió…- cariño soy yo, no tienes que estar celoso de papi, también te amo...

Be- Shh, Ant. Papi nos cuida mi amor…-después de poner el monitor de bebe, y colocar tantas almohadas alrededor del pequeño, salieron abrazados para ir a cenar con los demás que se encontraban riendo con Elizabeth les dio verdadera alegría ver que su niña reía, cenaron entre bromas, y collejas para Emett de parte de Rosalie, cuando se despidieron de todos para cada quien ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, Bella estaba nerviosa, ¿Porque? Era Edward su Edward, ¡La noche anterior había dormido con el! Claro en una situación totalmente diferente, cuando entraron él, la rodeo con sus brazos, besando su cuello, y separándose para ir a cambiarse, Bella no sabía que pensar, ¿No le había besado para intentar algo más? Se sobre salto al oír el sonido de la ducha, así que sintiendo la adrenalina en su cuerpo se quito cada prenda, solo quedando en unas bragas azules a juego con su sujetador de mama, todavía le daba pecho a Anthony lo cual hacia que sus pechos estuvieran llenos y más grandes de lo normal y dolientes, así que la cosa más sexy no era por el momento pero intentaría su movimiento, se metió al cuarto de baño silenciosamente, por las cortinas se veía la figura de su Edward, abrió la cortina metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua y abrazando a Edward, que enseguida se tenso ante la intromisión…

Be- ¿Porque pienso que estas algo tenso y renuente contra mi?...

Ed.- Yo...No… no Bella…

Be- ¿Que pasa Edward, a caso no me deseas como antes? Se que el embarazo me dejo, estrías, y celulitis…

Ed.- Simplemente no puedo decir que eso me afecte, amor los hombres no sabemos qué significan esas cosas, y cariño si no te deseara como lo hago, no estaría vivo, Bella mírame…-ella lo miro y el se reprendió por las lagrimas que estaban en sus ojos sin derramar o a lo mejor eran las que se confundían con el agua…- te amo, y sé que empecé las cosas al revés, se que fui un tonto, pero bella amor no te quiero lastimar…

Be-No entiendo…

Ed.- Amor lo que me has contado, por lo que te fuiste y no querías que supiera, amor me da miedo que te sientas mal que te…

Be-No lo digas, no lo arruines, Edward ¿Como crees que Anthony esta aquí? Edward con el amor que lo tenemos fue con el que lo engendramos…

Ed.- Si amor pero es que yo…

Be-Tu no eres James, no eres como el, no eres el que me izo sentir y desconfiar de los demás, tu me devolviste la confianza de volver amar, y nunca serás como ellos, entenderé que no quieras…- El, la cayo con un beso que le quito el aire, Bella sentía que sus piernas no la sostenían, así que subió sus manos por el pecho masculino y se sostuvo de Edward quien paso sus manos por los muslos de la chica y la incito a rodearla con ellos, el roce de sus sexos les saco a los dos gemidos, con una mano la sostenía y con la otra intentaba sacar sus bragas, con dificultad lo logro, llevo su dura erección a la cavidad de ella, y la penetro sacándoles a ambos un grito de placer…

Ed.- ¡Tan estrecha!...

Be-Ah… oh Ed.…Edward más… dios no te detengas…

Ed.- No cariño nunca…- se movió dentro fuera, sintiendo como las paredes de la chica lo cernían como una segunda piel, dificultando un poco los vaivenes, el sintió que no duraría mucho así que metió la mano sobre sus cuerpos para tocar ese botón de nervios que en cuestión de minutos llevo a Bella a un orgasmo demoledor, arrastrando así a Edward con ella, sintiendo que las piernas no les respondían cayeron en el frio mosaico de la bañera, exhaustos, pero sonriendo como si hubieran hecho una de las mejores travesuras de los tiempos, con respiraciones agitadas, se levantaron y bañaron uno al otro, no había palabras, no las necesitaban, con el mismo procedimiento se secaron y vistieron, y fueron a la cama, felices de estar en los brazos uno del otro, y así mismo Morfeo se los llevo al mundo de los sueños!...

….

Cuando Bella despertó sentía un calor inundando su cuerpo, era aplastante pero al mismo tiempo era relajante, miro hacia la mesita de noche que había junto a la cama y eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana valla no podría volver a dormir, se quedo pensando en todo, recupero a su familia, se sentía bien, su Edward la quería y no la había rechazado, sus hijos estaban bien, no podía pedir más, se volteo en la cárcel que eran los brazos y el conjunto del cuerpo de Edward para verlo, admirarlo, detallo sus ojos, sus labios que la volvían loca, sus cejas, pómulos, todo su rostro estaba por besarlo cuando un grito desde el cuarto en el que se encontraban sus pequeños le helo la sangre, empujo a Edward de su lado haciendo que callera al piso, no se detuvo haber simplemente corrió hacia ellos, abrió la puerta que estaba emparejada, detrás de ella estaban todos los Cullen Edward entro rápidamente quitándolos del camino, en la cama se encontraba Elizabeth que se sacudía a causa de su llanto, Edward no la había visto así se sentía impotente sin saber qué hacer, a causa del grito Anthony empezó a llorar y eso era realmente malo, podía darle una crisis…

Be- Amor por favor saca a Anthony y cálmalo no sé, arrúllalo, puede darle una crisis, y no quiero que pase eso…

Ed.- Nena, y ¿Eli?...

Be-Yo me ocupo por favor Ed. Anthony no puede recaer…

Jas- Edward saca al pequeño puedo ayudar a Elizabeth tranquilo la cuidare…- Jasper era uno de los psicólogos mejores del país, podía ayudar a Elizabeth, de hecho él la había observado era una niña que había pasado por mucho, lo cual le impedía disfrutar de su corta niñez, ella podía actuar normal, pero por dentro todas las emociones la sobre pasaban…-hey pequeña, Elizabeth hey princesa, tranquila, se que has tenido una pesadilla, muy fea, ¿Son horribles no?...

Eli-S..si, n..no me gu..stan…

Jas-Si lo sé, yo las odio, a veces tengo y me despiertan pero Alice siempre me canta, y me ayuda...

Eli- A mi me daban, cuando mami estaba embarazada pero mi papa no estaba para poder tocar el piano y decir que estaría todo bien, el me dejo, el se fue, lo había prometido sin embargo se fue….- Elizabeth empezó a llorar de nuevo y del otro lado de la puerta el corazón de Edward se rompía en mil pedazos, casi podía escuchar como cada pedazo caía al precipicio, por esas palabras, él pensaba que con el hablar con ella, era suficiente y la verdad era que no….

Jas-Valla, pero él está aquí, ¿No crees que él te ame ahora al igual que antes? ¿O que te dejo porque algo se lo impedía? ¿No te ha dicho nada él?...

Eli-Dijo que el hombre malo no lo dejo, pero es que me izo falta siempre tuve miedo, mami pudo perder a Tony y papa no estaba para abrazarme, cuando él nació estuve solita porque Tony estuvo enfermo el tampoco estuvo, solo quiero que me abrace, a demás se que ahora Tony acapara todo su tiempo, yo no soy su hija, ¿Porque él me quería como tal? Mi papa se fue el también lo hará, con Tony ¡Y no puedo hacer nada!...-en ese momento la puerta se abrió, Bella se vivía sus lagrimas, Edward en cambio las tenia en sus ojos a punto de derramarlas, el no podía creer que su pequeña pensara así ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué no miro más a ya de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Y ver que ella lo necesitaba más que nunca? Se acerco hacia ella sin despegar sus ojos de ella, Elizabeth los tenia agachados, temiendo que algo pasara, el simplemente cayo arrodilladlo a su lado, abrasándola con todas sus fuerza, Jasper simplemente se alejo un poco, y Bella contemplaba esa imagen con un sufrimiento en su corazón, con una alegría que no cavia en ella, Edward se culpaba porque no podía ver más a ya del. ¿Porque simplemente no veía que esa pequeña que no fue producto del amor de una pareja, lo necesitaba, que ella que había sufrido todos sus pequeños años de vida lo necesitaba porque el era para ella alguien importante?...

Ed.- Perdóname pequeña no vi lo que realmente necesitabas, simplemente perdón..a…me…-las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, eran piedras a toradas, que le impedían respirar…

Jas-Edward no es tu culpa, solo teneos que platicar de esto ¿No es así Elizabeth? Cariño dile a Edward lo que realmente sientes, ¿Quieres que platiquemos de ello?...-la pequeña solo asintió…-bien dilo…

Eli-Es que yo pienso que tu ya no me queras, porque ahora esta Anthony y el es tu bebe real, yo…-y empezó a llorar…

Ed.- Hey cariño, nunca digas eso, tu eres mi hija, aunque no lleves mi sangre lo eres, eres mi pequeña hija corazonologica, que me alegra mis días, la que ilumino mi corazón cuando llego ese primer día, cariño nunca digas lo contrario…-se abrazaron con todo el cariño que tenían en sus corazones, y en sus almas, Bella simplemente contemplaba la escena con amor. Siguieron platicando de todo lo que les importaba, de lo que les incomodaba eran cerca de las 5:30 cuando Jasper salió dejándolos a los tres platicando Edward hacia planes con Elizabeth que lo escuchaba atenta, Bella solo negaba ya que si la niña pedía la luna el sería capaz de ver como ella podía estar ahí, por lo tanto ahora para navidad ya tenían una meta en común y era una nueva colección de muñecas para ella… En uno de los momentos Esme apareció con Anthony que pedía comida, Bella rápidamente fue por el, y se acostaron en la cama que había ahí, Anthony pegado al pecho de su adre y Elizabeth obre el pecho de Edward escuchando como melodía el latir del corazón de él, sabiendo que ese hermoso sonido era el de la persona a la que amaba, la que le trasmitía seguridad, en un momento Edward empezó a tararear una nana, para ella, Elizabeth levanto su carita adormilada, y el sin dejar de tararear le sonrió, y la abrazo mas contra él, ella soltó sus pequeñas lagrimitas, eso era lo que ella quería él se lo daría…

Eli-Te amo papa…-esas solas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Edward latiera a mil por hora, sintiéndose el hombre mas feliz de la tierra por tener a esas pequeñas y grandes personitas a su lado….

…..

Ray- arriba, quieto maldito que haces aquí!?...

O00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ustedes no crean que la secuencia acabo oh no señor, esto a penas empieza! si y lo se que ustedes quieren matarme pero es que… tuve tantas cosas, y luego se me fue la imaginación! Pero ya volvió así que de nuevo pa delante!...

Si ustedes quieren matarme pero mi imaginación se fue de vacaciones, y luego mis tiempos se fueron también tuve examen y un pequeño cambio con mi carpeta, así que no me daba tiempo, por eso pido sus disculpas, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado, y bueno nos leemos, en cuanto ustedes pongan mas de 7 likes y 2 comentarios, jajaja (N/A: tengo un capitulo de reserva por si hay mas likes jajaja)

Locura realizada…..

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…. _

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

CAP. 18 CELOS… POV BELLA….

Habíamos organizado un día fuera, Alice quería salir y según ella los chicos también a demás llevábamos quien nos cuidara por nuestra parte iba Sam, el se enfocaba más en los chicos, y aunque a Edward no le pareciera él era el custodio de Elizabeth y Anthony principalmente, ahora estaba terminado de peinar a Elizabeth para irnos, no terminaba porque Edward no dejaba de joder alrededor nuestro, cuando termine me puse mis tenis y listo los demás estaban ya en el estacionamiento esperando. Esme tenía a Anthony con ella, Eli. Se adelanto a abrir para poder salir más rápido cuando Edward y yo oímos un grito seguido de un disparo, mi sangre se helo como nunca, mierda corrí lo más rápido que pude, cuando llegue a la puerta Sam protegía a Elizabeth con su cuerpo y el arma estaba en el piso a unos metros, y una chica que ahora sabia era Raysa estaba en el piso, de seguro con el impacto…

Be-¡Elizabeth! ¡Amor!…

Sam- No se preocupe señora está bien, creo que solo fue el susto…

Be-Gracias Sam, desase te de esa arma…

Ed.- ¡Raysa! Dios mujer ¿Es que quieres matar a mi hija?...

Ray- ¡Por dios Cullen! ¡Tienes a el enemigo aquí! ¿Que quieres que piense?...

Be- ¡Podrías preguntar antes! ¿Mi vida estas bien? ¿Vamos con Anthony?...

Eli- ¿Pero y Sam?...

Sam- No te preocupes igual yo voy…

Ed.- Amor tengo que hablar con Raysa te parece que n….

Be-Nos vemos, Sam trae la maleta donde están las cosas de Anthony por favor…-Sam asintió y se perdió por la puerta, ja' habíamos decidido salir y él se quedaba, pues no, mis bebes querían salir así lo aria, cuando Sam regreso, solo Elizabeth se despidió, y de mala gana…- buenas tardes está en su casa…

Ed.- Bells amor esper…a…-pero me fui, no lo escuche…

….

Jas- ¿Y Edward?...

Be- Se quedo tenia algunas cosas que arreglar entonces ¿A donde vamos?...-se decidieron por la feria que estaba en el centro, cogimos los coches, Jasper le dio a Sam el suyo pero Esme denegó, ella traía el suyo y el bien podría conducirlo, así que ella se fue con nosotros, solo presentía que sería un largo día!...

….

Alguna ves escuche decir a mi padre que no había sonido más hermoso que el de mi sonrisa, no entendía en esos momentos, pero ahora que escuchaba a mis propios hijos entendía, ellos formaban solamente parte de mi universo nada más...

Eran cerca de las 6 Elizabeth esta mas que cansada lo veía, pero a un así seguía se habían pasado en el parque de diversiones, en el acuario, en el zoológico, y hasta ahora en las albercas era tarde ya pero por suerte estaban debajo techo así que no pasaban frio, y estaban templadas las aguas, hasta mi pequeño Anthony le había tocado una mini alberca regalo de Emett…

Es- ¿Como esta hija?...

Be-Oh bien Esme, algo cansada, ya sabes no pensé que fuéramos hacer mucho turismo, jajaja…

Es-si me eh pasado un día de adolecentes, jajaja, pero yo me refería a cómo te sientes con respecto a Edward, Bella hija soy madre de una chica hiperactiva, y de todos ellos aunque no lo creas los considero mis hijos, así que se que te has peleado con él, ¿Quieres contarme?...

Be- Esme, es que… llego una chica hoy Raysa, ella disparo contra Sam y bueno Elizabeth quiere mucho a Sam, se asusto mucho Edward se quedo con ella para hablar, prefirió estar ahí que venir, Elizabeth ah estado muy impresionada con todo lo que ha pasado, pensé que sería muy bueno salir ahora, sé que no tengo nada que decir o interferir, al cavo simplemente yo soy una intrusa ella lo ayudo a salir adelante cuando el la necesito, y yo…

Es- Y tu eres la madre de sus hijos Bella, no lo dudes tu lo has ayudado también, Edward es un necio pero el te ama, solo hablen primero ¿ok? Ahora vamos puedes meterte a la alberca relájate un rato, cariño yo me quedo con el pequeñín…- abrace a Esme y deje un beso en mi bebe, que estaba en el porta bebe dormidito, mientras entraba al agua con mi pequeña y las chicas que estaban en una guerra dispareja con los chicos, estuvimos un rato mas, me sorprendía que mi celular no sonara con alguna llamada de Edward pero igual seguía ocupado…

Eli-¡Mami! ¿Podemos ir a cenar pizza?...

Be-Yo…yo no lo se pequeña…

Ros-Cariño ¿Que te parece que nos vamos yendo a casa? ¿Y en lo que te metes a bañar pedimos pizzas y cenamos con tu papi? Así ya sin el cloro de la alberca...-Eli abrió los ojos al escuchar a Rosalie decir que tenia cloro, solo reí mi pequeña era a veces tan pequeña…

Eli- ¡Mami! ¡La tía Ros dijo que tenia cloro!...

Be-Mi amor es lo que le ponen al agua para que este transparente, pero no te hace daño, tranquila amor, ¿Ahora que te parece lo que dijo tía Ros?...

Eli-Si, mami vamos, quiero ver a mi papi...- salimos de la alberca para ir a ponernos la ropa eh ir a casa, como Emett era el típico niño no quería salirse de ahí, así que Elizabeth como una inteligente lo amenazo sin pizza, más rápido que nada el salió y se vistió, aun sin importarle mojar la ropa, salimos en fila india hacia casa, cuando Sam aparco no vi el coche de Edward valla había salido, no importa, no importa, no importa….- abuelita Esme y ¿Mi papi no está en casa? ¿Mami?...-Esme me miro…

Es- Eh no se pequeña ¿Pero quieres que le marque para saber donde esta?...

Eli-Si por favor Abu. Voy a bañarme y regreso para ver que paso…

Es- Claro que si cariño iré también a bañarme y le hablare a tu papi desde ahí ¿vale?..-ella asintió, me lleve a Anthony y Elizabeth al baño y los bañe con agua calentita para que cenando se durmieran, y con lo cansados que estaban no dudaba que eso pasara…

Be-Cariño andando el agua se enfría te hará daño…

Eli-Un ratito mas mami ¿si?...

Ed.- Cariño tu mami tiene razón te hará daño, a demás la pizza se enfría…

Eli-¡Papi! Si comamos pizza…-ella oculto un bostezo en su manita, si caería rendida…-lo siento…

Ed.- No te preocupes cariño, ahora amor si quieres darle de cenar a Anthony mientras termino de bañar a Eli, y vestirla, bueno si quieres…

Be-Si gracias, muero de cansancio y Anthony a de morir de hambre…-salí del baño hacia la cama desde ahí escuchaba como Eli le platicaba de todo a Edward, yo estaba en la cama con Ant, que tomaba de mi pecho quedándose dormido, mi bebe hermoso tan parecido a su padre, Ant, empezaba a morder más seguido y como carajos odiaba eso me dolía como la madre, pero no podía hacerle nada, vi que Edward salía del baño cargando a Elizabeth consentida mi pequeña, vi que se metían al vestidor, pero enserio me estaba quedando dormida, cuando sentí al pequeño carnívoro morderme…- ¡Ah! Anthony cariño no me muerdas…-el simplemente sonrió con mi pezón en su pequeña boca…

Ed.- Sabe lo que es bueno…-mire a hacia arriba y vi a Edward parado con Eli. En sus brazos dormida, valla comeríamos dos días pizza, jajaja…- se durmió, cuando la vestía, creo que estuvo muy bueno su paseo ¿No es así?...

Be-Si, si hubieras decidido acompañarnos lo habrías disfrutado…

Ed.- Bella nena, mira yo…

Be- ¡Ah Anthony! Cariño ya basta de teta para ti, venga…- lo tome para sacarle los gases y arrullarlo y dormirlo, pensé que sería un trabajo realmente difícil y me llevaría tiempo y así poder evitar la plática con Ed, pero no mi pequeño se durmió enseguida…-ok, iré a ver como van, regreso…

Ed.- Cariño eh dejado la cena en nuestra habitación y tu y yo tenemos que hablar punto, ¿Ahora vamos?...- ¿Para que negarme?...- bien podemos cenar si quieres antes de que…

Be- Edward no tengo hambre, quiero darme un baño y dormir, en serio si quieres podemos hablar más tarde, mañana…-sin decir más me fui al baño quite mi ropa regule la temperatura y me relaje con el agua caliente, pensé que él se quedaría fuera pero no, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi, completamente desnudo…

Ed.- No me gusta que estemos enojados cariño, necesitamos aclarar esto, simplemente no me gusta…-empezó a besar de una manera ilegal mi cuello, dios que se me olvido el enojo, fue bajando por mi espalda mojada, hasta quedar a la altura de mi trasero…- Mmm nena algún día quiero hacerte el amor por esta preciosa entrada, mmm de solo imaginar ese día, me provocas…- dios sigue así y no tendrás que esperar, sentí como su mano se colaba entre mis piernas para acariciar mis labios, y llegar hasta mi centro húmedo, y penetrarme haciendo que soltara un jadeo, volvió a subir quitando su mano lo cual yo gruñí, cuando llego de nuevo a mi cuello, me volteo para tenerme de frente, tenia esa sonrisa de niño malo como cuando Anthony me mordía…- ¿Sabes cariño? Tengo una hermosa fantasía, desde hace un rato que te eh visto, cuando Anthony te mordió, mm fue excitante ver como él lo hacía, es algo que me eh preguntado como ginecólogo ya sabes ¿A qué sabe la leche materna?...- me quede con la boca abierta y casi caigo con lo que él dijo, ¿Él quería hacer lo que nuestro pequeño bebe de meses hacia cada ciertas horas? Pero lo más importante si yo no quería el no lo haría ¿Quería o no quería? ¡Puta madre que si! Eso sonaba tan erótico que, mierda ¿Me estaré convirtiendo en una adultera al dejar que se amamante de la leche con la que se alimenta nuestro hijo? No, claro que no o ¿si?...

Be- ¡Dios es tan, loco pero mierda quiero que lo hagas!…

Ed.- Mmm cariño te are venirte con tan solo hacer esto…-de pronto el bajo su cara hacia mis pechos y paso su lengua en ellos, alternando, de pronto se concentro en uno solo mamando de él, sentía el típico cosquilleo pero esta ves sentía algo formarse en mi vientre, mierda estaba muy sensible, rastrillo sus dientes por él y mordió mi pezón, haciendo que un grito saliera de mi, volviendo a su tarea anterior mamando, mierda el otro lo estrujaba con su mano, y yo.. Me vendría con solo eso...

Be-Ed., amor, ¡Edward! Me vengo ¡Dios! ¡Edward!...-y con un grito con su nombre me vine, el arremolino su lengua haciendo duradero el orgasmo, cuando se separo paso su lengua por sus labios…

Ed.- Mmm delicioso, ahora sé que mi hijo es un suertudo, sabes delicioso amor…

Be- ¡Dios creo que caeré!…

…

Después de nuestra erótica sesión ahora estábamos en la cama yo como siempre arriba de Edward, me había explicado que Raysa había venido para dejar los informes sobre los enfrentamientos, la verdad es que por así decirlo teníamos luz verde y podíamos regresar a Forks, pero Edward quería esperar a saberse bien protegido y no tener que exponernos a otro enfrentamiento, la cuestión ahora era Sam…

Ed.- Bella te eh dicho que no me gusta el es… muy apegado a Elizabeth…

Be-¿Qué? ¿Solo por eso? ¡Edward por dios!...

Ed.- Nada simplemente no lo quiero cerca quiero que se valla punto…

Be-Tu no me estás diciendo esto en serio ¿o si?...-el asintió, pero ¿Porque?...- ¿No será que tu estas celoso?...

Ed.- Yo, no nunca, solo no lo quiero cerca ni de ti ni de nadie punto, sobre…

Be-Estas celoso de Sam, p!Por dios! El es un custodio, el cuida a mis hijos, nuestros hijos cariño te eh dicho y demostrado que no tienes por qué dudar de lo que tenemos, es hermoso, solo nosotros nadie más interrumpe aquí, déjalo así amor, simplemente por favor ¿si?...

Ed.- ¡Dios Bella! Es que…

Be-Nada él se queda y tu también, te amo Edward…-y lo que podía haber empezado como un simple beso, se convirtió en un desvelo de toda la noche…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eli- ¡Papi! ¿Este si? ¡Este! Este, por favor...

Ed.- Si cariño, este por favor señorita, ¿Algo más? Bells amor ¿Que llevaremos para Anthony?...- ¡Dios! ¿Mas? Si teníamos cerca de 3 carritos con juguetes para un ejército! Y si se preguntan ¿Por qué tantos juguetes? Bueno si habían pasado 4 meses y medio, estábamos en navidad ya, ¡Dios! El tiempo pasaba tan rápido, no habíamos vuelto a Forks, por el simple hecho de que estábamos más que bien aquí, Elizabeth seguía con las clases particulares, y Anthony en sus citas iba muy bien, mi pequeño niño tenia 11 meses y estaba grande y hermoso, como su padre, Elizabeth ella era una pequeña hermosa y grande hace unos meses había cumplido sus 7 añitos mi bebe, por supuesto que Alice había interferido en ese tema, haciendo que todos fuéramos de copras bueno excepto Anthony y yo y bueno la cumpleañera ya que sería sorpresa, había estado genial, magos, payasitos, piñatas, dulces, pastel, trampolines, inflables, dulces, regalos, y muchos más dulces, si Alice se había esmerado en la mejor fiesta, y la mejor paga para ella era la admiración que Elizabeth sentía por ella, ese día creo que había pagado por los anteriores en los escándalos que ella se había visto envuelta, claro que Edward había estado más que feliz por ella...

Be- No lo sé cariño, ah ¿Ya llevamos muchos no?...

Ed.- No faltan los de Vera, y los de los gemelos, de Ros, y para los demás…

Be-¿No todos estos eran para ellos también?...

Ed.- No cariño, así que hay que escoger…- hum, si nos íbamos a Forks la vida aquí era tranquila, tanto para nosotros como familia como para Edward como médico, pero estábamos lejos de nuestra familia, y así como ya se habían perdido tantas cosas de Anthony y Elizabeth nosotros nos perdíamos de Vera, y no queríamos que siguiera así, por eso les daríamos la sorpresa y llegaríamos antes de que ellos salieran para pasar la navidad aquí, pero por ahora solo tenia que evitar que Edward junto a Elizabeth no quisieran llevarse la tienda al completo, si uno por grandote y la otra por chiquita, mientras mi bebe y yo escogeríamos algo para su papi…

…..

_*** Pasajeros con destino L.A. favor de pasar abordar a la puerta 5…_

_Pasajeros con destino a...***_

Ed.- Venga cariño te ayudo con el campeón, oh eres un travieso cariño, andando iremos a visitar a los abuelos…

Be-Vamos amor te podrás sentar en la ventana, y te llevo tus pelis para que las veas si no tienes sueño…- mire a Elizabeth que estaba algo distraída, su pongo que ya quería llegar, habíamos puesto ya las maletas y todo lo demás de equipaje, claro con una paga por delante, ya que Edward había arrasado con un montón de cosas, habíamos abordado ya, estábamos en primera clase, aunque era innecesario pero lo mejor para su hija, tome a Anthony de los brazos de Edward mientras el guardaba los bolsos de mano en donde venían leche, medicamentos de Ant, películas, y cosas así, la verdad es que Edward estaba empeñado en dejarlas ahí, pero si las necesito tendría que molestarlo, pero en fin, por lo mismo no me había dado cuenta de que Elizabeth no estaba en su asiento, ¡Dios! ¿Donde estaba?...- Ed. ¿Y Elizabeth? Ed.…

Ed.- Bella subimos los cuatro, no pudo haberse salido…-en ese momento voltee bien al asiento y la vi debajo de, el sus piecitos se asomaban ahí, ¿Pero que hacia mi pequeña?…

Be- Edward, está ahí abajo…

Ed.- Jajaja mi pequeña me está jugando una broma, haber ¿Donde esta Elizabeth?...-en eso el tomo sus piecitos para jalarla con cuidado de no lastimarla, pero en ves de ella reír, y nosotros con ella, nos asombramos, Eli, tenia lagrimas en sus mejillas, y temblaba debido a los sollozos…- ¡Eli amor, cariño dios me esas asustando! ¿Que pasa?...

Be-Elizabeth cariño que pasa mi amor, te duele algo ¿Que hacías ahí? Cariño dime por favor…

xxx-Por favor les pedimos que tomen asiento, en minutos despegaremos, oh necesitan alguna infusión de te, para que la pequeña se tranquilice, tenemos una que es para pediátricos…

Ed.- Si por favor, y una para mi esposa, por favor…- mire a Edward pero ahora era importante mi bebe…- ¿Mi amor que pasa? Te duele algo ¡Dios! Elizabeth dime qué pasa, ¿Qué hago?...

Eli- E...s...es q...que si no me e...escondo, e...el hombre malo v...vendrá y me llevara lejos de ti papi, la ves pasada el lo hizo y tu no estabas, papi no te vi, no quiero que eso pase, papi por favor escóndeme del hombre malo, el viene…-en ese momento mi corazón sufrió un colapso y no caí porque mi otro pequeño estaba en mis brazos, pensaba que mi bebe ya había pasado por eso, pero no ella tenia miedo era una niña muy inteligente, Edward la abrazo fuertemente contra él, mientras ella lloraba silenciosamente, las lagrimas se retenían en los ojos de él, dios si yo no podía ¿Como él lo hacía? Mi bebe la azafata regreso con las infusiones, y las dejo, ahí avisándonos que pronto despegaríamos y necesitábamos ponernos los cinturones, a regañadientes ella dejo que se separaran, pero aun con los cinturones, los dos estaban abrazados…

Ed.- Cariño no dejare que nada te pase, mírame Elizabeth nunca dejare que vuelva a pasar, eres mi niña y te amo cariño tranquila, ahora tomaremos este tecito para que duermas ¿si?...

Eli-Pero ¿Puedo dormir con tigo papi?...

Ed.- Claro que si cariño ya podemos quitarnos estas cosas…-vi como Eli se quitaba sola su cinturón y se pasaba al regazo de Edward para acomodarse mientras él le daba el té, no podía dejar de pensar en que ellos no solamente me habían hecho daño a mí, o Edward si no también si no a mis hijos y la verdad no descansaría hasta que ellos pagaran por esto, el dolor que había sentido ahora con mi pequeña el verla tan asustada, por que el hombre malo podía venir por ella, el miedo de sentir que la alejarían de su padre, ¡Dios! El amor que sentía por Edward era tan grande…- cariño tranquila deja de pensar, aquí estoy para protegerlas, y no dejaré que les pase nada, te amo nena…

Be- Te amo y yo también cuidare de ti, amor de nosotros…-dije mirando hacia nuestros pequeños, ahora de nuevo regresaríamos a el lugar donde nos dañaron, cuando nosotros no teníamos cavidad en ello, pero de una cosa estaba segura no permitiría que mis hijos sufrieran mas, o lo que yo había sufrido hace años, con uñas y dientes lucharía por mantenerlos protegidos…

Ustedes no crean que la secuencia acabo oh no señor, esto a penas empieza!

Y bueno desde esta parte empieza un nuevo comienzo, si y lo se que ustedes quieren matarme pero es que… tuve tantas cosas, y luego se me fue la imaginación! Pero ya volvió así que de nuevo pa delante!...

Locura realizada…..

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…. _

0oo00oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o…

CAP. 19… DE REGRESO A FORKS… POV NARRADOR…

Cuando salieron del avión la pequeña Elizabeth todavía seguía prendada a su padre, ya que no quería separarse de él, para nada simplemente estuvieron a un paso a que Bella fuera la que manejara todo el camino desde Seattle a Forks, pero la verdad es que los nervios de Edward no estaban para ponerse a prueba, por lo cual después de poner a la pequeña en la silla del coche rentado emprendieron el camino en silencio ya que a los minutos ella ya estaba en su sueño, dado que en el avión no había dormido casi nada, cerca de la casa de los Cullen las emociones de los días, meses, de las horas atrás el saberse sentir en casa, cuando aparcaron frente a la puerta, esta se abrió dejando salir a una Alice eufórica…

Al- ¡Edward! ¡Bella! ¡Elizabeth! ¡Anthony! ¡Mamá! ¡Mira quienes llegaron!...

Be- Creo que alguien esta eufórica…

Ed.- Si vamos, Alice calma están dormi…dos…- los pequeños se despertaron en el momento justo en el que Alice llegaba al coche, y en ves de saludar a Edward o a la misma Bella, empezó sacando a los pequeños del coche, para que también la misma Esme los abrasara, dejando en el olvido a los padres de estos…- si mama yo también me alegro de verte…

Es-Hijo a ti ya te vi, déjame disfrutar de estas hermosuras…

Be-Jajaja, anda celoso hay que ir a ver a los demás…-así entraron todos a la ansión Cullen, la verdad es que Bella pensó que se quedarían en la mansión junto a todos, pero Edward tenía otros planes, los cuales eran estar en su propia casa, a un lado de la mansión, la cabaña esa que vivieron grandes momentos, a Bella le encantaba esa idea, todos se sorprendieron en verlos ahí en casa, antes a demás de que ellos fueran en ves de que los Cullen se trasladaran para haya, Edward se había ido con Emett y Jasper al despacho ya que por ningún lado veía a Carlisle…

Em- El no está aquí desde antes que nos fuéramos con ustedes hermano, y al regreso tampoco, el no ah dado señales, Rosalie ah tramitado el divorcio Esme no quiere nada con él…

Ed.- ¿Como esta ella?...

Jas- Ella aparenta que no le importa, que está bien, pero no lo está, Edward pensábamos que este viaje le haría bien, sabes que ella te quiere como un hijo y quería estar cerca de ti, a demás de que con los niños ella se distrae…

Ed.- Pobre Esme, pero bueno esperemos que la tengamos distraída ya, eh hemos decidido Bella y yo que nos regresaremos para acá definitivamente, no queremos estar separados de nuestra familia…

Em-Valla eso le servirá mucho…- en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, y la cabeza de Bella asomándose por ella…

Be-Mmm ¿Que planean?...

Ed.- Nada amor, pasa le decía a los chicos lo que hemos decidido…

Be-Oh que bien, ¿Que les parece chicos? La verdad es que no queremos estar solos por haya…

Em- Muy, muy bien podre tener a mis pulgas cerca, jajaja…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Be-¿Podemos parar un momento? ¡Por favor!...

Jas-No lo creo, jajaja ella es así en las compras…

Al- ¡Y si son navideñas mejor!...

Eli- Pero nosotros hemos hecho ya nuestras compras, en…

Al-¡Que! ¡¿Isabella Swan próxima de Cullen has ido de compras sin mi!?...

Be-Yo…yo fue culpa de Edward, el se empeño en ir de compras, si eso..

Al- ¡Edward Anthony Mansen! Tu has…

Ed.- Por favor Alice deja ya, si, mejor Elizabeth y yo iremos a buscar algo, nos vemos…

Be-¡Edward! No me dejes… ¡Ahg! Esta me las pagas Mansen…- Edward salió con la pequeña Elizabeth hacia las escaleras, bajando, y subiendo por las del otro lado, volviendo a bajar y subir por las mismas, hasta ir a la joyería….

Eli-¿Papi? ¿Porque hicimos todo ese recorrido? Si pudimos entrar por ese mismo camino….

Ed.- Ah es que no quiero que mami sepa que le voy a regalar cariño, así que este será nuestro secreto ¿ok?...

Eli-Uh si, si, ¿Que le vas a regalar papi?...

Ed.- Ya veremos cariño…-entraron a la joyería donde detrás del mostrador se encontraba un chico que era raro ver en estos lugares, Elizabeth se veía emocionada como si estuviera en una dulcería…- buenas tardes…

xxx- Buenas tardes señor ¿En que puedo ayudarle?...

Eli- ¡Hola! Venimos por el regalo perfecto para mi mami…

Xxx- Oh si claro que si pequeña y ¿Cuál sería el regalo para mami?...

Eli- No sé, papi es el que sabe, papi?...

Ed.- Si, quiero ver la selección de pulseras, con dijes…-el joven se fue detrás de mostrador y trajo varios estuches que contenían pulseras de diferentes formas de pequeñas argollas, con diferentes dijes en otros mas, Edward cargo a Elizabeth para que escogiera una, ya que los cuatro traerían una igual, mientras ella se maravillaba escogiendo una, él le pidió otro tipo de estuche al joven…-quiero ver los anillos también de matrimonio…

Xxx- Claro que si…-cuando el joven regreso él se dedico a verlos, para así poder escoger el mejor aunque ninguno era de su agrado, no sabía algunos eran muy alborotosos, o de verdad muy sencillos y quería algo único para su nena..

Ed.- ¿Podría traer un modelo y arreglarlo con algunos detalles?...

Xxx- Claro que sí señor usted puede traer el anillo que sea y un modelo de su gusto o bien escoger uno y lo aremos, lo que sí tendría un costo más alto si fuera uno de nuestros modelos…

Ed.- No yo tengo todo, ¿Pero me lo tendrían antes de año nuevo?...

Xxx- Oh si claro que si, algunos días antes ya que por las fechas no abrimos…

Ed.- Oh eso sería perfecto, ok ¿Princesa has escogido ya alguno?...

Eli-Si papi, pero… pero es que me han gustado varios dijes…

Ed.- ¿Cuales cariño? Muéstrale al joven…

Eli- Estos…-ella le mostro uno de un avión, una pistolita, la cual él no se explicaba porque estaba ahí, una mamila, una casita un perro y por ultimo una familia…- es de 3 falta Anthony pero hagamos de cuenta que está todavía en la pansa de mami, ¿Así que podemos llevarlos?...

Ed.- Claro que si cariño, y ¿La pulsera?...

Eli- Esta me ah gustado papi…

Ed.- Ok, quiero 4 pulseras con estos dijes, pero quiero que cada una lleve un nombre…

Xxx- Claro que sí señor, ¿Puede anotar el nombre en estas hojas y darme el tamaño? ¿Eh para cuando seria la entrega?...

Ed.- Para cuando me entregue el anillo, esa fecha, y aquí está el anillo, y este es el diseño que quiero…

Xxx- Perfecto señor ahora mismo quedara la nota con su pedido para el 27 de diciembre ¿Le parece bien?...

Ed.- Perfecto, entonces hasta esa fecha, ahora vamos cariño mami se preocupara….-salieron de la joyería para encontrarse con todos en el área de comidas, Bella lo miraba enojada y él sabía que era dadas las circunstancias de dejarla sola con Alice…-hola amor…

Be-No me hables Anthony, me las pagaras dormirás en el sofá…

Ed.- Oh cariño no, mira que eh comprado tus regalos…

Be-Sabes que no me compraras con eso cariño…- él se volteo hacia ella haciendo un puchero y ella no resistió en besarlo, siguieron comiendo después de esa pequeña discusión y emprendieron el camino hacia la mansión Cullen cuando llegaron empezaron a desempacar, Sam también bajaba algunas cosas en especial las que eran para llevar a la cabaña, cuando Esme regreso del paseo con una de sus amigas que en verdad había ido a su casa a ver su jardín, ella se encargaba de dejarlos hermosos y vivos, aunque eso ellos no lo sabían…

Ed.- ¿Sabes que se que has ido a trabajar no?...

Es- No sé de que hablas, tienen hambre eh preparado un postre muy rico de piña vamos lo sacare…

Em- Si mami Esme yo quiero, me rujen mis tripitas…

Eli- Pero has comido mucho en el centro comercial, te pondrás gordo, no para ti no…

Em-Pequeña pulga te las veras con migo, corre por tu vida…

Eli-¡Papi! ¡No! ¡Papi ayúdame!... jajaja…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eli- ¿Ya? ¿Ya? ¿Ya? ¿Ya? ¡Ya!...

Be-No cariño, tenemos que esperar hasta mañana temprano, si quieres podemos ir al cetro a ver a Santa para pedir regalos de último momento…

Eli-¡Pero es que papi! ¿Podemos si?...

Ed.- Cariño mami ya dijo que podemos hacer, ¿Vamos?...

Eli-Ya que, aunque yo quiero ver otra cosa…- la pequeña salió corriendo por su muñeca y su chaqueta, hoy habían dado el día libre a Sam para que lo pasara con su familia, Elizabeth estaba desesperada ya que le había dicho que le traería un regalo especial, al igual por abrir sus regalos, pero sus padres no la dejaban, cuando bajo su padre estaba con Anthony en los brazos, para acomodarlo en su sillita, al igual que a ella, saliendo hacia el centro...- ¿Bueno? Hola tía Alice, no estamos en camino al centro comercial, si te lo paso, ¿Papi? Tía Alice te llama…

Ed.- ¿Que paso Alice?...

Al-¡¿Estas yendo a comprar sin decirme!? ¡No lo puedo creer!...

Ed.- Alice vamos a ver algunos monos en el centro pero no…

Al-No importa te veré ahí, punto adiós Edward…

Ed.- No al… colgó…

Be-¿Que dijo?...

Ed.- Que nos veía haya, valla supongo que vendrá a ver en que gasta el dinero de Jasper jajaja…

Be- Supongo, ¿Te dijo donde?...

Ed.- Esperémosla en la entrada para más fácil, ¿No crees?...

Be-Si, creo que si…-el camino lo hicieron cantando algunas canciones de One Direction Edward no entendía como podía gustarle esa música, pero en fin era su pequeña y haría lo que sea por ella…

Eli- ¿Ya viste mami? Está tan guapo quiero un novio así cuando sea grande…

Ed.- ¿Como que un novio? No señorita nada de eso…

Eli- Claro que si papi, un novio así de guapo, lo quiero jajaja…- el apretó los ojos y el volante del coche, al escuchar a su pequeña que se entretenía con el celular de él…

Be-¿Celoso? Jajaja solo espera unos años más cariño en el cole veremos, jajaja….-cuando llegaron al estacionamiento se quedaron ahí, esperando a los minutos el coche de Jasper apareció en su visión, cuando se encontraron entraron juntos al centro Elizabeth aunque iba distraída no olvidaba que ella quería ver sus regalos, vieron algunas tiendas ya que la fila para ver al Santa estaba larga, pasaron a los juegos de maquilas donde Edward y Jasper bailaron por Elizabeth y Alice que apostaron que si quien ganara pagaba las compras que harían fuera lo que fuera…

Eli-¡Gano! ¡Si gano! Jajaja, escogeré lo que quiera, así que quiero ver ya mis regalos ¿Si?...

Al-Sabes que eso es imposible, otra cosa…

Eli- Pero, está bien quiero un nuevo guarda ropa para mis muñecas ¿Si?...

Al- Uh sí, hay una tienda donde podemos encontrar todo…

Jas- Jajaja cansado…

Ed.- Ni que lo digas quiero verte con Vera cuando crezca…

Be- Jajaja volverán loco por dos, jajaja…-después de unas compras exhaustivas, y una tarjeta con menos dinero del que había llegado ingresaron al área para ver a Santa, cuando se formaron una duende les pidió solo aun acompañante para pasar con los pequeños, así que Bella paso con Anthony y Elizabeth mientras Alice con Vera..

Xxx- Los papis pueden esperar al final del túnel por ese lado, enseguida saldrán por el túnel de los sueños…- Edward y Jasper caminaron por fuera del túnel se les izo raro pero siguieron hablando de todo, se pararon al final a esperar, pero salían mamas con sus pequeños, un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, pequeños con sus madres y ellos nada, la ultima que venía era una mama con un señor y una pequeña, pero ¿No que no podían entrar ellos?...

Ed.- Señor disculpe, ¿Quien lo dejo entra? Pensé que no dejaban…

Xxx- Oh no señor claro que puede entrar, es libre, el paso..

Jas-Pero la duende de la entrada dijo que no podíamos entrar…

Xxx- ¿Perdón, cual duende? No había nada desde hace un buen rato señor, lo siento…

Ed.- No se preocupe, gracias…- rápidamente entraron por el túnel, estaba oscuro así que prendieron sus celulares, pero no había nada llegaron al inicio pero no había nada…- ¡Jasper mi mujer mis hijos no están!...

Jas- Maldición Edward no están, rápido llama a Raysa ¡A quien sea!...- rápido marco el numero de Raysa y le explico todo con algunas trabas, salieron del túnel con sentimientos de terror… después de esperar y haber hablado a Emett vieron como Raysa llegaba con todo un equipo….

Ray-¡¿Que paso!?...- le explicaron todo, más bien Jasper ya que Edward estaba muy alterado…- ¡Rápido! Quiero al equipo para buscar muy minuciosamente cualquier pista que este hi dentro, y si podemos quitar eso mejor, ¡Rápido! ¡¿Que esperan!?...

Ed.- ¡Maldición Raysa necesitas encontrarlas!...

Xxx- ¡Comandante! ¡Aquí! Encontramos algo…

Ed.- ¡Que!...

Ray- Edward calma deja que saquen lo que han encontrado…-cuando sacaron lo que estaba ahí, los dos sintieron que el mundo se les caía a sus pies con lo que vieron frente a ellos….

¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios! ¿Que paso a quien encontraron? Será que, que… ¿Y donde están las chicas los bebes? Oh cielos yo pienso que…

Nos veos hasta el siguiente capítulo, si, si, si, jajaja sus likes, comentarios, son hermosos, para mí los espero…

Drama, drama, y más ¡Drama!... ¡Vamos chicas les gusta!...

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten…. _

…-

CAP. 20… EN LAS TINIEBLAS… POV EDWARD…

Sentía que mis piernas no respondían, el ver a mi nena ahí con sus ojos cerrados, no sé qué impidió que me desplomara, rápidamente corrí hacia ella Jasper también hizo lo mismo con Alice estaban… No, no podía pensar en eso…

Ray- ¿Informe?...

Xxx- Están drogadas teniente, no saben qué tipo de droga, el pulso refiere que ha sido una dosis algo alta a la que su cuerpo podía aceptar, necesitaremos trasladarlas al hospital…

Jas-¿Los chicos? ¡Había 3 pequeños con ellas!...

Xxx- No hay nada señor lo siento…

Ed.- Eso debe ser un erro, ¡A demás entramos como las sacaron!...

Xxx- Hay una puerta en el piso debajo de una pequeña alfombra es donde se encontraban las señoritas, el demás equipo se está haciendo cargo de a dónde puede llegar ese túnel o hay alguna otra salida…

Ed.- Tengo que ir, me importa lo que pienses Raysa, sabes que puedo tengo los contactos, necesito ver por mí mismo, ¡Mis hijos son a los que se han llevado!...- Raysa no se inmuto por mi tono bajo, al contrario permaneció así impasible, dándome a entender que no podía hacer nada ya había hecho de las mías, seguí rápidamente a la ambulancia con Bella, Jasper también iba con migo el parecía estar tranquilo pero sabía que esto también lo superaba, cuando llegamos nos retuvieron en la sala, mientras las checaban a las dos, mientras llegaron Emett, Esme, Rosalie, Esme como siempre me dio su apoyo pero lo que yo quería era a mis hijos a mi mujer bien….

Xxx- ¿Familiares de la señorita Swan?...

Ed.- ¡Yo! Soy su esposo ¿Qué pasa con ella?...

Xxx- Buenas noches señor, la señorita Isabella se encuentra estable, la droga que le han suministrado ha sido una dosis alta para su cuerpo, hemos hecho un lavado de estomago, y colocado soluciones para hidratarla es uno de los efectos de esa droga, por ahora un oficial está esperando para tomarle una declaración a su esposa tanto como a la señorita Cullen, por ahora nada más que hacer…

Ed.- Ok, ¿Puedo pasar a verla?...

Xxx- Claro que si, pase por favor la enfermera le indicara donde…- deje a Jasper hablando también con el médico, mientras la enfermera me decía a donde era, cuando entre y la vi ahí, en esa cama sentí que caería mi pequeña estaba ahí y aunque no sentía dolor por ahora sabía que ella moriría al despertar y no ver a nuestros hijos….

….

Sentía los músculos engarrotados había dormido por ratos, ahora estaba recargado en su cama dormitando había salido a decirle a los demás que se fueran a casa a descansar pero no habían querido, al igual Jasper pero de nada había servido, sentía unas caricias sobre mi piel, eso era agradable, era la mano de mi Bella, rápidamente abrí mis ojos para encontrarla ahí viéndome con esos ojos chocolate que ahora tenían una falta de brillo…

Ed.- ¿Cariño como estas? ¿Cómo te sientes? Llamare al médico para q…

Be-Se los llevaron, me los quitaron y no pude hacer nada, yo…yo… se los llevaron…

Ed.- Shh, cariño ya amor tranquila los encontraremos veras que si, ya cariño te pondrás mal y eso no nos ayudara en nada…

Be-Pero es que fue mi culpa, no luche lo suficiente, y...y… ¡Mis bebes!...

Ed.- Tranquila cariño, shh…- sin que se diera cuenta tome el timbre que tenían para llamar al médico y la enfermera, cuando aparecieron ella se alarmo, pero el médico le explico que la revisaría para checar que todo estuviera bien, y poder darla de alta después de eso ella podría irse de alta, la verdad eso me dejaba un poco más calmado eso quería decir que podría checar de cerca y mejor alguna pista para poder hallar a mis hijos, en cierta parte eso animaba mas a Bella…

Xxx- Muy bien señor Cullen su esposa está en perfectas condiciones, lo único que quedaría como recomendación es que tenga reposo absoluto en casa, y una dieta libre de cítricos…

Be-¡No me puede decir que descanse cuando un loco se ha llevado a mis hijos! Usted no sabe…

Ed.- Cariño calma, ok Dr. Aremos lo que dijo ¿Cuándo podremos irnos?...

Xxx- En este momento le traeré el alta y podrán irse a casa…

Ed.- Gracias…- cuando la enfermera me trajo el alta la firme, ayude a Bella a vestirse con ropa que había comprado en la tienda del hospital, Alice también seria dada de alta, así que salimos todos de vuelta a casa, el camino fue silencioso, Bella no me miraba, y en realidad creía que era lo mejor así ella no tenia que ver mi dolor y sentiría mas, le evitaría eso, cuando llegamos a casa en ves de apartar en la mansión me seguí de largo y aparte en la cabaña, tenia todo un equipo oculto en mi despacho, era algo que simplemente sabíamos los tres ni Carlisle, en el podía ver los identificadores de cada uno de mis enemigos, de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, las últimas 48 horas, solo esperaba que sirviera de algo, ayude a Bella a bajar y a pesar de sus protestas la cargue hacia la recamara para que descansara, como habían dicho….-tengo que ver algunas cosas, quédate y descansa, regreso…

Be-No, yo…

Ed.- ¿Que necesitas cariño?...

Be-Nada, no nada ve…-salí como bólido y me puse a revisar todos y cada uno de los archivos, cámaras todo, pero parecía que no habían rastros efectivos, había encontrado uno pero era demasiado borroso como para considerar que me podía servir en este momento, lo había mandado a Ben necesitaba que ampliara y limpiara la imagen, estaba mal colocada la cámara por lo mal de la imagen, cuando revise el reloj no podía ser que fueran las 5 de la tarde ¿Me había pasado cerca de un día aquí encerrado? Diablos me dolía todo pero primero eran mis hijos, era lo más importante, tenia que darme una ducha para poder seguir y no caer, cuando entre en la habitación la cama estaba perfectamente tendida ¿Bella la había tendido? ¿Pero porque? No debería de hacer esfuerzos, camine al baño pero nada igual como lo habíamos dejado, la sala, cocina, patio nada seguía igual ¡¿Donde estaba!? Tome el teléfono y marque a Esme no podía perderla a ella, que pasaba...

Es- ¿Hijo que pasa? ¿Todo bien con Bella?...

Ed.- No por eso llamo, ¿No está con tigo ella? ¿No ha ido para haya?...

Es- No cariño estamos con Alice y Rosalie tampoco ah querido salir, íbamos a ir con ustedes pero preferimos dejarles intimidad, pensábamos que estarían juntos esperando noticias….

Ed.- No está Esme, ella no está…

Es- ¿Pero cómo que no está? Cariño ¿Como no te diste cuenta a donde salió?...

Ed.- Es que yo estaba en el despacho la deje ayer en nuestra habitación y ahora que salgo de él, no está la busque pero no está Esme donde esta...

Ros- ¡¿Eres un maldito como que la dejaste sola!? A Alice también le han quitado a su bebe pero estamos aquí con ella está deprimida, esta triste, es algo duro para las dos y con nuestro a poyo podrán salir adelante, ¡Y tu dejas a Bella sola! ¿Qué pasa con la mierda de cerebro que tienes? Eh ojala haya salido y no regrese busque a sus hijos sin ti, eres un maldito bastardo, q…

Es- Lo siento hijo me ha quitado el teléfono y...

Ed.- Ella tiene razón, me duele Esme a mi me duele a Bella la ah de matar y la deje sola…-colgué el teléfono para entrar en la casa cuando pasaba delante de la habitación de los chicos escuche el débil sonido de un sollozo abrí la puerta y ahí en la cama mi nena estaba en posición fetal llorando sus ojos estaban rojos eh hinchados ah decir basta debía de haber llorado todo este tiempo…- ¿Cariño? Bella cariño amor, ven cariño ven con…

Be-¡No! Déjame Edward déjame ve a jugar con tus computadoras con lo que sea que estabas jugando déjame sola deja que llore a mis bebes, iré a buscarlos, y los encontrare sola…

Ed.- Cariño no mi amor iremos juntos nena no te dejare…

Be-¿No me digas sola? Porque eso es lo que hiciste, me dejaste sola como nunca ¿Qué te eh pedido? ¡Nada! Solo un poco de comprensión son mis hijos, yo eh vivido con ellos más tiempo se lo que necesitan, y sé que en este momento Anthony puede tener un ataque ¡Tu no! Solo quería que me a poyaras, que fueras en quien recargarme no esto el dejarme sola...

Ed.- Lo sé, y lo siento, me comporte muy egoísta, lo siento, lo siento, cariño no lo aré mas, tranquila amor, shh…

Be-No me dejes solo eso…

Ed.- No cariño, no mas perdóname Bells, aré lo que sea para traerlos pero no te dejare sola, no mas amor….

Be-Mis hijos Edward, mis bebes ¿Que estarán pasando? ¿Estarán bien, lloraran? ¡Que!...

Ed.- Ya cariño te prometo que los encontraremos, shh…

…..

_DOS MESES DESPUES…._

…_.._

Ed.- ¡Bella cariño esto no puede seguir así! ¡Por dios! Tienes que comer algo aunque sea un jugo…

Be-No quiero Edward quiero a mis hijos es que porque no los has encontrado, los quiero de vuelta, es tanto tiempo….

Es-cariño tienes que comer, sabemos que es algo difícil pero sabes que todos están haciendo hasta lo imposible por encontrarlos, pero no puedes dejarte a la deriva cariño, ¿Cuando ellos regresen que pasara Bella? ¿Estarás mal? Come cariño anda…

Be- Esta bien, pero come tu también algo Edward no puedes estar así…-asentí, dándole una mordida al pan con mermelada que me ofrecía, las ultimas semanas me sentía muy desmejorado, y tenia nauseas y mareos, dios esto era agotador, sabía que era el cansancio la angustia de saber que mis pequeños podían necesitar de mí y yo no saberlo….

Sam- ¿Señor Cullen? Lo esperan en el despacho, una persona es importante, a usted también señorita Swan…- Sam seguía con nosotros él era el más afectado, se culpaba de no haber estado ahí para ayudar a la pequeña princesa, sabía que ellos tenían un lazo muy afectivo, y ahora él lo demostraba estando ahí haciendo hasta lo imposible por encontrar a la pequeña que era su hija…

Ed.- Gracias Sam, enseguida iré…- caminamos hacia haya con paso lento, cuando entramos al despacho de pie en medio de él se encontraba Jacob esperando, Bella en cuanto lo vio se aferro a él, llorando el la consoló…

Jac- Ya Bells, tranquila cariño, shh cariño…

Be- Jake mis hijos, mis hijos, se los llevaron, me alejaron de ellos, son mis hijos, dime que los encontraran que me los entregaran sanos y salvos, ¿si? ¡Dímelo!...

Jac- Aré todo lo que esté en mi mano cariño para que ellos regresen con vida, para que estén aquí, con vida, Sam quiero los pormenores de todo ahora….

Sam- Sí señor, estos son, y no hay nada nuevo, aquí tiene los suyos señor Cullen…

Ed.- ¿Que es esto, Sam? ¿Jacob?...

Jac- Tengo ciertas dudas de tus investigaciones, y de tus sospechosos…

Ed.- ¿Que?...

Jac- Mi padre y el tuyo, ellos son los principales en esto, Edward mi padre quería hacerme daño a mí, y también a ti ¡Por dios Edward! ¿No fue él, el que te separo de Bella? Con que mejor que tu hijo, por alguna razón él sabe que Anthony es tu hijo, y bueno Elizabeth es mi hija, Alice la verdad no entiendo supongo que porque estaba ahí, pero por ahora sé donde es su ubicación pero me temo que no tiene ahí a los niños, podríamos mandar a alguien a que investigue, ya sabes infiltrado, pero no tengo personas, por eso mismo aparecí, sabía que no le arias caso a Sam…

Be-¿Donde es? Jake necesito tener a mis bebes, por favor no me dejes así quiero verlos es mucho tiempo, dime…

Jac-Bells no podemos arriesgarnos a atacar un lugar cuando ni siquiera estamos seguros de algo, por favor déjame ultimar los detalles, de donde podemos ir, necesito a alguien que averigüe que pasa dentro, donde están…

Ray-Yo iré, estoy capacitada para hacer ese trabajo…-¿Cuando había entrado Raysa en esto? No lo sabía la cosa es que estaba aquí parada frente a nosotros…

Sam-Señorita usted no puede ir puede ser perjudicial, ya que si estamos de acuerdo en que el tío del señor Mansen esté implicado la conoce a usted, no podemos darnos el lujo de detonar información…

Ray- Dame dos horas, es lo único que necesito…

Ed.- Para q…

Ray-Solo dame dos horas, si no logro convencerlos no me interpondré, lo juro…-mire a Bella pidiendo su permiso, ella asintió, era tiempo valioso, pero teníamos que darle el beneficio de la duda…

Ed.- Esta bien dos horas, nada más, ni menos ni mas, sé que me arrepentiré…-mire a Bella que se paraba del sillón para salir pero se quedo de pie en medio camino corrí junto a todos ya que se había tambaleado…-¿Estas bien cariño? Estas muy pálida, lo mejor será que descanses…

Be-¡No! Necesito salir a buscar a mis bebes, no puedo queda…r…me aquí no…no puedo…- mi nena…

Jac- Bells sabes que no puedes en ese estado ahora hazle caso a Edward y ve a descansar, te prometo que cualquier cosa te aviso, Sam estará al pendiente lo juro, recuerda que cuando ellos regresen no pueden verte así como estas….

Be-¿Me juras que regresaran? ¿Me lo juran? Quiero que los tres me lo juren son mis bebes, y…yo…

Ed.- Claro que si cariño, ninguno de nosotros descansara hasta que ellos estén aquí con nosotros, pero por ahora tienes que descansar y estar bien para cuando ellos estén aquí…- ella asintió y salimos para nuestra habitación, mientras salíamos Jasper entraba solo sonrió Alice debía de haberse quedado dormida, era la única manera de que dejara salir a Jasper, mi pequeña duende era un maremoto andante, pero desde ese día había caído en una depresión terrible, a un más que la de Bella, cuando llegamos nos metimos en la cama para descansar que mucha falta le hacía…

…

..

.

Me sentía un poco raro, sentía como que ¡Mierda! Me pare rápidamente aventando a mi Bella del camino pero es que estaba a punto de vomitarme encima, vacié todo el contenido en el váter cuando por fin pude pararme me lave los dientes y salí, Bells me miraba preocupada, pero que podía decir muchas emociones para mi…

Es- Edward cariño te buscan en la sala, es importante…- Bella se paro rápidamente y no sé en realidad como es que no cayó de lo rápido que bajo realmente me encontraba cansado gracias a mi visita al baño pero de igual manera baje rápido detrás de ella, cuando entramos estaban Emett, Jasper, Sam, Jacob en la sala Rosalie debería de estar con Alice, cuando entramos nos quedamos quietos ante quien estaba en la sala…

Be- ¿Quien es esta mujer, Edward?...

Xxx- Hola Edward ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¿De lo que paso?...

-…..-

Ok, ok ¡Que esta pasando aquí! No lo entiendo pero es que, yo, ustedes, ¡Mierda! ¡Esto se pone peor!... (_ñ.ñ_)

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada….

By:antoCullen::


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: ¡Los personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la gran señora S. Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado!...**_

…

CAP. 21 UNA MISION IMPOSIBLE… POV BELLA…

No entendía que pasaba aquí, ¡¿Quién era esa chica que estaba ahí!?... No entendía nada, Edward simplemente se quedo ahí parado viéndola, ¿La reconocía? ¡Porque no decía nada!...

Xxx- ¿Y bien? No dices nada…

Ed.- Es que no se qué quiere que diga, no la conozco…

Xxx- Por dios Edward, se que el tiempo ha pasado pero, ¿De eso ah olvidarme?…

Ed.- Lo siento no, no la reconozco ni nada…

Em- ¡Enserio Edward más vale que digas la verdad porque estoy a punto de partirte la cara!...

Ed.- ¡Emett por dios! No conozco de nada a esta mujer…

Xxx-Jajaja es…-me quede mirando a la mujer que se reía, ¡Pero qué pensaba!...-lo… lo siento, jajaja ¿No me reconoces, reconocen?...

Ed.- ¡Será mejor que hable ahora!...

Ray- ¡Soy Raysa! Jajaja por dios que lio, bueno aquí estoy pase la prueba necesito los datos, ahora ¡Sam dámelos!...-vi como Edward negaba, ¡Se negaba! Él lo había prometido, no podía mentir…

Ed.-No d…

Be- Dale los documentos, ah la señorita Sam….

Sam-Señorita Bella no yo…

Be-¡Que se los des ahora!...- Sam se volteo recogió los documentos y me los tendió…- ¡Que no entendiste, que a ella!...- el se giro y se los tendió le empezó a explicar todo direcciones, aunque ella sabia como orientarse muy bien, me estaba sintiendo mareada, pero no podía caer ahora…- quiero a mis hijos en un pie, junto con la hija de Alice, te di la información que ellos recopilaron, pero ten en cuenta que si algo llegara a pasarles…

Ray-Lo sé tú eres capaz de matarme…

Be- Que bueno que lo tengas en cuenta, tu quieres a tu prófugo, yo quiero a mis hijos junto a mi sobrina, así que yo no tengo nada más que hacer, espero estar informada también de todo esto….

Ray- Claro que sí, no te preocupes, estarás informada en todo momento…-salí del despacho directo a nuestra habitación aquí en casa de Esme, estaba a mitad del camino cuando corrí sentía que no iba a llegar, cuando entre al baño descargue toda la comida que tenia en mi estomago, sentí unas manos sosteniéndome el pelo, era Edward enseguida mis lagrimas salieron….

Ed.- Shh nena tranquila pequeña, shh…

Be-Edw…Edward me…-en ese momento todo se volvió negro, simplemente escuche a Edward llamarme pero nada más…

POV EDWARD…

El comportamiento de Bella era lógico al hablarle así a Sam él entendía perfectamente la presión de ella, al igual que Raysa ahora no podíamos hacer nada ella tenia la información eh iría por ellos, cuando ella se fue que fue enseguida al ver que podía quitarle la info, salí detrás de Bella la vi correr al cuarto cuando entre estaba en el baño vomitando, rápidamente corrí hacia ella para sostener su cabello, ella empezó a llorar, eh inmediatamente la sostuve, pero de pronto la sentí lapsa, se había desmayado…

Ed.- ¡BELLA! ¡ESME! ¡AYUDA!...

Al- ¿Qué pasa?... ¡Bella!...

Ed.- ¡Rápido ve por ayuda!...-la tome en mis brazos y la puse sobre la cama, saque del botiquín un bote de alcohol con algodón, para pasárselo por debajo de la nariz, cuando entro Emett vi que traía todo el equipo para checarla, el efecto del alcohol ayudo ya que empezó a despertar…-tranquila cariño ya paso…

Be-Mmm, me duele la cabeza, Edward me siento mal…

Ed.- Ya cariño, tranquila, enseguida pasara…

Be-¡No! ¡Tengo que ir al baño, tengo nauseas!...-rápido la tome en brazos para llevarla al baño, donde volvió a devolver el estomago y lloro, ¡Dios! Que cam… esto no podía ser cierto, no, no, o ¿si? Necesitaba preguntarle, ¡Porque no me di cuenta antes!...- ya, quiero lavarme los dientes por favor…

Ed.- Claro que si…-me quede pensando hasta que ella termino, de regreso se volvió a marear por lo que la lleve en brazos, cheque su tensión arterial y estaba muy baja, más de lo normal eso explicaba el mareo y las nauseas, pero ¡Dios! Estaba esa duda, pero no podía salir con esa duda, no en estas condiciones, no seguro eran síntomas de estrés, si eso tenia que ser…- cariño tienes la presión muy baja lo mejor será que te quedes descansando, ahora te traeré algo para que comas y tienes que tomar mucha agua cariño…

Al-Ahora lo traigo Edward, tranquilo…- la deje ahí para ir ah ver cómo iba todo pero ella no me dejo…

Be-No me dejes de nuevo por favor, solo no me dejes…

Ed.- No cariño nunca, lo siento, anda hazme un espacio hoy te mimare estas convaleciente…

Al- Ten Bells toma para que recuperes fuerzas, Edward no ah pasado nada todo sigue igual Jasper y los demás están al pendiente para que te quedes con Bella, tranquila Bells yo se que ellos están bien y pronto regresaran con nosotros y veras que será un recuerdo pasajero…

Be- Gracias Alice, creo que soy una loca al comportarme así, tu estas tan tranquila…

Al-No Bells no estás loca, solo es diferente, y también es difícil para mí, pero recuerda que tenemos a muchos a poyándonos, tranquila cualquier cosa te diré…

Ed.- Tranquila cariño te mantendré al tanto, sé que he hecho mal en ocultarte cosas, ya no mas…

…

..

.

POV RAYSA…

Eran cerca de las 11 pm. No encontraba como moverme en donde, esta misión más que algo que cumplir profesionalmente era algo personalmente, el ver la cara de Bella, el dolor de no saber donde se encontraban sus pequeños, o de Alice el ver su dolor el de Jasper, el conocerlos de tanto tiempo al igual que Edward se los debía, así como el me ayudo los tres me ayudaron cuando era pequeña y sufría esos dolores que aunque se acabaron ellos se quedaron grabados en mi corazón en mi alma, con fuego, por eso no importaba lo que pasara yo los recuperaría como diera lugar….

Xxx- Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo te llamas?...

Ray- Hola guapo, Azul, puedes llamarme Azul…

Xxx-Muy bien Azul, y dime ¿Algún problema en que vengas con nosotros?...-mire disimuladamente dentro de la gran camioneta, ya sabía yo que no era para ellos, pero me la jugaría…

Ray- ¿Con ustedes bombón? Valla no sé si me de abasto con todos ustedes cariño…

Xxx- Oh amor si quieres puedes traer alguna de tus amigas, que dicen muchachos, ¿Dos más? Al jefe le gustaría…

Ray-Oh ¿Entonces me permiten traerles ah dos compañeras mas?...

Xxx-Claro cariño, si están así de hermosas, por supuesto que si…

Ray- Ok hermoso 5 minutos, y regreso con las chicas…- rápidamente me fui para ver a las chicas que ya tenia para irse con migo, sabía que esto no era de una noche, y muchas de las de aquí trabajaban para llevar dinero a sus casa, por eso no podían, al contrario de otras, disimuladamente lleve mi mano a mi nariz y hable por el comunicador, lo tiraría pronto, y era mejor comunicarme de nuevo cuanto antes, cuando ellos se habían dado cuenta donde estaba habían dado el grito al cielo, pero no podían hacer ya nada…- chicos aquí Raysa reportándose, chicos no tengo mucho tiempo, han llegado guarda espaldas me voy con ellos y llevo a dos chicas mas, tiraré el micro, pero llevo un localizador en mi pelo incrustado en mi liga, las chicas también llevan pero ellas un micro, espero que nos vallamos juntas si no sabes que intentare irme a donde están ellos, lo siento pero tengo que irme… ¿Chicas? Es hora de irse saben que si no quieren están en su derecho de irse de regreso…

Ximena- Raysa sabes que estamos para ayudarte, a demás nos pagaran, y bueno un poco de aventura no vendrá mal…

Rebeca- Sabes que juntas Azul, de nuevo ahora vamos sospecharan….

Ray- Bien cariño tú dices a donde, o como le hacemos mis chicas están listas…

Xxx- Claro que si cariño sube, oh pero espera hemos sido unos descortés, deja les abro la puerta, y dime Carl, los chicos son Benjamín y Alistair…

Ray-Mucho gusto chico, las chicas están encantadas en conocerlos, al igual que yo Carl…

Carl- Vamos chicos, los jefes esperan…-simplemente esperaba que esto funcionara, y fueran en verdad los jefes estuvieran con ellos y fueran Black y Cullen…

…

..

.

Carl- Andando chicas mis jefes las esperan…

Rebeca- Oh ¿La diversión no era con ustedes? Es una verdadera pena…

Alistair- Lo siento hermosura pero daría mi salario de todo un año por pasar una noche con tigo pero eso es imposible ustedes pasaran con nuestros jefes, esperamos que la pasen genial…

Benjamín- Si, a lo mejor después podamos tomar algo, ya saben pero por ahora vamos…- las chicas me miraron pero solo asentí, para que caminaran sabia que ellas me pedirían permiso para todo pero tenia que hablar con ellas antes tenían que estar en su papel, ahora no era el tiempo de temer era de actuar, cuando entramos en una habitación nos dejaron solas, las miré cuando ellas se me acercaron para sentarnos lo mas juntas posibles y no nos escucharan hablar…

Ray-Chicas por favor es hora de actuar, háganlo como si estuvieran con otro cualquier cliente, como cualquier noche, por favor…

Rebeca- Azul no sabíamos cómo hacerlo, o que hacer, pero si lo dices así lo aremos…

Ray- Chicas a lo mejor nos llevaran a lugares diferentes por favor actúen normales, y saben que están en todo su derecho de decir no ante cualquier cosa que ellos pidan y ustedes no les guste, o traen nada que ellos puedan usar para identificarlas como personas cercanas a mí, ¿Ok?...

Carl- Bien chicas sígannos…- entramos en un pasillo donde habían varias puertas…- por aquí Rebeca te esperara uno de mis jefes, las demás síganme…- en la siguiente puerta se quedo Ximena y hasta la siguiente me quede yo por desgracia no sabía quién les tocaría, o a mí misma, hasta que entre…- señor Billy aquí esta como pidió…- ¡Mierda! El pez gordo…

Billy- Gracias Carl, ¿Los demás también tienen a sus compañías? No quiero ser el único en divertirse…

Carl- Si señor como lo ordeno…

Billy- Bien, te llamaré en caso de necesitar algo…- Carl se despidió y salió dejándome a solas hacía muchos años que no hacía nada como esto, desde unos meses antes de graduarme con honores y entrar a la academia, sabía que tenia que hacer, rápidamente empecé un baile sensual, para avivar los 'pájaros' como decía Ximena…- cariño tu y yo nos divertiremos mucho esta noche, venga quiero ver cómo te quitas la ropa, muéstrame cuan puta eres…

Ray- Me darás diversión de la buena no es así cariño, veras cuan placer sentirás con migo…-empecé a moverme y quitar prenda por prenda, algo que había aprendido era que cerdos como él no se detenían eran unos bastardos, cuando me quite mis bragas se las aventé y como pensé él, las olió, ¡Perfecto! Pero si eso no era suficiente quite mi sostén y me pase frente a él, restregándolas, le había pedido una droga a Scott no tenia repercusiones, así que la puse en mis bragas y mi sostén esparciéndola por mis pechos y mi cuello sin llegar ah olerla, ni probarla, me acerque y sete a horcajadas para que empezará a besar mi cuello, gemidos salían de mi, él creía que estaba caliente y eso hacía que su lengua paseara por mi cuello, recogiendo toda la droga era una mezcla por lo cual el no identificaría el sabor original de ella, en poco tiempo su respiración fue haciéndose acompasada hasta caer, bingo, hay Scott te debía miles, tome las esposas atándolo a la cama sin perder mi papel y amordazándolo, registre la habitación y no había ninguna cámara, saque una dosis más y la deje en la mordaza cerca de su nariz, me puse mi ropa y salí con las chicas, toque dos veces seguidas y una más, se abrió la puerta y era la misma posición a la mía, fuimos por Rebeca y salió antes dejando a los durmientes ahí salimos para registrar tome mi coleta y la de las chicas para comunicarme, me temía que donde estuviéramos no llegara la señal…

Ray- Aquí azul por favor puma responde…

Ed.- Aquí puma, ¿Como está el área? Necesito que el localizador se quede sin movimiento ya….

Ray- Ok, lo dejare en una de las habitaciones, mientras iremos a inspeccionar, necesito encontrarlos, pero también quiero que te apures, ¡Por dios! Desde hace mucho debiste haber salido…

Ed.- Lo sé, pero la ubicación no era exacta, estamos a escasos 10 minutos no muy lejos por favor no hagas una estupidez…

Ray- Estupidez va ser que yo te rompa las bolas si no te a puras y algo mas pasa, nos vamos a inspeccionar…- las chicas y yo caminamos rápidamente hacia algunas puertas en donde no se oían ruidos, ahora no sabía cómo carajos íbamos a identificarlos, no podíamos simplemente abrir puertas, alguna se encontraría con los muchachos y nos metería en problemas…

… ¿Necesito ir abajo y checar como se encuentran los niños otra vez? Ese no es mi trabajo, así que ve tu, por ahora estoy en mi descanso….

Rebeca- Hay que seguirlos, pero no tenemos algún arma con nosotros, necesitaremos usar la fuerza….

Ray- Saben que tenemos que hacerlo, ahora síganme…- bajamos por las escaleras que daban a un sótano frio y lleno de polvo con ratas, Ximena estuvo a punto de gritar, pero el sonido se quedo en un simple intento ya que el sonio de un llanto nos saco de nuestra ensoñación, ¡Como podían dejar a una pequeña de 7 años cuidar de un bebe! ¡Mal nacidos!...

… ¡Hey mocosa! Ten les traje comida, espero que esta ves te guste cariño, y deja que ese niño se calle o lo callare yo….

Eli-No me llames mocosa, cuando mi padre venga…

Xxx- Sueñas mucho si crees que tu padre vendrá por ti, ellos no te quisieron y te dejaron aquí, ahora come y calla…-en ese omento vi las lagrimas de la pequeña no sé que me paso a valor mexicano entre en acción y lo golpee tenia algo de práctica por la academia, no por nada era una de las mejores, el maldito callo y se resistió, pero rebeca le atisbo un buen golpe con un palo que había…

Eli- ¡Tía Raysa! ¿Mi papa ha venido verdad? Por favor di que si…-antes de que pudiera decirle algo sentí un dolor en mi brazo izquierdo al igual que las chicas quejarse por dolor en brazo y pierna, mierda un disparo con silenciador…- ¡Tía Raysa!...

Carl- Así que no simplemente eran unas prostitutas, mira nada más….

Ray-Maldito perro te arrepentirás, de esto…

Alistair- No cariño tú te arrepentirás andando tenemos que irnos, ¡Benjamín! Toma a los pequeños y salgamos, los jefes están esperando, y ustedes no creo que les valla nada bien….- rápidamente salimos junto con ellos cojeando Ximena, me había acercado lo suficiente a Elizabeth para entregarle una navaja, la tomo con miedo al principio pero al ver el golpe que ellos nos daban a mí y las chicas vi que la guardo con seguridad dentro de sus shorts, sabía que la usaría con mucho cerebro…-señor aquí están las intrusas…

Billy- Valla, valla mi queridísima putita, no se quienes son ni que intentan hacer solo sé que están aquí por Cullen ¿No es así? O no perdón era a Mansen, bueno atenlas a las sillas y déjenles un recuerdo a ellos, suban a la pequeña y el niño a la camioneta nos vamos, a la pequeñita déjenla junto con ellas…

Ray- Eres un maldito cobarde Billy Black meterte con unos niños así como lo hiciste hace mas de 10 años ¿Eso es lo que pretendes ahora? ¿Esa es tu venganza? Me das asco….- se regreso sobre sus talones dándome una bofetada, solo sentí el sabor amargo de la sangre sobre mi paladar, le escupí al idiota en la cara el solo sonrió, malnacido, y antes de poder hacer algo ellos se fueron, maldición teníamos que escapar de aquí…

Ximena- ¡Raysa! ¡Se está quemando, mierda le prendieron fuego a esto, tenemos que salir dejaron a una pequeña ahí rápido!...

Ray- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Rápido vamos tenemos que frotarla con algo, mi navaja no le tengo, ¡La puerta! Traten de moverse juntas para ir ahí podemos con la fricción romperlas…- hicimos lo que les dije pero al intentar abrirla, también dejábamos el humo entrar teníamos que ser rápidas si no podíamos intoxicar mas a la pequeña…

Ed.- ¡RAYSA! ¡RAYSA! ¡XIMENA!...-ese era Edward, dios me sentía tan culpable su hija teníamos que salir antes…- ¡Raysa!...

Ray-¡Edward! Aquí, vamos tenemos que salir, rápido Rebeca ayuda a Ximena…-tome al bebe en mis brazos para llevarla mientras Rebeca tomaba a Ximena, cuando Edward me vio su rostro se ilumino junto con el de Jasper pero decayó al ver a Rebeca con Ximena y no a sus hijos…

Ed.- ¡Donde están! ¿Dónde están mis hijos?...

Ray- Lo siento se los llevaron, no pude hacer nada…

Ed.- Mis hijos ¡Dios! Bella morirá…- en ese momento algo exploto, dándonos la señal de que era mejor salir cuanto antes de aquí…

…

...

.

Jas- ¡ALICE! ¡ALICE!...

Al- Jasper oh mi dios mi nena, mi bebe, mi preciosa nena, mi amor…

Be- ¡Vera! ¿Jasper mis hijos? ¿Edward? ¿Jasper donde están?...

Ed.- Bella mi amor…

Be- ¿Edward donde están mis hijos? ¿Edward? No…No…!NO! LO PROMETISTE, TU LO PROMETISTE…-el dolor de las palabras de Bella me calaba el saber que no había traído a sus hijos con bien que seguían ese maldito, de pronto sentí varios golpes en mi, ¡Mierda! Bella me estaba golpeando, no podía hacer nada ella estaba cegada por lo que había hecho…- ¡TU LO PROMETISTE! ¡TE DIJE QUE MIS HIJOS NO ERAN MONEDAS DE CAMBIO! ¡Y A UN ASI PROMETISTE TRAERLOS PRIMERO A ELLOS! ¡TE ODIO MALDITA SEA, TE ODIO! ¡TE OD…-en ese momento ella cayo desmayada rápidamente la tome en mis brazos, ella era un poco más baja que yo, pero estaba acostumbrada a cargar cosas pesadas…

Ed.- ¡BELLA! ¡Dios!...- rápidamente Edward la llevo a la habitación para recostarla todo el estrés la tenia al borde, tenia que hacer algo rápido no podía quedarme así con las manos cruzadas, tome mi teléfono y marque a una persona necesitaba ayuda, y ahora más que nada era actuar…

POV EDWARD…

No sabía como reaccionar en estos momentos, tenia Bella desmayada sin reaccionar, sus signos eran inestables, Raysa se había ido no sabía a dónde, al menos Jasper y Alice disfrutaban de Vera ya….

Sam- Señor Edward perdón por entrar así pero necesito informarle algo…

Ed.- Dime Sam ¿Qué pasa?...

Sam- El señor Jacob a recibido una llamada de su padre, se ah alterado y está por salir hacia el destino que él le marco, tiene por lo que escuche a los pequeños, no quería decirle porque usted está con la señora, pero pienso que es importante…

Ed.- ¡Mierda! Quédate con ella vigílala, necesito ir…- vi que el asentía no muy convencido, cuando llegue al final de las escaleras Black estaba a punto de salir…- ¿Qué piensas hacer? Irte sin más, te recuerdo que son también mis hijos…

Jac- Si lo es por eso, tienes que quedarte con Bella iré yo es mi padre puede que logre controlarlo y que me entregue sin ningún contratiempo…

Ed.- ¡Eres imbécil! Desde que quisiste tomar esta situación en tus manos no has hecho más que arruinarlo, primero en Inglaterra ahora aquí, ¡Mis hijos corren riesgos no tu! Iré con tigo y me dirás la ubicación ahora...- con un suspiro me dijo donde era, pero eso era una carretera escondida, no había una ubicación exacta, rápidamente tomamos una de las camionetas para salir en ella, vi que Sam venia tras de nosotros, claro el no se quedaría atrás, el camino según el GPS, era este que venía siguiendo, llegamos a un punto de no retorno ¡¿Dónde carajos estábamos!? Mire a Jacob que de un momento a otro se bajo sin decir nada y vi porque era, varias camionetas empezaron a salir frente a nosotros, cuando estuvieron a una distancia de más o menos un metro, dos a lo mucho, bajaron Black y Carlisle como era posible que él estuviera involucrado en esto en retener a mis hijos, al que una ves considere mi mejor amigo, cuando mis padres faltaron que llevaba su apellido, ¡Dios! Era como ver algo atreves de la lluvia…

Black- Al final nos volvemos a ver hijo, mi querido amigo Carlisle tiene un regalo para ti, ¿Carlisle?...- entonces enfocamos nuestras miradas hacia la puerta de la camioneta de donde Carlisle salió con un niño ¡Mi hijo! En ese omento quise matarlo….

O0o000o0o00o0oo0oo0o0o0o00o0o

Bueno no pues se puso algo rara las cosas ¿No? Creo que no se qué valla a pasar, pero eso si estamos en los capítulos de recta final oh si yo también lloro de tristeza, no les diré cuantos faltan pero si pocos, así que vamos dando likes para subir ánimos jajaja….

Chaito, nos leemos en el siguiente capi…

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada….

By:antoCullen::


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: ¡Los personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la gran señora S. Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado!...**_

Música:

Edward's song (new moon)

(ñ.ñ)

CAP. 22 UN POZO NEGRO… POV EDWARD…

Me sentí de verdad impotente por ver a mi hijo en brazos de ese mal nacido que decía ser de mi familia, en este mísero momento odiaba saber que por mi corría su sangre, que mi padre era su hermano, quise borrar cualquier vinculo, esto era algo que no podía perdonarle…

Ed.- ¿Que piensas hacer Carlisle? Deja a mis hijos ¿Que piensas que lograras?...

Jac- ¡Por dios padre! ¿Que piensas lograr, una estúpida venganza que se desarrollo hace años, porque ahora que estas con Carlisle no te aliaste como querías con Mansen?...

Black-Porque el poder lo sigue teniendo el, ¿No es así Edward? Tu y vulturis tienen el poder que me pertenece, a mi…

Ed.- ¿Y por eso has tomado a mis hijos? Por desquitarte ¿Para que te sirve eso?...

Black- Nada muy importante, Carlisle dale a Anthony, seguro podemos negociar con otra cosa a demás ese niño no me interesa es un bastardo, la que realmente lleva mi sangre es la pequeña Elizabeth ¿No es así Jacob?...- Carlisle empezó a caminar hacia nosotros, con Anthony entre sus brazos el al verme ajito sus pequeñas manitas hacia mí, rápidamente me adelante para tomarlo, Carlisle solo me miro y yo no dirigí ni la mas mínima mirada, tome a mi hijo y di la vuelta en el minuto que di mi segundo paso un golpe seco se oyó y el inconfundible olor a pólvora me golpeo, mire detrás de mi hombro y Carlisle ya hacía en el piso sin vida, mi pequeño enrollo sus manitas en mi cuello escondiendo su carita en el, rápidamente Sam apareció a mi lado para coger con renuencia a Anthony, no vi a quien se lo dio, simplemente vi como él estaba a tras de mí en un momento después….- jajaja era un ser humano que no tenia control de sus decisiones, lastima ¿No es así Edward? El se preocupaba por lo que diría su querida esposa Esme la verdad no me preocuparía tanto, eh recibido la demanda de divorcio, una pena que un matrimonio de tantos años termine así pero que le vamos hacer, ahora, si se me permite me voy querías a tu bastardo ahí lo tienes…

Ed.- No tan rápido Billy, todavía tienes algo que me pertenece a mí, más que a ti, y exijo que me lo entregues, esa es mi hija, tú no te has ganado el derecho de tenerla…

Black- Oh muchacho, ¿Quien te ah dado el derecho de tenerla con tigo? ¿La mierda de madre que tiene? No hijo ella será mía, será una muy buena pupila, ¿Cuantos años tenias tu cuando entraste en esto de la mafia Edward? No creo que a ella le falte mucho es una niña muy inteligente para su edad, y en verdad no me asombra, mi sangre corre por sus venas, sangre Quileutes…

Jac- Sabes que eso es una metáfora has renegado de eso todo el tiempo ¿Porque ahora has de querer reconocerla? Padre por favor deja que Elizabeth salga y se valla con su madre, esto es entre nosotros, no con ellos no tiene nada que ver…

Black- No Jacob eso es lo que crees tú, durante años eh querido que sigas en este camino para poder dejarte mis dominios mi poder, y que has hecho, ¡Nada! Ella se encargara de que esto salga bien por fin, y nada me lo impedirá, así que hasta luego….- en ese momento el se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la camioneta en la que suponía estaba Elizabeth, no entendí que pasaba hasta que lo vi voltearse con un arma apuntando pero no hacia nosotros, poco falto para que yo tuviera un ataque, cuando la otra mano sostenía un arma directo a la camioneta, ¡Mi hija!...- Sam baja esa arma no querrás ser el causante de que la pequeña Elizabeth tenga un accidente, sabes que odiaría manchar mi camioneta….

Ed.- ¡Sam por dios! Elizabeth se encuentra en ella, baja el arma, está asustada...

… _¡Fuego a discreción!..._

No sé qué era lo que estaba pasando, ¿De dónde venía esa voz? Pero los disparos percutieron en Black el rápidamente entro en la camioneta lo suficiente lento para que algunos entraran o cayeran en ella, seguí a Sam que iba al lado contrario de la camioneta, Jacob se concentraba en los disparos para los hombres de Black que eran más de los que podíamos controlar, la verdad no sabía de dónde habían salido tantos…

Sam- Señor abriré la puerta de la camioneta por lo que eh visto el está herido, por favor me ocupare de él tome a la señorita…-solo asentí, él era el capitán en esta misión a demás mi nena estaba en peligro, cuando abrió la puerta mi mundo se cayó Elizabeth estaba ahí, pero una de esas balas habían repercutido en ella, en una de sus piernas, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y me sorprendía lo valiente que era sus labios estaban apretados contra sus dientes para no dejar escapar los gritos, lo qué mas me sorprendió fue que Black tenía una navaja clavada en la pierna gemía tratado de quitarla, ¿Mi pequeña había hecho eso? No era momento de pensar era el de actuar…

Ed.- ¡Maldito Black juro que te matare con mis manos, por hacerle esto a mi hija!...

Sam- Señor por favor la señorita esta herida…- tome a mi pequeña en brazos para poder llegar a uno de los coches y salir de aquí Raysa era la que había llegado con a poyo y esperaba que pidiera mas, ella se encargaría, tenia que llegar al hospital oh por lo menos hacer un torniquete para que dejara de perder sangre, estaba a la mitad del trayecto cuando sentí un impacto en mi pierna haciendo que mi caminata se hiciera imposible y callera al piso de rodillas, en el mismo instante sentí otro en mi hombro, sisee de dolor…

Eli- ¡Papi! ¡Papito! Pa…pi… no que no te pase nada, ¡Papi…to! ¡SAM! ¡SAM!...

Ed.- Tranquila cari…ño pa…pi es…ta bien, ahora tomate de mi cue…llo tomate cariño lo más fuerte que puedas, ¿ok? Caminare y necesitamos llegar lo más rápido Anthony está en la camioneta, por favor cariño pase lo que pase no te separes de mi….

Eli-Si papi…- con las fuerzas que no sabía donde tenia, o a lo mejor si eran la que me daban mis hijos, camine con la espalda de Sam junto a la mía escoltándonos, hacia la camioneta que Jacob y yo habíamos usado, cuando entre me encontré a Larisa en ella ¿Que hacia aquí?...

Larisa- Señor quería ayudar a demás Anthony está bien lo he visto, solo tenia hambre y necesitaba su inhalador, se lo eh dado…- sabía que Bella me mataría por no traerla y ella estaba aquí, un siseo me saco de mis cavilaciones, mire a Elizabeth su agarre era menos fuerte y sostenido, pero mantenía sus ojos fijos en Sam, en todo, rápidamente busque en mi cintura no traía cinturón, para este momento ya salíamos del camino de pelea donde estaban todos…

Ed.- Sam dame tu cinturón necesito hacerle un torniquete a Elizabeth…-no sé cómo es que el saco su cinturón y condujo mientras él lo hacía yo rompía el pantalón de mi nena, pero la verdad es que mi fuerza era algo fallona, tome y apreté…

Eli- Me duele papi…

Ed.- Ya amor se pasara, solo tranquila cariño Sam cuanto falta ¿No puedes acelerar?...-el coche se mantuvo en línea mientras el aceleraba, tome a Elizabeth en mis brazos y lo puse sobre mi regazo platicándole para que no se durmiera, y estuviera activa, por el vidrio vi la entrada del hospital donde Emett trabajaba, baje antes incluso de que el detuviera el coche, en la entrada Emett estaba suponía que Larisa había llamado…- tiene un disparo en la pierna derecha ah perdido mucha sangre, y tiene deshidratación severa, la bala no ha traspasado ya que el sangrado ah estado controlado con el torniquete, y …. Ella ah… estado Eme…- no tuve control de mi cuerpo simplemente oí gritos y la oscuridad se apiado de mí, no tuve control ni nada, solo oscuridad…

POV BELLA…

Esto no podía ser, no, no quería que fuera una broma y al mismo tiempo no, Alice estaba mi lado sonriéndome con amor en silencio sabia que mis pensamientos en estos momentos eran algo confusos, y disueltos no tenían sentido de orientación, ella me había acompañado en la prueba…

Al- Bella sabes que Edward reaccionara feliz, y estarán felices a un cuando ellos regresen ya lo veras…

Be- Es que no lo sé Alice, y si pasa algo, y si…

Al- Shh, cariño solo tienes que pensar en quedarte tranquila, y cereña, y desde ahora cuidarte, comer y estar tranquila Bella no eres solo tu ahora si no alguien más crece aquí dentro…-en ese momento el sonido de Rosalie corriendo con sus tacones apareció por la puerta….

Ros- ¡Los encontraron están en el hospital!…

Be- ¡¿Que!? ¿Donde, como están? ¿Qué paso porque están haya, y no acá? ¡Rosalie habla!...

Ros- No lo sé Bells están a ya Emett no me dijo nada mas, solo eso vamos Esme se quedara con Vera junto con Xiomara, andando vamos…-el camino fue muy corto gracias a la alocada conducción de Rosalie y decir que no lo agradecí seria mentira, a la hora que entraba por la puerta principal vi como el cuerpo de Edward se venía abajo, mi mundo se fue, lo que hice fue gritar fuertemente pero él no me respondía Emett iba delante llevando en una camilla a mi bebe, algunos paramédicos ayudaron a Emett con la camilla y a poner a Edward en otra camilla, para llevarlos…

Em- No puedes pasar Bells, iré a ver qué pasa solo tengo lo superficial, por favor espera aquí saldré enseguida para decirte que pasa…-y así mis dos amores estaban fuera de mi vista, detrás de mi oí un pequeño llantito y alguien llamarme 'mamá' me voltee y mi bebe ahí estaba, mi pequeñito, ¡Dios!...

Be- Mi amor, cariño mi bebe, dios cariño te extrañe tanto mi amor, estas bien, dios cariño, dilo de nuevo di mamá...

Ant- ¡Mami!, ¡Mamá! Jajaja…

Larisa- Ha repetido lo mismo desde que veníamos, lo eh revisado está bien, solo que creo que el medicamento del inhalador no ha servido de mucho señora, se los problemas de él, pero no llevaba el medicamento…

Be- No te preocupes Larisa, eh ¿Rosalie será que podamos pedir alguna dosis con algún colega de Emett?...

Ros- Claro que si Bells, vamos, Larisa por favor cualquier cosa márcame ah este número por favor el mas mínimo detalle ok, iremos por alguna dosis de Anthony para ponérsela…- salí detrás de ella y subimos al 4 piso para ir a un consultorio que decía inhalo terapia, Rosalie toco tres veces, y nos dieron un 'pase' entramos y detrás del escritorio se encontraba una mujer morena y alta que me hacía ver muy pequeña…- hola Zafrina, ¿Como estas?...

Za- Hola Rosalie que milagro que estés por aquí, ¿Algo en lo que pueda serte útil?...

Ros- Si, necesito ver si tienes este medicamento, es para mi sobrino, te contare después pero ahora necesito ver si puedes…

Za- ¿Estas consiente que no puedo darte ninguna dosis, sin checar y diagnosticar a el pequeño?...

Ros- Es el hijo de Edward Zafrina, y aquí su madre presente te puede decir el diagnostico, ¿Bella?...

Be- Eh si él tiene problemas de nacimiento para respirar le daban este medicamento, pero hoy ah tenido un episodio por razones de un secuestro supongo que lo han tenido en algún lugar frio, por eso le ah pasado, y no le han dado medicamento…

Za- Ok, tengo que verlo, haber ¿Me permites?...- con renitencia le pase a mi bebe que empezó a llorar al ser separado de mis brazos…-ya cariño en un momento estarás con mami, haber aquí está tranquilo…- ella checo su peso, lo midió y checo sus pulmones….- el se encuentra bien no es necesario darle una dosis completa hoy, le daré media dosis, y la otra mitad será en caso de que sus respiraciones pasen de lo normal, si no es el caso la aplicaremos mañana y después cada 48 horas, ¿ok?...

Be- Si gracias…

Za-Bueno andando, puedes sentare ahí en el reposet para que este mas cómoda, regreso con el medicamento…- cuando la Dra. Zafrina salió mire a Rosalie….-

Be-Bien suéltalo ¿Qué pasa con ella?...

Ros- No te gustara saber, solo eso…- la mire a la cara para que soltara la sopa,…- ok, ok ella tuvo algo que ver con Edward….-ok aceptaba no me gustaba lo que estaba diciendo…- pero bueno no fue algo así como muy estable, ella simplemente se le metió a Edward en los pantalones y el no la dejo, ella bien pudo ser despedida por eso pero Carlisle la ayudo, no entendí porque ahora lo sé él era parte de algunas cosas turbias, a lo mejor también se le metió en los pantalones, se que preguntaras porque te traje aquí con ella, pero es realmente buena, y a estas hora es la única de guardia, así que mediando el problema de pantalones, ella es buena en lo que hace tiene cerebro…

Be- Ok confiare en lo que dices…

Ros- Mira ella sabe que es hijo de Edward por lo tanto hará lo que sea porque este pequeño pillo este bien, así que no te preocupes. ¿vale?...- asentí convencida, cuando ella regreso Rosalie se mantuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado, haciéndole cariñosas a Anthony yo moría por irme a ver qué pasaba con Edward si Emett había salido ya con él o con mi bebe, pero era su madre y tenia que estar al lado de mi bebe, cuando el medicamento termino agradecí a Zafrina, y salimos con la dosis continua, cuando llegamos a la sala Emett venia saliendo, corrí lo más rápido y llegue antes que Ros,…

Be- ¿Que paso como están? ¡Emett habla!...

Em- Hey pequeña voy, están bien han perdido mucha sangre necesitamos donadores para los dos, bueno para Elizabeth más que nada Edward ah perdido pero él es grande y puede recuperarse un poco más rápido que Elizabeth ella esta pequeña trae una deshidratación muy inestable al igual que desnutrición…

Jas- ¿Qué tipo de sangre es?...

Be- Yo soy el tipo de sangre que Elizabeth toma toda la mía, por favor, no escatimes sácala rápido por favor…

Al- Bella tú no puedes donar, piensa, eh podemos donar Jasper y yo, Rosalie también…

Em- El tipo de sangre de Elizabeth es "B-"solo tú la tienes Alice, de momento Edward está descansando el está muy estable a pesar de las heridas de bala que recibió, no sé como hizo para que la sangre se encapsulara, aunque perdió esta recuperándose con un plasma así que Alice sígueme…- mire a Emett como corría con Alice de pronto se paro en la puerta por donde estaban ellos…- ¿Bella no vienes? Anda Edward estará feliz de verte, a penas voy a verlo…-corrí lo más rápido hacia el caminamos hacia donde él estaba y entramos veía todo raro, pero cuando me vio sonrió, me acerque a el abrasadlo y se quejo me disculpe por a verlo dañado…

Be-Lo siento, lo siento…

Ed.- Hey hermosa no te preocupes estoy bien, pero ¿Como esta Elizabeth como esta mi princesa?…- debió de ver la cara de disgusto de Emett porque presiono para una respuesta….- Emett dime que pasa…

Em- Necesitamos dos donadores mas para ella, Alice se ah ofrecido, pero nos hace falta su pérdida fue mayor a la tuya, que no me explico porque fue así, a demás no ayuda su peso y tamaño, incluyendo la deshidratación y desnutrición, en estos casos, y…

Ed.- Yo donare, tómame como candidato es mi hija y haré lo que sea por ella…

Em- Edward no puedo hacer eso, estas débil y a d…

Ed.- ¿Ves que me importe un carajo? No así que has lo que te digo necesitas una responsiva la firmo, todo por ella, ahora Emett…

Em- Edward no es peligroso y lo sabes no puedo sabes que…

Ed.- Estamos perdiendo más tiempo aquí Emett has lo que te digo ahora, no me importan los riesgos ¡Ya!...-Emett suspiro y ayudo a Edward ah llegar a una silla para trasladarnos al área donde estaba Elizabeth primero sería la sangre de Edward la pondrían directamente y a Alice la tendrían en una habitación continua para sacarle sangre también, el me dejo entrar para estar con los dos, cuando vi a mi niña ahí acostada dormidita quise morirme me había prometido algo y había fallado miserablemente en ello su cuerpecito se veía más delgadito, ojeras y tenia su piecito vendado algunos raspones en brazos y cara, mi bebe, no sabía si podía abrasarla moría por correr hacerlo, sin darme cuenta mis pies ya habían ido hacia ella y estaba a su lado…

Em- Puedes abrasarla con mucho cuidado, en lo que preparamos a Edward, primero ponte esta bata y cubre bocas, anda Bells ella siente, y quiere sentirte eso ayudara a su recuperación…- me puse la bata que me daba la enfermera y extendí mis brazos tocando sus carita y brazos, pies hasta llegar finalmente a meterlos por su pequeñita cintura y abrasarla en mi pecho llore silenciosamente para que ella no me oyera, le dije lo mucho que la amaba, mi nena, mi princesa, odiaba no poder cumplir mis promesas, no sé qué tiempo paso hasta que la enfermera me quito para poner la vía que pasaba la sangre…- ahora pasaremos al menos 500 mililitros de sangre, por favor si sientes mal avísame eh interrumpiremos la transfundían y empezaremos la de Alice, para cuando la de ella termine tendremos la de otros hospitales por favor sabes los riesgos Edward ellas te necesitan, ahora Bells saldré a ver a Alice como va, cualquier cosa avisa a la enfermera regreso enseguida…

Ed.- Si gracias Emett…- cuando él salió seguí acariciando a mi pequeña, después de cómo 10 minutos camine directo a donde estaba el, pase mi mano por su pelo alborotado tenia una pijama de hospital, pero él seguía viéndose hermoso como siempre…- hola, ¿Como estas?...

Be- Creo que eso debería de preguntarlo yo no es así... estoy bien, también Anthony está bien le han dado un medicamento para prevenir y esta con Rosalie, cariño gracias por hacer esto, por estar con nosotros, por traérmelos de vuelta…

Ed.- De nada, gracias a ti por darme a estas personas maravillosas…-vi que se cansaba un poco seguí pasando las manos por sus cabellos dándole suaves masajes…

Be- Duerme, descansa, esto es difícil, pronto se acabara, y estaremos en casa por fin estaremos en casa…

Ed.- Te amo…

Be- Te amo…- después de eso se quedo un poco dormido pero se movía, después de un rato Emett entro para checar sus signos me alarmo que se preocupara y ordenara quitar todo de inmediato, para parar la transfusión que estaba por finalizar, no entendía…- ¿Que pasa Emett, que tiene Edward? ¡Emett!...

Em- Bella sal de aquí por favor, reanimación ahora, ¡Bella sal! ¡Ya!...-una enfermera me saco al pasillo vi que Alice estaba recargada de Jasper y el casi la cargaba, me preocupe, y fui tras ella…

Be- ¿Que pasa Alice estas bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguna enfermera?...

Jas- No Bells gracias, la donación a causado algo de efecto contrario en ella, está cansada, la enfermera le ha hecho caso, ella le ah pedido que extrajera mas de lo que debía donar y ah sido contradictorio para ella se ah mareado mucho, pero con descansar estar bien la llevo ah que tome algo dulce, ¿Pero y tú? Como va con Edward…

Be- No lo sé, el estaba bien, no tenia nada pero de pronto cuando entro Emett ah suspendido todo, y pedido los reanimadores no sé si es para él o para mi pequeña tengo miedo Jasper…

Jas- Tranquila cariño veras que todo estará bien, vamos a la sala para que estés con Ant. Andando…- cuando salí mi pequeño estaba algo inquieto porque no había comido, Rosalie pensó mejor en irse para poder darle de comer y regresar pero era mejor que estuviera en casa este no era lugar para un pequeñito, ella acepto y antes de irse Emett salió su cara reflejaba malas noticias no quería oírlas…

Em- ¿Bells? Hemos sacado a Edward de un paro, su presión arterial ah bajado mucho, pero a cambio a entrado en un estado de coma no sé, puede que la presión haya hecho estragos en su cerebro, y la falta de sangre en su sistema ah ejecutado esta situación, este era uno de los síntomas, lo siento Bells yo…

Be- ¿Cuando despertara, que pasa ahora? ¡Emett dime! Dime que se pondrá bien, ¡Dilo!...

Em-No lo sé Bells, no lo sé, lo siento, pueden ser días, semanas, meses años no lo sé, el coma es un sueño profundo en el que su cerebro se aísla de los sucesos que pueden dañarlo, es un tipo de bloqueo, no existe un tiempo donde te diga que el despertara, el lo hará cuando este seguro de no ser dañado por así decirlo…

Be-No esto no puede ser, no, no, ¡No! Dime que no es cierto que despertare y el estará a mi lado, y…y saldremos y haremos planes, dímelo ¡Emett, por favor dilo! ¡No! No…

_No lo sé Bells, no lo sé, lo siento, pueden ser días, semanas, meses años no lo sé, el coma es un sueño profundo en el que su cerebro se aísla de los sucesos que pueden darlo, es un tipo de bloqueo, no existe un tiempo donde te diga que el despertara… _

Esas palabras se repetían y así como lo hacían, poco a poco me jalaban a un pozo negro donde la luz se apagaba y me adsorbía simplemente quería descansar, sin nada mas…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yo se que ustedes quieren hacer algo feo con migo, y mas ahora que actualizo más tarde, y por dejarlas así con el capitulo lloré para que digo que no si, si pero es que ¿No es hermoso el capitulo? ¿Se merece likes? ¿Comentarios? ¡Lo que sea!

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

J.&R.

N.S.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: ¡Los personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la gran señora S. Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado!...**_

CAP. 23… UNA NUEVA VIDA… POB NARRADOR…

Be-Mmm siento que me paso algo pesado, ¡Diablos! ¿Dónde estoy?…

Jac- Bueno casi pero no, jajaja…

Be- ¿Jake? ¿Que haces aquí?...

Jac- Si yo también me alegro de verte...

Be- Lo siento, no era mi intención, yo…

Jac- No te preocupes Bells, futura mami jajaja….

Be- ¡Que! No ¡Que!...

Jac- Mira que ya lo sé, Alice se encargo de que todo el hospital lo supiera, hey calma no fue intencional, lo que pasa es que le has dado un buen susto a ella, yo venía con Sam cuando ella le grito a Emett que estabas embarazada, y estabas desmayada en los brazos de él, te llevaron a esta habitación y te atendieron, me atendieron a mí, y aquí estoy aunque me pelee con el grandulón…

Be- ¿Por qué?...

Jac- Elizabeth…

Be- ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¡Jake!...

Jac- Hey tranquila, ella está mucho mejor, yo estaba lastimado por eso no podía donar pero ¡Ella es mi hija! ¡Obvio que tendríamos el mismo tipo de sangre! Pero por mi herida no podía, podía pasar lo de… lo de Edward pero no me importo, siento eso, veras que se recuperara Bells…

Be- Cuanto ha pasado, cuantas horas han pasado desde que me desmaye…

Jac- No, no Bells no han pasado horas si no días, bueno un día y medio al completo, la rubia se acaba de ir, fue a comer, bañarse y ver como se encontraba Anthony, pero tu tranquila vale todo sigue mejor…

Be- Quiero ver a Edward a mi bebe, si por favor…

Jac- Esta bien iré por una silla y alguien que me ayude si te paras sola no te llevo…- como bien había dicho Jacob fue por un enfermero y una silla para ayudarla a ir a la habitación donde se encontraban Edward y Elizabeth ya que los habían mantenido a los dos juntos, cuando el enfermero la dejo dentro ella vio a sus dos amores su pequeña Elizabeth estaba bajo los efectos de los sedantes, como le había dicho el enfermero que era el que estaba a cargo, se quedo un buen rato con ellos, hasta que vinieron por ella porque tenia que descansar…

Be- ¡Te eh dicho que no! Me importa un comino lo que digas…

Em- Pues a mí me va ah importar otro más, así que come y te dejare ir a que los veas, si no, pues lo siento pero no…- como niña pequeña ella empezó a comer la comida para nada apetecible de la cafetería, Alice la había arrastrado ahí para que comiera algo pero se negaba solo quería estar en la habitación donde estaban sus seres queridos, Alice al verla llamo a Emett y este le puso como condición de que si no comía no la dejaría entrar, y ella sabía que lo cumpliría, habían pasado ya tres semanas desde el accidente, donde Edward seguía con mejoría pero sin despertar, Elizabeth había despertado pero debido al dolor tan fuerte que presento mejor la habían dormido, se suponía que verían la mejoría y si era posible quitar la mitad de los analgésicos, ella cumplía ya los 3 meses de embarazo y su pequeña pancita se notaba mas, usaba ya unos vestidos premamá que mostraban a su pequeñito, cuando por fin termino de comer una tortilla de huevo con verduras, jugo de naranja, pan, y fruta, se paro y salió con Emett hacia la habitación donde estaban ellos….

Em- Ok, le hemos quitado la sedación de una buena ves a Elizabeth, será mejor no reaccionara enseguida, puede que hasta mañana pero con mantener sus signos vitales bajo control y vigilados, está bien, vale ahora voy a registrar a los demás pacientes, por cierto Bella quería pedirte para que firmes la autorización de Elizabeth para psicología, Jasper será el que esté a cargo de su caso….

Be- Si claro que si Emett, tu dime donde firmo y lo haré…- se despidieron y Bella se quedo cerca de Edward acaricio su rostro, a pesar de estar más delgado, ya había recuperado el color de su rostro, se veía imposible y muy quieto como si estuviera durmiendo, después de dejar un beso en sus labios me moví al lado de mi pequeña que también se veía un poco mas llenita y con color, gracias a las transfusiones, se quedo ahí masajeando sus piernitas y bracitos, no sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero suponía que mucho tiempo ya que cuando despertó estaba acostada en el sofá cama que estaba en la habitación y que el hospital había facilitado, se paró de nuevo eran las 4 de la mañana y ya no dormiría otra ves, se paseo por donde Edward masajeo sus piernas y sus brazos, su rostro, había tomado un poco de aceite de bebe para ponerlo en el eh hidratar su piel…- ¿Sabes que debes de despertar no es así? ¿Sabes que debes de ahora si estar presente en este gran momento, con nosotros no es así? Tienes que ver cómo crece nuestro bebe, promete que lo veras, pro...promételo…- Bella suspiro cerca de su pecho dándole un abrazo, se quedo un momento ahí hasta que oyó a su hija proferir un pequeño quejido, rápidamente corrió hacia ella para ver como estaba, para ver que no se lo estaba imaginando…- ¿Cariño? ¿Bebe?...

Eli- ¿Mami? ¡Mamita! ¿Papi? ¡Mami quiero a mi papi! ¿Dónde esta mi papa?...

Be- Cariño tranquila aquí esta, ¿Ves? Solo que esta enfermito y por eso esta dormidito, pero ¿Cómo te sientes cariño? Deja le hablo a tío Emett para que venga a checarte ¿Vale?...

Eli- Si mami, pero no te vayas no me dejes…

Be- No cariño no mas, solo oprimiré este botón…- en un minuto Emett estuvo ahí con ellas, checo los signos de Elizabeth, viendo que todo estaba en orden….

Eli- ¿Tío Emett como esta mi papa? Le hable y no se despertó eso no pasaba…

Em- Cariño papi está dormido pero no despierta porque su cerebro está cansado y no deja que el despierte, es como tu computadora cuando aquella ves ¿Recuerdas que no quería prender porque la habías sobre cargado? ¿Y que hicimos? La apagamos y reseteamos para que prendiera de nuevo, pero ¿Que paso cuando la prendimos? Ya no tenia nada estaba en blanco, bueno eso puede pasar con tu papá cuando despierte, estar en blanco….- en ese momento Emett vio la posibilidad de decirle a Bella lo que podía pasar con Edward al despertar del coma, Bella sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones pero se mantuvo por su hija, ella lucharía por que esos recuerdos llegaran….

Eli- ¿Pero mi papi me recordara?...

Be- Claro que si cariño el te ama y te recordara a pesar de todo…- la mirada que le dio Emett a Bella le dijo que estaba haciendo mal en decir algo que ni el mismo sabia, pero a ella no le importo, ella no quería que su nena se viera mal después de despertar…- anda mi amor vamos tienes que descansar ¿Verdad?...

Eli- Una cosa más mami, tío Emett ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?...

Em- Claro que si cariño tu pide y si está en mis manos hacerlo lo haré…

Eli- ¿Puede mi cama estar junto, juntito a la de mi papi para que yo también lo cure como tú?...

Em- Mmm claro que si cariño, haber Bells déjame hacer uso de mi fuerza, cariño sostente a tu camita…- Emett tomo y movió los aparatos que estaban

conectados a Edward y los paso del otro lado y algunos más en la cabecera, los de Eli, los puso del lado contrario a él, eh igual en la cabecera y jalo la cama junto a la de su padre sin que quedara un solo hueco entre ellas…- ¿Así está bien cariño?...

Eli- ¡Si! Mucho mejor…

Em- Bueno preciosa regresare a dar algunas rondas, tu descansa con mami aquí, si te sientes mal tienes que decirle para aliviarte ¿Ok?...

Eli- Si tío Emett…- se despidió con un beso para las dos, y salió, había checado también a su hermano y sus signos mejoraban considerablemente, pero seguía sin despertar estaban entrando en la 4 semana y eso, eso no le gustaba, suspirando siguió trabajando… Mientras en la habitación Elizabeth le contaba a su mami lo que había soñado mientras dormía, Bella se había acostado para estar mas cómoda y cerca de su pequeña hija, Elizabeth estaba sobre Bella recostada platicando y bostezando aunque el sueño era grande ella quería hablar le parecía muchísimo tiempo…

Be- Cariño duerme es tarde, descansa mañana veras a la tía Alice y Rosalie…

Eli- Pero es que no quiero mami, ¿Si me duermo y no despierto? No quiero eso…- en ese momento Bella se dio cuenta del verdadero miedo de su pequeña, y la abrazo muy fuerte contra su pecho dándole suaves masajes en su espaldita…

Be- Cariño no te volverás a quedar dormida, no dejaremos que eso pase, no mi amor, ¿Sabes porque amor?...-la pequeña niña negó…- porque aquí, mira en mi pancita crece un nuevo bebe…

Eli- ¿Un bebe? ¿Uno como cuando Anthony?...

Be- Si, uno así aunque no sabemos si es niño o niña como tú, pero si aquí crece un bebe, sabes que esta pequeñito, pero aquí esta y el te quiere mucho y no dejara que te quedes dormida de nuevo, despertarás así que duerme cariño, yo cuidare tus sueños…

Eli- Gracias mami, te amo, te amo bebe o beba jajaja…- con esa sonrisa se quedo dormida mientras Bella acariciaba su vientre y a su pequeña, al poco tiempo se quedo dormida y aunque no tenia muchos síntomas el sueño era uno de ellos…

…

..

.

Es- Oh cariño ya te extrañábamos mucho qué bueno que estés despierta amor…

Eli- Gracias abuelita Esme, también te extrañaba…

Al- Oh si pequeña para ir de compras, oh a pasear…

Ros- Si cariño a la playa a nadar, oh ir a los juegos tú tienes que escoger…

Eli- No quiero, no quiero nada, olviden todo eso nada de eso, nunca más…- una de las cosas que Elizabeth había adquirido era eso negarse hacer algo, hace días que había iniciado las sesiones de terapia con Jasper pero no habían avanzado mucho, Esme no sabía de esto, ya que ella en lo que más a poyaba ah todos era en cuidar a Vera y Anthony, dejo pasar el comentario de Elizabeth y siguió platicando de cosas distintas, después de que Bella regreso de comer ellas se fueron y Jasper llego a su sesión de cada tercer día…

Jas- Hola pequeña saltarina ¿Como estas?...

Eli- ¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! ¡NO! ¡NO MAMI!...- en ese momento se acordó de que Edward le decía así cuando las conocieron, y se golpeo mentalmente por hacerla sufrir….

Jas- Lo siento pequeña, no volveré hacerlo, lo prometo, ahora ¿Quieres hablar o me voy?...

Eli- No solo no me digas así, el único es mi papi…

Jas- Claro que sí, me disculpo, ¿Quieres que hablemos o juguemos?...

Eli- Jugar, ¿Podemos jugar domino, o serpientes y escaleras?...

Jas- Lo que quieras…- se pusieron a jugar divertidos, cada cierto tiempo Jasper hacia alguna pregunta capciosa que ella respondía con la verdad, al estar tan metida en el juego no se daba cuenta, Bella estaba descansando en el sillón sentía mucho cansancio, ya que las 4 semanas aquí le pasaban factura en cada momento que ella se quedaba quieta, y el embarazo bueno no eran una combinación de algo bueno, Jasper entendía eso así que Elizabeth esta última semana que había pasado y que ella había despertado tomaba como paciente a Elizabeth al último para que así no tuviera problemas con el tiempo, y que Bella descansara y el cuidara a la pequeña, cuando ella empezó a bostezar y acurrucar, el ayudo a dormir tapándola y tarareando una canción que le cantaba a Vera, en poco tiempo se quedo dormida, el salió para no despertar a Bella, hizo su informe y se despidió, yendo a casa Alice se quedaba en casa y mientras Emett se quedaba de guardia el iba, cuando el salía el regresaba haciendo los dos guardia en el hospital y en casa…

Bella se despertó oyendo a su pequeña se paro rápidamente ella tenia una pesadilla, se quedo junto a ella pero no quería que la alejara de su papi, al contrario quería que ella se acostara junto a él, Bella sabía que no podía hacer tal cosa, así que poniéndose del lado de Edward en una silla recostando sobre su torso tomando la mano de Elizabeth entre las zullas paso un tiempo y la pequeña serró sus ojos Bella hizo lo mismo pero al poco tiempo se quedo dormida lo contrario de esa pequeña, al contrario se sentó en la cama y se puso ah contarle una y mil historias a Edward como si él estuviera despierto, ella tomo la mano de él y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, ya tenia un buen rato hablando con él, sin darse cuenta que Edward la miraba extasiado, al verla más recuperada de cuando la ultima ves que recordaba…

Eli- Y si tienes que despertar papi, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me enojaría mucho que no lo hicieras, porque bueno es que cuando estuve en la panza de mama bueno era imposible que tu estuvieras con mami, sé que no podías porque no eres mi papa de sangre, pero con Anthony no , tu si eres su papa, y tampoco estuviste ahí, por eso ahora tienes que despertar para que puedas estar junto a mi hermanita, bueno mami dice que también puede ser…

Ed.- ¿Que has dicho Elizabeth?...- la pequeña niña alzo sus ojos, que se pusieron grandes al ver los ojos abiertos de su padre, enseguida se aventó lo más rápido que su pierna enyesada se lo permitía, y lo abrazo llorando….- papi, papi, estas despierto, ¿Si estas despierto?...

Ed.- Jajaja claro que si amor, aquí estoy mira estoy despierto, me gusto mucho las historias que me cuentas, te amo mi amor….

Eli- También te amo papi, mami, mami papi despertó, y…

Ed.- Cariño shh, deja que mami descanse, ah de estar agotada de estar aquí cuidándome, mejor dime qué es eso de la hermanita o hermanito, ¿Me puedes decir?...

Eli- Oh pero yo también te eh estado cuidando, y si así como lo dije mami tiene un bebe, ¡Estamos embarazados!...

Be- Elizabeth amor no grites, Edward amor lo siento duerme y… ¡EDWARD!...

Ed.- Hola amor…

O0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oh despertó, no soy tan mala chicas para dejarlo dormido, ahora ¿Como que un nuevo bebe? Yo no se solo culpable jajaja nos vemos…

#recta #final

Locura realizada….

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::


End file.
